The power of love
by JAMES-EAI
Summary: After the kidnapping of Rachel, Finn's world falls apart,when all seems lost the person you least expect it  saves the day,proving that sometimes a little faith and love can be found even in the most cruel people,and the true love always stay with you
1. Chapter 1:memories

this is my first fic, this is something that has been in my head for a long time, and I hope you like it, as you will realize English is not my language, but I did the best i can so all reviews,  
are welcome as well advice. and I would like to dedicate this story to all the wonderful writers who are here,all are very talented and I like to say you are my inspiration  
so feel free to say whatever you want

Warning: This story is about something strong and dark themes such as kidnapping rape and its consequences  
I hope not to offend anyone and enjoy it

* * *

Chapter 1: traces of the past

New York City, more specifically Broadway, a few years after graduation.

Finn was in the middle of a theater with a lot of people wondering when the show begins, a voice had warned the first call. Time seemed to slow, next to Finn had two empty seats. Finn turn to see the empty seats with a smile on his face, who would have thought that after everything that happened would he be sitting there waiting, the thoughts of all the events that led him to where he is now, did not come alone, never came alone, they were always accompanied with a sharp pain in the chest tears and suffering, he thought that when he remember the high school, he would be feel proud, Quarterback, co-captain of the Glee Club, a beautiful girlfriend and friends really good friends, and for a while it was, but those memories were joined by others, some very painful, ones that Finn would like to forget, that over time became a burden, and now, he turned back and could not believe how it started, his dream became a nightmare as his life. literally

One day changed everything, in minutes his world collapsed, in a minute in front of his eyes was taken away what he loved most, was take, which in its 16 years of age he had called love, his only and true love,

Only a few minutes it took the men to take his beautiful Rachel Berry. The events of that day followed him in his dreams

Sometimes, Finn likes to think that in the end it was worth it but at that time, it seemed all as a horrible joke.

he never could fully recover and something in his mind tell him that he never will

And think it all started like a normal day,nobody thought that, that day would remain etched in the minds of all the glee club, the day, that they take Rachel of his side, they took a part of him and like the Rachel he knew, never back again…..

The memories of that day slowly back to his mind

* * *

I hope you liked, and thanks for reading  
I would like to know what you think. so please review


	2. Chapter 2: start

**Glee not belong me..bla bla bla**

**Spoilers through Funk.**

**Remember that English is not my language, so sorry for the mistakes**

**And thanks for your reviews**

**This is the second chapter hope you like**

**Errors corrected ... I hope so.**

* * *

It all started with a nightmare.

It was midnight, a quiet night for all, except for Finn.

The sweat coming out of his body, his breathing was the only sound it could hear in the silence.

Images haunted him in his head:

_He was in the middle of the stage, in the school auditorium, the entire Glee Club was there, singing all together, all happy, Mr. Schuester was smiling from the seats, the band started playing and the music echoed by all sides, he was dancing with Rachel, taking her hand, looking into her eyes and that was the happiest moment of his life, until the music stopped, and the faces of his companions became sad all had an expression of pain, he walked away from Rachel, just a minute and asked what was happening, no one answered him, Finn started to yelling at the teacher, now with fear in his voice "What happens?" Mr. Schuester looked at him with eyes full of tears "I'm so sorry Finn" he didn't understand what hell the other man wanted to say, a pain shot through his chest, he could hear the sobs of his friends but no one was moving when he returned to see her, he saw how she screamed and kicked, it seemed like something was dragged her off stage._

_ Finn ran to her trying to scream, his voice wouldn't come out, fear made him shake, the more he ran to Rachel, the farther she looked, the _hallway _seemed to have no end, it was like every step he made the corridor become longer, until he came out into the street, no one was there, he only can hear cries of pain, and a voice calling him… Rachel's voice … That stopped his heart …. and then there was no sound, he saw blood running across the floor…._

_A gunshot….._

Finn woke up with a sigh, relaxed of see that he still in his room and everything was a nightmare. He couldn't sleep again the only thing in his mind was Rachel, see her, know that she was fine, he try close his eyes and relax, telling himself that it was all a dream, but the feeling of anguish didn't leave him.

The next morning, that horrible feeling still there, it was like when you know that there is something wrong and you have a pain in the chest or you didn't study and you have a big test, but more than anything, it felt like when someone breaks your heart but thousand times worse.

_"Why don't you go"_ Finn thought.

He looked into the hallway and in middle of the crowd saw Rachel, she was taking her books from her locker, she looked so pretty, see her, there in front of him and safe made his pain go away, she realized that he was watching her so she smiled at him.

Rachel and Finn haven't spoken lately, not since the incident with Jesse and the eggs, he still couldn't believe that he dared to hurt someone as sweet as Rachel, he knew she still had feelings for Jesse and she had been sad the last few days but in some way he was glad about it, they weren't together anymore, it gave him an opportunity to be with her again.

Rachel walked away to her first class, as she was leaving Finn smiled to himself, when the pain came back again, it was as if he had a bad feeling as if he knew something was going to happen, something bad.

The classes were slow and the pain increased as the day advanced. He had some classes with Rachel but he never had the opportunity to speak to her, but see her at least for one moment, made the pain in the chest leave him for a while.

He couldn't eat lunch with her because he had football practice, he couldn't focus on anything, the pain wouldn't let him even for a moment not even when Karofsky was bothering him.

"Focus, lady"

He could hear the laughter of the others, but he just ignored them.

"If only see her makes the pain go, for a few seconds, talk to her, it will make the pain go away completely, Yeah, that's what I going to do, I will speak to her in GLEE" With that in mind, he went to the shower.

GLEE was generally one of the first classes, but Regionals were close and they had to stay at the end of the school to rehearse more.

As Finn was running to get to the choir room, he noticed that all students had already gone home. That made a chill ran through his back and the pain grew more intense.

When he came into the room everybody were already there, Kurt was talking to Mercedes, Puck was watching his muscles while Mike and Matt spoke, Santana was trying to explain Brittany that there were no people on TV, Quinn was sitting next to Puck writing something in her notebook, Tina and Artie were talking about their last week date, but Rachel wasn't there, she was never late and that scared him more than he was already.

Before he could ask where Rachel was, Mr. Schue came in behind him, smiling and clapping to attract everyone's attention.

"Ok guys, lets start"

Finn sat in the third row right behind Puck and Quinn, a little disappointed for not see Rachel.

"So, someone has ideas for Regionals?"

No one answered, since Jesse left them, no one felt it was possible win, but everyone wanted to kick the ass of Vocal Adrenaline

"C'mon guys, I know things have been bad lately but we can't let that depress us, all of you are wonderful and if we want to win we need-"

A shot was heard in the distance, all were silent, Finn's heart stopped.

"Please Jesus, don't let this be true" Another shots were heard.

"Stay here, no one make any noise" Said the teacher, he walked out the door.

When he was out, someone punched him in the face, someone with a weapon… they were all terrified but no one moved, the man grabbed Mr. Schuester of the shirt and forced him to come into the room again, the teacher was rubbing his nose in pain.

The man began to speak.

"Well, well, well look what we found, staying late at school?" He mocked while other men came into the room with weapons.

Kurt took Mercedes hand and Puck hugged Quinn protectively, everyone was very scared, now Finn was glad that Rachel wasn't there.

The teacher asked in a trembling voice. "What you want? please don't hurt them, They're just kids"

The other man laughed and threw him to floor.

"Take a seat sir" He said mockingly.

Finn started observed all the men in the room, were all white-skinned, except one.

The guy beside the door, his skin was similar to Rachel's skin but just a little more tanned, his eyes were brown without expression, tall, straight nose, with brown hair, holding a pistol in his left hand, he didn't look as old as the others.

There were five other men, all equally menacing, but none like the one who had beaten Mr. Schuester, now he was pointing his gun to them, he looked old as 35 years, with dark hair and blue eyes but not a nice blue like Kurt's eyes, an ugly blue that reflected his soul, he had a scar on his right cheek, he watched them with a smile.

Finn could see a band on his left arm, all the men wore one, was a Nazi band.

"Oh god no!"

For fear he had not seen it before, now he was really happy that Rachel wasn't there, but then remembered that Rachel doesn't was the only Jew, Puck was one too.

Finn had heard in history class what the Nazis did to the Jews and wasn't good, and although he hadn't yet forgiven him for lying about the baby, Finn was really concerned about him, and it seems that everyone had already noticed that they were Nazi, because everyone turned to look carefully at Puck who looked very scared

"Wait a minute, what? Puck scared, he isn't afraid, he is Puckzilla he is never scared ,right?"

His thoughts were interrupted when the man began to speak again, he had walked to where Mr. Shcuester was, sitting next to Artie

"So, you are the teacher?"

He only nodded his head.

"What's your name?" He ordered loudly.

"William, William Schuester"

The man stared at him. "Very nice Will"

Then was heading to Artie

"And you four eyes, what's your name?"

Artie said nothing he was too scared to talk.

"Artie, his name is Artie." Tina said for him.

"Oh Artie, Artie and tell me, you are so useless that she has to speak for you." He asked taking off his glasses and breaking them with his foot.

"And your name girl." He said, looking at the scared girl.

-Tina… Sir." She said nervously

"Hi, Tina tell me is he your boyfriend?"

She just nodded her head

"Did he pay you or is an act of charity?"

"Asshole" Finn said to himself looking at the broken glasses on the floor.

"Look what we have here?" Said one of the men looking at Quinn.

"You're pregnant." He said smiling and patting the girl's belly, that made Puck angry

"Is yours?" He asked, looking at Puck

"Yes" Puck said.

"She is very beautiful" He said drying Quinn's tears with his finger.

"Stay away from her" Said Puck menacingly.

"You have courage boy" He said, pointing to his head with the gun.

"But you lack brain"

"Look how cute you are, you and me, imagine the beautiful white baby we would have" Other man told Brittany stroking her leg.

"Don't touch her." Mr Schuester yelled.

The man with black hair, slapped the teacher.

"Shut up, you haven't understood yet, I'm charges, not you"

"Just please, don't hurt them"

"I can't promise anything" He said smiling

Mr. Schuester looked at him furious. "What kind of person are you"

"You have no idea" He said walking to Kurt and Mercedes

"Look what we have here, I think we found what we wanted" All men laughed,

All except the man next to the door, he just was standing there.

"You're gay, right"

Kurt looked at him with fear

"Answer me!"

"N-Yes" He said softly

"And you're black" Said looking at Mercedes

"Oh god no, this can't be" Finn hear Puck said.

"With who we will begin?"

"Ladies go first" Said the man behind Finn.

"That's the problem, we have two"

"Leave her alone, do whatever you want with me" Kurt said with tears in his eyes, standing up in front of them

"Fine"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**  
**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Please God

**Thanks for your reviews,  
this chapter is a little strong I hope you like**

**Errors corrected ... I hope so.**

* * *

The man grabbed Kurt's shirt and he throw him to the floor.

Finn wanted to stand up and defend him but Puck noticed it and stopped him with his eyes, Quinn had her eyes closed, she was crying.

"It's okay baby, everything gonna be okay, I won't let them hurt you or Beth" Puck whispered to her, to comfort her

"What you are gonna do to him" Mr. Schuester asked with fear in his voice.

The man with hair black kicked Kurt when he was trying to stand up.

"Wait! you can't do this to him, he is just a kid stay away from him plea-.. "

"Shut up!" Said the man holding the gun against the head of the teacher.

"Fuck, I try to be nice, but you just don't let me, So next time you open your fucking mouth, I'll shoot one of them, you decide, just a word and I'll blow the brains out one of them, understood?"

Mr. Schuester opened his mouth to answer but he reminded the menace and only nodded his head.

The man smiled "I see that you learn fast, sit" ordered pointing to the empty chair next to Artie who couldn't see anything in the absence of his glasses, Tina was holding his hand trying not to cry.

"Where I was? Oh yeah the fag ,okay let's have fun"

All the men began beating the scared boy.

The guy in the door still watching, only that, he watched with indifference how the men took turns for beating Kurt, he watched how the teacher swallowed his tears as the boy was crying.

He watched how all the kids in the room were crying as his friend was being hurt and beaten brutally just for being different, he watched how Mercedes prayed for they let go her dear friend.

He only watched...

Finn wanted to do something, he thought a thousand ways to save Kurt but none worked, they had weapons and were many and for the first time he felt small.

The men finally stopped, Kurt was bleeding and could barely move but he still alive.

"Please…. please just ... just …leave him.. please!" Mercedes said crying,she couldn't bear to see her best friend like that.

"What? Do you like the fag?" Asked the black haired man sarcastically.

Mercedes couldn't answer, her tears choked her words.

"Don't worry you are next" He said while he was returning to the boy who was on the floor shaking and crying, his beautiful blue eyes were full of tears his mouth was bleeding, he had bruises everywhere.

He stood on top of him and took a knife from his pocket, he showed it him while he smiling.

Kurt saw it with fear and began to cry harder.

"Shut up, I'll just make you a bigger smile" He said laughing.

When he was about to cut Kurt's face another man came into the room and interrupted him.

"O'Reilly" A white man blonde, screamed from outside the door.

"More men? please god ,no please" Finn thought as the tears ran over his face, seeing his brother there, on the floor, was too much, he just wanted to get up and hug him, after all he was his family and he felt very proud of the courage of his brother.

"How many times I have to tell you, don't interrupt me when I'm having fun!" He shouted hysterically to the man out of the door.

"We find something with which you'll have fun more."

There were cries, cries that Finn knew very well.

"God no no no..please please" Puck said aloud, all look at him with fear.

"Please please let me go!" Two men were dragging Rachel, forced her get into the room while she was crying.

"She is a Jewish girl"

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please give me your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4 : This is just the beginning

**This chapter is a bit long and a little strong, but I hope you enjoy it,I do not really like much but it gonna be better, I promise.**

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**Errors corrected ... I hope so.**

* * *

O'Reilly's face change with an evil smile, he got up off Kurt.

"Get out of my fucking face, motherfucker" He said with rage as he approached to the little girl who was crying while the two men held her arms for her not to move.

He took Rachel's face and forced her to look at him while he was passing the knife down her cheek, looking her eyes full of fear.

Kurt got up slowly wincing in pain for the blows he had received, he felt sick when he saw the man, who was enjoying the fear of the innocent girl.

All watched in horror as all the men came to her, Kurt stayed motionless where he was, he didn't understand what was happening, they all seemed ingored the fact that he was still there, that everyone in the club were there, they just focused on Rachel, Kurt was still in shock but then remembered, they were Nazis and she was Jewish.

"Oh my god" Something told him that what they did to him it was nothing compared to what they will do to the little girl.

All they kept their guns and were very quiet around the little diva. They seemed happy to see her in a macabre way.

Kurt was about to advance to the men trying to defend Rachel, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"No, there is nothing you can do, please come here" Said Mercedes crying.

"I can't, I can't leave her, you have any idea what they going to do with her" He said hopeless.

One man saw the two teens arguing, the man grabbed Kurt by the hair and threw him to Mercedes.

"You are lucky bastard" The man took the two teens from the hair and throw them away the group, leaving them on the floor.

"Don't move or you two will regret it" He warned.

Kurt took the hand of Mercedes as she sobbed.

"When will this nightmare end" Mercedes asked crying.

"I don't know, but I won't let anything happen to you , I promise"

"I know" She said with a little smile. "But who will protect her?"

Kurt looked at her with eyes full of tears then turned to see the helpless girl. He just hugged Mercedes while both were crying.

Both knew the answer for that...

"What's your name?" Black-haired man asked pushing the knife in her cheek.

Rachel tried to calm down and control her fear, she wasn't going to give them the pleasure of seeing her like that.

"Rachel, my name is Rachel" Said with confidence.

Finn could see what Rachel was trying to do, but he knew that inside she was dying of fear. Finn felt weak, small and afraid, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, everyone was terrified, somehow they knew this was going to get worse.

The only thing he could do was cry in silence.

Finn could see the concern of all, but what most attracted his attention was this man who was standing at the door, all this time he had not moved, he just watched with indifference, but now looked nervous, seemed concerned, but he still could not read his face

"Tell me something, usually where there is a Jew there are more so I want you to tell me if there are more Jews here" Said with the knife still in her cheek.

Puck's heart began to accelerate, Rachel stayed silent for a moment, she knew what she had to do.

"N-No" She said softly, looking at him, this time her fear had won.

Everyone was surprised

_"What the hell she was doing?"_ Finn thought, he looked at Puck who let out a sigh, Finn didn't know what bothered him most, the fact that these men had her or the fact that she lied to protect him.

"Know what, I don't believe you" He said taking her neck and pressed the knife in her skin.

"James tell me if this little bitch is telling the truth"

The man who Finn had been watching all this time, for the first time moved from his place.

He took the yearbook that Rachel had when they found her.

He passed the pages quickly and stopped at one, was the picture of the glee club, it was like he knew exactly where it was.

Rachel looked at Puck who looked nervous, both knew what would happen if they found him by the name they will found out that he was a Jewish too.

The room went silent, the guy turn to see Puck and then looked at Rachel, he already knew.

"Yes, she tells the truth" He said closing the book and looked at them.

"Why he did that?" Puck asked quietly to himself ,Quinn looked at him.

O'Reilly looks at him a few seconds, then return his attention to the girl.

"Well, it seems that you'll get all the fun, well ladies and gentlemen" He said to the frightened teenagers.

"We found what we wanted, so nobody else will be hurt ,it will only take a few more minutes of your lives and then we go" Said, pointing to the door with a smile.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay? Nothing to make me angry, because if you do your little friend will pay the consequences and I'll blow out the brains of one of you" Said mockingly.

"Understood, great."

"I will show you what I do to the Jews" He told to the frightened little girl.

Finn's heart wanted to get out of his chest, closed his eyes as he shed tears, bit his hand to stifle a sob, he felt that he couldn't breathe.

"This isn't happening, please" He repeated to himself over and over again but when he opened his eyes, they still there.

"Please no, don't do this, please you don't have to do it, please!" She begged she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Shut up" Said hitting her with the back of the gun, she fell to the floor.

"Don't tell me what I can and I can't do!" He yelled to the helpless girl.

She was shaking, no one had ever hit her, she could feel the blood coming out of her mouth.

"I'll have to teach you to keep your fucking mouth shut" She tried to get away from him.

"Where you think you are going bitch?" He grabbed her hair and threw her to the floor again.

"NO!" She screamed again and again.

Puck began to cry ,he wanted to do something but he knew what would happen if he did and he couldn't risk that happening.

All watched with tears, everybody wanted to be somewhere else.

"Give me your belt" He ordered to one of the man who was behind him.

The man took off his belt and handed it to him, he took it and wrapped it in his hand, leaving a portion of the belt to hit the girl.

"You" He said pointing to Mercedes,

"You going to count, will be twenty, if you stop or say anything other than numbers, I will start again and then you will be the next , get it"

"Yes" She whispered

"What?" He yelled

"YES SIR"

"Good"

He looked at the girl on the floor, without notice he lifted the belt and beat her.

"Ayyyyyy !" Rachel let out a piercing scream, the leather hit very hard her skin and immediately she attempt to get away from him.

Another hit was heard in the room "Dont move whore!" He yelled.

He turned to Mercedes and also hit her.

"Count" He ordered.

Mercedes nodded her head, and turn to see Rachel on the floor crying hiding her head in her hands

He hit the little girl again.

"Aayy!"

"One"

He hit her again.

"Two" Kurt took the hand of Mercedes to make her known that he was with her.

The man kept hitting Rachel harder and harder, beating all the skin exposed.

"T...ten." The girl said sobbing.

Rachel doesn't move anymore, she only wept in silence, awaiting the next hit.

"T..t..welve."

Finn couldn't stand it more, he closed his eyes, he only heard the blows and the cries of all his friends.

"F.. four ...fourteen"

Quinn had her face hidden in the neck of Puck.

Puck looked with hatred at the man, he felt like a coward but he couldn't do anything about it. He kissed Quinn on the hair and he just cry.

"S...sixteen"

Tina had Artie's hand as they both cried.

"Se...s...seventeen"

Santana had her arms around Brittany, trying to cover the eyes of the girl while the blonde covered her ears with both hands.

"Ei...eighteen"

Mike covered his mouth with his hand, he couldn't believe they were capable of beating a girl.

Matt had his eyes closed, he don't bear to see the scene infront of him.

"Nineteen"

Mr. Schuester wanted to say something but the most he wanted was to stand up and protect his students and kill those bastards, he couldn't believe what was happening , he should have done something.

He should have thought faster _"If only I had done something, if only I hadn't forced the kids to stay late at school, if only ..."_

Was all that was in his mind, images of his students being tortured in slow motion passed infront of his eyes, it was like watching a movie, you see what happens without doing anything.

"Twenty" She said breathlessly, tears filled her eyes.

"It wasn't so bad, right?" He laughed.

Rachel just cried uncontrollably.

"Shh, it's okay don't cry you were a good girl, I have something that will make you feel better"

The man put Rachel on her back and he whispered something in her ear.

She saw him with fear. "No please!"

"Shh, it's okay you'll like it."

Rachel tried to move but the pain was unbearable.

"It won't work honey" The man said laughing.

"No ... no … please, I don't want to"

"And what makes you think that I care."

"Hold her!" Two men held her down on the floor while the black-haired man stood between her legs.

He put his hands under her skirt and he pushed aside her panties.

"No, no ,no. please don't ... no" She was begging.

The man unbuttoned his pants and he covered her body with his.

"Mr. Schuester please stop him please don't let him do this to me!" Rachel begged to the teacher.

Mr. Schue wanted to help her but he remembered what the man said.

He whisper to her "I'm sorry"

Rachel just nodded and gave him a little smile , she just closed her eyes and began to cry.

He felt so bad, she asked him for help and he doesn't help her.

_"What kind of teacher I am"_ He thought to himself _"When he finished with her, they will be gone and everything will be over ...__But at what cost?"_

When the man was about to penetrate her, they heard police sirens.

"Shit! we have to go, now!"

Rachel sighed. "Thanks god" She whispered

"Don't be so happy princess ,you come with me."

"Take her with us!"

"What? ... O'Reilly are you sure? this wasn't planned"

"I know, just fucking do what I say!"

One of them was dragging Rachel out of the room.

"Wait, you can't take her away" The teacher said desperate.

He try to stop the man who had Rachel but one of them came from behind and pushed him away.

"No… please, help me!" They could hear Rachel screaming down the aisle.

"It was a pleasure to meet you guys" The man with black hair said before running down the hall.

"No they won't" Finn said rising from his seat, ran down the aisle to achieve them.

"Finn!" Mr. Schue screamed

Finn felt like if he was in his dream, he just couldn't reach Rachel, but only this time the hall isn't stretched, this time it wasn't a dream.

When he finally came out on the street, he could see a men force Rachel for get into a car.

"Please no... Finn!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel!" He yelled.

The car started moving down the street.

Finn was running behind the black car when he saw one of them pointed a gun to him and shot.

The bullet grazed his arm and he fell to the ground.

When he tried to stand up, someone grabbed him by the arms.

"NO!...Let me go, Rachel!"

"Finn please.. calm down... she is gone, I'm so sorry" Mr. Schuester said sobbing.

He saw as the car moved away and turned the corner, with Rachel inside.

His nightmare came true...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5:Promises

thanks for all your reviews, I hope you like this, I finished very late so sorry if there is any misspelling or something like that

Detectives are based on characters from The X-Files, I always liked that series

* * *

-Finn please get up- the teacher said in tears

-NO!, I want to die,- said the boy crying on the floor

-Finn please do not say that, they.. just take me one of my children, please Finn, I do not want to lose another, please- he cried

The boy looked at him with sadness, he was not the only one who had lost Rachel, had other people who had also lost her., Mr. Schuester, the glee club,her parents.

He nodded his head and slowly he stood . Schuester could see the blood running down Finn's arm. it was not much but there was

-Oh god, they shot you , are you okay? - the teacher asked with concern in his voice.

-Yes. only grazed me, I'm fine,-"he said without emotion, watching the empty street.

Mr. Schuester also look at the street and then to Finn

-I promise, that we will find her. -

-You ..promise me?

-Yes.-

They walked a few blocks before reaching the school, neither them spoke the whole way, when they finally reached the school gate they could see many police patrols.

A man approached them

-You must be Mr. Schuester- said the man in trench coat

-mm ...yes- said the puzzled teacher.

-Hi, I'm Detective David Duchovny, I'm charge in this case, please can you two enter to give your statement with the others - he said kindly. he seemed nervous,he had brown hair, he was tall with brown eyes. seemed strong but a little thin.

-Course- said Mr. Schuester

The detective took them to the choir room.

Finn was still watching the ground and feeling very sad, felt that his world was falling apart.

When they entered the room, everyone was still crying, a doctor was attending Kurt and Quinn, and there be about three police were talking to the youth group.

When Finn saw Puck, his sadness turned into hatred, and he loop over Puck

-What the hell,-Puck said indignantly

- You bastard,- he said as he pounded him on the floor.

-Finn! -shouted the teacher

Two policemen stopped the two boys

-That did you not do anything?, why you not helped her?. Finn said angrily

-I didnt saw you do much., idiot.- Puck said fending himself.

-You coward, you were afraid and you preferred they tortured her and take her to stand up and be a man and face them!, defend her... she was more brave than you... - Finn scream with hate.

-You did not do anything either ,you've hurt her so many times, and now you think you are her great savior, you have no right to claim me!, because you didn't anything either, you've always been a coward..-

-At least I admit it. I know I've hurt her, but I have the guts to apologize,You're a coward even for that.. and yes I was afraid, but if I could have done something , I would have done . You had the chance to save her. and you didn't, you're a coward, admit it, you were afraid! ...that's why you left her ..Fucking coward!-

-Fuck you Hudson... I was not afraid -

-She lied for you, she lied to protect you and you dropped her ..you ... left her alone .., - Finn yelled

-She didn't lied to protect me!,she lied to protect her,- Puck said angrily pointing to Quinn

Everyone was surprised,. -what you're talking about?, -said Quinn in tears.

All were looking at Puck.

Puck relaxed. and the police released him.

He looked at Finn and began to speak -

-They knew that Quinn was pregnant and that I was the father of that baby,.. -he said quietly

-What?- Finn asked confused

-If they had known that I'm Jewish, they would not have hurt me , they would have hurt Quinn and kill her for kill the baby, just because is mine, they called "racial hygiene"- said swallowing a sob

All were in shock, Finn just looked at Puck the police let go him too

-It was not because I was afraid, Fin , was to protect my baby,so do not judge me, because I know if she had been your daughter you would have done the same. she is not born yet!, she has no fault that there are people like that, I know Rachel either. but she also knew this she didn't lied to protect me,she lied to protect Beth.-

- I...didn't... -Finn trying to say but was interrupted by the teacher Schuester

-No one judges you, Puck, today we all did things that we regret- he said with a lump in my throat -I'm sorry to have let this happen, - he said as tears ran down his face, -I love everybody so much and I regret failing to protect you guys , and let them take Rac ...- tears do not let him talk and the pain would not let him think clearly.

-Was not your fault Mr Schue,- Tina said looking at him.- No one had the fault - she said looking at Finn.

-Sorry to interrupt guys,Mr. Schuester she is my partner Detective Gillian Anderson- said Detective Duchovny , pointing to the red-haired woman next to him,

-Hi, Mr Schuester-

-hello -said the teacher trying to stop mourn,

-I know this is hard, but could you come with me, the girl's parents are already here-

-Rachel-. said wiping his tears with the hand,- the girl called Rachel.-

-Rachel I'm sorry Rachel's parents already here, -said the woman guiding him to the door

.-Hi I am the dectetive David Duchovny, look, I know has been a very difficult day but I need to ask a favor to you guys , can you tell me how those mens look like?. hair color, how were the faces of those men?anything that would help us to identify them,-said the man in trench coat, pulling out a little notebook

Everyone's faces were filled with terror at the memory of these men, the detective noticed it immediately.

-Guys I know its hard and you are afraid, but only you can help us -

-We saw nine men, six entered the room first and then three with Rachel.- Quinn said crying while she hugging Puck.

The detective began writing, -Rachel is the girl who took them, right?-

All nodded,

-ok, you saw their faces,-

-I could never forget those faces- Kurt said, clenching his fists.

-Could you tell me how were they?-

-One of them had black hair and a scar on his right cheek and blue eyes, looked like he was the leader he was who ordered that they take ...-,he took a deep breathing before speaking, -Rachel.-

The detective stop writing for a moment and saw the boy in front of him. the man seemed a little scared and nobody knows why

-How were the others? -said a little scared

-They were all blond and white some with brown eyes and another with blue eyes-. said Puck , who was still hugging Quinn

-And one of them was different, he had brown skin, and tanned, with brown eyes and brown hair.- Finn said with red eyes with more calm.

-One of them had a weird name .. ..- O'Rambo...- Brittany said confused.

-O'Reilly, baby,- Santana said, wiping away her tears,

-They were like Nazis.- Santana said stroking the hair of Brittany who was hugging her.

-O'Reilly? -asked the detective. -Guys by chance Rachel is Jewish?-

-Yes,- Finn said

Detective David closed his eyes and then turned to see the other cops in the room. one of the policemen approached the man and handed him an envelope on yellow larger

The detective pulled out some photos of the envelope- By chance are these the men,?- said showing them the photos.

Finn was the first to take the pictures from the detective's hand

-they are , they took Rachel in the black car.-

-you could see the registration of the car?-

-No, everything was so fast I did not put attention, -said dropping a tear.

-Do not worry son, are all you guys sure they are the men?-

all stopped to see the photos that Finn had in his hands,

reviewed each of the faces of the photos carefully and after a few minutes they had no doubt, the men who had tortured their friends were the same of the photos in their hands

-Yes, -said Mike crying- they are the men- All nodded

-Thanks guys, all can go home now, your parents are waiting outside, everyone was very brave today, when we know something about your r friend, or whatever, we let you know.- the man said kindly

Finn stayed looking at the pictures one more time before handing them over to the detective.

All gradually left the room looking toward the ground, none of them felt brave today

Finn came out just after Puck

When Kurt was leaving, he realized that Mercedes still sat looking at the wall.

-Love, Mercedes, it was over and we can go now-

-It is not true, that just started, I can not believe what they did to her, and I can not think of what will gonna do with her,-said the girl crying uncontrollably

-honey, don't think about it,-

-How? You saw how they treated her here in front of us and they did not care, now imagiante what are not able to do to her .,- Mercedes began to calm down,- it's just that they beat me once with the belt and I felt like I ripped the skin, I can not imagine the pain of twenty,-

Kurt began to mourn with Mercedes, He could not imagine the pain either , he felt bad, though they were not close friends like him and Mercedes somehow he also loved Rachel, and was afraid of what they were going to do with her.

but he could not think about it at least not now. He had to be strong for Mercedes and especially for his brother that one day he was his first Crush

-Well, I bet you anything that when Rachel starts talking, they gonna beg us to go for her. -he joked

Mercedes gave a small laugh, but that had not made their pain go away,

Kurt realized, -Mercedes, what if tomorrow we go to church to pray for Rachel, you know, for nothing bad happens to her.-

The girl looked surprised, she knew that Kurt was not very religious, but this time seemed quite willing to go with her,

-That'd be nice,- said the girl wiping away tears.

-Tomorrow we will go together, maybe the other guys want to go, -Kurt said smiling.

Mercedes just smile and she hug him, -thank Kurt .. for everything.-

Kurt returned the hug.

-Alright honey, c'mon, I'll take you to your mom,-

With that two teenagers left the room taken from the hands.

- Can I wear a fabulous hat ...-

-Shut up, Kurt...-

...

Detetive Anderson took Mr. Schuester to the office of Principal Figgins, Figgins and Sue were there and also the parents of Rachel, the teacher took a deep breath before entering the room

-Mr Schuester what is happening,? where is Rachel?,- said in despair, the African-American father of Rachel.

-I. .. ,- Mr. Schue doesn't know what to say.

-Rachel was kidnapped,- said the detective.

-oh god no, no please, please tell me is not true M.r Shuester - the man begged,

-Leroy please calm down mourn not going back to our princess, -said the other man to his husband.

-please could sit all -the detective said.

all sat down and the room was tense, no one has dared to speak.

The detective was the one who broke the silence,

-I am the detective Gillian Anderson my partner and I took the case of your daughter,-said watching the two men who were crying

What happened?, Hiram said with tears in his face.

-apparently several men forcibly entered the school, they entered the office of Mr. Figgins and of Miss Silvester and also in the Glee Club- said the woman

-I did not know you were here also- said the teacher confused seeing Sue and Figgins.

-I usually stay up late polishing my trophies-, Sue said in a low tone,

Mr. Schuester was surprised to hear Sue as weak as if she were scared.

-I have to stay until everything is gone-, Figgins said nervously.

-how happened? how they took our little girl,? why nobody did anything?, Leroy said angrily.

-everything went very fast, I'm sorry Mr. Berry,-said Mr Schue

-How?- Hiram said trying to calm his husband.

-we were rehearsing, when we heard shots, all the kids got scared so I went out to see what was happening,- the tears came out of his eyes -several men entered with guns-

Mr. Schuester started to tell everyone What Happened, What These men did to the kids and Rachel , when he finish, everybody in the room were crying, even the detective who quickly wiped away her tears

Rachel's parents wept uncontrollably, they did not understand how anyone could hurt an innocent child.

Detective David entered into the room with photos on their hands,

-Sorry to interrupt, the guys have identified the men -

-you know who they are- said Mrr Schuester crying

-yes we do, Mr. and Mr. Berry what I gonna say is very hard so please take it easy...,the men who have Rachel are a band of Neo-Nazis-

-what? -Leroy asked standing up, Hiram only covered her mouth to keep from crying.

-they are-, the man said giving the photos to Mr. Schuester and to the parents of Rachel,- we've been looking them, they have committed crimes throughout Ohio, in recent years, but this is the first time that they attack a school -

-oh my god, - Hiram said with tears

-and is also the first time that kidnaps someone, usually they just ... -Detective David stopped talking, he didn't know if he should tell them or not.

-they just what ?detective,- said Hiram holding the hand of his husband, they were afraid to ask but were more afraid for the life of their daughter.

-they just kill them.-

-oh god, -Mr Schuester, felt more guilty than ever.

Hiram sat immediately he felt as if were to give him a heart attack, Leroy did not stop mourn.

-I'm sorry gentlemen, I know its hard but we will do everything we can to find your daughter, only give us time, as I said is the first time they do this, we don't know what to expect.-

-How the hell expects us to calm down if our little princess is in the hands of a fucking monsters, who knows what horrible things they are doing to her at this very moment, and you tell us that we should calm down?- said Leroy angry

-Mr Berry I sorry I just ...-

-You have children?- Leroy. asked

-Yes sir, -said the detective looking at the ground and then to Mr Berry

-And what would happen if one day you came home from work with your partner and wait for your only and beloved daughter comes home from school and Suddenly the phone rang and some tell you that something happened in your child's school and it was very important that you come soon,and when you arrived, no one said anything to you , and you don't know what happened to your daughter, and then someone told you that your daughter was kidnapped by a band of Neo-Nazi and had to sit and listen to what those bastards did to your little angel, and that a detective told you to calm down,and above all, the same detective told you that they have no idea how to find your child

and ask that you take that in stride, can you do that?, how you feel if that happen to you?-

-I suppose like you, I'd be angry, and believe me I understand, but for now there is nothing more we can do, we can only hope and pray for your daughter ,-

Leroy laughed, -detective honestly ,was the religion who did this to my princess in the first place.-the man said before leaving the room crying,

- sorry Detective, my husband is a little stunned this is very difficult for us, Rachel is our little baby, life is nothing without her-, said with tears,- thanks for all and please if you know something about her please call us.-

-I promise I will do everything to find your daughter-

-thanks-

-Mr. Berry I'm sorry I regret not having done anything, -said Mr. Schuester trying to stop mourn

- it's okay, it was not your fault, there was nothing you can do,-

Mr. Berry left the room to find his husband and go home,

Detectives also left the room this had greatly affected them too

...

All parents were already there waiting, they were all very distressed when he finally saw they coming towards them

, Artie's father ran by his son,- thank God you're right,- he said hugging him,

the father of Artie looked a lot like him ,Tina's parents also hug her Tina was very happy to see them, the parents of Brittany and Santana hugging both at the same time, Matt's father hugged him while the boy was crying on his shoulder, Finn's mother ran to his son who was still crying,

-Finn what happened?- Carole asked hugging his son, - they took Rachel, -said Finn

-oh dear god, its okay everything will be fine,- Carole knew that Finn was in love with the girl,

Kurt and Mercedes was the last when the father of Kurt saw the wounds of his son broke his heart, he wanted to the bastards that did this to his child.

He and Mercedes parents ran for them,

- oh god, love, are you okay?,- Said the mother of Mercedes

Mercedes' mother was with Quinn comforting her

-Yes, -said Mercedes, -Kurt defended me from those men, he was very brave-

Mercedes's mother looked at the boy and hug him, -thank you thank you very much,-

-its okay, I love Mercedes would do anything for her, -said Kurt

-that's true son, you saved her?-

-Yes, "-said Kurt

Burt just hug him, he felt very proud of his son

Mike's mother also was hugging his son and saying things in another language

-Mama I'm sorry I could not do anything I could not keep my promise,- Puck said, crying while her mom hugged him, -its okay do not cry my love was not your fault-

nobody knew what that meant,

-Rachel will be okay ,right mom?, the little sister of Puck asked. Sarah Puckerman just hug her two kids.

-they took one of you?,- asked one of the parents of Brittany,

all nodded as eyes of everybody filled with tears at the thought of the little diva

-they took Rachel,- Puck said crying.

all parents looked at each other, they could not believe this has happened,

After talking with the police and Mr. Figgins everyone was very scared, and just wanted to get home,

...

When Rachel's parents came home, the whole house was quiet, usually at that time of day they heard the sound of Rachel's room and her voice filled the house, but now everything was quiet, Leroy Berry went up the stairs without saying anything, he kept crying,

Hiram stayed in the living room,he sat on the couch and he just cry, he could not believe that his princess was not there with him, Hiram did not know how long stood there crying,when he was better ,heclimbed the stairs to see how was his husband, he was about to enter to his room when he noticed that the door of Rachel's bedroom was open, Hiram went to the room and stood in front of the door with the gold star , Hiram put his hand on the star before entering to the room.

Hiram saw Leroy lying on the bed of his daughter , Leroy was holding Rachel's pillow.

Hiram let out a sigh sigh, and sat next to his husband, Hiram put his arms around the body of Leroy as both cried, no one said anything all the time, until both fell asleep thinking about their little girl...

* * *

thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6:Cruel intentions

Sorry if there are mistakes!

* * *

A dark room the only light that illuminated the room was seeping through the open door, you could hear voices from outside the cold room, Rachel was sobbing on wet floor, she felt as if she was out of her body, her body ached a lot, she doesn't knew how she got there...

* * *

_**Her day had begun like any other, the alarm had sounded at 6:00 am sharp, she got up and began her workout, a few minutes later she was in the shower and then started with her beauty routine which consisted in various skin and face creams and hair treatment for after the shower, she went to her closet to get her skirt in black, a and a white blouse with buttons and long sleeves a pair of white knee socks and a black sweater with red diamonds.**_

_**She dressed and put on a little makeup then she brush her hair, and finally got the necklace that her parents had given her when she was little, the gold necklace with a small Jewish star., before going to breakfast with her parents she looked the mirror one last time, she saw herself up and down, her smile faded when she saw her face, she still remembered how she looked cover of egg, she still felt stupid and used and most of all unloved.**_

_**- Maybe I not was enough for him, -she thought to herself,- maybe I am not enough for anyone-,the tears were threatening to leave her eyes when a voice called from below,**_

_**-Rachel, honey, breakfast is ready come here or you will be late- The voice of her father Leroy made her out of her thoughts , quickly she clean the little tear that fell down her cheek, she take a breathing deep and went downstairs to eat with her parents.**_

_**After breakfast, Hiram said goodbye of her with a kiss on her forehead.**_

_**-Goodbye my little star, have a good day at school, honey, today is our family night, we'll see a movie and eat your favorite food, what you think, sweetheart?-asked smiling**_

_**-That sounds good dad, -she said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**-Well you choose the movie, goodbye love,- said giving a soft kiss on the lips of his husband.**_

_**-goodbye ,-his father Leroy said**_

_**-Goodbye Daddy-**_

_**Hiram came out through the door.**_

_**-Now baby girl, I'll take you to school.-Leroy said, standing up and taking his keys.**_

_**Both got in the car.**_

_**-And tell me baby, how you been in your classes? -"He said while he driving,**_

_**-Good, Daddy, -"she said looking out the window**_

_**-And the Glee Club?-**_

_**- is going very well dad, we actually have rehearsal after school,-**_

_**-Do you want me to pass for you baby?-**_

_**-no, thank you daddy. I will go walking home,-**_

_**-Are you sure?-**_

_**-yes, thanks-, Rachel sometimes thought her parents were the only ones who truly loved her.**_

_**-"Sweetheart are you okay? You look down, -**_

_**-I'm OK, Dad, I'm just nervous about the regional, we go with Vocal Adrenaline and after all with Jessie and ...her.- Rachel's voice faded away, was hard to tell them about her mother and how she had found her and she did not know if her parents were ready to talk about it,**_

_**-you mean your mother-**_

_**-sorry-, she said, looking down and playing with the hem of her sweater,**_

_**-no, honey, you do not have to apologize, I and your father should tell you before, would you like if we talk about it when your dad gets home?-**_

_**-yes, thanks Dad, I really love you and daddy. -"she said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the car.**_

_**-we also love you baby, see you in the house, my little girl, have a nice day "-**_

_**-Goodbye Daddy,- said closing the car door.**_

* * *

_**Rachel entered the school and headed to his locker, still felt sad and ashamed for what had happened, talk to her father helped a lot but she kept feeling unloved, it seemed like what had happened with Jessie affected her more than what she thought, she was getting her books from her backpack and putting others when she felt someone watching her, she turned to see who it was and saw Finn stopped in the middle of a crowd watching her in a strange way.**_

_**Rachel just smiled at him, and she felt as if her heart jumped when Finn return the smile, somehow she still loved him, but was afraid of him leave her again if she reopened her heart to him.**_

_**Rachel went to her first class ,**_

_**The day was very quiet, her classes were normal and on the lunch she sat together with the other girls of GLEE.**_

_**Rachel had a free hour before going to GLEE, so he went to the library to study a little, a few minutes after she closed her notebook a stood up and took the yearbook to see the photos in which she was, she start saw the pictures , but she was so tired, last night she had not slept very well she stayed most of the night thinking about Jessie that she did not realize when she fall asleep,**_

_**she was so tired that She did not realize when everyone left the library, laughing at her.**_

_**she was so tired than she did not realize she was alone.**_

_**she was so tired than she doesn't hear the shots...**_

_**When Rachel woke up she saw that no one was there and the lights were off she got scared- thank god it was still daylight, -she saw the clock on the wall and realized she was going to be late for GLEE,**_

_**-Crap-, she said, rising from her chair**_

_**she took the yearbook and she went to leave it at the place where she took the yearbook from. when she was about to leave the yearbook she felt something sharp pressed against her back, a breath on her neck, and a hand taking her hip ,Rachel was so scared than she drop the book,**_

_**-Turn around,- "said the voice whispering in her ear,**_

_**slowly she turn around to be face to face with a man,**_

_**her heart begun to racing when she saw the knife he held in his hand,**_

_**The man looked at her up and down in a way that uncomfortable to Rachel, he pass the knife in her thigh and slowly climbed her body stopping between her breasts, the man took the necklace with the knife and he stared looked at it for a few seconds then he return his attention to the little girl scared, he just smiled and with a movement he pluck the necklace of her neck and he dragged her out of the library,**_

_**-no please,- begged Rachel when another man took her arm.**_

_**-please no. Where do you take me? -The third man took the yearbook and walk behind them while he laughing at the cries of the girl.**_

_**everything happened in slow motion, humiliation, fear, the shock..**_

_**from the first blow with the belt she felt out of his body, the pain was unbearable she wanted to die at that moment she had never felt such pain, but the humiliation hurt worse than any blow. and suddenly the beating stopped, and she could breathe again.**_

_**-it wasn't so bad, right?- he laughed,**_

_**his voice echoed in her ears but the pain was so bad that she really doesn't hear what he said,she could only cry.**_

_**-Shh, its okay do not cry you were a good girl. I have something that will make you feel better-**_

_**she felt a hand forcing her to lie on her back,the pain was so unbearable that she has not even strength to fight,she felt herself outside he whispered in her ear**_

_**-I'm going to fuck you-**_

_**her heart stopped**_

_**-no. please.-she begged**_

_**-Shh,its okay you'll like it.-she attempted to get away from him, she did not want to lose her virginity like that.**_

_**-it will not work, honey- the man said laughing.**_

_**-no ... no .. please I don't want-**_

_**-And what makes you think that I care.-**_

_**-hold her- Two men held her down on the ground while the black-haired man stood between her legs.**_

_**He put his hands under her skirt and he pushed aside her panties.**_

_**-no, no ,no. please don't ... no- she was begging**_

_**the man unbuttoned his pants and he covered her body with his.**_

_**she felt helpless, exposed, as an object**_

_**Rachel was so scared she wanted to be anywhere else unless there, she opened her eyes and looked at Mr. Schuester, who looked at her horrified**_

_**-Mr. Schuester please stop him please dont let him do this to me - Rachel begged to the teacher**_

_**Mr. Schuester only whispered to her .**_

_**-Im sorry-**_

_**Rachel was feeling disappointed and betrayed, but she understand that if he tried anything, they could kill him or one of her friends, and for her nobody wanted her so much to protect her -Who could love me?-she thought to herself**_

_**Rachel just closed her eyes and wait for him to take form her the most valuable thing she had.**_

_**when she felt his penis touching her entry she closed her eyes even stronger**_

_**he was going to penetrate her when she heard police sirens**_

_**-shit!, we have to go, now-**_

_**Rachel sighed. -thanks god - she whispered,she felt relaxed as if she waking from a nightmare, until she heard the most horrible words she ever heard was when her world collapsed**_

_**-don't be so happy princess ,you come with me.-**_

_**-take her with us .-...**_

_**it happened so fast she not even had time to think about what was happening to her, she cry and beg but it seemed that nobody was listening, when they took her to the street, a black car was waiting outside, one of them pushed her to the car while a man took her by the hips Forced her to go into the car, Rachel fought trying to run away from them but they were stronger , when he forced her again to get in the car she heard a familiar voice.**_

_**-please no, ..Finn ...-Rachel yelled**_

_**-Rachel .. - he yelled**_

_**that was the last thing she heard before they pushed her in the car and ripped, they grabbed her hands behind her back while her face looked at the floor of the car, paralyzed by fear, she was so terrified that did not move or talk, could hardly breathe only felt tears run down her face and hands of men touching her everywhere.**_

_**They drove for a while, looked like a eternity for Rachel, until finally the car stopped, one of them took the girl by the hair and he pull it out of the car, the tears would not let her see,she was forced to get into a house ,**_

_**-Welcome home ,bitch,- one of them whisper, she did not resisted and fell to the floor crying uncontrollably, she was so immersed in her pain that she did not notice when she was taken to another room and leaving her on the floor.**_

Rachel could hear the men arguing outside, the door was open and she thought it was her chance to flee, but when she attempted to rise from the ground she realized she had a string tied around her neck and the end of the string was tied to a wooden tube that supported the roof, as if she were a dog, that made her feel very humiliated and she attempted to take it off but her hands were tied with another string in front of her and could not reach the knot behind her head.

She looked around but was too dark and she could not see anything

she just returned to mourn while she listening to the conversation of men

-What the hell you thought O'Reilly? bring her with us, what if they search her? if they found us, he kill us.-

-Jonh relax, no one will find us , no one knows where we are and no one followed us.-

-except for the boy who ran behind the car. and James you will never fail when you shoot, why you don't kill him?-

-well maybe if you didn't drive like a fucking fool, I would not have failed-

-sorry for trying the cops don't put your ass in the fucking jail.-

-Gentlemen, calm down, no one followed and no one will find us,and also We will keep the girl and with out clueless, they gonna give up ,

This is a perfect opportunity to go to another level, she could be a great acquisition we just have to train her well and we will make her a perfect pet

-he said laughing-and if she is useful to for what we want,we gonna sell her and get a lot of money and he will be very happy-

-and what if she is useless for what we want - another man interrupted,

-Well, you have a gun and I have a backyard, they never found her body and we continue with our work.-

everyone laughed,

-well if you'll excuse me I'll go to see our little bitch.-

Rachel was crying louder after hear the conversation, and she felt how her heart stopped when she heard footsteps moving toward her...

* * *

hanks for reading please give me your opinion


	7. Chapter 7:light in the darkness

thanks for the reviews, I hope you like it, and sorry if there is any mistake

* * *

Rachel could see the figure of a man in the dark walking towards her.

-hello again, -he said mockingly.

-Please let me go. I won't say anything please I just want go cried.

-but this is your new home-

-please no.-

-Shut up, now let me show you how work this place.-

The man untied the rope from the neck of Rachel, he grabbed her hair and forced her to stand

-Come on, walk I'll show the place.-

the man guided her by the darkness of the room to take her to another room, there were other men,

-Boys, please meet our guest,- she heard laughter in the room.

-Now if you excuse me I take her to know our "special room", there is where you will spend a long time if you do not behave-. he whisper in her ear.

He forced her down the stairs,he opened the door and pushed her inside.

Rachel was still crying, while the man untied her hands then he turn on the light, she remained silent when she saw what was inside.

in the middle of the room was a table with chains next to the table had a smaller one with knives of all sizes and shapes also syringes and other horrible things that terrified her, seemed like something from a horror movie, in the back of the room had a cage that was wall to wall at inside was hooks hanging from the ceiling ,the room was colder than where she was before, the lamp hanging from the ceiling just lit up the front of the room.

he put her on the table and tie her hands and legs to the sides of the table.

-Please don't hurt me... please, -she begged desperately.

-Shut up, fuck, you do not understand anything do you?. I don't want to hear you speak at least I tell you, now , my name is O'Reilly and I'm your worst nightmare, -said as he took a small knife.

Rachel could not stop the tears that come out of her eyes.

he smiled when he saw the girl's eyes filled with fear

-you don't know how it gives me pleasure to see you suffer-, said with malice before licking the tears from her face. and then spit the tears on the ground

O'Reilly cut the sweater of Rachel in half with the knife up to the neck

-at school we were interrupted.- He said as he unbuttoned her blouse exposing her skin. -but now we have all the time in the world.- said , finishing unbuttoning her blouse.

Rachel closed her eyes, she could not stand to see him without feeling sick.

-Look at me-, he ordered.

Rachel opened her eyes, her brown eyes were now red from crying.

-that you get for being Jewish, don't know how I'd like to kill all of your race,-

he took a glass of water and he throw it over her body, the water was cold, then he take a little things.

he put a kind of cables on the belly of the girl.

-this is going to hurt a little, -he said laughing

He lit a small machine and pressed a red button that began to send small electric shocks to her body.

She clenched her fists

-you like that ,bitch?, Do you like how it feels ?-he ask smiling

Rachel began to shake, while he rising a little more the electricity, not enough to kill her but enough to hurt her.

-ayyyyyyyy. No ... please ... ... god...stop ...aah. ...i can't...I'll do whatever you tell me, ...I promise ...but please... stop... it hurts-

Rachel had clenched teeth, the pain was worse than the blows.

-ayyyyyy-her cries were heard throughout the house

He turns off the machine, and then he turn on again.

-ayyyyyy-

he did several times until he got bored.

Do you like that? - He asked as he removed the cables

Rachel could not stop mourn, she no longer felt her body and she could hardly breathe without pain,

-you know , Nazism is imbued with a racial paranoia it takes to weave a web all scientific and mystical. On the one hand, to corroborate the modern science of biology, Darwin's natural selection and inheritance laws of Gregor Mendel the reality of racial purity and on the other hand, presents the mystical belief that it should recover some powers that you would expect lost junctions with supposedly degenerate races, as would be the Jews or to a lesser extent, the Slavs. Focuses on the Jews evil of evils and the middle of World War II begin to be exterminated in concentration camps, you know, the superiority of the races and all that, and I think today we can prove that, I mean you could not hold a small electric shock when I was younger than you I resist more electric shocks than you .you see the Jews are weak and do not deserve live.-he took his face in his hand

-now I want to hear this, this is only a small part of what can happen to you if you don't do what I say. from now you're not more than a piece of shit, you know, you belong to me. you're gonna do everything I say without question. you are no longer free. face it you're nothing.-

Rachel did not stop to mourn, he took a syringe with a yellow liquid and he injected it into her right arm

the syringe started to affect her body.

-good night bitch- was the last thing she heard before the darkness consumed her.

-what you did to her? -a voice asked from the stairs

-I made her understand what is her place here, I think she will learn fast-, said as he untied her hands and legs. -this will be fun, eh James? -. He said opening the door of the cage.

-yes very funny-, James said raising Rachel and taking her into the cage.

James took Rachel as O'Reilly tied her hands with chains. they put her on the hook hanging from the ceiling.

the girl's feet were hanging a bit.

-How long are you going to leave her tied here?- asked James adjusting the chains

-I don't know, maybe until I can think of something better to do with her,I'm sick of seeing her.-he said as he gagged her.

the two men left the cage, closing the door behind them...

...

Rachel was slowly opening her eyes she didn't know how long she had been in there, but she was dying of hunger and thirst, also her body ached more than felt dizzy, sick and most of all scared. I try to focus her eyes but she could not see anything around her, the only thing she saw was the table and behind the closed door that opened onto the stairs.

She had never felt so humiliated, she felt bad about herself and if she was honest with herself she did not believe she would see her Dads or her friends again,she not even thought she would live long.

as she looked down she heard footsteps on the stairs down to where she was, her heart beat very fast the fear began to grew in her body,and tears come down her face,

_-Not again.., no, ..I can't-_

The door opened and a man approached the cage, Rachel tried to depart from him but the chains didn't leave her.

The man opened the door and approached the girl, she could not see his face for the darkness of the room.

Rachel began to mourn when the appliance her hair from her face.

-shhh don't cry I wont do anything to you, I'll remove the gag, but you have to promise me you don't gonna scream when I do. yes. please. promise not scream?-

Rachel nodded her head with fear.

-ok, I will remove it now.-

he put his hands behind the head of Rachel and untie the knot, pulling the gag to the floor.

-Please I beg you don't hurt me, -she said quietly.

-I wont .-

Rachel was afraid of him.

-relax. I'm not going to hurt you I promise, I'm going to put you down ok?- he put Rachel dow gently

he sat Rachel in a pile of sandbags that was on the floor of the he sat in front of her she could see his face She immediately recognized him

-My name is James and your name is Rachel right?-

Rachel nodded ,He smiled at her,

-is a beautiful name, sweetheart-

-Don't call me like that, you can't have someone kidnapped and called her , "sweetheart"-

He laughed,- I think you're right, sorry, -he smile at her again

was the first honest and sweet smile she had seen since she was there

-Why you are nice with me?- She asked with fear

-because I want to help you-

-what?-

-seriously I'm going to help you to get out of here.-

she looked surprised. -really? - she said crying.

He wipes her tears with his thumb - yes, but you have to trust me -"

-why you didn't say anything about Noah?- she said looking into his eyes.

-you mean your friend,well, I guess for the same reason that you didn't. That was very brave you know-

Rachel kept looking at him . His face had changed before was cold and without expression, now was friendly and sincere.

-I brought you something,- she pulled a paper bag from his pocket

-I bet you're dying of hunger you been a lot of time down here-. he said as he pulled a hamburger from the bag.

-is for you to eat, -"he said approaching the burger to her mouth.

Rachel looked at the burger with suspicion.

-come on, eat, it doesn't have nothing wrong, I promise.-

-I'm vegetarian.-she said shyly

-seriously? well, I will remember that for next time, but for now you'll have to eat the hamburger, believe me whatever they will give you to eat will not do better than this.-

Rachel did not trust him, but she was dying of hunger.

He returned to bring the burger to her mouth and she gave it a small bite

-You see, it was not so bad, -"he said holding the hamburgers for her to eat.

When she finished he clean her with a napkin.

-thank you, "-she said softly.

-its okay , Gorgeous girl-

Rachel looked at him with surprise, no one never had called her like that before.

-I guess you're thirsty,- "-said smiling

Rachel nodded.

-well, I brought you water.- He pulled out a bottle of the bag he take the lid and put the bottle in her mouth for her to drink.

Rachel drank the water in one gulp.

-you feel better?- He asked as he put things back to the bag

-yes, thanks, -said frightened.

-you're scared right?-

-yes, I just want to go home-. she cried.

-I know, I'm going to take you there. just give me time, I will do everything I can to protect you, but when you're with them I will not be able to do much.-

-Why do you want to help me?-

- .I...-He was going to answer when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

-shit, -James quickly stood up,

-Rachel look at me. you can't say anything about this, okay,because if you do I will not be able to help you. promise me you will not say anything -

-I. .. I promise .-

he smile as he to put her gently on the hook again.

-no ..wait, don't leave me please. -she beg

-I'm sorry,- he said as he gagged her again.

Rachel began to mourn. The door opened and the black-haired man approached to the cage

-James, you have fun with this piece of shit.-

-something like that-he said indifferently

O'Reilly entered the cage and stood next to James and then began to see the girl hanging from the hook like a piece of meat.

-well, bitch ,its time for eat -...

* * *

thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Trust me Part: 1

sorry for the mistakes!

thanks for the reviews, i hope you enjoy this chapter this is the first part, I would like to know what you think all opinions are welcome,  
if you'd like to meet James follow this link:.

./main/theo_james_2971095

* * *

O'Reilly put Rachel down in a roughly way,the two men dragged Rachel out of the room, she didn't stop to mourn, they treated her like an object as if she doesn't feel. .

They took her to another part of the house that she had not seen before ,

The room was large and dark there was only one lamp hanging from the ceiling illuminating the place, under the lamp was a large dining where all men were sitting, all drank beer, and everyone saw her in a strange way, Rachel realized that they were watching her body, was when she noticed that her blouse was still open and exposing her stomach and bra, Rachel tried to cover her body, but she still had her hands tied.

- Don't worry, little bitch, you don't like them, in fact you are disgusting to them.- He whispered to her ear.

O'Reilly sat her on a chair,and then he approached the chair to the table.

-Ready to eat? - he asked as he put a dish on the table , the dish was covered and she could not see what was inside.

O'Reilly remove the gag and then he remove the cover of the dish.

the food was horrible and smelled worse, seemed ground beef and was gray.

Rachel wanted to throw up for just watch it.

-Come, eat, - he shouted,

-I ... I ... I can't,- she whispered feeling the tears falling down her face

O'Reilly finished his hand in her hair, yanking until she cried out

-What did you say bitch?-

-I can't,- "she said crying

-and why? - he said pulling her hair,

-my ... my ... my hands are tied "-

-I do not mind, put your face in the fucking dish and Swallow all the food, like the bitch you are. come on, do it.- he said as he pushed Rachel's face at the dish to she eat the food.

Rachel refused to eat the food

- What happens? Do not you like the food?, "but Mark was at pains to cook for you, do not want to eat?-

-N. .. n. .. no, - she said scared

-you hear that Mark, the fucking bitch doesn't what eat what you cooked. -O'Reilly told the man sitting at one end of the table

-This is not a fucking restaurant, you eat what I tell you to eat,, - he said as he pushed her face into the dish again

-Are you going to eat or not? bitch-

-No- she said crying as she tried not to breathe the smell of food.

he lift her face by pulling the hair.

-Fine, Die of Hunger ,I don't care. -O'Reilly said as he threw the dish on the floor, .

O'Reilly sat one side of the little girl. everyone began to eat food that looked really delicious,Rachel could only see to the ground, she felt so afraid and ashamed, she could feel pieces of food in her face, Rachel closed her eyes trying to not thinking about the horrible smell of the meat, now she felt very happy to have eaten the hamburger,

she turning her eyes and saw James sitting right in front of her, his face had changed again, was no longer cute and sweet as before, now was cruel and hard, he saw her as everyone else. As if he hated her. James was looking her straight in her eye, Rachel did not know if she should trust him or not, he looked as mean as the others.

Rachel was watching him the whole time

-_Maybe he just was playing with me_- "She thought to herself.

all finished their dinner, James did not even touch his dish, all he did all that time was see Rachel

-I hope this is the last time you don't do what I say, because if not, you know what will happen to you- the man with the scar whispered in her ear, his voice made her out of her trance.

she just looked at him with fear and then she turned her attention to the tan man as if she ask for his help with the look.

James was going open his mouth to say something, but quickly he closed it,and he remained indifferent.

O'Reilly realized the tension between them

Do you like my friend or what? He said mockingly, everyone in the room laughed

-no, -she said sobbing

-and why do you see him?-

She looked at James who looked a bit nervous and then she looked at O'Reilly

-I ... I ... I wasn't watching him.- she said trying to control her voice

-Look, we're going to spend much time together, so we better start to know eachother now, I'm Virgo, I have 32 years, I love killing Jews, and I think you're lying to me, your turn,-

Rachel just looked at him

-Your answer me when I ask you something, "-he shouted to the frightened girl

-I'm... Rachel,-

-continue-. he said looking at her intently

-I have .. 16 years ... I'm Sagittarius ... and I don't lying to you.- she said confidently

-you think you very smart.- he said before raising his hand and slap her.

Rachel fought back tears, her cheek itched and she was sure that he let his hand mark on her face

-now you're sure you were not watching him?-

-yes. -she sobbed

-okay I believe you-

-let me asks you something. but you have to tell the truth, because you don't want to back to that room ,right?

-n. .. no,-

-fine, ...my question is ...are you a virgin? "he asked laughing.

-...that ..?-

"-I say, if Nobody has fucked you before?-

-n...n.. no,- she said more humbled than ever.

-Do you want James to be the first? -He asks smiling

-please no. -she began to scream

.- Yeah. why not,? you were watching him you asked for it..I would do it ,but the truth is ,you make me sick, and James doesn't mind doing it, he has done before.-

O'Reilly grabbed Rachel and he take her off the chair , ignoring the pleas of the little girl.

-Come on James, is yours if you want her-.

James got up from the chair while all the men clapped and laughed the girl's pain.

-all yours.- O'Reilly said Rachel spewing delivering to him.

-Please don't do it, you said ...-

-Shut up, -James yelled making Rachel jump scare.

He drags her into a corner

-where you take her, c'mon James, we want to see . - O'Reilly said laughing.

-is her first time, must be "special." -he said smiling as he pulled Rachel to the ground behind a kind of wall.

The men could only see their feet.

-please no, don't I beg you-. Rachel began to mourn with lost hope.

he only look at her an then he put her face down on the table that was there.

he put his weight on her to prevent it from she moving.

-no ... please ...- she did not hear an answer all she heard was the sound of his pants grouped on his ankles.

-I beg you don't ... ..-

he lifted her skirt and he pulled her panties down.

applause was heard in the other room...

* * *

thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 :Trust me Part: 2

thanks for the reviews. This chapter was very difficult to write,I could not inspire me, really I don't know how you people write such amazing stories,this is not one of my favorite chapters, but I hope you like  
All the mistakes are mine.

* * *

-no .. please ... no .-

-Shhhh .. . relax,- James whispered to her ear

Rachel felt his hand grasping her hip. she began to mourn stronger.

-have to look real, they can see us,- he whispered to her.

- W. ... what? - The girl asked, she did not understand anything of what was happening.

-Shhh ... do not talk so loud,- "he said before spreading her legs a bit.

-no ... please ... You said you were not hurt me ... you sai...- he plugs her mouth with his hand.

-Shhhh ...Gorgeous girl, I won't do anything to you ... I won't hurt you. but they have to believe I'm doing ... Trust me ... now I will take my hand and when I say, you gonna scream like you were hurting, scream as hard as you can ... have to look real or they won't believe it.

-Do you understand Rachel?-

She nodded.

-well I will take my hand now, -slowly remove your hand from her mouth.

- Now, I'll move my hip and the table, and when I say you scream remember, have to look real.-

-one ... two ...-

James put down her skirt, thwn he put his hand on her hip and the other took the table.

-three ... now.-

-.. aaaaayyyyyyyy- ..Rachel gave the performance of her life .

all men began to laugh,

- it's okay, you did well, they believed it, now do not talk, it was over fast Just close your eyes -

Rachel did what he said, she closed her eyes and she just wait ... she still felt bad, she try to imagine that she was not there, try to imagine this was not happening to her and that everything was a bad dream and that at any moment she was awake in her bed...

James never touched her , he moved the table every time he moved his hips.

from the other room it looked real

the men could only see the feet of James and Rachel.

After a few minutes, James remove his hand from her hip. and put on his pants again.

- it's okay, everything ended, Rachel relax, turn around please,- the boy whisper

He walks away from her a bit to give her space.

the little girl turned slowly. tears had dried on her face and she was sobbing.

James put a finger in his mouth. to tell her to keep quiet.

he stooped to raise her panties. he had very careful not to touch her or make her feel uncomfortable, Rachel just looked at him.

he took her arm and pulled her out from there.

Rachel could only look him , she did not understand why he did what he did

His face was without expression, he look mean agian.

-Congratulations, you are now officially a woman-, O'Reilly said,

-how she was-. he said laughing

-could be said without emotion in his voice.

O'Reilly just smiled,

Rachel not even heard the conversation of the two men, she could only watch James.

-well gentlemen, everyone can withdraw to sleep, James and I are going to take the girl to her new room.-

the two men took Rachel by the arm and forced her to climb a ladder,

The house looked dark, dirty, seemed abandoned, the only thing that illuminated the interior of the house was some lamps.

They took her down a hallway to a door.

O'Reilly pulled out some keys from his pocket and opened the door,

The room is dark there was a small lamp on a table next to the table there was a dirty old mattress on the floor with a pillow and a blanket, the windows were covered with wooden boards, had an old cabinet and there was an old couch that was next to another door.

O'Reilly pushed Rachel to the mattress,

-well girl this will be your room, you going to be here for a long time, if you're good of course because if you're not good you gonig be in the basement, our "special room", and you do not want that right?-

-sleep well, bitch, tomorrow begins your training, are you come James? -black-haired man asked

-No, I want to stay with her a little more-, James said staring eyes of the little girl.

-you did not have enough of her., do what you want with her, just do not break her, -O'Reilly left the room closing the door behind him.

James's face relaxed and returned to be sweet and kind,

-Rachel, look, I'm sorry if I scare you, I had to pretend, you know, so they do not suspect, are you okay?-

-What do you want from me? -Rachel asked bitterly

- what?- James asked confused

-yes. what do you want from me? people just be nice wiht me when they want something from me. so what do you want from me?,- tears came out of her brown eyes

-I don't want anything from you, Rachel, I just want to help you, why is it so hard for you believe me?-

-because nobody does anything nice for me without expecting anything in return.-

-Well, I don't, I really want to help you,

-Why?-

- because, look, mmm mmm ... ... ... I ... I'm in..uh uh...mm... I am .. I'm Jewish too, -he said a little nervous

-what? this is some kind of sick joke! - Rachel yelled

-no, no, no ..- James said quickly when he saw the anger of the girl,- I'm serious, I'm Jewish too, really,-

-if you're Jewish why you're with them? -

-It's a long story, which I will tell you someday, for now you'll have to trust me Rachel, I swear I just want to help you, no one deserves this, especially an innocent girl like you, -

Rachel was silent,

-Look, if I wanted to hurt you, You do not think I had done down there? I know it is hard to trust me, but, tell me what can I do for you to trust me?- he said sitting beside the girl on the mattress.

Rachel sigh - you could start removing this-, the girl said, pointing her hands tied

-I think that would be a good start , but .. wait a second, How do I know when I untie you, your not going to attack me?-

what? - now it was Rachel who asked confused

-yes. you seem the kind of girl who could kick my ass if you want.,-

-you serious?-

-of course I'm serious, believe me, it would not be the first time a girl kicked my ass.-

Rachel just smiled surprised - I ... I promise not to hit you, -she said trying not to laugh.

-seriously ,promise not to kick my ass,- he asked smiling

-I promise-

-no, seriously say it, say "I promise not kick your ass".-

-I.. promise... no ... I.. I promise not to kick your ass, could you untie me now?.-. Rachel said laughing.

- okay,.. at least I made you laugh, it must be a beginning-The man said, pulling a knife from his pocket and cut the bonds of Rachel .- ready-

-thank you, - She said shyly as she buttoned her blouse

James just smiled

Rachel turned her face to see him again .- your face-

-What ... ... that happens with my face? -he said touching his face

-nothing,its just .. change when you're with them,-

- oh ... that, well, that's my poker face, I have to pretend, but with you is harder keep than ever.-

-Now, this bedroom is very cold at night, so I brought you some sheets-,he said as he pulled the sheets of the closet - and this door leads into your bathroom- he said as he opened the door that was in front of the mattress

the bathroom was dirty and there was only one toilet and sink.

-I know, is not nice but it is useful,-

-What did I do to them? Why do they treat me like this? Why are so cruel to me? - Rachel asked looking down, tears began to come out of her eyes.

-don't cry baby, look at me, -James took the little girl's chin, so she can looked him -. mourn not going to make you leave this place, I promise to take you out of here, but until then you will have to stay in this place for a while-

Rachel's eyes opened in fear,- no, no, no, I don't want to stay here, please don't, I will not stand it another minute longer, please just tell them to kill me, please kill me now.-

-Rachel don't say that,-

-why not? they will do it-

-kill you is not the worst that they can make you, believe me, besides they are not going to kill you, they brought you here, for another reason and that reason will keep you alive-

-I don't want be alive if I have to live this way, -Rachel began to sob uncontrollably

-Shhhh ... do not cry, listen, I'll tell you what to do to get out of here, all is not lost yet,you have to be strong and not be afraid, all men you saw outside are just stupid with guns, but O 'Reilly is not, he will use your fear against you if you're afraid you'll give him your power do not give him that power over you.-

-but I have fear,-

-I know, but you must not show it, Rachel do want to get out of here or not?-

-Of course I want.-

-Okay ,listen, this is important, what O 'Reilly said about what training and what could do to you, if you don't do what he says is true, so if you really want to see your parents and your friends again, you have to do what he says, without saying a word -

-but what if he asks me to do something horrible or humiliating-

-He'll , he it's going to make you do the most humiliating and horrible things you can imagine, and you going to have to do. if he believes that you submit to him, he'd leave you alone and then ... then He'll sell you.

-what? ... who? ...who is ... Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat ... who is going to buy me?-

-who offering more money-, James said looking down - but listen, my plan is that I will buy you, so I'll be able to get you out of here, I'll take you with me a couple of days so they do not suspect anything then I will take you to your parents.

-are you going to buy me? -Rachel asked between sobs

-Well, that's the idea,-

-where are you taking me?-

-my home-

-I thought you lived here with them,-

-no, this is an abandoned house, here we hide a while until everything is safe.-

-but what if someone else buys me?-

-Look, for now you do not think about it, okay?-

-don't think about it, how dare you ask me to not think about it? they will sell me like an animal, they will torture me who knows how many days, and you ask me to not think about it?-

-Rachel did not mean that, I'm just saying that you must have faith, everything will be fine, and if someone else buys you I will think of another plan. whatever happens I will get you out of here I promise.-

Rachel threw herself into the arms of James- I just want go home please just want go, - Rachel started weeping in his chest

-Shhhh ... don't cry gorgeous girl... everything will be fine ... - He started to gently stroke Rachel's back

-Rachel, just do what he tells you to do, if he thinks he has you in his power you are going to get out of here faster, you must trick him, make him think that he control you, you were amazing down there, they believed it, do it again and you gonna return to your home, but there is something you should know and you never forget, Rachel look at me, - James took Rachel's face to force her to look at him.- never forget who you are, they're going to make you think you're horrible, they're going to make you hate yourself, do not let them Rachel, you're better than them, never forget, you're free,-

-what you treat to tell me is that I have to submit to them, do everything they say, but without forgetting that I am free how I can do that? -Rachel asked, wiping tears

-I do not mean your body, your mind and soul are free and nobody can take it away from you, that will make you survive, I know it's hard do what I'm asking you to do, but you can do it, just it's a matter of faith-

-How someone as sweet as you can be with people like them? -Rachel said, almost whispering,

-is very complicated, but never mind that now,-

Rachel began to laugh quietly

-Why are you laughing?-

-because I 'm putting my life in the hands of one of my captors,-

-Well yes, it is a bit funny-

-a bit funny?-

both began to laugh

-I like the way you laugh,- James said, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

-James, if you finished to fuck her, bring your ass down here, he wants to talk with us, "-O'Reilly's voice echoed throughout the room.

-I have to go,-

-okay,- Rachel said softly

-Rachel, remember everything I told you, sleep well darling, tomorrow will be a hard day but Keep your head high-,

-wait, how will I know that one of them is not going to do something to me while I sleep? -she said with fear in her eyes.

-I'll be outside, taking care that no one enters to the room. so do not worry about it.-

she just nodded her head.

James just smiled, he opened the door to leave the room.

-James-, a little voice called him.

the turn to see the little girl sitting on the mattress,

-I trust you,-

James smiled, -goodnight gorgeous girl.- He left the room, leaving Rachel alone in the dark room.

Rachel stared at the closed door and sunk down onto the mattress, she cried all night until she fell asleep...

* * *

thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: Broken silencie

I hope you like it, Merry Christmas, I wish you pass this christmas with the people you love, because in my opinion is the meaning of Christmas.!

* * *

Finn had not left his room since the kidnap, had only spent a day and for him felt like ten years, he felt weak, small, and he had a broken heart,

every time he closed his eyes, he saw Rachel pleading for her life, suffering, weeping, and there was nothing he could do. he could not sleep without hearing her screams.

he had the same dream he had dreamed the day before they taken to the girl he this time it was no longer an invisible force who dragged Rachel away from him, this time the force had a face, with blue eyes and black hair, with that smile of pure evil.

_-please no, ..Finn ...-Rachel yelled_

_-Rachel .. - he yelled_

suddenly Finn awoke , his heart was beating very fast and the cold sweat come out of his body, he had tears dried on his face, he had been crying all night and not even realized.

He kept staring at the ceiling while a tear rolled down his cheek,

-Finn- a voice called from outside his room.

Finn did not move not even bother to turn to see who was calling him.

-Finn, I brought you something to eat your mom told me you have not eaten since yesterday- Kurt said as he put the dish on the table next to the bed of Finn.

Finn continued to stare at the ceiling.

Kurt sat on the bed, he observed the boy at his side, his eyes were red and swollen, disheveled brown hair, and a sad look in his eyes.

Kurt felt very bad, he was not used to seeing Finn in this way.

-Finn, I know how you feel, I do not sleep well, I have nightmares, yesterday I went to the church with Mercedes, was weird, but in a strange way I felt better,you know, like I was doing something to help her, it's weird, but Mercedes also felt good, so I was thinking maybe you'd like to go with us today, everyone in GLEE also come, maybe you feel better.-

-I suck, -Finn said, looking at the ceiling

-what?- Kurt said arching her eyebrow

-I suck, I did nothing and that kills me, you.. you had the courage to defend Mercedes, I was a coward, I should have done something, anything, but I stayed there, sitting., just watching,

-Finn, they had weapons, were many, they would have killed you, nothing that happened was your fault, stop feeling like you're responsible for this, besides, you tried to stop them .

-I know, I know that was not my fault, but I love her so much, God! Why I never told her before? now I have fear that maybe I never be able to tell her, she never know how much I love her, I wanted so much to find her, hold her, kiss her, tell her how much I love her, promise to her that I never let anyone hurt her again, and I never get away from her , why her?, god, she never hurt anyone, I know she doesn't have the best personality, but she doesn't deserved it,and I still have these stupid dreams, I feel like I could do something,I just listen her cries plead for help everytime I close my eyes, I don't know if they are not hurting her or if she is alive, god she must be so scared, -Finn had not realized he was screaming.

-Finn calm down, breathe, I also love Rachel perhaps not in the romantic way that you do, but she is also my family, all in the glee club love her and we all want her back with us, but blame us for what happened is not going to bring her back,-

-I'm sorry Kurt, it's just ...I...don't know what to do, I feel so bad, I'm so scared,-he began to mourn

-I don't know what to say to you, because I feel the same way-

Kurt put his arms around the body of Finn, hugging him until both stopped mourn.

-Are you okay?-Kurt asks, breaking the silence

-I think so. talk to you made me feel a little better, thanks-

-I think you needed to get out what you felt.-

Finn gave him a small smile.

-now you eat, you must keep your strength so you can hug Rachel when you see her- .

Finn just nodded his head,he ate everything that was on the dish, when I finish, Kurt took the dish,

-Kurt wait,-Finn said standing - I can go with you to church-

-course, see you down in twenty minute-

-cool-, "the boy said with a smile

- and Finn,-

-uhhh?-

-take a shower first.-

Finn and Kurt met with the other guys in glee,

-Where is Mr. Schuester? -Kurt asks

-He doesn't answer his phone, -Tina answered

They all looked pale and tired, apparently none of them had slept well.

-we should go, the ceremony is about to begin, -said Mercedes,

all gradually came into the church,

before entering, Finn bowed awkwardly ,

-just go in there, frankenteen, -Santana said as he pushed inside.

-I had never been anywhere like this before-, Finn said as he seeing around him

-I told you it was weird-, Kurt said as he sat

all the boys sat together,

Mercedes approached the center of the church, taking a microphone.

-Hi Church, yesterday my friend and I came here to pray for our friend Rachel Barbra Berry, she was kidnapped, today we come with other friends of ours, to pray for her again and ask you for your prayers, all in the Glee Club are different ,We are of different colors, different sizes and different religions, but if there is anything that unites us is our dreams and our love for each one of us, and our wish that Rachel return safe to home with us, we want her back .we want hear her laugh and her voice again,- a tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke,- we just want to see her again, we want our friend back. -when Mercedes finished speaking everyone in the club GLEE were crying. the church choir began to sing, the voices of all became one, all with the same prayer, that the little girl back to home, was a moment of faith and love, Kurt was right for a magical and bright moment Finn was feeling better, he felt as his love for Rachel can reached her wherever she was.

when the ceremony finished they left the church, all the people inside gave them a smile and words of encouragement,

Finn approached to Puck while the GLEE club were discussing what they would do

-Puck can I talk to you just a moment?-

-What you want, Finn?-

-apologize. I should not have said all those things and attack you I did not know why Rachel did what she did, I guess I was mad at myself for didn't do anything and wanted to blame someone else to feel good about myself-

-it's okay, I understand I am angry with me too,-

Finn sat next to Puck in banking,

-I wanted to ask you something ,how is it that you knew that was a racial hygiene? I mean you never walk into history class, -Finn asked curiously.

-I do not need to enter to history class to know that, when you're Jewish, your parents want make sure that you know everything about your people and what they had to pass for you were here, well at least my mom,-

-oh..., talking about your mom ,why did you told your mom that you had not been able to keep your promise?-

-I don't think it's any of your business-

-I know, but I just wanted to help seemed to me that you looked very distressed by that , and helps talk about it with someone . makes you feel better.-

He rolled his eyes , and then let out a sigh

-when Rachel and I were kids, we went to the synagogue together every day after school, my sister was not born yet, so for me Rachel was like my sister ,-

Finn looked at him very surprised with the raised eyebrow

-were other times, she was not as annoying as now, well she was, but she was smaller and easier to scare

-what? .wait ... but you date her, was not like dating your sister?

-Oh hell no! Gross! as I said those were other times and she had no boobs at that time. .-

-but...-

-Whatever. her father's and my mother always told me I had to take care of her for be smaller, hold her hand to cross the sidewalk, and all those stuff , -

**-flashback-**

_one day I was waiting to her outside the girls bathroom because she had an "emergency"._

.-Rachel are you finished?, it's late.- _I was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and a blue sweatshirt with blue jeans, was my favorite outfit_

-one minute-. a small voice said from the bathroom

-if you don't come out soon, I will come in there and I will get you out of there and I'm not kidding-.

_I heard the sound of the toilet, there was silence for a moment_.

-Noah ..-

-that?-

-can you please please come?.-

-no way, is the girls' bathroom, and who knows what horrible things are inside,-

-please .I need your help.-

The boy rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom

-that?-

_Rachel was wearing a short sleeved shirt and yellow shorts, white socks with yellow tennis. had long wavy hair with a headband with a small star in it_

_she was looked down and she was bit her lip_

-what,- I said desperate

-I don't reach the sink.-

-that's it all , I thought you were hurt or that you fallen into the toilet.-I said laughing

-that would not have been funny, and this is important my daddy said that hygiene is very important and ...-

-yeah, yeah whatever.-

_I put my hands on her small hips and gently lift her up._

-you are very heavy.-

_Rachel opened the faucet to wash her hands_ -you are very weak-

-No, I'm very strong, you're fat-

-that's not true, -_Rachel said indignantly_

my arms began to tremble

-Rachel ,don't you think one day make you higher?,you are very small, you could fit in my pocket-

-you're not high neither- . _she said angrily_

-I'm taller than you, besides that you take too long and why you had to go to the bathroom,why you can not hold on or peeing in the park, .,-

-First, the hygiene is important, secondly, I can not hold on all the way, third, do it in a public place is disgusting.-

-I do all the time,- _I said, was no big deal I still do it._

_Rachel closed the faucet_ -You're disgusting.-

-no ,You're disgusting-,_I said_

-no you are.-

-no you.-

-no you.-

-you,-

-you-

-you..-

-no you ,-_she said, sticking her tongue out_.

_I took her tongue_

-Noah!,-

-your dad told you ,do not take out your tongue.-

_Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and curled her lip_

-stop doing that because it's late and we must leave-

-wait-

-that?.-

-my jacket.-

-oh god!-

-you should not say God's name in vain-

-you should hurry,-

_she went to the bathroom and came out a few seconds after, putting on her pink jacket,_

_I helps her to wear the backpack pink ,(some things never change)_

-we had to go.-_I said_

_I took her by the hand and both took to the street_

_we were a little late so I did not realize that a boy named Adamm followed us when we leave the school. we were talking and she was singing to me a song, As we passed through the park_

-Noah, why roses are red?-

-I don't know, maybe the elves who paint the flowers, likes red-

-Are the elves paint the flowers?- _she asked in surprise with her eyes wide open_

-yes. you didn't know, the whole world knows.-

-oh ...- _Rachel opened her mouth forming a small o._

-Noah, cat food tastes like mouse?-

-how am I supposed to know that, I have never eaten cat food-

-Oh ..-

-Do you want me to sing you a song?- _Rachel asked with a smile on her lips from ear to ear._

-if it will make you stop asking questions, yes. sing me a song.-

_she opened her mouth to sing when something caught her attention_

-Look, how beautiful flower,you think elves also painted this flower-

-of course, Rachel, can you hurry?, it's late.-

_she stopped to pick it up, and the boy came from behind and pushed her. She was angry and she was going to say something when he started to called her names and __tell her that she was ugly and stupid,_

-Leave her alone, what is your problem?-

_he was a little taller than me and stronger._

-you two disgust me.-

-what are you talking about?,-

- we have not done anything to you, -_Rachel told him, hiding behind me._

-my mom said that you are bad, and people like you do not deserves to live,-

-Noah, what is he talking about?- _Rachel asked me with fear,_

_at that time I honestly don't know what the hell he was talking about,_

-and also tell me that your parents are freaks, just like you, with that big nose of yours,-

-that's not true-, _Rachel said she was crying, I felt like everything happened in slow motion._

-they are fags, your parents are fags,-

-don't call them like that , -_she yelled,_

-you two are bastards, fucking Jews-

-alright that's it,- _I was really angry and I jumped over him and I started hitting him in the face then he got up and he started beating me, was the first fight I had_

-Noah!, - _she started trying to stop the fight but Rachel was very small and was not very strong, so she jumped on him I fell to the ground,_

-Get out of my you fool!-

_I watched how he throw Rachel ._

_she hit her forehead with the sidewalk,did you remember that little scar that Rachel has on the head?, well, that was what Adamm let us to remember that day._

-Rachel!,- _I saw her face down on the sidewalk and I just got angry _- I hate you! stay away from her-,_ I yell as I pushed him away,_

_he just ran,_

-Rach .. are you okay?- I_ kneel beside her to try to help her._

-Noah. . it hurts ... .- _She turned slowly to me_, -Noah what is this red thing?-

_she was bleeding from the face, I was really scared, but I did not want to say anything,because even as a child she was a drama queen._

-don't move, wait,-_ I take her backpack to pull out a handkerchief to clean the blood._

-Noah Does this is that elves use for paint the flowers?

- no, this is blood,-

-blood? .. mmm ... "I'm .. broken?- s_he asked me, touching her forehead_.

no, you're not broken, but stop touching yourself -, _I take the handkerchief and I put it on the wound,_

-it hurts, I want my daddy, -_She sniffles Sadly_

-quiet, I will take you to your daddy-

-Noah why he did that?-

- I don't know maybe he was mad-

-thanks for defending me.-_the tears were still coming out of her eyes_ -what he said about ...-

-Rachel forget it, no matter what he said, do not listen to him, ok?- _I told Rachel who was kind of hyperventilating_

-Rachel Relax, we'll tell our parents they will know what to do,-

_I taked the pink backpack of Rachel and I put it on my shoulder_

-Rach take your flower, you can give it to your dad when we see him.-_I told her before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to take her home_

_my arms began to tremble again_

-you still fat-

-you are weak,-

-no, that's not true-

-yes, yes, it is-

-no-

-yes-...

**End of flashback**

-when we got home with my mom she was very frightened, and she called the parents of Rachel, when they arrived we told them what had happened, our parents were so angry that for a moment we think that their heads were going to explode, Rachel asked why Adamm did what he did so they told us that some people did not like Jews or people who were different and was the first time that they told us all about racism and and discrimination,we were kids and we had so much fear ,for us all people were the same,the day after, Rachel was very afraid that when the bell rang to go we left the school the faster we can, she even refuses to wear her collar that her parents had given her, a gold necklace with a Jewish star,so I promised her that I won't let anyone like Adamm hurt her again, so that was the promise that I could not keep. I couldn't defend her.-

-so you promised to protect her, but dude you slushy her every day since the first day of high school.-

-I promised to protect her from people like Adamm I never said anything to protect her from myself, any way doesn't matter anymore, the only promise that I made to Rachel was the only one that can't keep, hell, I feel so bad with myself, as a shit, yesterday my mom take me and my sister to the synagogue to pray for Rachel and her parents were there, I don't even get close to them, I can not see them without feel guilt, hell, I can not even watch myself in the mirror without feeling sick, You know, I keep thinking that I could have done something.-

-yes. I know how you feel, I feel just like you, I would love to do something,-

Puck was looking down - I know it sounds stupid but it is important to me-

-Why you don't tell her parents how you feel? maybe that makes you feel better, you could also talk to your mother. I feel just like you, the word, what if?is in my mind all the time, but I think we must stop blaming ourselves and also I do not think Rachel will forgive us if she doesn't watch us rehearsal for regional, when she come back-.

-do you really think she will come back'-

-I hope so, I want believe it, I need believe it-.

Mr. Schuester was all day on the couch in the living room crying, not even had the strength to go to bed, it had not even changed his clothes, his phone have twenty missed calls, and thousands of messages on the answering machine of his house, he felt miserable, he could not forget the face of his students , the face Kurt when they beat him , the sobs of pain,and especially Rachel's voice asking him for help,

_-Mr. Schuester please stop him please don't let him do this to me -_

The bell rang suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

he had no desire to talk to anyone, the bell rang again

-Will, it's me Emma, please Will open the door-

-Emma?,- Will had not spoken to or seen her since the" thing" with Shelby Corcoran (who ironically was the mother of Rachel) and April Rhodes

Will opened the door rub his eyes, and trying to wipe the tears.

-Emma what are you doing here?-

-I I found out what happened at school, I sorry did not come before, but I did not know if I should, I'm sorry, how are you?-

Will I look at the woman who had just in front of him and he collapsed on the floor, crying uncontrollably,

-Will, calm down, I'm here,- Emma picked him up carefully and took him inside the apartment

until the teacher was able to control himself.

-How do you know? How did you know what happened? -

-Figgins told me yesterday at school, is also in the news, I can do not believe what happened, I can not believe that they has not closed the school, did you know they want you to come back to teach?-

-I can not go there, Emma, I can not not go back-

-Will I know, if I want I can get your papers from your office for you, and also request an application to temporarily suspend you .-

-Thanks.-

-Do you want to talk?-

-Emma ,god ,I feel awful, I am a horrible teacher, I let this happen, I did nothing, I can not imagine what Rachel is suffering now, her parents, God I let them hurt my children .-

-Will it wasn't your fault, you're a great teacher and a good man, I'll stay here with you,I do not leave you alone-

-thank you, thank you very much, I do not talk, it hurts too much, it hurts to breathe.-

-you do not have to talk if you don't want to,I will be here with you until you fall asleep ...

* * *

thank you very much for reading


	11. Chapter 11:My song Part:1

**hi everyone! thanks for all the reviews, this chapter is a little strong, it's divided into two parts, because I was a little long, and don't know about you but I get tired when I read a lot, it's not very comfortable read so much in the computer ,**  
** I hope you Enjoy.**

**Glee is not mine or any of the characters or songs,  
I am only own my imagination, and if GLEE belong to me , Rachel and Finn would still be together.**

* * *

The room was very cold, she wrapped her body in the sheets like her life depended on it, Rachel had fallen asleep at some point in the night, she cried half the night, her body ached as never before but at least sleep she forgets everything that had happened to her, in her dreams she was safe,she was so immersed in that world than she created to herself to escape from her horrible reality than she never heard O'Reilly's footsteps getting closer to the room or the sound of the door opening or the sound of water inside the cube that O'Reilly was holding, and suddenly she felt how someone took off the sheets from her body, Rachel's eyes snapped open she sat on the mattress rubbed her eyes when she felt cold water hitting her in the face and wetting her entire body

-Good morning bitch-

O'Reilly's voice rang in her ears, she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes to clean the water from her face, it felt worse than getting a slushie,

-this is your morning alarm system, and is free, not thank me,-when the girl was finally able to wipe her eyes she saw the two men inside the room, James had in his hands the sheets and O'Reilly holding a bucket , they stare at her a moment, she looked very vulnerable and confused

-fuck! you look like a fucking wet rat- black-haired man mocked -Did you sleep well? because I don't, your whining don't let me sleep, hell, my room is on the floor below and I could hear your damn crying, if you and your fucking whining will not let me sleep again, I'll give you something to cry for, got it?- His face looked threatening and frightening

Rachel nodded quickly

-Look, I know you are stupid but you can talk, so let's try oral answers, okay?-

-yes-

-yes what?-

-yes sir-

- I see that you learn very fast,I like , well I brought you breakfast, -he said taking the dish from the floor, -is the food of yesterday, James make sure that she eat all the food and bring her down when she finished, and if she causes you problems you know what to do, -he said giving his belt to the younger man.

Rachel's eyes filled with terror, her body shuddered at the memory the leather of the belt against her skin -I don't want to hear you crying any more ,cry is for weak- he said closing the door after him

James looked at her a few seconds before approaching her ,Instinctively she ran from him.

-you're not going to hit me, are you?- she asked looking at the belt .

-what? no of course not and I wont forced you to eat that either,not even someone that starving would eat it, believe me I been there- he carried the dish to the bathroom where he throw it into the toilet, and within seconds the food was gone. -I told you it was useful-, he said smiling,  
she came back to sit on the mattress, looking down she could feel her wet clothes and she notice that she was still wearing the ripped sweater,

-it was my favorite - she told him with a sad smile on her face as she took it, leave it to one side, she began to shake when she felt the air hitting her skin wet.

-wait,- James approached old wardrobe where he got the sheets before,he opened it and pulled something from there.  
-have this you'll get sick-he said putting a large towel over her shoulders

-wh .. where did you get it?-

-I used to sleep here, I put all these things in that wardrobe, I don't like to sleep downstairs with them, they snore a lot, -he said in a whisper,- if O'Reilly says you don't let him sleep it's because he never heard his own snoring - She smiled but then the smile disappeared,

-I thought that this was only a nightmare and I was to wake up in my room, but it is not a nightmare, right? is actually happening-

-sorry-he said looking down,he really didn't know what else he could say-mmm...I brought you something to eat, this time I remembered you were a vegetarian, I don't understand how someone can live without meat, -he said, handing her a small dish with something that seemed like salted with tofu,- I hope you like that's all what I found in the Kitchen,and I. .. I I sorry about the water, I tried to warn you but you were so asleep., -

she just nodded as he ate the salad, he sat next to her, Rachel turn to see him ,she bit her lower lip, she was not sure is she should ask or not

-James .. can I ask you a question?-

-of course,-

-did you ... you, did you seen me? you know, when you put down my underwear ... uhh did you seen me ..there?.- she felt how her face turned red she looked down while she waiting for his answer.

James let out a sigh, - no , I maybe live with them but I'm still a gentleman, well , I try,-he joked trying to break the tension between them he noticed the flush on her cheeks seemed to him the most cute thing he had ever seen.

-thanks-, she said whispering

he stare at her while she ate, _she is so pretty ,what a beautiful lips and they looks so soft maybe...I...NO! focus idiot **-**_Rachel is something I need to tell-, she looked at him with fear, -when we go down, don't cry that's going to upset him just do what he say, he don't gonna do anything to you if you obey him. Remember what we talked about yesterday?-

-yes, I must do what he says without saying anything, -

-yes, umm .. If you're ready we should go down-He extended his hand to help her up. she took his hand and headed to the door before leaving she took off the towel, closed her eyes and she take a deep breath before leaving in silence

the moment she set foot on the stairs, she wanted to run out of there, but there was no turning back, but she was Rachel Berry and if something she knew to do was act,and without realizing she was already there in front of all of them again, they were all there doing nothing just saw her as if they saw a dog, and there was he, sitting in the middle of the room drinking a beer, she would not lie She was so afraid of O'Reilly

-Okay, did she ate all?-

-Yes,-

-very good, now, look yesterday was just a little introduction, today is real, I do not like games, so don't tease me girl,, what I did yesterday was just a very very small part of what that I can do to you, so let's make clear,I'm in charge, you obey me ,if I tell you talk you talk, if a I ask you to bark, you bark. if a tell you to shut up...yo,-

-I'll shut up,- she said, looking with resignation.

-you learner fast, , very good,I don't know what you did to her James but keep doing it,-

-let's practice-, he get up so fast that she not even noticed when James go away, and O'Reilly take her by hair

-Get on your knees, -he ordered, Rachel looks at him a few seconds

-Do not you hear me?Get on your knees, -this time he scream , she shuddered and slowly knelt.

-no, no, no it was not fast enough, up...up..-, he lifted her pulling her hair

-get on your knees,- Rachel knelt as fast she can

-no, no .. ... Up...- Rachel got up

-get on your knees-, she try faster

-up ... on your knees-

-up ... on your knees-

he did the same for a few more minutes, Rachel's knees had bruises already ,and some blood.

-when I say on your knees .. it means get on your knees-, he said, as he thrown her to the floor  
-like that, I want you to do it like that , faster.-

-once again, get on your knees,- Rachel threw herself on the floor banging her knees, the pain made her scream, she fought against the tears that threatened to came out..

-very good I want you to doing like that , without thinking-, he knelt beside her, - not even think on cry, hell, I wanted to punish you but you did everything right why did you kill my dreams? but I could punish you for not let me sleep, but you did not want to do it ,you sorry right?

-yes-, her voice broke a little a bit, she did not like him so close to her

-say it-, he demanded

-I'm sorry -she said whispering

-what? I don't hear you-

-I'm sorry- she said a little louder

-what?-

-I'm sorry,- this time she said aloud

-I don't think they can heard you-

-I'm sorry -she said screaming

-okay, I forgive you, he smiled,

-okay, please you two show her the kitchen ,

the two men moved to the front

-I want you to clean the kitchen-

-yes sir,-

The two men took her to the other side of the house , until a door wich leading into the kitchen, this room had not windows and it was messy and dirty .

-All you need is there- the blond man said, pointing to a closet,-enjoy,,-Both men left,leaving her alone, Rachel began cry,the door opened again scaring Rachel, she was calm when he saw it was tried to wipe the tears as fast as she could, she didn't wanted him to see her like that.

-Shh, don't cry it's ok, you did it right- he said trying to calm her

-it's jus...it hurts to much,- she said seeing the ground

-I know...auhmmm... You okay?-

she turn to see him, with a frown

-okay, stupid question..sorry-

- What is happening to me? I am not like this, I'm tired to cry, I ... I. .. I will not let him do this to me, am not going to let him win,-

-that's what I am talking about-. he said smiled, she smiled back, and she began to look around,

-please tell me this isn't the place where you get the food that you give me.-she said, wrinkling her nose

he began to laugh,- I. .. yes in fact I take the food from here, but in my defense, I eat from here too.-

-I don't know how am I supposed to clean this up before he comes to see,-

-I can help you-

- no thanks.. I ..can do it alone,and we cannot risk to you Be Discovered-

-you look very confident,-

-no, actually, I'm dying of fear inside, I wanted to throw me down and cry,I just don't show it- a tear rolled down her cheek,

he watch her a few seconds before speaking again, -what makes you feel better?-

-what?-she asked confused

-yes, when you're sad what makes you feel good?-

She blinked a few times,- I. .. I.. don't know,... a...a glass of water

-water ..okay, -he walked away from her, he took a glass and he poured water on it,

-here you go.-

-thanks, -she took the glass and drank all in one gulp,

-what else? what else makes you feel good,-

-sing,- she said, looking down

-sing? okay, lets sing-

-I 'm not in the mood to sing now, actually-she said crossing her arms over her chest

-but you said that was what you make you feel good, try to concentrate on the things that make you feel alright, that works for Cinderella ,-

-Cinderella?- she said, arching her eyebrow

-yes, you know, when she clean, she always sing and ends up faster and makes looks fun cleaning,, you should try it,-She was surprised when she saw that he was serious,she bit her lip and looked at the floor,

-look, the pain is necessary, the suffering is optional, I'll be outside If you need me, I will tell you If comes the ogre- and with that, he left,closing the door after him

Rachel stared at the door for a moment, She looked around then she closed her eyes,trying to find clarity in her thoughts "_try to concentrate on the things that make you feel alright"_

**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens**  
**Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens**  
**Brown paper packages tied up with strings**  
**These are a few of my favorite things**

James smiled when he heard her singing, he closed his eyes and he leaned against the door to hear more clearly

**Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels**  
**Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles**  
**Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings**  
**These are a few of my favorite things**

-what a beautiful voice she has-, he said while laughing

**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes**  
**Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes**  
**Silver white winters that melt into springs**  
**These are a few of my favorite things**

**When the dog bites**  
**When the bee stings**  
**When I'm feeling sad**  
**I simply remember my favorite things**  
**And then I don't feel so bad...**

for when she hit the last note, James was already sitting on the floor with his eyes closed,and his head leaning against the door,with a big smile on his lips.

she sang a couple of songs more (that he did not recognize ) with added security,she was imagining that she was in a stage on Broodway .and James seemed just more and more surprised that a voice like that came out from a little girl like her, each song made him more excited like If it was a kind of spell.

he was so happy, for a moment he imagine that he also was in another place, a better place until he heard footsteps approaching, breaking his little bubble ,He stood as fast he could, he knock on the door twice, making Rachel stop singing, he was about to enter to make sure she has finished , when he felt someone touching his shoulder.

-Did she finish?-he turning to see O'Reilly, who was watching him with his imposing and piercing blue eyes.

his heart jumped, but he controlled himself, -I don't know,-

-move it.-,

when the two men went into the kitchen, both were surprised,

-what the fuck? -James could not keep the words in his mouth, the kitchen had never looked better, was clean and orderly, although it was still ugly, at least no longer was disgusting be there .

Rachel was standing in the middle, looked a little scared but she held her head high,

O'Reilly's face wore an expression of surprise, on the one hand was happy to be obeyed. and he likes when the people do what he said, but on the other hand he was a bit disappointed he really wanted an excuse to hurt her, obviously he not needed it,but he liked when they gave one.  
so, he came up with something better, something he liked more than hurt her ,...humiliate her

-wow, I'm very surprised, congratulations, honestly I did not think you would make it, I see you're not as stupid as I though you were.,and you know what?for you to see I'm not so mean, I have a gift for you, I was thinking to give you this, later but you been such a good girl today that you deserve it-

he went for her "gift", she turned to see James who was seeing her, he put a finger in his mouth , she just nodded

the man with black hair back to the room, hiding something behind his back,

-surprise, -he said, showing a dog collar,

-Do you like it? -he asked smiling

she closed her eyes for a moment before answering

-y. .. yes-

-Do you want me to put it on you?-

-yes- She stiffened when he approached, he put the collar on her neck,

-ready-

-thank you sir,- he was happy to see the look in her eyes, she looked completely bewildered and humiliated

-okay, James take her to her room,we will go out, and considering you never want to go with us, you can stay with the bitch or I should say the dog, whatever, you know what to do If there is a problem .-

-I'll see you tomorrow, honey, -"he sneered, as he patted on her head,

Rachel did not say anything all the way back to the room. James noticed how silent tears came out of her eyes, when he opened the door she entered without saying anything yet, he closed the door and he turned on the small lamp on the table beside the mattress, after a moment of silence they heard how the others man went out of the house, ,slamming the front door.

Rachel was the one who broke the silence,

-Can you please take this off?it don't let me breathe it feels like a noose around my neck,- she said between sobs

-yes ... sure, -he approached to her as fast as he could and he take the collar off.

Rachel began to cry uncontrollably. - he... is ..doing... this... intentional.-she manages to gasp out, rocking her body forward and backward,

-of course that he is doing intentional I told you he was going to do this sort of thing, but you were great, I really don't know how you do it.-

-I thought it would make it easier but it is not,-she brings her injured knees to her chest and hug her legs , like she try to not to fall apart.

-things that are worthwhile not come easily.-

-...But ...wait ...he said they will go out,, they are gone, you could get me out of here, right?-she said looking into his eyes

he saw hope in her eyes, but he could not do that at least not yet. -not, I can't, ...sorry-

-why not? you said you were going to help me ,-the little brunette got up

-I know but ...-

-But what? They gone, you just have to get me out of here, and take me with my parents, you promised me,-

-I know but I can't ,Rachel, not yet,-

-Why?-she demanded

-because ... because.-

-Why?- she start to yell at him

-Why you can't? , Please, you said you were going to carry with them, you promised me!,

-I ... I., look ...-

-you don't really care about me, you don't want me to help,you just enjoy seeing me suffer like them do.-

-No!, really I care about you, I ...just try to say you..-

-You're a liar-

-no,I'm not, Rachel...- James was starting to get angry

-then why you can't?-

His blood boiled-'cause not, Fuck!, no , did you understand me?, I can't ! Why you always have to be so fucking difficult? - he yelled,he really did not want to raise so much his voice .

the little brunette shivered, he really scared her and she began to cry harder.

James immediately calmed down when he realized what had just done

-I'm sorry, -he try to putting his hand on her shoulder, but she walked away.

-don't touch me- Rachel's tears were falling down her face , she looked down,trying to avoid his eyes

-Rachel..I-

-go.- she said firmly but without seeing his face yet

-Rachel ,come on.- he said in a pleading tone

-just leave,- tears still came out of her eyes but this time she looked at him in the eyes

James departed in silence, he did not want to make her feel more uncomfortable,

when the door was closed Rachel sat in the mattress burying her head in her hands to cry, all that was too much for her, she had never felt so helpless before, she no longer knew what it was feel safe,and then was James,she didn't know what he had done to her, but it was confusing and it hurts , and she didn't even know why?

After what seemed like hours ,she heard someone knock on the door...

* * *

**thank you very much for reading all the comments are welcome.**

** it's a little late but I wish you a brilliant New Year to all of you.**


	12. Chapter 12:My song Part:2

**took longer than expected but here it is, is a little mixed up, but I hope you like it,**  
**sorry if there are any mistake**

* * *

_she heard someone knock on the door.._

-Rachel, is me, can we talk?,-she heard James's voice from outside the room, echoing in the hallway.

-No,.. go away.-she screamed between sobs

-please, I just want to apologize,-

-no... go, leave me alone-Rachel said, burying her face in the mattress

-sweetheart, please I...-

-Don't call me like that you can't...-

- yeah, yeah I know I can't have someone kidnapped and called her , "sweetheart", I understood the first time, look I just want to apologize, I should not yell at you, I'm really sorry, I understand how you feel, ok, and I really want to help you ,it's just ..it's complicated,, I ..I'm going to explain everything to you, I will , I promise you ,come on, let me in,-

-you have the key, you can come in if you want.-

I know but, Do you want let me in.?-

-no-..

James put his forehead on the door, -what a idiot I am, -then he had an idea, Rachel heard how James walked away from the door and down the stairs,after a few minutes she heard how he returned up the stairs

-Rachel look, I know you're angry, I'm sorry, really, you know I also like singing when I feel bad, I want sing something to you, I don't have a very good voice, hell, a cat with a hair ball in his mouth sounds better than me, but I want to sing this song, is one of "my favorite things "ah.. I always liked this song and I hope that you like too, and you forgive me.-

Rachel heard the sound of a guitar

**It's empty in the valley of your heart**  
**The sun, it rises slowly as you walk**  
**Away from all the fears**  
**And all the faults you've left behind**  
**The harvest left no food for you to eat**  
**You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see**  
**But I have seen the same**  
**I know the shame in your defeat**

he was right, he doesn't know how to sing . but for some reason Rachel doesn't care .

**But I will hold on hope**  
**And I won't let you choke**  
**On the noose around your neck**  
**And I'll find strength in pain**  
**And I will change my ways**  
**I'll know my name as it's called again**

Rachel approached the door and she leaned her head

**Cause I have other things to fill my time**  
**You take what is yours and I'll take mine**  
**Now let me at the truth**  
**Which will refresh my broken mind**  
**So tie me to a post and block my ears**  
**I can see widows and orphans through my tears**  
**I know my call despite my faults**  
**And despite my growing fears**  
**But I will hold on hope**  
**And I won't let you choke**  
**On the noose around your neck**  
**And I'll find strength in pain**

**And I will change my ways**  
**I'll know my name as it's called again**  
**So come out of your cave walking on your hands**  
**And see the world hanging upside down**  
**You can understand dependence**  
**When you know the maker's land**  
**So make your siren's call**  
**And sing all you want**  
**I will not hear what you have to say**  
**Cause I need freedom now**  
**And I need to know how**  
**To live my life as it's meant to be**

he started playing guitar faster and he started screaming from his lungs.

**And I will hold on hope..**  
**And I won't let you choke..**  
**On the noose around your neck..**  
**And I'll find strength in pain..**  
**And I will change my ways..**  
**I'll know my name as it's called again...**

when the song ended, they remained silent for a few seconds

-Rachel, can I come in?

there was more silence

-Yes,-

he opened the door with the keys ,

Rachel was standing in the door and when she saw James, she put her arms around his neck and hug him as hard as she could,

-I'm so sorry, -she said, leaning her head on his shoulder

-Why you apologize?- He said bringing her closer to him.

-it was my fault,I should not upset you like that, I always ruined everything, is just I can't get used to not being in control of things and... ..-

-it's okay, you don't have to apologize, it was not your fault, I understand, I am the one who should apologize, I was very insensitive with you, and I should not yell or speak you like that..-

-Can we just pretend that none of this happened? -She asked turning away from him.

-of course,I would love that- -

they sat on the mattress,it was still some tension between them

-I.. like your song, "-she said smiling.

-I'm not as good as you. -He said putting the guitar on the floor

-Well,although,the way so passionate you sang that song was really lovely, you lack intonation, and that song was out of your vocal range, but that's because you lack years of training, I won my first singing competition when I was three months.-she said proudly, but a bit arrogant

-wow ... , ok I think I should start practicing more if I want to sing with you one day.-

-I could teach you to sing, if you want, I help all my fellow in the Glee Club,-

- would be an honor for me-

She blushed a little -So you play the guitar?-she said trying to hide her smile

-not really, I only know how play that song- he said chuckling.

-oh ... and where did you got the guitar?-

-from a room down there, O'Reilly hates the music, so I never take out the guitar from there, I don't want he break it or something like that., he is not a very nice person.-

they both laughed softly

She looked down and started playing with the hem of her skirt, she touched the bruises on her knee and she winced in pain.

-it hurts?-

-just a little- she said running her fingers over the bruises, delicately

-fucking bastard, - he got up and approached the old closet.

-this wardrobe always saved my life- James said as he took several things from the closet.

-What is that? - the little girl asked.

-this is something for you, so those beautiful legs of yours, don't hurt any more-

He knelt in front of her, "- can I?,- he asked with the intention to heal herwounds

She nodded,

-this is gonna sting a little, but it help to clean the wound- he began to cleanse and heal the wound, and it hurt, it hurt a lot ,but then it felt better, he try to make it as nice as he could he doesn't want hurt her more than she already was,

-this is a kind cream, will help with the bruising,- he said before put the cream on her knee .-Rachel can I ask you a question?-

-sure-

-mmm... .. who is Finn-, he asked as he began to cure the other knee

Rachel was so surprised by the question so that neither felt the sting when he begun to cleaning the other knee

-W..who?-

-Finn, you said his name while you were sleeping, so Who is Finn?-

-he...he is just a friend-

-just a friend? I not usually say the names of my friends while I sleep,-

-he is just a boy from Glee Club-

-mm ...another singer, and tell me, is he a good guy?-

-Well, he is very sweet, sometimes he is dumb but is very enchanting and friendly, and very kind and open.-

- my spider- sense are telling me that you like him, don't you?-

-I...I..-

-I'll take that as a yes, and how he looks?, is he more handsome than me?-

Rachel bit her lower lip and she looked at him with a funny face.

-know what, don't answer that.- he joked

-he is cute, has pretty eyes and a sexy smile,When he smiles he looks so cute, his hair is brown and he is very tall ,very, very tall, he is from the football team, actually, he is the star quarterback ,-

-Why, don't surprise me ? -he said sarcastically, as she put away the things he use to cure her,- wait, when you say tall, you mean very tall or like freakishly tall-

-well, I would not say freakishly tall, it would be not appropriate, but yes,he has a remarkable height, if that is what you mean-she said as she smoothed her skirt

-I think I know who is he ,- he said before sitting down beside her,

-Do you know Finn?-she asked confused

-well, I have not the pleasure of knowing him as good as you- he said jokingly,- but I saw him, that day in the school, now I remember, he was look at me all the time,he made me feel very uncomfortable-

-Finn made you feel uncomfortable,- she could not help laughing.

-yes, seriously, he didn't stop look at me , and I was like,do want me to invite you a coffee or what.?-

both laughed.

-but also made me feel uncomfortable the way he looked at you.- he said seriously

Rachel looked at him confused.

-he looked at you scared, helpless, hopeless, as if he was thinking of thousand plans to help you, but his legs just didn't respond, you know, desperate,I've seen that look so many times, which makes me think that he is more than your friend,isn't he?-

- no anymore.-she said with a sad smile

-What happened?-James asked, genuinely interested.

-I wasn't enough for him.-she whispered as quickly as she could, but James heard loud and clear

-what? He told you that?-

-He didn't need tell me, it was clear when he decided to go out with two cheerleaders, while we were dating.-

-two cheerleaders?-

Rachel turn to him, before speaking again -but I do not blame him, I don't know how I thought that I could compete with them or compete with his ex girlfriend, she also was a cheerleader.-

-maybe you should consider become a cheerleader.-he joke trying to make her smile,but only made her feel worse

-is not that he likes the cheerleaders is that they are pretty and popular and hot,and I'm not, he cares about his reputation so much, it is understandable that he didn't want to be with Rachel Berry Queen of the losers.-she said bitterly

-oh god, I had forgotten how was be a teenager, everything seems bigger than it really is, first, stop say all those things to yourself, secondly, I think he just was confused, I think he likes you , because I don't see other reason for why he ran behind the car.-

-Did he ran behind the car?- _Finn did that for me?,_she thought to herself,she felt how her heart beating inside her chest, when the reality hit her._-_ that means he was the guy who they were talking about, whom you shoot, oh my god, you...you shot Finn-she said screaming,pointing him with her finger.

-take it easy girl,I don't want kill him, I just wanted to scare him, he is alright ,and also he was lucky that it was me who shot him ,other would have killed him.-

-wait, you're telling me that you failed on purpose.-

-of course I fail on purpose -. he said offended, -no one could fail that shot, he is not exactly too small for not see him.-

Rachel relax knowing that at least Finn was fine. _oh..Finn_

-for a moment I thought you were going to hit me, considering that you still in love with him.-

she turn to see him, as if he had said something offensive to her.

-I ... I... never said I was in love with him.-

James started to laugh,- you don't need to say it,it's obvious by how you talk about him and how you went crazy when you thought that I had shot him-.

Rachel gave a deep sigh,- well yes, you're right, I'm still in love with Finn-, she said, crossing his arms over her chest.

-really?- he said in a very sarcastic tone, making her laugh and relax

-Technically he is my first love, he gave me my first kiss, he has always been very nice to me, is just that I love him so much that it hurts when he is like that, when he care more about his image than me, is stupid right? I look like a fool, like a little girl in love.-

-no, not at all,it sweet and it's normal, it happened to me too, yeah I think it happen to all us at some time in life, when someone is very important to us sometimes we do silly things and when we fall in love, is easier than hurt us, but that doesn't mean that the love is wrong, or that you are stupid, just means that you are human,I really think that he loves you, as I said nobody runs behind a car without a reason, -

-you really think he loves me, -

-yes , besides and if you see the good side of this experience is that this is going to serve to him to appreciate what he has, and to not repeat the stupidity of let you go again-

Rachel gave him a big smile

-I think he had already learned that when I started dating Jessie,-

-And who the hell is Jessie?-

- he is the male lead and member of "Vocal Adrenaline."-

-Let me guess another singer, hell, you have a rare and unusual fetish-singers-

Rachel bit her lower lip, and She lowered her head to hide her smile

-So this guy" Jessie "is your boyfriend-

-no!, he and I broke up, and now I hope him to go to Africa and get lost in the Savannah and a pack of hungry lions eat him slowly, -"Rachel spat angrily.

James stared at her with his eyes wide open -and what did to you that poor boy to deserve such an end?.-

-he crushed my heart, like it was hamburger meat ,he played with my feelings, he use me, he left me, and then he eggs me-

"-he did what? -he asked totally surprised .

-he and his friends of Vocal Adrenaline setting me up in the parking lot where they threw me eggs ,-

-hell, what a jerk, you know, you should reconsider how to choose your boyfriends, - he laughed

She laughed too,- well maybe I need to leave my fetish for singers-

James could not resist laughing,- that's a good idea,-

both could not stop laughing,- I should not laugh, it is supposed that this should be a big trauma in my life.-

-hey, I promised you that I going to get you out of here -

-what? no, I'm not talking about the kidnap that's not important, I talking about Jessie -he stare at her for several minutes,

-oh god you are talking seriously, -he said almost laughing nervously,

Rachel saw him with a raised eyebrow, when she noticed that he get scare, she began to laugh, -you see, I can also make jokes,-

-You're not funny, you almost make me think that you were crazy, -

they laughed again - I don't know why did I told you all this , I had not talked to anyone about Jessie or. ... Finn-Rachel said dragging the last letters of his name.

-hey, I just want to be your friend, you know, I feel that when you trust me more, is like ,that you are more yourself., I like that-

-me too-, - she said smiling

-I know it's bizarre, but I just want to be your friend so do you let me be your friend?-

-That'd be nice, I think I need a friend now more than ever-

-cool, well,- he stood in front of her.- as my first official action as your friend, I ask you an apology on behalf of all my male colleagues that caused you any pain in you heart,- he knelt in front of her- sorry, Could you forgive us?

Rachel kept laughing and nodded

he got up smiling, -well, now I can sleep at night.-

she laughed again - thank you-

-get over here, - he said opening his arms ready to hug her.

Rachel stood up and hugged him as hard as she could.-well, - he said moving away from her a bit,- you should sleep, they will arrive late and usually they are drunk so they will not bother you until noon,-

-Where they went?, and why your not going with them?-

-Well, according to O'Reilly, they make sure that the police don't know anything about them or know if the police still looking for them, but everyone knows it's an excuse to go to have a drink and sleep with some prostitute, and frankly, I don't like to pay for sex and it's stupid and dangerous go out when half Ohio is looking for you .-

-so they went to a brothel, even when it's dangerous -

-hey, they will be a monsters, but they still are men.,-She looked at him, wrinkling her nose- yeah, that's the same expression I did when he told me that, but now the important thing is to rest and you should change the clothes, is wet and I don't want to you get sick, I'll give you some clothes of mine,-

-let me guess, you gonna take it out of your closet.-

-maybe,- he said before take the clothing out of the dresser drawer.

-here you go, now go into the bathroom and change , let your wet clothes inside so the clothes can dry, I will accommodate the mattress so you can sleep-

-okay, -Rachel walk into the bathroom, she took off her wet clothes, and she put it in a corner,the cold air hit her skin and quickly she put the new one, it was too big for her small body, but at least it was clean and dry,it were pants and a white long-sleeved shirt, when Rachel left the bathroom,the mattress was ready for her can sleep.

-okay, you just have to sleep, I'll be down if you need me,- He opened the door to leave,

-James wait,Would you mind stay with me until I fall asleep, I like to be with you,it's nice and makes me feel better-

-Yes, sure, but wait you must be hungry, you have not eaten since the morning let me go down for some food.-

-no, it's okay, I'm fine, I ate something while I was in the kitchen, -she said, smiling

He nodded his head, both are directed to the mattress, James lay on the left, and Rachel snuggled close to his chest,he turn off the light and then he put the sheets over their bodies.

Rachel's eyes closed with fatigue, she was falling asleep when she heard James laughing to himself.

-Why are you laughing, she asked with some sleep.-

-I was thinking,about luck, it is very rare, you know, I have a lot luck, and you have more for being here.-

-I don't feel very lucky-

-but you are, you have not thought about what would have happened if the police would have not arrived on time, what would have happened to you.-

Rachel's body tense, -he... was going to rape me, and he would have done,-

-yes, he would have rape you, but not only that, they had taken turns to rape you, and they would have forced you to see your friends while they rape your body, again and again, then each one would have stabbed you ,for then O'Reilly shoot you in the head,to kill you that's what they always do, so yes, you were lucky Rachel, very, very lucky,-

-Why are you telling me this?-, Rachel's tears flooding their eyes again.

-for I can explain you why I could not get you out of here tonight,-

- I don't want to fight anymore,you don't need to tell me, please-

-yes, I need it, I thought to tell you this after, but I think is the best best moment, please listen to me, I do not want to fight either , but this is important, I want to be your friend, but first I need you to know why-,

-What do you mean?-

-Are you going to listen this time?

-I will listen you this time.-

-Look, I can't explain everything now, not until we're safe, until you are safe, but what I can tell you now,is that for I get you out of here, I need to buy you,-

-what? Are you kidding right.-

- no, I told you it was complicated-.

-but... why?-

-let say that if I buy you, I would have the power to stop them, prevent that they do this to someone else ,

- I don't understand, if you don't want to be here and don't like this, why you are with them?.-

-is a plan that I have, for years, is complicated .. Look, they have a very different way of working, they work in ranges, like a hierarchy in thier sick mind, the leader is the one with a very, very bad reputation, it's like a game for them, who kills more, who do the worst things is who has more power, more "points", I don't need say that O'Reilly is winning , to stop them, I would have to be at the same level that O'Reilly, and there is a reason why O'Reilly asks me to do the things he ask me to do, he trust me and believe it or not, I am the second in hierarchy, don't be sacred please, believe me I don't proud, but ... I'll tell you everything you want to know, but not yet, to reach the level of O'Reilly, I need to do the only thing that no one has done, which leads me to you, no one has purchased other person, it would be something very cruel and degrading and that is what I need,-

-so technically you're using me,-

-I don't like to say that I'm using you, is more than that, I'm asking for your help, I know that is ask you a lot,because it's not only ask your help, is also,ask you to you stay here, I know that it is unfair, but please, I've been planning this for years, Rachel ,I need your help, could you please help me? , if I told you everything that they could have done to you, is for you to see what kind of people are they, they going to continue doing this to more people, they have doing it for years, and I don't want be your friend just for you help me, I really like you, you are so beautiful,, intelligent, talented, I feel like a bastard for asking you this, but look...I..-

-you don't need convince me, I will,- James did not see her face because the it was dark, but Rachel had been crying all the time that he was speaking, she thought a few moments ago, that James was the cutest boy she had met, but now was not so sure, But , she still trust him  
for some reason, his voice sounded so sincere when he spoke, and he had been very nice to her, besides she also wanted to stop them.

he put his arm around her, bringing her to his body , she leaned her head on his chest.

-thank you, thank you very much, Rachel, I will do everything to keep you safe, I will take care for you, I promise. but to do that I need you to trust me-

- I trust you, -he doesn't heard a single drop of doubt in her voice ..

-Thanks, sweeth...sorry-

-is fine, you can call me like that-

-thanks, sweetheart- he gave her a kiss on the forehead

-so we are together on this, right?,- Rachel asked sleepy.

-yes, two against the world, I hear that phrase in a movie-he said almost sleep.

Rachel laughed to herself,

Why are you laughing ?- James's voice was heard more and more tired

-maybe you're right,-

-About what? -

-maybe I'm lucky-

-good night, Gorgeous girl-

* * *

**thanks for reading,**  
**if you want hear the song that James sings,it called the cave by mumford and sons,( I love that song)**

**thank you very much for the reviews, and please tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13: One day

**thank you very much for all the reviews, it means a lot to me, there is no greater gift than to see my mail and get notifications of reviews and see how you liked or been interested in story,really thank you very much,I believe that most of you if not all of you who have written know that it is wonderful receive constructive criticism, you know I love to hear any opinion all you have to say,you know, if the food of an artist are the applause, I think the food of the writer are the reviews, so I don't care get fat, and by the way someone else is angry with Finn for get back with Quinn, I like Quinn really, but come on!**

**I want Finchel.**

**I would like to inform you that I like to experiment, so will be a little bit of everything in the story, in this chapter I try to do a little bit funny, I hope that it worked, and above all that you like, also I try to implement what is happening in the program.  
I hope you like and enjoy it.!  
**

* * *

-This is stupid, so many years and still have nothing, I can not believe it should be something we are not seeing, something, they can't just disappear- Detective David said throwing the papers on the desk, the same had been reviewed, over and over again without getting any results, there was nothing he didn't know already, he had spent the last few days locked in his office, reviewing carefully the same papers, the same files, the same records, but nothing yet, he began to get desperate, the man buried his head in his hands.

-Detective Duchovny, here are the files you asked me to find, but I don't think it help much.- said a uniformed young man from outside the office, letting the sound of the police headquarters into the small room.

-I will be the one who decides that...-, the man said making a hand gesture telling the younger man to come in. -thanks -the Detective said taking the papers

-Sir, you do not look good, you have not slept at all.,-

-No son, this is more important, I need to know how they came into the school?,Why did they do this in broad daylight?, Why they risk having someone see them? They don't work like that, they usually plan everything, every little detail , this seems premeditated What changes?-

-Wait, but ... if they don't planned why they attack when all the guys were gone?, I mean, Why attack a place where there no anyone?maybe they actually planned it, maybe they knew that those kids stayed late at school that day -

-Exactly, and that's my problem-

-What is your problem?-

-It seems that it was not planned but at the same time seems planned, like a great master plan, and everything becomes more confused, according to the statements of the kids, seemed like they were searching for something, they usually already know who to look for , and apparently they were going to do with the girl what they always do, but they could not so they took her, but there must be something else, everything looks so complicated,why they bring her with them? or more than that, why they keep her?, why not have asked for a ransom? or in the worst case where is her body?

-Sir, if I may, I know the importance of this, but you seem to take it very personal, and I wondered why?-

-I. .. I ... I have two daughters, one of five and one of fifteen I know how painful is when you don't know where are your daughter, if she is okay , with who she is, once my fifteen years daughter arrived home late, were like twelve o'clock, she had gone to a party, I was concerned, I Wait wake for her, my wife was asleep, she was not worried because she knew that her friend's parents were going to bring her home, but that was not enough to me, I was determined to scream her when she arrived, punishing her for being late and don't even call just to tell us she was fine, but when she finally get home, all I did was hug her and tell her how much I loved her and give her a warning, in fac all My authority went down the drain, -he smiled at the memory, -, a child is a wonderful thing and don't know how she is, is the worst for a father and I will not be the one that have to say to those men, that his girl never going back home again, I will not put the name of that girl in the dossier of unsolved cases,-

The younger man just nodded his head

-Maybe you do not have to do it, -said from the door red-haired woman, friend and companion of detective Duchovny,

- Detective Anderson, please make my day, tell me you found something that can serve us in the case - the older man said

-Well is not much but I think we have something, son, could you give this paper to Detective Benson, and thank him from me, -

-Of course-, the policeman took the paper and left the room closing the door behind him.

-Well what do you have?-

-Well David, as I said is not much but it will be a great help, well I hope,-

-Okay you caught my attention-

-We got a report about the 911 call to alert the police about the attack on school-

-And that has to do with our case, were many shots , Ballistics found at least 5 caps, any resident or person close may have made that call, how can we serve to know who made that call?

- More than you think, -she said with a proud smile

-Gillian please tell me now,-

-Well, when you interviewed everyone who was at school that day, did anyone mention having a phone nearby? o have called the police?-

-No-, said the man a little confused

-Well hold on to your seat, the researchers found that 911 call was made from inside the school, and call me crazy but I think it was one of them who called the police ,acording reportedly sent to us, the call lasts less than 8 minutes but no one spoke and the strangest thing is that it only heard wailing, crying people and something that sounded like hits, similar to the scene described by the kids, that is why the police came, and acording with the reported the time of the call fit into the events that occurred that day which expands the possibility that one of them is the one who made the call.-

Detective David jaw dropped for a moment, he began to consider possibilities

-Wait but this means ...-

-..Your theory that everything was planned could be correct -completed the red-haired woman,

-But that complicates things, because we have no idea what they will do with her, and more importantly why her? And why in that moment?,they could have wait to her come out from school, and carry out the kidnapping on the streets would have been more likely that no one could see them, would have been safer-

-Maybe it was not planned by all, maybe it was only planned for one of them, maybe the others had no idea, remember they were all concentrated in torturing that girl, what if one of them don't, what if one of them planning something more, even bigger than they heve done, after all, if you think about it,we don't know much about how they work,we only know what they do when they are with their victims, and this is the first time they don't do what they usually do do ,and why they do it? Because frankly I think it's more than just hate crimes, we do not know where they get the information of their victims, the only pattern that all the victims have in common is that most are women and they are all Jews, so the possibility that there is a betrayal between them and this is not just a kidnapping, is high. -

-You know, I think you're right, and I think it helps a lot, but still is the question of how they get in? and why they attacked those guys? and why that girl? There must be something else. you know at first I thought that someone helped them enter, and possibly someone in the Glee Club, and thats why I investigate the kids and the only one who has a criminal record is that boy, Noah Puckerman, who is also Jewish and is strange that they haven't done anything to him, at first I thought it was suspicious but then I don't know, his explanation seemed true, and ...it becomes more complicated every time I think about it -

-Not necessarily, you know, you haven't let me tell you the best part.-

-Please, -the man said holding his head

-We have traced the phone, we still work in giving a more precise location, it's a lot of hard work, but we have located the phone in an area not far from each crime scene, there still many places to look, but the search is shortened, and now we don't need search through Ohio, which means...-

-..There are more chances of finding the girl, oh .. Detective Gillian Anderson you are a genius, you've made my day-

-Well Detective you aren't the first man on tell me that, now ,you should go home and get some sleep, your wife called and she is worried about you, I'll take care of everything, I think we're close to stop them more than we've ever been before-

* * *

_**And i'd give up forever to touch you**_  
_**'cause i know that you feel me somehow**_  
_**you're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be**_  
_**and i don't wanna go home right now**_  
_**And all i could taste is this moment**_  
_**and all i can breath is your life**_  
_**and sooner or later it's over**_  
_**i just don't wanna miss you tonight**_

Finn's eyes had never been redder. despite all their efforts to be strong and not surrender to depression,he just could not stop mourn and feel that their world is shattered, it hurts to talk to someone, The only thing that was comforting for him was the music, but he could not sing a single song without thinking about Rachel.

**_And i don't want the world to see me_**  
**_'cause i don't think that they'd understand_**  
**_when everything's made to be broken_**  
**_i just want you to know who i am_**

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comming_**  
**_or the moment of truth in your lies_**  
**_when everything feels like the movies_**  
**_yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_**  
**_and i don't want the world to see me_**  
**_'cause i don't think that they'd understand_**  
**_when everything's made to be broken_**  
**_i just want you to know who i am_**

**_And i don't want the world to see me_**  
**_'cause i don't think that they'd understand_**  
**_when everything's made to be broken_**  
**_i just want you to know who i am_**

**_And i don't want the world to see me_**  
**_'cause i don't think that they'd understand_**  
**_when everything's made to be broken_**  
**_i just want you to know who i am_**  
**_I just want you to know who i am_**  
**_i just want you to know who i am_**  
**_i just want you ..._**

Finn can't stand it anymore and he began to mourn.

Finn's mother felt that her heart was breaking, the only time she saw him so depressed was when they was informed that her husband and Finn's father had died, she wanted to say something to him but she just could not find the words, she heard him all night mourn until he fell asleep, everybody had tell her that he needed time alone, she just sighed as she picked up the dish from the floor that she had been left outside of his room to him eat. Again he had not touched the food.

* * *

Mr. Schuester walked through the halls of McKinley High, all students and teachers looked at him as if he were a zoo attraction, of course he was not going to teach, he had heard that Figgins had already got a substitute teacher to replace him , some woman called Holly Holiday, was apparently very good with his students.

In fact not even he knew why he was there, he just did not want to evade reality, walked outside his classroom with the hope of seeing one of his GLEE club kids,he wanted to let them know that he was with there for them, but of course after what happened it was obvious they would not be there.

-Mr. Schue,- a voice called from the hallways

Will turn to see who called and he found Jacob.

-I'm not in the mood to a interview, Jacob,- he did not want to sound so cruel but he justt had no mood to be nice about it.

-No, I did not want, it's just that ... I found this in the library, the -young man with curly hair said, pointing to a small gold necklace with a Jewish star- belongs to Rachel,she was wearing that day at school, I know that because I try to interview her that day to discuss the loss of Jessie-, Jacob said adjusted his glasses,- I thought maybe you'd like to have it - he completed, handing the collar to the teacher

Will didn't know what to say he felt as if a train had beaten him, -T ... thanks-Jacob just nodded with a smile and being away from him,

Mr. Shue look at the necklace in his hand a few seconds before storing in his pocket. He just wanted to go straight to the office of Figgins and temporarily resign until this is solved, and go home, before arriving at the principal's office, he found Emma leaving his office with boxes that contained his things, carefully accommodated

-Will I didn 't know you were coming, I thought you wanted me to come for your things, you okay? Did something happen?-

-I'm fine, just that I wanted to come myself, I don't know what I was thinking, -he deal to keep his voice - I made you lost your time -

-Oh Will. No, it's not a waste of time, I want you to know you're not alone,- she put her hand on the cheek of teacher

-Thanks-, he smiled,he needed to hear those words,

-Emma where I put this?,- a male voice came from the office,

Will turned away from Emma,

-Emma? Where I put ... oh sorry I missed something,- a tall man left the room- Carl ... mmm ... this is Will Schuester, a friend ... Uhh Will this is Carl my boyfriend-

_Friend? .. Boyfriend?_ he should not have left home

-Oh Will .. Nice to meet you ... I'm sorry what happened .. Emma told me everything ... I can not imagine the horrible experience you went through, and that poor girl ...sorry ...-

_The last thing I needed was the sorry of this man and that girl has a name Rachel.. Rachel!_

-Nice to meet you too and thanks for helping me to pack my things, -he said with a fake smile

-No, it's not problem bro,- he said giving him a blow on the arm

The tension was noticeable between them

-Well Will, we are going to leave your stuff in the car of Carl, do you want us to take you home?- said Emma trying to break the uncomfortable silence-

-Thanks but I do not think so, I have some things to do,- he lied the truth is he did not want to go with them two in a car

-Are you sure Will?- Asked the redhead

-Yes, of course, you have already done a lot for me-

-Okay,we gonna leave your things with your neighbor if you need anything, please call-

-Yes-

Emma took the box and Carl the another one , both gave him a friendly smile and left the scene, Emma turn one last time to see Will who gave her a smile and resumed his way to the office of Figgins

-William,- a voice call him, a voice that he could recognize anywhere

-Now no Sue,-

-It is important so brings that cat you use as hair to my office, now-

Will keep walked, he would not put up with Sue today

-William... is about Rachel.-

* * *

-I don't know if I can do this,- said Tina clinging to the chair of Artie

.-Come on, we're alredy here, -"said MercedesAll had gathered outside the school, took several minutes standing out

.-Come on guys,we can not keep running, we have to face this together, it's now or never, -"said Kurt before moving on to school, the others followed him

When they began to walk the halls, all together, the students began to see them, some with sorry and others simply saw them, they could hear the students talking about them, what happened, and about the beatings that Kurt had in his face, it was really uncomfortable

-I liked it better when we all ignored us -, "said Artie when he go through a few cheerleaders who saw him with sadness, Some athletes did not dare look at them, and others just mocked- Finally someone gave them what they deserve, -someone murmured in the crowd

-Keep up your head high,- "said Kurt

As they finally reached the choir room, all stopped short. a shiver ran through their column

-Ready? -Kurt asked with a lump in the throat, all nodded in silence and took a deep breath before opening the door

Gradually began to enter into the room, and everything seemed normal, as another day in GLEE.

-Well, I remembered this different, it is rare to be here. tell me again why are we come here after what happened?- Mike asked, looking around him.

-Because we can not keep running, one day we would return here, also the GLEE club was our only refuge from all the bullying, and where we could be ourselves, where we felt safe, we can not let them took that away from us,they have already took a lot from us.-

-I'm with Kurt, we can not lock ourselves in our room like a coward, -said Puck

-Okay guys , could everybody sit down? There are many things to talk about, -indicated Kurt, all the kids sat a little nervous, no one had attended classes in recent days, even the cheerleaders don't attended the practice, were dressed in normal clothes and was weird seen without their uniform.

-Okay, -Kurt began,- I asked them to come because there are outstanding issues that we have to talk about , but first , where is Matt? - he asked, noting the absence of the footballplayer

-In a flight to AL, his father transferred him to school, he did not want anything happen to him, all parents got paranoid after what happened, I had to promise my mother to carry a whistle for she let me come, and my father is parked outside the school to wait for me, -said the Asian boy

-That's nothing, my mother forced me to carry this with me. -Tina said, taking a small sword from her backpack.

-Okay could you please, take that away from me! Mulan.- Santana said, moved it away from the girl.

-Sorry- She said, putting back the sword in her backpack.

-Mercedes's mother would not let me out, though I take the vitamins that the doctor prescribe me for the stress, and she takes me the pressure off every five minutes.- said the ex-cheerleader.

-Do you think that's bad? My mom told us ,to me and my sister, that we can't leave the house until everything is resolved,she bought food like for a week, and she locked me in my room, I had to go out through the window, to come here. -Puck said crossing his arms over his chest.

-Okay, we all had a hard time, and it was not easy come here, and I really appreciate that everyone came, I know it's hard, but I thought it would be nice if we all got together and we faced our fears, I can not remember a night in recent days without nightmares about this place. -said Kurt. -But now we have two problems, one of our friends is missing in action and the other one is just lost.-

Everyone looked at the boy with confusion.

-Finn. -he said finally,-He don't leave his room,he don't eat, and basically he is just being moved by his physiological needs, the truth is that I am very concerned, this thing about Rachel has affected him too much,maybe more than it has affected to us, we must do something,I'm afraid to him going to do something stupid-

-You do not believe that he going to ... You know.-Mercedes asked, she really did not want to finish that sentence

-Maybe, I really don't know, and I don't want think about it, but it is a possibility,-

-But the last time I saw him, he was you know good, and he said he would not be depressed and he was going be strong for Rachel.-Puck interrupted

-And he was, he was going well but I think he could not resist, he really try but he found that it was not easy, and I think it time to do something that really help, the prayers have been beautiful, and made us feel good, but it is time to think about real ideas, we can not stand with folded hands, I personally believe that religion should be left aside, and start doing something.-

-Well, I researched a bit about these guys on the internet and the truth are worse than they seem,they do horrible things, and they are very cruel,-Artie said a little nervous

-Like what kind of things?- Tina asked

-I do not really want talk about it,I just say that if we gonna do something, we have to do it now before it's too late.- Answered the boy with glasses.

-That's all I need to hear, well let's get started, we need ideas, any idea guys, come on. -Yelled Kurt.

Were heard many voices talking at once.

-We must paste posters.-

-We need buy a helicopter and fly around Ohio-.

-Guys one by one.- Kurt tried to say

-We should hire an investigator.-We must ask on the streets.-

-We should call Oprah-

All fell silent at hear the comment of Brittany-I do not think that the magnificent Ms. Winfrey can help in this. -Kurt said, breaking the silence

-She can do everything. -Brittany said, defending her opened his mouth to reply-Okay, can we focus on what matters now. -Quinn interrupted

-Quinn is right, we must think of something realistic, -Santana began. -Anything we can do to help Rachel.-Everyone looked surprised.

-What? .. Okay I know I've been a kind of bitch with Rachel, but that does not mean I want something bad happens to her, it's not my style.-

-Okay ... mmm .. Maybe we should start on the car that Finn mention , I mean, think if you were pursued by the police and fled, you drive like crazy, someone had to see where they were, or know the car. -Puck said

-That is a start. -said Kurt. -Well maybe we should ...-

-Guys you should see this, is unbelievable.- Finn stopped in the room, he still wearing his pajamas and came barefoot, his face was pale and it was obvious he had been crying,he had been holding a dish with a sandwich in it.

-Finn what the hell are you doing here, and in those clothes.- Kurt said, almost offended

-Dude, how you knew we were here, you were not immersed in a depression or something, -said Mike

-I was or I am , but you see, something amazing happened, I can not say the details and I know it sounds crazy, but it is real, I was super hungry, I thought I could spend several days without eating but I could not and when I opened the door , My mom had already taken the dish of food that she puts me out of my room, she was not home so I had to go down to the kitchen to make me something to eat, -said Finn as fast as he can,he was really excited.- So I decided to take out the grill and make me a sandwich, but when I pulled out my sandwich, this shows up .- He finished pointing to the dish.

-Great, just what I need now. I not eat in all day. -Puck said trying to have a bite of the sandwich but Finn slapped him to prevent he touching the dish.

-What is your problem? Puck said rubbing his sore hand.

-You do not understand, this is the face of Jesus, I made a grilled Cheesus.-

Everyone seemed scared.

-Oh no, he has gone mad.- Santana muttered

-That's like the dumbest thing I ever heard and that's me talking, -said Brittany.

-No, seriously guys this is a miraculous thing, you see, I remembered that my mom and Burt had mentioned to come here so came too, I left the house and did not know how to get faster and I don't felt very good to drive, so I asked to grilled Cheesus, to do something for me to come soon and then came a bus, and I got and it was full and I was tired so I wish I could sit down and suddenly the guy who sat in front of me get off the bus, and that's how I come here by Cheesus.- Finn said very proud of himself.

-Well, if a big guy in pajamas who were talking to a sandwich stand in front of me, I would run too.- Artie said

-And besides what happened to the other half of the sandwich saint.- Tina interrupted

-Well, I really was hungry, but that's not the point.-

-Look Finn, we know this is very difficult for you, but believe that grants wishes you a sandwich will not make you feel better and don't gonna make Rachel come back.- Kurt said fondly. -So why do not you sit down, we were talking about ways to help .-

Finn staggered to a seat next to Puck and he look towards the ground.

-Okay, well what I was going to say is that...-

-What are you guys doing here? -The 's voice sounded in the room

Everyone froze, they had not seen Mr. Schuester since that day, and indeed the man did not look very good.

-Mr. Suche, we were ... who is she? . -Kurt said, noting the presence of an older woman next to the teacher.

-Well she is. -

-Hi, I'm Doris Sylvester, famed Nazi hunter and mother of Sue.- The woman said

-Well, if that can be called mother. -Sue said from the door

-Hold on ,Did You said Nazi-hunter? Mike asked incredulously

-Did you say mom? -Puck asked

-Uhh yes Mrs. Sylvester, came here because she had heard happened, and very kindly she came to help. -Said Will.

-Yes I could not help, I felt bad when I heard the news, and told myself, Doris you have to go there and bring some of the power Sylvester after these bastards, so here I am, and believe me when I say that I'm the best at this No one like Doris Sylvester to hunt Nazis.-

-Well there you have kids, I think this is a good thing. -Will said

-Look, I'm sorry not being there for you, I felt guilty and could not see your face, but we are a family and we must be united as one, I disappoint you guys once I don't do it again.- Said the teacher.

They all nodded with a smile.

-All right, now Mrs. Sylvester wants ... ..- A cry interrupted him , a cry followed by a male voice.-

-Shelby .. wait ... you have to calm down.-

Rachel's mother stopped in the hall, crying, looked angry and distressed. Behind her a Jessie desperately trying to stop her and reassure her.

-Will , tell me it's not true, please.- beg the women.

-Shelby .. I'm really sorry, I would like say no, but it is true, they took Rachel.-

-Why nobody told me anything, I had the right to know that she was .. Oh god I can not even say ..-

-Sorry honey, you look very upset, but I wondered who are you?. Asked Doris.

-I am the mother of Rachel. -She Said, stifling a sob.

-Oh .. I thought the girl had two parents were gay or were lesbian.- asked the woman.

-She has .. I am the biological mother.- Shelby said trying to calm down

-Oh of course .. They can't just have her by themselves right? ... look , I'm Doris Sylvester'm the best hunter of Nazis in the world, and go help your daughter ... oh I can not think how painful it is for a mother don't know how or where is a daughter.-

Coach Sylvester can not help laughing at the comment.

-What's he doing here?- Puck said pointing to the presence of Jessie.

-I just came to support my , I did not come to fight. -Said the boy trying to defend himself.

-Good I just want to kick your ass, how dare you seem here after what you did to Rachel, you have no right to show your face.-And believe me I feel bad about what is happening, I regret having done that to her, I really feel like an idiot.-

-Well that's what you are -said Kurt

-Also you should be rehearsing for regional, I think that's the only thing you care.-

-No ... .. Volcal Adrenaline retired from competition ... and I'm really sorry, I did not really want to hurt her.- Jessie said truly sorry.

-Good , we also left the competition.- Mercedes said.

-I agree.- Said Mr. Schuester. -Does everyone agree?-

All GLEE guys nodded.

-Okay ...Finn are you okay?-Asked the teacher noting that the boy had not moved.

-NO! I'm not okay ... I don't know why I came .. I Really thought that I had the answer to all this ..that . I had a kind of power to help and the only I have is a sandwich.-

-Oh .. Do not be sad boy .. Finn right?-

He nodded

-Finn Okay do you want to be my personal assistant in this, you'd come to me very helpful and also help ... much to your friend .. And yes you have a power ... the power of your love ... so what you think .. you want to help?

-yes ... yes I want. -Finn said

-Alright guys, you all will be of great help, and Finn is my right hand, then your son can help too Will, is a beautiful child.- Doris said, referring to Jessie.

-he ..is. not my son.-

-Oh .. Well ... anyway he can also help.-

-And do not worry .. Shelby I sure I will makes everything and I will find her,Aright guys let's kick some butt.

There were loud and cheers.

-So we're all going to settle on somewhere close, I have a very good team also helped us and I have some influence with the Ohio police department, in fact I have sent a report that will serve them a lot, I will keep you guys informed. Well let's go.-

Everyone started go out ,in one day all the hopes of all changed, and they felt very happy to help.

-Mother,I never seen you like that, -said Sue when everyone had already left

-Well Susie,I do more than just shoot and travel the world, you must know to treat people, and being kind, which reminds me .. Susie could you go and get me a coffee, I've longed for one since I finished my visit your sister, thanks Susie .. Two sugars.-

The woman walked out the door, leaving the angry coach.

-How I hate that woman ...-

* * *

**thank you very much for reading!**

**Happy Valentines Day!**


	14. Chapter 14: Beautiful Liar

**thanks for reading, I sorry for not uploaded before but much school work, but I'm glad you have time now.**

**Thanks again to all who read, all of this is dedicated to you**

**I hope you enjoy it, this CHAPTER contains a scene of attempted sexual abuse, I hope not to offend anyone, if you do not like this kind of topic it is more advisable to stop reading.**

**Note: glee, don't belongs to me**

**Enjoy! sorry if is there any mistake**

* * *

Mr. Schuester stood in front of the Berry's house , he never had been there before, a chill ran down his spine as he called at the door, his heart began to beat very fast, he did not know how to react when the door open.

He take a deep breath and wait a few minutes for someone to open the door, seeing that no one answered, he bell again, This time the door opened a few seconds later, Hiram Berry stood in front of him, he was wearing only a plain shirt and trousers, his facial expression was sad, but he try to give him a smile when he recognized the teacher.

-Hello, Mr. Schuester, we did not expect your visit , want to come in.- asked the man trying to be nice.

-Thanks, sorry for bother you .- Will said coming into the house.

-Of course not Mr Schuester, sorry to not open before is just ... I don't know it was hard to get out of bed, -said the man trying to hide his tears.

-No problem, I should not have come without warning.-

When he come in to the house he noticed that it was dark, the curtains were closed, and it was very quiet, both men sat in the living room, Will noticed several photos on the walls most of Rachel, in different stages of her life, but the photos that most caught his attention were over the fireplace in the middle of the room, in the left was a picture of two men holding a baby in their arms, the picture was clearly taken in the same room, and that baby was clearly Rachel, both men saw the little baby with love, in the middle photo were the two men a little older, one of them was carrying a little girl, Rachel again, but she was about 5 years, and the other man was holding a small trophy, the three looked so happy, and the last photo on the right, was Rachel the one he knew of 16 years old, in the midle of both men, with a big smile. Seeing the three photos he felt a lump in his throat.

-How can I help you? Mr Schue. -Hiram asked

-I .. I came to know how you were and I have something to say to you. -Said the teacher sitting in front the man with glasses.- So how you doing?-

-Well, we survived the best we can, has been very difficult, Leroy has not gone to work, hardly eat, I hear him cry at night until he falls asleep, I have to be strong for both.

-This has affected a lot more to your husband, right?-

-Yes,I am suffering a lot, and there is no day without thinking about her, but Leroy ... has always been very sentimental and very attached to Rachel, I'm always the one who had to be firm in decisions, Leroy could never scold Rachel, he has not moved anything into Rachel's room he wants to stay just like she left, when we married, our greatest desire was to have a son, Leroy wanted to wait until we had a house, a good job and resources to keep him or her when the time came, when we decided we were ready,we consider adopting as a first option, we can not decided if we wanted a boy or a girl, was so difficult to choose just one, the first time we visited the foster home and we met all the childrens was very beautiful, Leroy fell in love with all childrens, for a moment I thought he would adopt all of them , but then we decided that we wanted a baby, one who we can raise, we met several couples, mostly teenagers who could not care for a baby, but almost no one wanted to give their baby to a gay couple, or decided keep their baby at the end,after a while we decided that a surrogate mother would be the best option and we started looking, we went to specialized centers, and we even put ads in newspapers, but our luck was the same, we began to give up hope when one day a young woman knocked on the door, said she had read our ad and that she was willing to do it, said she needed the money to fulfill her dream.-

- Shelby ...- Will said

-Yes, Shelby Corcoran, the first time we saw her we thought she was very young, she was very determined, and secure, bold, seemed very nice, pretty and then we heard her singing , was when we decided that she was the mother of our daughter or son, she signed all the papers and let us be part of the pregnancy and go to the ultrasound with her, when we found out we were having a girl, Leroy went crazy, we leaving the doctor's office and we took Shelby home and then Leroy decided to go shopping for the baby . When at last we had Rachel in our arms was the happiest moment of our lives, that day we took that picture. -Hiram said pointing to the picture over the fireplace. -Oh god I must be bored you with this story, sorry.- said Hiram with small tears

-Oh... not at all... in fact that is precisely what I came to talk.-

-What do you came to talk? Mr. Schue. Another voice interrupted the conversation-Hiram Berry was standing at the end of the ladder,the black-skinned man looked very pale, and tired.

-Leroy, you okay honey? I thought you were asleep.-I was, but I heard a knock on the door and I heard when you came down, so happens, -he said sitting next to Hiram.

-I came to talk about something that happened yesterday at school, about Shelby ... -The teacher said looking at the two men. -Yesterday Shelby went to school, she heard what had happened and ... she doesn't know what to do, she is devastated and ... maybe it's not my business, but I think it would be useful to talk to her, is also Rachel's mother, maybe she didn't saw Rachel grow up like you , but Rachel is also part of her,you should go through this together.-

-I think he is right, Leroy, she is also hers baby,now she entered to her life, we can not pretend that she doesn't exist. -Hiram said taking the hand of her husband.

Leroy just nodded his head.

-Oh god, is this really is happening Hiram?.- Both men embraced.

-There other thing I wanted to tell you, I ... well ... a student ... found this in the library ...He said that this belongs to Rachel, and I thought maybe you would like to have it. -The teacher said taking the necklace from his pocket and handed it to the African-American father of Rachel, he took the collar, his hand started shaking and looked as if he gasping for air.

-Oh god ... no no no no ... oh god.- The man began to mourn.

-Are you okay?, what happens?-

-It's okay Mr. Schue , don't worry. -said Hiram crying too as he was trying to calm his husband.

-Honey come on, it's okay, everything will be okay.-

-No! - Leroy stood up sharply away from the arms of Hiram, and leaned in the chimney trying to catch his breath.

-I..I ... bu-bu-buy ... this n-necklace when ... R-Rach-Rachel ..w-was born ... we went-t-t ... after we left the h-hospital -Leroy said stuttering.

-Sorry ... Mr. Schue, thanks for bringing it, is important to us.- Hiram said wiping his tears.

-Listen .. I know how you feel, all the guys of GLEE are like my children, Rachel is an incredibly talented girl, you did a great job as parents, I can not imagine how difficult it must be for you, and I admire you very much, you two have for each other but there is another person who is also suffering and is suffering alone.-

There was silence for a moment.

-Do you think that Shelby would like to come and spend a few days with us?-. Leroy said when he finally was able to control his breathing.

-I think she would love.- Said Will. -There is something else,yesterday also came a woman, Doris Sylvester, she is an expert on the subject, is a hunter of Nazis, and she is willing to help, and she is working on the case, and all the kids on GLEE also want to help, in fact all are already thinking about plans to help.I do not be surprised if some of the kids, come to visit you-

-Thanks.- Leroy said hugging Mr. Schuester.

-No problem. I will talk with Shelby.-

-Thank you Mr. Schuester, for everything.- Hiram said joining to the hug

-Call me Will.-

-Thanks Will. -Leroy said.- Rach is right you are a great teacher.-

Both men accompanied the teacher to the door when Will opened the door he came across with Puck, who was about to ring the bell.

-Puck.- Said in surprise Mr. Schue

-Noah What are you doing here? Something happened to you ?- asked Leroy

-I ... I came to talk to you-. Puck Said watching the two men.

-Does your mama know you're here? -Asked Hiram

-No.- Puck Said looking down.

-Come in son-. Leroy said kindly

Puck just nodded

Mr. Schuester smiled one last time to the couple and patted on Puck shoulder when he walked beside him.

The three sat in the room, Puck explained the reason for his visit, he told them how he felt for doing nothing, he told them about Beth and . The two men sat in silence to hear the whole story,they looked at comprehensively, by the time he finish the three contained her tears, the two love Puck as a son and was greatly appreciated everything he did for Rachel, they explained him that nothing about what was happening was his fault and had no reason to feel that way and they understood his reasons for what he did. The couple hugged him one last time before he leaving the house.

When Puck leave the Berry's house he felt different, he still feeling guilty, but least, now he could look in the mirror without feeling nauseous.

* * *

Had spent a couple of weeks, for Rachel it seemed like eternity, when your freedom is taken away, time seems slower, she almost could not remember her life before coming to that horrible place, O'Reilly did not do it easier for her, Every day he came with a new "fun" idea, O'Reilly forced her to wear that damn necklace,he forced her to walk on her hands and knees, he forced her to be under the table while they eat and sometimes his put his foot above her, Rachel had to bite her tongue until it bled to not mourn, it bothered him to hear any sound that came from her special the crying. O'Reilly liked to call her names, but his favorite was "his little pet, " he even gave her a dog dish that said: "Dog", and he forced her to drink from it

Each day was more horrible than the last and that day was no exception, he thought it would be fun to throw her a ball and she caught it with her mouth, he threw the ball over and over again until he got bored after scolding her for not be quick to go for the ball, he let her go back to the room.

That room had become her only refuge was the only place in the house in which she felt safe since he arrived there, almost no one went up there , was the most isolated place of the house, that room, dirty and dark was the closest thing to a home to her.

There was also James, he was the closest thing to a friend she had, he was kind and nice with her,he gave her clean clothes to sleep and he took her skirt and the other clothes to wash so she had in the morning something clean to wear , (they never had noticed, she does not was truly surprising about it, she was not more for them that a toy and an entertainment, she was pretty sure that none of them even didn't know her name), every time O'Reilly done with her, Rachel was always crying on the shoulder of James, he consoled her until she felt well and she could stop mourn, honestly she would not be alive if it wasn't for him, he always make jokes and he made her laugh,he helped her to deal with what was happening to her and it wasn't hard to talk to him, in fact they spent the half of the time talking. He always made sure to remind her who she was and even that she did not know much about him, (because he has never said much)she felt that she knew him. They used to play a game to know each other more; she made a question and then it was his turn to make one.

-So what's the weirdest thing that ever happened to you?.- She asked wiping her tears.

-Mmmm ... watch Dead Snow with O'Reilly. -James said ending to heal her knee, which usually ended really badly for being on her knees all the time.

- "Dead Snow?- Rachel asked, confused.

-It's a movie.- James said putting the things away and sitting on the matress beside her

-Watch a movie with O'Reilly's the strangest thing that has happened to you-. Rachel said, almost laughing.

-It was a film about Nazi Zombies, okay, I swear that O'Reilly was so turn on by the general zombie, he could not stop laughing throughout the film, and the damn movie was in Norwegian and I just understood that the zombies want to eat the campers, and then those damn zombies came out of the snow like margaritas, and O'Reilly applauded when they ate one, and I was like "Do you want to leave you alone with the TV?" I swear that was the more traumatized moment of my life. -James said shaking his hands and doing funny faces.

-Oh god ... I can not believe it, you talk more than me. -Rachel said surprised.

-I'll take that as a compliment, but you know at least I learned two things that day, one O'Reilly knows Norwegian, and two, when he dies I will bury him face down so he can't get out from it.-

They laughed.

-And ... what's the strangest thing that ever happened to you?- James asked

-Mmmm ... well once I was kidnapped and I became friend of one of my captors.- Rachel said sarcastically as she could.

-Okay you win. -James said, watching her intently.

Rachel chuckled -... how old are you? - Why did I never asked that?

-How old do you think I am ?- He said smiling

-I don't know ... like uhm 26?

-Mmmm...close.. I have 21-

-Are you kidding?- she asked completely surprised.

-Nop-

-But you said that you been 3 years with them. that means you're here since you were 18, oh god you were a child, why ruin your life so young.?-

- It's a bit ...-

-Complicated. -she completed , every time he don't want or he could not say something he used that word.

-Yes, but not talk about it, not yet, well it's my turn to ask, so Miss Rachel Berry Who taught you to sing?-

-Hmm ... well my dads always made sure to sign me up for music camps and give me a vocal education but I think more than anything is genetics, my mom ... is an extraordinary singer I guess if she had been with me since childhood she had taught me to sing.- The little brunette said, smiling at the thought

-Wait, did you say dads? Your mom wasn't with you when you were a kid?

-No. I uhmm ... I have two gay dads they chose a surrogate mother for her beauty and talent, and they mixed their sperm with a stirrer, until today we do not know who is my real dad, and I met my mom not long ago she is Vocal Adrenaline's coach, and well she didn't ... I ...uhm mm ... I Really don't want to talk about it, is ...-

-Complicated.- James end the sentence

-I have to stop spent time with you.-

-Haha mmm very good idea.- James said laughing.- Are you okay?-

-Mmm ... no ...I don't know ... I can not help feeling broken ... I have so much fear.- She said softly, almost as if she felt embarrassed for said it.

-Come here.- James said putting his arms around her, Rachel put her head on her shoulder, a silent tear rolled down her cheek

-It's my turn, do you believe in happy endings?- She asked whispering.

There was silence for a few seconds

-Yes, I believe in happy endings.-he also said whispering.- It's my turn ...-

* * *

That day was a little harder than usual, she woke up at 4:00, O'Reilly didn't stop attacking Rachel all day, he put her a leash and he took her to a walked around the house, he forced her to clean the house and then he "accidentally" he spilled his beer over her. The brunette could not go on when she returned to the room,she began to mourn but fatigue was stronger than any physical or emotional pain, and she fell asleep when her body touched the mattress. James was not surprised at all, he clean what he could from her wounds and a little beer was left in her face and hair with a damp cloth. He was tired so he sat in the couch next to the mattress, he was thinking about the next phase of his plan.

He just sat there thinking for a long time, until he decided to get out. When a little voice stopped him

-Where you going? Don't leave me.. please.- Rachel whisper sleepily, on verge of tears

-Don't worry,I just go for a glass of water, okay?- He said brushing her hair from her face.

-Don't go please! don't leave me... -She said, clutching his hand, leaving tears falling down her face.

-Hey, don't cry, I'll be back in a minute okay? just relax.-

-Come back fast-. She said resigned-

- I'll be back in a few minutes, okay honey? Rest, you need some sleep.-

James gave a last look at the girl on the mattress, and then he opened the door and he left before locking the door behind him.

James went down the hallway toward the stairs, where he met with Bryan,the man with brown eyes, white, slightly higher than he, ash blonde hair,he was carrying a bottle of beer in a hand and was obviously drunk, there was no many rooms in second floor, just the attic and the room with Rachel, and something told him that his intention was not to go to the attic.

-Where the hell you think you're going? .- Said in a deep tone and putting an arm on his way.

-Relax man, I'm just going to give a little visit to the little whore.- Said, laughing and touching his penis to emphasize his words.- You know what I mean.-

-Yes, of course... get away from her.- He said menacingly.

-Oh come on ... does your mother never teach you to share?-

-I don't want you or your cock around her, do you understand me?, if you get to that room I'll kill you myself, she's mine, she belongs to me.

-Oh yeah ... since when? -Said another voice, the voice of O'Reilly, he was watching them at the foot of the stairs.

-Since I put my penis inside her, since that day. -James said looking at O'Reilly

-I think James has a good point, sorry Bryan.-

-Oh come on O'Reilly-

.-Forget it, Bryan.-The ash blonde haired man reluctantly went downstairs

-James come with me-. O'Reilly said, telling the younger man to follow him.

Both men went into another room, the room of O'Reilly

.-What do you want to talk about?.- James said breaking the silence.

-About the girl-. O'Reilly said bluntly.

-What about her.- James said calm and indifferent.

-That is precisely my question, what happens with her and you?-

- I was thinking about getting into the auction, I want to buy her.-

-It's funny because I was thinking of doing the same thing, I also want to buy her, I mean she must be very good at something, for you to spend all your time with her.-

-yes you're right, it's fun.- Said sarcastically.

-James, stop the shit, you're not funny.-

-And you're the nicest person I ever met.-

O'Reilly smiled.- You know James, I like you, I know you are smart, very smart, I know that you are a mother fucker, so what the hell you are planning, I'm not stupid, I know you've been helping her, so tell me, why? What is the real reason to you wanted to go to that school, why her?.-

-Do you really want to know? -James asked, smiling

-Yes-

-Well, unlike you, I think that getting someone to do all you want, you have to be nice.-

-Oh ... I think I know what you're doing, are we playing good cop and bad cop?-

-Maybe.-

-Don't tell me, you're the good one. -O'Reilly said, laughing.

-And you're the bastard. -James said laughing too

-Please tell me she is not so stupid to fall in your games.-

-You should thank me if wasn't for me she would not do what you ask her to do-.

-Oh ... no way, she is a stupid little girl.-

-Yes she is.- James said-

So she sleeps with the enemy, oh James, so that's why all this is , technically she is already in your power, incredible, when he knows, he will give you a great reward.-

-I know, I hope.-

-Wow, I want you to know that I will not leave so easy,I really want her, she is very manipulative, and very funny, amused me much with her if I had her to myself.-

-Okay, I know, anyway, I want to be in the auction so write my name in the list, I want her, I need to level up.-

-Okay, but tell me what is the plan exactly?- O'Reilly asked

James looked at him a moment thinking about his answer. -Why don't you sit ...-

When he return to the room he heard a small cry from within and groans, his blood began to boil, quickly he opened the door and got angrier when he saw the scene infront of him.

Bryan and another man were inside with Rachel, Mark held Rachel's hands over her head with one hand and with the other hand he was covered her mouth, Bryan was over her holding her waist to hold her in her place and his other hand was under her skirt. Rachel was crying and squirming trying to wiggle out of his hands.

Mark remove his hand from her mouth to take his hand to her right breast.

-James, please!- The girl said when she saw James at the door

-Hell, I think I was very clear to you when I said I did not want you near to her, get out of here!. -Shouted James taking Bryan by the throat and throwing him against the wall.

-Oh ... fuck! James you always ruin everything.-

-Get out before I kill both of you ... Get out, is the last warning.-

-Okay. Come on Mark, goobye whore . Bryan said, licking his fingers looking at the little girl curled up on the mattress in a fetal position crying uncontrollably.

-Get out! -James shouted again, both men left the room.

James ran to Rachel and took her in his arms, rocking back and forth.

-You said you were not going to took so long!. -Rachel said crying

-Shhh ... I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry, I ... I will not let them touch you again, quiet, shh baby do not cry.-

Rachel hold him harder and she buried her face in his neck.

-Don't leave me again please ... don't leave me ... don't let them hurt me ... please.- Rachel could not stop mourn.

-Shhhhhh .. No, I promise I' won't do it .. Calm down. -James said, stroking her hair and rubbing her back in small circles.

Rachel had her back to the door and she did not see O'Reilly, who was watching them from outside the door, but James saw him

Their eyes met, O'Reilly just gave him an evil smile.

James smiled back . -Shhh ... Calm down... I will not let anything happen to you, you're safe with me honey. -James said kissing her forehead ...

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**thoughts are appreciated**


	15. Chapter 15:Welcome to my magic world

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: this chapter contains a scene of violence.**

**I'm pretty sure:Glee is not mine neither Harry Potter, yes people this chapter has some magic from the amazing world of Harry, not a Crossover. **

**sorry if there are any mistakes. this chapter is inspired by the movie "Los ojos de Julia" by Guillermo del Toro. **

* * *

Finn entered the police headquarters, he had been working with Miss Silvester since the day Mr Schue introduce her to the GLEE club, he spent hours at the computer researching for her, learning all about them, their names, antecedes and every detail that he find out made him feel more fear for the life of Rachel,they had not heard anything about her, not a single track or a call demanding a ransom, there were days in which everybody lost faith, but he could not, would not . It was the first day he and Doris were known to the detectives who were officially in charge of the case of Rachel.

-Good afternoon, Mrs Sylvester, Finn. -Kindly greeted Detective David Duchovny

-Hi, well,we come to see if you had any information.- Said the old lady

-In fact, we have something.-

Those were the most beautiful words that Finn had heard in a long time

.-But ... well, let me tell you-. Said the detective, inviting them to sit in his office.

-We have reduced the search area to an area at south of the city, and we have a report on a kind of sale, an auction, you know, the type of auction that make the traffic in women, they are calling people from various parts of world,they are auctioning off a girl, much like the description of Rachel.

his heart stopped and his blood froze.

-That's impossible, they do not do that, they just are murderers, they are not kidnappers or traffickers in women.-

-Yes, it's what I thought but every time...well I think we are underestimated them.-

-And if so, what is your plan.-

-Well, enter the auction, we need to authorize the money, so we went online under a false name, and ... buy the girl, and if all goes well we catch them also.- Said Detective

-I understand very well is a great plan, you said you reduced the search area if I get a map showing the delimitation of the search area I will start working, I'm good at the location of bastards.-

-I want to help in the auction, if you tell me about where and how to find it I will, I'll be hours at the computer if is necessary, and won't sleep ... I'll work to find her, I know how Rachel looks like I can recognize her, please?- Asked Finn

-I don't know son ... is a big responsibility, and truth is not a game-

-Detective, believe Finn is a great guy and has been very helpful so give a laptop and the information he need.-

-I ... okay but the detective Gillian Anderson will oversee, and your mom should understand and be agree.-

-Sweet . Thanks detective.-

-well it's time to work, we are close.-Said Doris Sylvester

* * *

All were together at the Berry's house, the guys of Glee came often to visit them , to help in any way anything, but Finn come everyday since her mother had given him permission to help in the case,Finn spent much time in the house of the Rachel's parents to inform them all he find.

Classes had already returned to normal, and it seemed that all students had forgotten what had happened, almost a month of that day and everyone acted like it never happened, that annoy everyone on Glee, especially Finn.

All the Glee kids were attending school but now they used Glee for group therapy that and Ms. Pillsbury proposed, all parents agreed with the idea and that despite his fear of letting them be Later in the school allowed them to go. Even the parents also helped by sending food and necessary things for the parents of Rachel, Carol had been sending food home to Mr. Berry and occasionally visited them along with Burt, none of them had gone to work or had left the home.

Shelby had gone to spend some time with them, she slept in the guest room. she wanted to catch up, and learn more about her daughter, Hiram and Leroy talked she all that she wanted to know about the brunette. she wanted to be part of her family, her life.

That day they all decided they wanted to visit Leroy and Hiram and also make them feel good, and Hiram and Leroy wanted to Shelby feel welcome and they wanted to present her to all of them as the biological mother of Rachel, were slowly arriving, the first to arrive were Kurt and Finn with their respective parents.

Adults began to talk in the kitchen when Kurt noticed the absence of his brother.

It did not take a genius to know where he was.

Finn liked to spend time in the bedroom of Rachel, sitting on her bed and smell her pillow that had a slight scent of her hair, he way around the room, recalling the first time he was there, and what an idiot he was with her that passing his hands over her stuff,heI see her makeup and creams arranged in front of the mirror, he could clearly imagine Rachel brushing her hair and putting on makeup before going to school.

Then he turn to his favorite place; the closet, where her clothes, he liked to pass his hand over cute children's sweaters and skirts. He had memorized every one of glanced around and saw something that caught his attention something he had not seen the desk under a book about was something, something that he immediately recognized, he hurried to the desk and take the object that caught his attention, was the calendar that Rachel had done to him when both of them were dating. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for him. he sigh and put it back were he found it , then he return to sit on the bed.

-How could I be so stupid?- He wondered to himself aloud.

-I always asked me the same-. Jessie's voice said from the door

-Hello.- said Jessie

-Hi-. Finn replied. -How long have you been standing there?-

-Not much I just got here a moment ago, this room bring me memories,it is weird being here.- Jessie said looking around.

-Yes, I imagine, being here should be more important for you than for me. I mean after all, you and Rachel did here.- Finn said bitterly.

-W.. What, does she say that?-

-Yes ... why?-. Finn asked confused.

-No,.. Nothing, forget it.-

-Hi guys.- Kurt said entering to the room with Mercedes, behind them came the other guys-

-Well, I don't know why I imagined that this was how Rachel's room look like.- Artie said rolling by the place.

-See S. Rachel is so cuddly like you, She also has stuffed animals -Brittany said taking and hugging a teddy

Everyone turned to look to the Latina

-Wow I'm sad and depressed and for some reason I can not get out of my head the idea of burning all those horrible clothes. -Kurt said, watching the open closet

-You don't know how would I like to see Rachel using any of that horrible sweaters.- Tina said

All were silent, What more they could say ?

* * *

-Fucking bitch!- A hand crashed against Rachel's face, throwing her against the wall

-No.. No please.- Rachel begged him as she ran away from him down stairs.

-Where the fuck you think you going whore!- Bryan shouted chasing her through the house.

Rachel ran as fast as she could, she could not stand it anymore,she not going to let him do that to her again,she tried to defend her the first time but they were two, this time it was just him, and James was not there to defend her, O'Reilly called him , this time she was alone, and suddenly from fear, she sack the little strength she had left and she hit him, she kicked him and bit him until he let her go and she could run outside the room, but not before received a strong blow to the face, she hit her head against the wall, quickly she recovered and went downstairs, looking for something to defend herself, she did not notice where she was going and she crashed against the worse person to crash at that moment making her fall to the ground, O'Reilly looked at her as if he looking at a dog behind him was James looking her confused.

-Damn bitch, I'll kill you when I find you !- Bryan scream in anger.

Rachel did not waste time, she got up and ran to the door, O'Reilly did not bother to follow her.

-This will be fun. - O'Reilly said to James.

Rachel really thought she was going to escape, she felt guilty about promised to James help him but she was not willing to let him do What he did to her again ,she can't .all feeling of remorse left. when she turn the knob and opened the door, she was free.

Or so she thought.

-Oh you don't. -Bryan said behind her.

He taked her from hair before she could even put one foot out, and he put her back in the house by pulling her to the ground, slamming the door.

-You thought it would be so easy, you piece of shit. he yelled while he kicked her in her stomach.

She felt that she lacked the air and took her hands to her stomach to calm down a bit the horrible pain.

-Come here fucking whore, I'll make you pay for this-

-No.. No..- She whispered

He lifted her by hair and he was pushing her through the whole house to the living room, there was all the men gathered as if nothing was happening including O'Reilly and James.

-Fucking bitch. When I say suck my cock. I'm not fucking asking you stupid bitch.-

He grabbed her behind and smashed her head against the wall. She felt the blood started running down her face

-Damn bitch, Little tramps like you really turn me on. - He whisper in her ear pushing his erection against her backside.

-No ... no ... no. -Rachel weepingHe became separated and make her turn over to her to be face to face with him

And that was when she recognized him, he was the same man who had snatched her necklace in the library and who dragged her from there.

And her fear turned into anger.-

How does a fucking Jew like you can be so hot?- He said running his hands through her body.

And out of nowhere Rachel spat in his face. That made him very angry, but before he could react Rachel hit him with her knee in the crotch.

-Fuck! You're so dead! -he cry, this time of sorrow. He quickly closed his fist ready to knock her face.-

Stop!- O'Reilly yelled

O'Reilly's voice made her anger transform into fear again, even if she wanted, he was something she could not fight with or even see him without feel terror.

-But... O'Reilly come on!- Bryan scream in frustration.

-I said enough, I take care of her.- O'Reilly said approaching to the brunette

Bryan walked away from her.

-Look what we have here.- O'Reilly put his arms on each side her head, he leaned forward to reach the level of her ear. -Oh girl, you were going so well, why you had to screw up,you not only tried to escape, also you hit my friend, bad done, bad girl, what a shame I'll have to give you a lesson.- His breath in her ear caused a tremor in her body. -Remember our special room?-He pulled away so he can see her face.

-No.. No.. I'm sorry please ..I won't do it again .please I'm so sorry please ..no. -Rachel begged

-I'm sorry honey, that's how things are.- He pulled her and forced back down the stairs to reach their "special room", she scream and cry and beg him the whole way.

Bryan was laughing.

-Bryan!-

-Now what you want James?-

Out of nowhere a fist crashed against his jaw, causing him come out a little blood.

-What the hell James!-James threw it against the wall and then he kicked him in the groin causing him to fall in his knees.

-When I tell you to stay away from her, I fucking mean it!- . Finally he kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious.

O'Reilly pushed her into the room she fell to the ground, and he turned on the light, once inside he closed the door locked. Rachel's body was trembling with fear.

O'Reilly approached menacingly towards Rachel. The little girl crawled away from him until her head hits the wall she sat on the floor.

He came up to her and he sat too to be at her level. He looked at her up and down.

- You can not do anything right You had to ruin all, but I'm willing to do a deal with you,I won't punish you if you spend the night with me today.- He said stroking her thigh.

Rachel watch t his hand in horror as he stroking up and down her thigh.

-No. -She whispered

-What do you think? I make you feel better than James.- He whisper in her ear, she immediately noticed alcohol on his breath and she realized that he was drunk. That made her more frightened, O'Reilly put his hand under her skirt her hand stopped him.

- No.- She said scared

-Come on, you'll like.-

-No.. Please ... no.-

He ignored her and he climbed on top of her, he started to bite her neck as his hands touched her.

-No!-

-Will like you I promise.-

-Rather be dead. - Rachel cry out pushing off her.

O'Reilly stopped and looked at her, his blue eyes froze her.-Really, well that's okay if you like, I think is a great idea, how do you wan to do? -He asked standing up.

-What? -Confused said Rachel.

-Yes, I'll give you your freedom, is not that what you want? That's why you came running to the door. how do you like do?, you can cut your veins, that would be fun to see bleeding to death, or you prefer to shoot in the head, or better yet why don't you hang, yes, that would be much better to see you bleed.-

Rachel was scared. but what the most frightening was that for a moment all those ideas sound good.

O'Reilly take a rope and climbed into the chair beside the table and tie on the roof, and when Rachel realized the rope was ready for someone to hang.

-Come on, bitch that's what you want, come on do it! -O'Reilly yelled. when he saw that she did not move from where she was sitting he go for her and grabbed her arm lifted her and forced her to walk to the rope.

-come on do it, I give you your freedom.- He said holding her right arm.

-Or you can consider my offer but you're going to have to apologize with Bryan and you gonna have to do what he asked you to did and-...-O'Reilly stop talking when he saw Rachel get a foot on the chair and hold the rope with her hand, she looked at him into his eyes.

-Okay do anything you want. - he let her go and he stand infront of her,with his arms crossed, waiting to her do it.

Rachel climbed to the chair carefully and put the rope around her neck, but she left her hand holds the rope.

-What are you waiting for? -O'Reilly asked impatiently.

-I. .. I ...-

-do it bitch.-

-I. .. I. .. I-

-Do it, do it , end your suffering, come on, do it!-

-I ... I can't!- Rachel cry out

-I knew it.- Said,he kick the chair and making Rachel fall.

-You're just a stupid girl, weak, you have no guts to end your own life.

-Rachel was crying uncontrollably on the floor.

-Maybe I should do it myself, what do you think?-He put his hands around her neck and began choking her.

-Beg me to kill you, come on, beg me to end your life.-

The air it was no longer come in to her lungs , tears started coming out of her eyes in the absence of oxygen.

-Well bitch, tell me!-

-I no .. .. I .. no. please. - she said with the little air that remained.

He released her, and walked away from her. Rachel began to cough and try to re-air into the lungs.

-Have you ever heard? careful what you wish for, well, with me is careful what you say.-

-What have I done to you? ... Why you treat me like this? I've never seen before, why do you hate me? -Rachel asked with tears in her eyes.

O'Reilly's body began to tremble and a single tear went down his cheek.

-What did you do to me? What do you did to me?-

-You ruined my life!- O'Reilly scream and grabbed her arms, began to shake her, and throw it to the table then he began to hit her where he could the face in the chest in the could only mourn. Until it blows stopped and he picked her up and lay on the table, he tied her hands and feet to the ends of the table and suddenly he take a plastic bag and put it on her head until she lost consciousness .-

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, she was back in the room, and James was there, healing the wound in her head with cotton wool.

-Oh gorgeous girl, in what were you thinking?- Asked James.

-I don't know How long have I been unconscious?-

-One hour, you'll be fine, I check your wounds, nothing to worry about, better go back to sleep, you look tired.-

-Will you be here when you wake up?-

-Sure, I will not go anywhere.-

Rachel closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Rachel woke up again, she saw a little light shine, she rubbed her eyes and slowly her sight became clear and she could see what was that light.

James was sitting on the couch, holding a lamp and with the other hand he was holding a book, he was reading, she recognized the book immediately.

-Are you reading Harry Potter? She asked surprised and a little sleepy.

-Any problem with Harry?- Asked pretending to be offended.

-No, uh ... uhmm, don't you think you're a bit big to read Harry Potter?. Rachel asked trying not to laugh.

-There is no age for Harry Potter.-

-Okay.- She said laughing

-Have you ever read a Harry Potter book? -He asked rising from his chair and sat down on the mattress with her

-I saw the movie.-

-The movies are fine, but the books are so wonderful is like television in your head, it's amazing I cried when I read the last book, I like to read again and again I'm not tired of Harry-

-Where did you get your obsession with Harry Potter?-

-The movie came out when I was eleven, my father took me and my sister to watch the movie and well ,I left the theater pretending that my straw was a magic wand. I could not wait to the second part of the film, and every day I said to my father, "Dad when the movie came out? "and one day he got tired of that I asked that question and he buy the books and he told me that I first had to read the first book and when I finished that he would give the following and so to read them all, and when I finish reading the first one was like, wow this was not in the movie And so I began to enjoy reading Harry Potter.

-It is a lovely story. -Rachel said smiling.

-Yes, but you know, I like a more because not only entertains me for my horrible reality, among other things, also because if you think the world of Harry Potter is very similar to this.-

-What do you mean?-

-Well, the Death Eaters are all crazy and obsessed with his blood clean and all that and hate who are different from them as the moogles, remember someone?

-You mean them?-

-Yes, our, beautiful friends down there and maybe I don't know, McKinley High is Hogwarts and the Death Eaters came one day-

-Are you serious? -She said

-Yes, and the Glee Club is the Gryffindor house.-

-Great, even the stories we are what hate or or the worst things happen to us.

-They are also the best. -James said smiling.

-And Who am I supposed to be?-

-mmm ... you can be Harry Potter. -He said laughing. -You have this little scar on your forehead, with a lot of imagination can be a lightning.

-I'm Harry Potter?-

-Yes, -

-So O'Reilly is Lord Voldemort.- She said bitterly.

-No. In fact, O'Reilly is more like the male version of Bellatrix all crazy.-

-Why O'Reilly could not be Lord Voldemort?-

-There is someone worse than O'Reilly, Rachel.-

-Who could be worse than O'Reilly

-Someone who I hope you never meet.-

-Is the guy that I always hear you tallked about with them? "He"-

- Yes-

Rachel was a little frightened to think there was someone worse than O'Reilly but she decided not to ask , she did not want to keep crying.

-And who are you? -She said changing the subject.

-Well I always liked Dumbledore or Snape I like more Dumbledore , I might be a combination of both.-

-That would be fun.-

-Yes, but on second thought, I would not be any, would prefer to be Ginny.-

-Ginny? Why?- She asked, laughing at his choice

-Well, because Snape or Dumbledore can fall in love with Harry.- Said looking into her eyes.

Rachel was silent for several seconds before replying

-What if Harry feels the same? And he fell in love with them.- Rachel said looking into his eyes.

James approached her, Rachel could feel his cool breath near her face, his lips were very near hers.

-Maybe Harry is confused and just need to stay with Finn.-

-James come down now! - O'Reilly's voice took them to two from trance in which they were.

-I must go -James said before standing up and walking out the door closed behind him.

Rachel sat there, she could not believe it, he almost told her he loved her. Of course she had feelings for him, and not just because technically she had to spend time with him because he had no choice, but it was because he was the only boy who had been kind to her, that made her feel good about herself and he did not think she spoke much and was really willing to listen to her, and he was handsome and nice and took care of her. If not with the fact that she was kidnapped and he was technically one of his captors, it was romantic right?

But then was Finn, why he had to say his name? She was in love with him, but Finn did not love her, maybe James invented that story about Finn ran after the car, but she saw him leave school after her, but for sure for now he have forgotten her, but the problem was that she had not forgotten him, she never told James but always dreamed of Finn and sometimes she wanted Finn was who take care of her and he was nice to her instead of James. But the reality was that Finn was not there and James was. Perhaps she fall in love with him too.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of the door opening. James entered the room and look at her in a strange way between joy and nerves and a bit of ... fear?

-What's happening?-

-Rachel, O'Reilly decided that the auction was today, now, maybe you leave here tonight.-

* * *

**thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: Free Part: 1

**thanks for the review.I hope you enjoy this chapter, is not one of my favorites, but give it a chance, is the first part.**  
**and do not worry Finn will have his chance to be the hero but for the moment that role is already taken.**

**sorry if there is any mistake.**

**Glee is not mine, I swear.**

**this chapter is inspired by the movie "Trade", all the thoughts are very appreciated**

* * *

-Are you okay?- James asked when he saw Rachel's facial expression

-Yes, I mean, I just going to be sold as an animal Why not I would be okay?-She said coolly, tears began to accumulate in her eyes.

-Sorry, stupid question, take it easy okay? It'll be alright.-

-And if not, what will happen then? What will happen if someone else buys me? What I supposed to do then?-

-Hey, that's not going to happen, okay?, the worst that could happen is that O'Reilly buys you . -That was supposed to be a joke to make her laugh but he immediately noticed his mistake when he saw the fear in the eyes of Rachel.

-O'Reilly? Is he going to be in the auction too? Oh god ... please no ... no, I will not go with him, no!. Rachel began to scream and cry.

-Rachel calm down, I'm kidding, sorry I should not say that, sorry. he tried to soothe her, hugged her and stroked her hair.

-Shh...I not let that happen.- Rachel hid her face in her neck

-I hate your jokes.- She told him weeping.

-Sorry, look, I gonna go now, the auction will start, it will not last long, okay? You'll have to stay here and wait until I return, can you do that for me sweetheart?-

She just nodded.

-Okay, look Rachel, O'Reilly will be on auction , him and other people, and if I say this to you is not to scared you but it's true, I will not lie,maybe I can't buy you or maybe I can, but whatever happens I will get you out of here tonight, okay?, but I need you to trust me. do you trust me, Gorgeous girl?-

Rachel nodded again

.-Say it, I need to hear you.-

-Yes,I trust you James. -She said

-Okay, relax, cry not going to help . He said wiping her tears with his thumb. -Rachel look at me.-

She looked into his eyes

-Everything will be fine, say it.-

-Everything will be fine. -she repeat.

-Well, it's time. -They hugged one last time and then he left the room.

When the door closed again Rachel knelt down and began to mourn. She put her arms around her body.

-It'll be alright, everything will be fine. -she repeat it again and again rocking her body toward the front and back.

* * *

Everyone started to leave, it was late and everyone had to get home, it was a quiet meeting, there was little to celebrate of course, but it was nice to be parents attended, that day they realized the big family they were, Mr. Schuester was there too of Jessie felt part of that family, even they had not forgave him at all, he had been very helpful and was not as bad as everyone thought, at heart he was a good kid, and was a great supporter to Shelby.

Finn went to say goodbye to Hiram Berry before leave when his cellphone rang, it was Doris, he felt his heart stopped , without losing a second he answered the phone.

-Hello?-

_-Finn, come to the police headquarters now, is an emergency,thanks to you, we find the auction, you have to get here!._-

The call was cut off, and Finn's breathing became irregular.

-Finn, honey what happens?-. his mother's voice sounds flooded his ears . Everyone noticed his expression when he hung up the phone, everybody were worried.

He could only look her and then he ran out the door-

-Finn!- he heard his mother scream from inside the house. He took the spare keys behind the left wheel and he jumped into the car of Burt, he drove like crazy to get to police headquarters, he was going so fast ,he was sure, he had violated several traffic laws, but all was on his mind at that moment was to arrive as quickly as he finally arrived, parked the car as he could, and ran to get inside the building, there already were waiting for him Doris and the two detectives along with other people who he had never seen.

-Finn, son ,Come here.- Detective David said pointing to his desk chair.

-What should I do?- Finn asked, sitting at the computer.

- first tell me if she is the girl. tell me if she is Rachel.- the detective asked him showing a picture that was on the internet.

Finn looked at the picture carefully, the girl in the photo seemed asleep she had bruises in her face she looked very fragile,she do not seemed to Rachel, but unfortunately it was her,he recognized her mouth, her nose, her hair, the hurt girl in the photo was Rachel, his beautiful Rachel.

-Yes she is, she is Rachel.- Finn tried to contain his rage ,he wanted to kill those bastards for doing this to an innocent and sweet girl like Rachel

-Listen, the auction has started, first we need a name, write anything.- Said the detective sitting beside the boy.

-Umm ... how about Mr. X.?- asked Finn

-Yes-

Finn's hands began to shake as he wrote.

-Ready now need a password. -Finn said

-Write this.- The detective gave him a paper with numbers on it. Finn began to write trying not to make mistakes.

-We're in...-

* * *

Everyone was sitting on a small table, some just to watch and others for participate in the auction.-

Alright gentlemen, is the time we've been waiting, the auction has begun and we all are here.-

-Wait. -Said the man with a laptop.- Someone else has entered, Mr. X.-

-what a stupid name.- Bryan said taking a sip from his bottle.

-Okay close, I think we are enough. -O'Reilly ordered.- Rules , anyone who has an offer it says to Jonh , who offers more gets the girl, understood Good let's start.-

**Current Bid: $ 8, 000. 00 **

**Leading Bidder: Man-AL**

-Someone offers 8 thousand for the girl. .- Said Jonh

-I offer 9 000. -Bryan said looking at James.

* * *

**Current Bid: $ 9,000.00 **

**Leading Bidder: B-ryanxcd**

-Someone offer 9 000.- Finn said scared

-Try with 10.- Said Detective

* * *

**Current Bid: $ 10,000.00**

**Leading Bidder: Mr. X**

-Ten thousand. who offers more?-

-I offer 12 thousand. -O'Reilly said

* * *

**Current Bid: $ 12,000.00**

**Leading Bidder: 0'Reilly**

**-**O'Reilly offers 12 -

-Try with 13-

* * *

**Current Bid: $ 13,000.00**

**Leading Bidder: Mr.X**

-This one is not to give up so easily Mr. X offers 13 thousand-

-I offer 15 -

* * *

**Current Bid: $ 15,000.00**

**Leading Bidder: B-ryanxcd**

-oh no, now offer 15 for Rachel. -Finn said, he felt the tears build up in his eyes.

-18. -detective said staring at the computer screen.

* * *

**Current Bid: $ 18,000.00**

**Leading Bidder: Mr. X**

-18 thousand, that is out of your range I'm sorry Bryan.- Jonh said mockingly.

-Fuck you, that is outside the range of everyone here.- Bryan said rising from the table

-I offer 20. -James said

* * *

**Current Bid: $ 20,000.00**

**Leading Bidder: xxxJamesxxx**

-21?- Finn said letting the tears ran down his face freely**.**

-yeah-

-David what are you doing? only allows us 20 000 dollars, you can not overdo it, you're risking your job. -Dectective Gillian Anderson said to him.

-We are risking the life of this girl. what matters my job? Doris how about you? have something.- Detective David asked the woman.

-we track the signal, but keeps turning without anything, I need a more precise signal. but still pointing to a particular street give me one minute and I could give you the address.

* * *

**Current Bid: $ 21,000.00**

**Leading Bidder: Mr. X**

-21 thousand-

-seems that's just you and me, James. -O'Reilly said

-do not forget Mr X. -James said trying to look calm.

-Oh yeah, well take the hindmost. I offer 28 thousand-

* * *

**Current Bid: $ 28,000.00**

**Leading Bidder: 0'Reilly**

-oh god no, please, we have 20 seconds. -Finn began to see blurred by tears.**  
**

-okay calm, 29 no ... 33 thousand, but wait to 2 seconds left**-**

* * *

**Current Bid: $ 28,000.00**

**Leading Bidder: 0'Reilly**

- seems to me I win, James, or what else you going to do. O'Reilly said with a cocky smile.- I told you not going to let you win so easily ..-

-I know, that's why I came prepared ...-

* * *

when Finn saw that were two seconds he click on send.

** time remaing: 00 secs BIDDING CLOSED!**

while everybody awaiting the results, all were silent, Finn was sweating like never before, he could hear the hum of his heart echoing in his ears, he cried silently, he could not lose Rachel, not again.  
was when the monitor screen show what for him was a death sentence.

**Winning Bid: ****xxxJamesxxx**

-No! Why?, no ... no ... no, this is not happening. No! -Finn cry out from his lungs,he could not believe it, he'd lost her forever, he never going to see her again, he never going to see her smile and her beautiful eyes or hear her voice.

he started to hit the table with his fist and kick the walls until a policeman stopped him. but he could not take it any more and fell to his knees.

his world came crashing down, nothing would ever be the same.

the Detetive David wanted to jump out the window, he could not believe it, he had failed in his duty to protect the innocent.

-Doris please tell me you found the place please.-

-sorry ... we lost the signal when the auction closed.-

-Guillian go to the Berry's house , and tell them what happened. take Finn to his mother is also there. -said the detective, turning off the computer.

* * *

-40 thousand, where the fuck did you get so much money. -Bryan asked

Everyone was stunned, at the last moment James offered 40 thousand dollars he won the auction.

-Well, unlike you I don't spend my money on beer and cheap hookers.-

-He doesn't have that much money, he is lying -Bryan said angrily.

-Want to bet. -he pulled from his pocket a yellow envelope.

Jonh tried to take it, but James put it back in his pocket

- The girl First,I want to take her with me to night-

-Take her where?- Bryan asked.

-She is mine, I can do with her what I want ,that includes take her anywhere I want.-

-James is right, he won, and those are the rules, and so you see I'm a good loser I'll bring her for you. O'Reilly said standing up.

Rachel was sitting on the mattress, she played with her skirt as she waited for James.

She heard the sound of the door opening and she thought it was James but instead she saw O'Reilly. her heart began to beat very fast and she began to had something in his hand that she could not see very well through the darkness of the room

-I have news for you. -O'Reilly said entering the room and standing in front of her.

-James bought you, now you belong to him.-

Rachel could not help but smile, for the first time in a long time she felt truly happy.

-Don't be so happy, girl.-O 'Reilly he grab her and he turn her around face down on the mattress, she screamed in surprise, he carried her hands behind her back and he started tying her wrists together.

He forced her to stand. -He is worse than me.- O'Reilly whisper in her ear, before blindfolding with something. Her body began to shake. he gagged her with something and he forced her to get out the room.

James took one last sip of his beer when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

-Here you go James, she is all yours. -O'Reilly said, giving to him the girl completely vulnerable.

-Thanks -James said handing to him the envelope of money. - it's all in there, the 40 thousand.-

O'Reilly just smiled and opened the front door.

Rachel felt two lhands grasping the arms, when the cold air from the street hit her hurt body she knew that she was free ,was the most beautiful feeling ever, was the feeling of her freedom returning to her.

Suddenly she felt that someone was forced her into a car and leaned her back gently in the back seat.

She knew it was James because nobody was nice to her, she hear how the door close and a few seconds after the driver's door opened and the car started to move

-Can you hear me Rachel?- she heard the voice of James ask

She nodded hoping that James could see her.

James was looked at her through the mirror. - I'll untie you when we get far from the house. do not be afraid you are safe now. I told you that everything will be fine.-

* * *

-Well, it's time to tie up loose ends.- O'Reilly said walking down the hall.

-what you mean?. -Jonh said

-I mean it's time to take off to the police off, Jonh find out the phone of the girl's parents , I want to make them a small call.-

-For what?-

-Just to let them know that their daughter is already dead.-

-But you realize that their phone can be intervened.

-I hope so, Iwant play with them awhile...-

* * *

**thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Free Part:2

**thanks for the reviews!, this chapter has strong language, I hope not to offend anyone,and I hope you enjoy it. **

**sorry if there are any mistakes **

**glee is not mine**

* * *

Carole tried to call his son several times but he never answered, she began to fret, he had never acted like that but lately he had not been the same, the Glee Club was still there, in fact no one had gone.

Burt approached to Carole and hugged her trying to make her feel safe.

-Do you think he is okay? -Mercedes asked Kurt

-I don't even know where he could go, this is very ... I don't know, I can not understand I know it has been a long time but I feel like it was yesterday, I don't assimilate it yet.

-No one has done Kurt, is not something you can do, I guess you never will.-

-He is back!. -Tina shouted, she had been standing all the time looking out the window.

Tina ran to the door and opened it, her smile faded when she saw the face of Finn.

He had been crying all the way back, he felt like a ship at sea without any direction, battered by storms and waves, taking him away from what he thought was his only hope. There was no light in his eyes. And all his face was sad, anger and guilt.

-Finn! What happened?- Tina said, she had never seen the boy like this before and his sadness also invaded her body was when she knew that something was very bad.

-Finn son, are you okay? Why did you leave like that? What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how scared I was? -Carole did not want to sound angry but she really felt her blood boiling until she saw the same thing that Tina saw, pure and genuine sorrow.

-Mom, I lost her ... I can't ... I ... I'm sorry. -Finn's voice sounded cut, the sobs made his body shiver.

-Oh honey What happened? -Carole took him in her arms as his tears spilled on her shoulder.

-I can explain that. -"Detective Anderson said

No one had noticed her presence.

-Detective What happened? -Asked Leroy

-Everyone should take a seat please.- Said red-haired woman, she did not know how to tell them what had happened.

-Mmm ... I really don't know how to make this easier for you, the reason why Finn leave the house was because he received a call from Mrs. Slvester asking him to come to police headquarters, as you know Finn offered work with us and he has been very helpful without him we would not have been able to find the website where Rachel was auctioned.-

-They offered my daughter online ?- Hiram asked through clenched teeth.-Yes, tonight the auction took place, and well ... unfortunately we could not ..., Rachel was sold, we could not perform the rescue as planned. Sorry-

Everybody in the room was pale, Quinn began to mourn, Puck quickly went to her and wrapped her in his arms. The others simply could not move, how someone could do something like that to someone else?

-Someone, perverse, has my little girl, someone bought my little angel - Leroy cry, their eyes were red, tears flowed freely down her face.

-But there is a possibility,we picked up a kind signal,we are scouring the website,we hope find Rachel before the person who bought her take her. -

* * *

-Doris, please we don't have time you have to find a precise location is 100 house on that street, we can not look at them all.-

-I could not do anything these Nazis are very slippery, I need a stronger signal.-

-Detective we have a call to the house of the parents of the girl from the same search area. -

* * *

-I'm sorry Mr. Berry I know there is nothing I can say to ...-Her cell phone rang interrupting her.- Sorry-,

- Anderson.-

_-Gillian, you will receive a call from the kidnappers now, we're going to be heard from here, I need you to say to Mr. Berry that keep them on the phone as long as possible, and they can not know you are there you understand. This is our last chance.-_

-I understand. -The woman hung up the phone and started talking again.

-Gentlemen, this will be very difficult for you but in a few seconds, you will receive a call from the kidnappers of your daughter, you need to calm when you speaking with them, got to keep them on the phone so we can track their location . you can not mention that I am here or that the call is intervened.-

-I don't know if I can do that, I just want to kill them.- Leroy said with clenched fists

-No, Leroy we have to, for Rachel, our daughter.- Hiram said putting his hand on the shoulder of his husband.

-I will do it. -Shelby's voice was heard in the room.- Please let me do this, I'm an actress after all, and I am her mother please let me be her mother. I move her away from me once I do not want to do it again-

Both men saw each other and nodded

This time the phone rang, and the noise was more acute than normal.

-Put it on speaker, no one made any noise.-

She answered the phone and try to control her voice. -Hello?-

_- Hello. -_The room was filled with that voice, the voice that chasing they in their dreams.

-Who is it?-

_-I think that is not important but you are the mother of ... mmm ... how was her name oh yeah Rachel. Are you her mother?-_

-Yes-

_-I think you know who I am.-_

-Yes, -she said again. -You have my daughter.-

_-I had, I regret to say that she is not with me now,she was a very pretty girl, so sweet, you know, I had fun with her._ -He laughed

Finn held his hand to make no noise

-Where is my daughter? What did you do to she? -Leroy asked desperate

_-Hello, you are the father?.-_

-Yes, please I will give you everything you want, please just give me back my girl.-

_-Oh ...I have what I wanted from your daughter you must have seen her face, her fear, I really enjoy it, I was not the only one that I enjoy her, we all did, my friend was the first to taste her in fact he was the only, he don't know how to share,he says it has been the best sex of his life, the little bich would not stop moaning, and screaming, I think she enjoy it as much as he do.-_

-Bastard.- Finn shouted, he could not stand it anymore.

_-Oh look who we have there, who else is listening? Come on I can hear the pathetic cries of all. Do not tell me they are the kids at school, oh that's great, does the fagot is there too?-_

Kurt did not stop shaking, the events of that day hit him like a train. Mercedes took his father went to him and hugged him. He could not speak.

-Please just tell us where she is.- Shelby said crying her voice was barely audible.

_-I will tell you, but first you tell me something. The police are listening to this? I know that they are, so let this stupid game. let me guess who is. Mmm Doris Sylvester?-_

* * *

The detective looked at the woman,they had been listening to the conversation, and were about to find his location.-

Yes O'Reilly is me, and I go for you.-

* * *

_-Hey Doris, how long have not heard about you. You know that's why I call , not bother you looking me, she's not here.-_

-Where she is? What did you do to her? -Shouted Leroy

-_Want to know what the fuck I did to your daughter, that's what you want? well, I'll tell you, you also want to hear Doris? So I will give you time to discover my hiding place. That's what you want right?-_

_**-Where is the girl?**_ -Doris said in a loud voice

_-Dead ... do you heard the little bitch is dead, she was sold to the most bloodthirsty and cruel man, a dear friend of mine, that child must already be dead by now. You know the little girl was very funny, I made her bow down,I made her dragged as the shit she was, she was a very good pet, sometimes I had to punish her for being a bad girl, and I had to break that pretty face of hers. I never thought that much blood could come from someone so small.-_

-No ... please ... -Shelby was crying on the phone.

_-Yes,do you hear all she is dead but do not worry I'll send you her body,I will leaving her in your front yard with a big sign nailed in her fucking back, that fucking say happy Hanukkah! How about that? like that idea?-_

-Damn I'll kill you myself, did you hear me? I'll kill you for what you did to my child.- Hiram scream with rage.

_-You know that would be fun, indeed Doris and you know where I am right? But you know, for when you come here I'm not going to be here, that's funny right? If you were be more faster the little girl would be alive and at home. That must sting. -He said mockingly._

The call went dead.

-NO! This is not happening. No.- Shelby shouted, while Jessie was crying too on her hair.

Mr. Schuester desperately began to was crying, trying to absorb the idea that the little diva was dead.

-Oh god .. . No Puck ... my water just broken.- Quinn shouted to see her feet soaked in a puddle. Puck just looked at her with wide eyes. -We need an ambulance fast.- Said the frightened boy.

-Hiram! I can not breathe.- Leroy said before falling to the ground unconscious.

Finn could not focus on what was happening around him, his body was still in the chair and his mind was only focused on the little brunette with beautiful eyes color chocolate, fleshy lips and sweet, with silky hair and long, with a particularly and beautiful nose, her skin creamy and smooth, with the most beautiful voice he ever heard, the little brunette who was dead somewhere, the brunette who he never see again, at that moment nothing else mattered, she was dead and He also wanted to be. they Had murdered his beautiful Rachel Berry.

-Detective Anderson here, I need an ambulance in the Berry home, we have an unconscious man and a pregnant woman about to give birth.-

* * *

-Great job O'Reilly now they know where we are, and why did you say that? You know she's still alive.-

-For now, plus if they think she's dead they don't seek her more. Give me a pen and paper.-

* * *

The police arrived at the house quickly, cordoned off the scene in David gave the signal to enter to the abandoned searched the place from top to bottom, revealing the horrors that contained the basement, the detective watched in horror the instruments of torture. They searched everywhere but they found nothing. There was no detective went upstairs and came to a locked door that had a note on man took the note and read it

**BETTER LUCK FOR NEXT TIME!.**

The detective felt his blood boil, he opened the door to find only an empty, dark room, he approached the mattress and found Rachel's sweater.

-Detective. We did not find anything, the house is empty, here is no one, have you found anything?-

-No, it seems that he was not lying, call Detective Anderson, tell her we found nothing.-

-And the girl?-

-Should already be dead. -The detective ran her fingers over the sweater. -Sorry. -He murmured to the empty room before leaving.

* * *

When Rachel woke up she was not tied, she was so tired than she had not realized that James had untied her . She had fallen asleep in the middle of the car stopped and she saw James get out of the car.

-We arrived gorgeous girl-. He said helping her to get out of the car, was dawning but it was still dark, they were in a forest , had many trees and did not seem to be people in kilometers. Rachel saw a small house in the middle of the place, was not very big but it looked very beautiful.

-Where are we?- She asked walking beside him up to the door.

-I live here, I can not live in the city, you know, I have to hide. But do not worry you're safe now, and you are free, you just have to wait a little longer. Well welcome to my place-. he said opening the door. ...

* * *

**thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18:Taking Chances

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter,

sorry for the mistakes.

glee is not mine, believe me.

Thanks againg!

* * *

Rachel slowly entered, the house was nice and clean, the walls are dark wood as the floor, the windows had cream-colored curtains, the kitchen and the bed were in the same room, the bed was in front of a modest dining, Was a small fireplace and a television , next to a window was a shelf with albums, movies and books, was another door leading to the bathroom and the other side of the room, a little old wooden closet adorned the scene , was the perfect combination of rustic and modern, it was not very big but was very nice to be there, anywhere is welcome after being locked in a dark and dirty place.

-You like it?- James asked closing the door.

-Yes, it's cute. -She said smiling.

-I'm glad you like, I'm not used to bring people to my house, it is rare, oh! I almost forgot I have a surprise for you. -Said going to the bathroom

Rachel walked into the place while she was waiting for he return, the sun's rays at dawn began to filter through the curtains, she went to the window and opened the curtain, she thought that she never going to see daylight again, it was so beautiful, she had been so long in darkness that the light hurt her eyes but she did not care, she enjoyed every ray of sun shining through the glass, a small tear slid down her was starting to get well again, but suddenly the words of O'Reilly returned to her head. _He is worse than me_. That was not possible, does it? For some reason, she panicked.

-Rachel? Are you okay?- James's voice called from behind.

-You will never hurt me right? I'm safe with you.- She asked scared.

-I could never hurt, never.- She hugged him. He put his arms around her waist, and brought her closer to him.

-What is going on?-

-I ... I ... don't know, I remembered something ...just forget it, I'm just scared thats all.-

-Don't be, don't be afraid of me-.

-I don't, it's just that I am so far from home and I just want to return.-

-Soon okay? Come with me.- He took her hand and took her to the bathroom.

Inside it was tub filled with water, ready for use.

-I thought you would like take a bath, the water is hot.-

-Thanks, that would be nice.- She said smiling

-Mmm ... okay I'll get you some clothes, uhhh here are the towels.-

She just nodded, he closed the door.

She approached to the mirror on the wall with her eyes close, she had not seen her reflection in a long time and she was afraid of not recognize herself, slowly opened her eyes. Her hair had lost luster looked dirty and matted, his face was pale, had a few small scars on the forehead and cheeks, had black bags under her eyes. And her lip was hurt.

_It could have been worse_. She thought to herself.

She went to the tub and carefully stripped of her clothes, her skirt was the first to go, then kept her shirt and socks, then took off her underwear. Leaving a pile of clothes around her feet, before getting into the water she observed the marks on her body, had bruises on her legs, arms, chest and stomach, some marks on her knees and wounds that were healing.

She just sighed.

She put one foot in the water followed by the other, when the hot water finally made contact with her skin she felt her muscles relaxed, she dipped her whole body and then she returned to the surface. It felt good, she missed that feeling of cleanliness,she wanted to erase all the marks of her body, reminded her of the pain and humiliation she had experienced that month with water and soap, she carved her body hard until she realized that all she was doing was hurting herself, any way the damage was done, and it was something she could not change.

She looked at the water and decided to try again, she took the bar of soap and gently pass through her body, making small circles on her arms, when she decided it was clean and she took the shampoo, she put a generous amount in her hand,she began to wash her hair slowly, then rinse the soap scum and shampoo off her body. She brought her legs to her chest , she leaned her cheek on his knee and closed her eyes. Long ago that she was not comfortable with herself, she missed the feeling of tranquility and peace. The movement of water and the silence was so relaxing that she felt like in a trance. Her peace was interrupted when she heard someone knock on the door.

-Rachel? I brought you clothes, can I come in?-

She closed the curtain on the bathtub before answering. -Yes -

James opened the door slowly

-I brought the clothes, it's a bit big,I' ll put it in the sink and uhh..I brought more towels. Well.. I'll let you finish.-

-Wait!- Rachel stopped him before he left

-Are you okay?- He asked

-Yes, you mind to stay just a moment, I know it's weird I ask you this but I think I got used to the idea of being with you, your company is cute and even I like the silence I think I prefer your voice, make sense?-

-None of this makes sense, honey. -He said moving back to the bath.

She watched his silhouette through the curtain, he sat on the toilet next to the tub.-How do you feel?-

-Better, thanks.-

-I did the breakfast when you come out we can eat together.-

-That would be nice.-

-Rachel, I know this will not be easy, but I want you to feel free and safe here, nobody can hurt you with me here, we have to wait a few days but I promise I'll take you home soon, I'll take you there myself. Well I have promised so many things and have kept one, it's time to do the others, you can ask me anything, I'll answer this time. But first I must tell you something can I be honest with you?-

-O...of course. -She said

-I lied to you about some things.- He said with a serious voice

-W-What ... What do you mean? -She asks with a nervous laugh, her heart beat faster.

-I lied about the reason why I helped you, I had seen you before and knew your name, mmm ...I don't know how saying this,you remember when I told you to read Harry Potter was not all that I do to distract me from my horrible reality, Well sometimes I like to go to different events, especially singing competitions I've always liked that kind of shows,and I knew who was Jessie because I saw his performance with Vocal Adrenaline last year, I'd hear to talk of a new choir called New Directions, I liked the name and went to a presentation in your school. I remember I liked the first song especially that blonde woman,she had a beautiful voice, very powerful but I thought she was a bit old to be in a school choir.-He said chuckling.- Anyway, but then the second song was different, "Somebody to love" has always been one of my favorite songs, I love the voices of the other kids, they sounded amazing together, but then I heard your voice, so beautiful, I was hypnotized by you, you looked so beautiful on stage, like if you belong there.- He laughed.- I must say that I'm in love with your voice I had never seen someone of your age so talented, I mean all you friends are, that girl Mercedes has an amazing, just amazing voice but I could not take my eyes off you. Then I saw your performance at sectionals, you were great. Let's say ... well I think I have a small crush on you, I liked to imagine that you sang to me, hell, I feel like a teenager again, the case is that it was my fault that this happened, he found out my secret, O'Reilly, I had to invent that I was planning an attack against all of you. Really I thought he would not do it because it was very risky, but well.. I think you know the rest, I really hoping that you were not at school that day. -He sigh and continued talking.- When O'Reilly began to hurt you I felt very guilty, but there was nothing I could do, I knew what he would do with you, so I call the police, I thought if the police arrived quickly well... I don't know I thought he would not risk staying and he leave you alone, I had no idea he'd take with us. I felt very guilty so I decided to help you, it was my fault that he hurt you like that , but then I started to know you more and more and I guess that I develops feelings for you, that's ridiculous... the point is that I'm so sorry, I never wanted to this happen to you, you're technically my first crush, I think I love you Rachel.-He whisper.

-I. .. I. .. Didn't herad you-She lied.

The curtain opened and Rachel quickly try to covered her body, James look into her eyes.

-Yes you did.- He said smiling.- I'll wait outside. -And with that he left the bathroom, leaving Rachel alone again.

Rachel doesn't know what to think, she felt something for him, now all made sense, he seemed honest when he said everything he said, everything was so fast, so many thoughts abounded her head, but somehow was cute, she could not help smile, he thought she was special, no one had never said that, only her parents of course, but it was not the same. For the first time a guy wanted her and made her feel pretty. Part of her was screaming that it was crazy and other told her to take the came out of the tub and dried as quickly as she could, she had to talk to him, she quickly dressed with the pants and shirt he given to her, he was right it were too big for her but it was not important now. She came out from the bathroom and saw him sitting in bed.

She approached him.

-Hi-. He said. -I prepare the food is a sandwich, I don't know cook, do you want juice or water? -He asked indifferen as if what he said in the bathroom never happened

-I ... water-. She didn't know how to talk him, he behaved as usual.

-Here you go- He said smiling.

-James, what you said in the bathroom, is it true? -

-Yes, but I don't want you to get confused , okay? or make you feel obligated to do something or say something you don't want, I just wanted you to know, you were going to ask me anyway. -

-Yes but.. James, What if I feel the same? -

-Honey, even if you do, I don't think it's the right thing. We can't do it, don't think about that. It makes no sense.-

-Why?-

-Rachel, you don't listen to yourself? I would love to to take the chance, but let's be honest that's ridiculous, and bizarre. You are confused and I don't want to take advantage of that.-

-And if I'm not?.-

-No, honey, we can't, forget it baby. you better think that in some days you will be in your house and go back to your normal life.-

He started talking to her, Rachel was not paying attention, she could not understand, he said he loved her but he don't want to be with her , maybe he was right, but she loved him. How supposed she was going to say to him what she felt if he don't let her? She just wanted to be loved and he needed to be loved. Both deserved a happy time. No matter how long.

-James, remember you said you liked to imagine that I sang for you.-

-Yes, but what has to do with the sandwich?-

- I want sing for you, I want you to hear what I have to say, maybe you're right, maybe I'm confused, but you make me feel something I don't know what it is, I feel safe with you I feel loved and I don't feel lonely, maybe it's crazy but I need you to hear me, please, I already heard what you had to say, it's my turn.-

He only nodded and waited for her to do something.

Rachel stood up and stood in front of him. -Listen to the song.-

**Don't know much about your life.**

**Don't know much about your world, but**

**Don't want to be alone tonight,**

**On this planet they call earth.**

**You don't know much about my past, and**

**I don't have a future figured out.**

**And maybe this is going too fast.**

**And maybe it's not meant to last,**

**But what do you say to taking chances,**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**

**What do you say,**

**What do you say?**

**I just want to start again,**

**And maybe you could show me how to try,**

**And maybe you could take me in,**

**Somewhere underneath your skin?**

**What do you say to taking chances,**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**

**What do you say,**

**What do you say?**

**And I had my heart beating down,**

**But I always come back for more, yeah.**

**There's nothing like love to pull you up,**

**When you're laying down on the floor there.**

**So talk to me, talk to me,**

**Like lovers do.**

**Yeah walk with me, walk with me,**

**Like lovers do,**

**Like lovers do.**

**What do you say to taking chances,**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**

**What do you say,**

**What do you say?**

**Don't know much about your life**

**And I don't know much about your world...**

She looked at him throughout the song he just watching her.

But when she finished singing the last letter he got up and he crashed his lips to hers, she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, he grabbed her hips bringing her closer to him to have a better access to her mouth, the kiss started soft but then became more desperate, she felt his tongue stroking her lip, She opened her mouth to let his tongue stroking hers, it felt weird but in a good way. When the air began to miss they had to stop.  
Rachel's lips were red and swollen, James stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her.

-Why you do this to me?-

-You did me first.- She said and they started kissing again

The kiss was more passionate than the first, James carried Rachel to bed, when she felt the back of her legs touched she dropped down into the bed, James landed on top of her without breaking the kiss, their lips moved together , his kisses were different, more erotic. His hands began to wander her body, she didn't know how happened, she just knew she wanted to be around him. James's hand was placed under one of her breasts as if he was afraid to continue. Rachel took his hand in her hand and carried him to touch her breast. James let out a sharp grunt and began to massage her breast and play with it, she had never been touched like this before.

He started to touch her more roughly and the kiss became more aggressive, she really did not care. Rachel took her hands to his shirt and he managed to get his shirt over his head, she passed her hands all over his toned chest, she tried to unbuckling his jeans but James stopped her, he took Rachel's hands and held them over her head in a rude way, they at no time had separated her lips.

She felt a sudden change in him,he became more and more aggressive, he started kissing her neck and then he bit her behind the ear as if trying to leave a mark there, she was writhing beneath him, he kept kissing her body and then returned to her lips. James had a total control on her, it felt good but was starting to feel uncomfortable, he bit her lower lip, he took Rachel's wrists with one hand over her head and with the other began to unbuckling his jeans.

Rachel was not thinking clearly.- James,make me yours. -She moaned into his mouth.

James froze at that moment, and moved away from her. As if he was afraid of her.

She quickly sat -Did I do something wrong?- Rachel asked scared

James observed the little girl in front of him, frail and confused, he could see the mark that he left, her clothes were battered and he felt like a bastard for wanting to take advantage of her.

-Rachel... No, you didn't do anything wrong, it was me, we can't do this, I can't do this, no to you.-

Tears began to accumulate in her eyes.- I thought you loved me. -She looked at him with eyes full of pain

-I do, and beacuse I love you I will not let you do this to yourself.-

-You love me, but you don't want me, nobody does , am I really so disgusting?

-What? Rachel-

-Jessie just use me, and he laughed at me, Noah just wanted to forget Quinn, Finn never loved me, no matter how hard I tried to like him , I tried to be more like Quinn or Santana.-

-Rachel please!-

-But I couldn't -she laughed bitterly- the first time we kiss I was so disgusting to him that he ran, oh god even my mother don't want me, my own mother!, the Glee guys don't want me, they are just nice with me for my voice even Mr. Schue hate me, I'm not good enough for any of them, and now I'm not good enough for you.- The tears streamed down her face.

James took her arms and forced her to see him in the eye.- I am who is not good enough for you! I am a murderer! I am a rapist! I'm horrible! I'm no better than O'Reilly, I suck as a person. You deserve someone better than me. You're the most beautiful and lovely girl I've ever met, and I don't deserve you. You are here because of me you didn't hear anything I said,it was my fault! And I will not abuse you.-

-But I want you to do it, I love you please! I just want to feel loved and you make me feel in that way.-

-Rachel even if you do,even if you love me, you really want to lose your virginity like this? God!, technically I have kidnapped you! Tell me if it was another circumstance, if I was a kid in your school,you would have sex with me? If none of this was happening would you give me your virginity?-

-No. -She whispered. -But...-

-No, Rachel, I am not of the view that sex should be with love, but do it with someone you love is beautiful, but more important is making sure you want to do it, that you will not regret it, that when you thinking about your first time you should feel happy and proud of your decision, with me you will not have that, I have nothing to offer you. You deserve to have a wonderful first time. Rachel and I love you and I want you so badly, you have no idea, since I first saw you, but it would be selfish of me to be with you without thinking about how you will feel after. I care too much about you, I could never make you something like that.-

-Really? -She asked in a whisper.

-Yes-

-I'm so sorry!-She said hugging him.

-You don't have to. I want to take the chance of being with you, but not like this, I want you to fall in love with me and I want to love you at least the days you're with me, a little affair.

-But I already I love you.- She spoke on his bare chest.

-You can not love someone you don't know and you don't know me.-

-I want to, want to know everything about you.-

-What if I disappointed you?-

-Try it.- She turned away from him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

She went into the sheets and made a space for him to accompany her.

He walked to her and joined Rachel in bed.

They were lying face to face, both were silent, just staring each other.

James sighed. -I think the first thing you should know about me is that James is not my real name...

* * *

thoughts are appreciated!

Thanks for reading.  
questions will be responded in the next chapter or maybe not ...


	19. Chapter 19: Revelations

**thanks for the review. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter this is dedicated to you who take the time to read this. and all the talented writers whoare here. **

**Glee is not mine.**

** Enjoy.!**

* * *

_-I think the first thing you should know about me is that James is not my real name-_

Silence prevailed a few minutes between them.

-I took that name from...-

-Harry Potter. -She said as if she had discovered something that she had not seen before and had always been infront of her.

-You got me. -The chuckle

She laughed too. -And what is your real name? -The brunette said with barely a whisper.

-Mmm you promise me don't laugh? -

She just nodded.

He approached her enough to whisper in her ear. -Otto, my name is Otto. -He walked away of her to see her reaction.

-Otto? -

-Hello.- He said making a gesture with his hand in greeting.

-Hello.- She returned the gesture.

-I was born here in Ohio ... I don't lied about that I was Jewish, I am, I lied about that was the reason that helped you. -

-And ...h-how did you end up with them?-

-Long story. -he sigh and then continued. -I had a family, a mother a father and two sisters, I was the middle, my mom died when my youngest sister born, Margot, her body can not resist, I was 5 years, since that time my father took care of us He always told me, "Otto, we have two beautiful girls who take care of and soon you will become the man of the house" that made me feel important, you know, he loved to keep the traditions,we celebrating Rosh Hashanah, Yom Kippur , Sukkot, Passover, Shavuot, Hanukkah, well, he was a rabbi, he is, we lived in a Jewish neighborhood, imagine that, he didn't want us to lose our roots,he is a good man.- He smiled at the memory-. We were happy you know, I always try to help in anything, I used to take care of Margot when he had to work.I was an ordinary boy, I have good friends, Esther and Jack,I went to school, I was a good student I had a good life.-

-Please tell me you were not a football player.- She joked

-No,and I wasn't in a glee club either , I think we didn't even have one, no offense. - They laughed.

-Anyway,I knew Esther since we were kids I loved her as a sister, and I met Jack at a camp at age of 10, when I was your age my friends and I were invited to a party the popular kids, you can believe that, It was pretty cool and very important to us, we had never been to one before, I met new people and dance a little and I drank, drank too much, I had never drunk so much as that day, I drank a lot, I get drunk and I never knew what happened next, next thing I know, I was in a bed that wasn't mine, naked,with Esther, I don't even know how it happened , I have few memories of that night was my first time and I don't even remember if I liked, what I felt, see why it is important to be aware of what you do, after that night was weird for both, we felt uncomfortable around the other, and after a couple of months, surprise, surprise, she told me she was pregnant, of course I was not surprised, I mean, if I don't remember how I got to bed that surely I was not going to remember to use a condom. -

-It was hard to tell my father, was the first time he looked at me like that, so disappointed, he never said it to me, but I knew it, but actually he was very supportive, Esther's parents were also good with us, my father invited her to live with us if she wanted, she agreed, I began to know her more than ever , was difficult but we did it together,she let me go to the doctor with her, both still in school, but I worked nights as a waiter part time,I didn't won a lot of money but it was something.-

Rachel noted that James smile disappeared and a sad face appeared on his face.

-One night I was working, Esther was in the hospital giving birth to my baby , no one said anything, they didn't want to scare me, I was a really, really scared boy, and if they did I probably would have fainted, everyone acted normal for I didn't knew it, my dad and Margot were in the hospital with the parents of Esther, my older sister ... A-Antoinette, she was with me at home, she was very nice with me,she cried with me when I told her about the baby, she was very intelligent and kind. -He gave a deep sigh. -We were talking about mom,, about life,she said I would be a good father, and that everything would be alright, I was very tired so she told me to go to sleep, we both got up off the couch, and then... we heard gunshots in the street ... we heard people screaming and more gunshots, Antoinette took my arm and led me to the bedroom, she told me to hide under the bed, she said that ... s-s-she going ... to close the door and come with me but she didn't.- The tears started to come out of his eyes, he tried to regain his voice.- I ... heard how they entered to the house, I heard Antoinette screaming , they dragged her through the house ... and took her to the bedroom where I was ... I only heard her begging to them ...they ... began to beat her, they ... beat her so hard ... I only heard her screaming for help, and I could not do anything ... I was very scared ... even now her cries haunt me in my dreams ... they were tired when they pushed in bed ... and ... and ... raped her, raped her one by one, without mercy, they didn't care how much she beg them not. And I can not do anything, my body did not react, when they finished each one of them stabbed her and finally one of them gave her a shot in the head and killed her, the bullet went through the mattress and fell in front of me. -The sobs barely let him talk.

She went to hug him and make it known that she was with him.

-They never saw me, they never knew I was there, but I saw them, I saw the face of every one of them, and saw the face of the killer of Antoinette, I'll never forget that face, I saw his blue eyes, his black hair and a scar on his cheek.-

- O'Reilly. -Rachel said with a mixture of horror and sadness.

-Yes, O'Reilly killed my sister, what irony isn't it?-

She had never seen him mourn, and it broke her heart.

He tried to compose himself before speaking again.

...- I stayed under the bed a long time, I never knew how long, but I felt out of me, my legs would not respond, and I could feel the tears falling down my face until I felt someone take me out, and I saw police officers, they did me a lot of questions, and I didn't understand what they were saying, everything seemed unreal, when I realized I was in the hospital, my father was talking to the cops, and I saw him collapse, any parent would die before see his daughter dead, I was in the room of Esther, she was already asleep, I sat there for a while, and then the nurse came and showed me my baby, she said it was a healthy boy, and gave it to me to hold it, when I hold it in my arms, I cried harder, he looked so innocent, so small, helpless, was a small person who depended of me, was a big contrast to what happened that night. I know they say that babies don't see and they smiling as a reflex, but I could swear he saw me and smiled to me, and that was when I promised that I would not let anyone ever hurt him, and I decided to avenge me of what they did to Antoinette. -

Rachel hugged him harder, James cried over her hair. After a few minutes he was able to find the strength to continue talking.

-When I turned 18 I left home to find the bastards, I do not give up my son or Esther, in my absence I sent letters and money,I never said her why I gone, but I do tell her that I had not left her. A few months later I come to a bar, very ugly, but suddenly... I s-saw, I saw a man of my nightmares, O'Reilly was sitting at the bar drinking, I'm paralyzed when I saw him,it had spent 2 years and we didn't knew nothing of the murderers of my sister, and there he was, sitting. I felt sick and I went to the bathroom to vomit, all the memories of that night beat me, the cries, I cry a few minutes before going out again, he was still there, I approached him, I sat next to him, and he started talking to me he was already a little drunk, I thought that was my chance to kill him, then said something that changed everything, he said he worked for a wealthy man who paid him to kill, and I understood that O 'Reilly was not the root of the problem was bigger than him. -

-Lord Voldemort.- She said

-Yes, and suddenly invited me to go into the business, and well ... that's how I end up here. Take another identity, another name, like Snape, you know, he was good but hworking with the Death Eaters.-

-I never thought ... I'm sorry. -She did not know what else to say.

-Okay, sorry I can not even talk about it without mourn. -He apologized wiping the tears.

-It's okay,you don't need to apologize ... what is the name of your son?

-Remember I told you that my best ideas come from Harry Potter ... Albus.-

-Really?- She said with raised eyebrow.

-It is a very original name,he would break the ice at any party.-

-Really? -She repeated.

-No, Esther didn't let me, she said I was insane, but we agreed and she let me put another name of the characters. Harry-

-Harry?-

-Yes, Harry, is 5 years old, they say that he looks like me, poor child.- They laughed and then there was an awkward silence, Rachel tried to assimilate what she had heard.

James broke the silence.- Got a question?-

-I ... don't know, I feel like I no longer know you , I ... I can not imagine how hard it must be for you.-

-It was, but I know you want to ask me something, just do it baby.-She sat up and looked at it.

-You ... you.. do you have killed someone? -She whispered in fear.

-Yes - he whispered.

-You ...do you have raped any girl?- The brunette asked with fear.

-No, but I help ... Are you okay?-

-No ...I don't know, it's like you look different.-

- ... I know it's not easy, I'm not proud of what I've done, but believe me,it made sense at the time.-

-I ... do not judge you. -She said putting his hand on his shoulder.

-I'm horrible, I know.- James said looking down.- I would like forget all this and get back with my family, but I've come so far as for repent.-

-How do you do? I mean, how can you be in the same room with the murderers of your sister? How can you talk to O'Reilly?-

-I don't know, it was difficult the first few days, but I don't know O'Reilly, well it's different. Sometimes I think I'm worse than him.-

-That's not true, you're not like him or worse, he is a bastard and I hate him, I wish he was dead.-

-Don't say that-

-Why? He's bad, it's horrible, he killed your sister and who knows how many more, I hate him, hate him! ,he also hate me , he wish I was dead, and I wish he was dead.- She screamed with rage.

-Do not say that he ... is a very sad man who has done terrible things. And believe me I'm worse, I had option, O'Reilly don't.-

-I don't understand, how you can talk about him like that?-

-Because I know him, O'Reilly was not always like this... I think you realize he has a drinking problem, he is an alcoholic, and when he is drunk he tends to speak a lot, once when he and I were alone he was so intoxicated and he began to talk of many things, and suddenly he started talking about himself, I have never heard him say anything like that before,he told me about his childhood was very sad you know, his grandfather was a soldier in World War II, I don't need to tell which side he was on, right? When Nazi Germany fell, the grandfather of O'Reilly went on a boat to the United States, married here and had his first and only child, the father of O'Reilly, but he was still a horrible man, he teach his child to hate, to be not tolerant with people, and that he taught it to O'Reilly, can you imagine that? A child younger than you, forced to hate without even knowing the meaning of that word. O'Reilly grew up in a house full of hatred, racism, and he doesn't understand why he could not play with his friend from school just because his skin was different, his father was even worse than his grandfather, the first time that O ' Reilly killed someone was at age 14, his father forced him "to make him a man" he was not allowed to cry,his father said that was for weak, remember what O'Reilly did to you with the electric shocks? Well his father did the same to him when he refused to beat up a classmate for being Jewish. -

_When I was younger than you I resist more electric shocks than you._ Rachel remembered the words of O'Reilly

-gradually the hatred of his father transformed him too, like Antoinette, like you, like everyone, he was a victim of the unconsciousness and ignorance of people, you know, he wanted to be a written, he was really good, that day he showed me a few stories he wrote, he had talent is a shame that now he use that imagination to invent new ways to torture people, he doesn't hate you, actually he does not hate any race, he hates his father for what he did, and he hates himself and the only way to get out that hate is doing what his father taught him, hurting others, he sees you as the cause of why his father treated him kie that. I don't justified him, and he must pay for everything he has done, but I understand his pain.-

-That's why I say I'm worse than him, I had the option of saying no, O'Reilly did not have that, nobody told him he could be different,they forced him to be like that. And that's why I ask you to forgive him.-

-I ... don't know if I can do that, I'm sorry ... that had happened to him, but I am so angry with him,for what he did to me, I hate him... I can not help it!. -She said with tears in her face.

-Hey, look, when I say forgive him I do not mean that you invite to your house to eat and forget what happened, I mean don't hate him, don't keep any grudges, if you keep this hatred going to be damage to you, Is like poison, that happened to O'Reilly, he never forgive his father or himself,he hold grudges and see how he end up, look what hate did to me. Don't let that happen to you. You're better than us.-

-I want, but I can't, everytime I remember everything he did to me...I only wish that...-. The words died in her mouth and the sobs seized her.

-Shh. -James hugged her. -Look, no everyone deserves forgiveness but everyone need it, when all this end, please if you want and you can, I ask you to forgive me, forgive O'Reilly and everyone, don't let that hate transform you too, do not let this ruin your life more than it already done.-

She just nodded, they remained like that for a long time, crying.

-You forgave him?- She asked

-No, I can not, I would like, but no.-

-Do you think O'Reilly should repent for everything he has done? -The brunette asked.

-Yes, he is not bad with everybody you know, he has a brother, I think he has your age, O'Relliy hardly see him, he does not want his brother to be like him, in fact O'Reilly is not his real name,I don't know what is his real name, He never told me, whatever, but you know, I don't like his brother,I never talked to him,but I've seen by far, one day when O'Reilly showed me his brother,he is very weird, is the younger version of O'Reilly,he doesn't grew up with his father, he grew up with his mother, his father was imprisoned, but I don't know, he always compares himself with O'Reilly, because his father is proud of O'Reilly , for his brother O'Reilly is a hero. That's why he doesn't visit him, he doesn't want him to end up like him, but is something about that boy... his eyes, O'Reilly has eyes that are scary, but his brother's eyes... are ...I don't know, his eyes expressing pure evil, I thing he isn't a good kid, O'Reilly once told me that his brother likes to torture animals. That guy scary me... But anyway, let's stop talk about this, it is very sad.-

-I never thought ... I don't know what to say, I don't know how to feel.- She turned to lay down on the bed.

he sigh and lay down beside her.-You know there's something I want to ask you.- He said

-What? -She asked with a sigh.

-What you said about your mom and your friends, do you really think you're not good enough?-

-I ... I ... I don't want to talk about it.- She moved away from him.

-You never want to talk about it, what happens?-

-I really don't talk about it.-

-Why?-

-Not worth it, let it go.-

-No.-

-Please just leave it-

-Look at me.-

She refused.

-Look at me!.- He ordered with a stronger voice

She looked at him reluctantly.

-Why do you think that?-

-Because it's true, people just don't like me, I am never good enough for them, I work hard for that, but ... I know who I'm... I'm bossy and selfish, I'm not pretty,I not ...-

-What the hell are you talking about? oh my god you really think that, well honey, I think I must tell you this. You're crazy-

-No, I'm not, I know who I am, okay? Before I didn't mind, I thought I was pretty, maybe not like the other girls, but now no, I'm not pretty, or good enough.- A tear came out of the corner of her eye.

-Hey, you're right you're not pretty, you're Gorgeous, you have to know that no always you going to please people, but that's not your problem is theirs. If you want you can change some things you do not like about you, but if you do, do it for you, not to please anyone.-

Rachel just stared at the ceiling.

James got up from bed and went to a drawer, take something and hid it behind his back so Rachel could not see it.

-What is that? -She asked from the bed

-Close your eyes, trust me.-

She watched him a few seconds and then closed her eyes.

She felt the movement of the bed. -Open your eyes.-

When the brunette opened her eyes she saw a hand mirror in front of her.

-What are you doing?-

-I show you how beautiful you are.-

-James is not funny.- She said angrily.

- is not to make you laugh. Now shut up and listen.- he joke

-Look at your eyes, are beautiful, big and brown,your lashes, now look you nose is beautiful, especially like you. Now your lips are fleshy, and smooth, your mouth is lovely and produces beautiful sounds, your whole face is beautiful no matter how hurt it is, your beauty is internal and radiates to your exterior, your hair seems to silk.-

Rachel's eyes were staring herself , following the voice of James.- Now your body, your breasts are beautiful, your arms, and abdomen are firm, your skin is beautiful.- The mirror showed her every part of her body that he was describing.- Your hip is small, your ass is cute. -She chuckled. -Your legs are long and toned. -She turned her attention to him, and smiled. -Thanks.- She said, stroking his face.

He took her hand and kiss it. -The best part is that you're sweet and kind. Apparently you also need to forgive yourself. Everyone is different, you may not look like the others but that's what makes you Gorgeous. My Gorgeous girl.-

She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. -You are also good.-

-There is evidence to the contrary.-

-I don't care you're my friend. And I think also you are special. All you've done, what you had to see, your sister. And you keep being so nice and cute. That's special. You also need to forgive yourself.-

He smiled. And he hug her. -Thanks. -He kissed her forehead.

-James?-

-Yes?-

-How do you want me to call you? Otto or James?-

* * *

-Finn what the fuck are you doing with that?- Puck shouted scared. -Guys!-

* * *

**thanks for reading!**  
**any thoughts are welcome. **


	20. Chapter20:The mirror has two faces:Part1

**Hello again, sorry for not having upload in a long time, I hope no do it again, the school, you know, but now I'm on vacation and I want to dedicate myself fully to the story, so I want upload more often. thank you very much for being patient and for the reviews and all, really thank you very much.**

**I hope you like this chapter is divided into two parts because it is too long, I want get to the point of the story and get to the part we all want to get.**  
**so you know enjoy it and you know all the comments and ideas are welcome.**

**thanks again.**

**all the mistakes are mine, Glee and the songs are not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**DAY ONE**

Puck was walking back to Finn's house with the other guys, they all came back from a symbolic funeral for Rachel, even though had no body to bury but did have a memory to honor, her father Hiram was organized by the day after they learned The police did not find her body in the house where she had been. The search was no longer find Rachel but find her body, had been at her home, attended by everyone in the club and their families, relatives of Rachel, Mr Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, including Sylvester and her mother, Leroy Berry was still in the hospital, had suffered a cardiac arrest, doctors said he was stable but they wanted to have him under observation just to be safe.

Finn decided to stay home, it was very painful to be there and also had problems in accepting that Rachel was dead, had decided to refuse to believe that was possible.

Puck was the first to enter the house,they just wanted to know if he was fine. But when he came in he found him on the kitchen holding a knife, was not the first time he had been caught with that idea in his head. So Puck panicked.

-Finn what the fuck are you doing with that?- Puck shouted scared. -Guys!-

Wasting no time the boy was released over the tallest boy.

-Let me go, damn Puck.- Finn scream, when Puck was holding him from behind to snatch the knife from his hand.

-Finn, give me that!-

-Screw you! I'm not doing anything wrong I just want a damn sandwich!-

Finn was trying with all his might to take off Puck of him.

-Yeah!-

-Stop guys. Mercedes screamed.

Mike ran to them to prevent an accident from happening. He took the hand of Finn which had the knife and he snatched it using all his strength, Finn was not, at least not physically, weak and was fighting with all his strength to move away from the two boys.

-Yes and I guess when that happened you wanted also a damn sandwich!- Puck shouted at him, taking his wrist and revealing the bandage that covered his wound.

The first time that happened was the night after the phone call of that man, Kurt had found him in the bath for luck before it was too late. He was taken to a hospital because they were feared for he had lost much blood,they had suggested his mother take him to see a psychologist and was prescribed anti-depressants, which he refuses to use. Since then all the kids watched him. To make sure that he not do it again and keep him away from sharp objects.

-Fuck you!- Finn moved away from them furious.- fuck all of you! -he ran upstairs and slammed the door of his room.

-Oh god. -Kurt sighed and walked to the two teenagers, took the knife from Mike's hands and took it to the kitchen, put it in a drawer and then he took a glass.

-I'll take a glass of warm milk to soothe him and see if he wants to talk.-

-Milk? Really.- Santana asked mockingly

-Well I can not imagine another way to talk to him without him attacking me and threw me something.-

-do you think we should tell his mother?- Mercedes asked

-We can not, if we do they are going to send him to a dirty mental institution for people who have tried to kill themself, the doctor warned his mother, and is not a good idea take him away from us, it's OK to him go to a psychologist but we can not leave him alone, we need each other. -Kurt said.

-I don't know how they will celebrate the wedding with him like this. -Artie said looking at Tina.

-Shhh!- Kurt waved his arms making Artie shut up. -Do not talk about it, Finn doesn't know yet and I don't want him to have another nervous breakdown, thanks.-

- you haven't tell him yet? We know from the past two weeks. -Mercedes said

-No, and he wont, would be much for him, my parents did not want to disturb him more than he already is, and ... in fact they are planning to postpone it, they don't think it's a great time to do so, considering all this.- The boy sighed. -Look no one says anything, I'll see how is Finn, I'll try to calm him, you stay here, I will call you if I need reinforcements.-  
Kurt went to the stairs

Tina began to mourn and brought the attention of everyone in the room.

-Are you okay?- Asked Mike, everyone came to see her.

-I just feel that be at the funeral and see Finn like this made me realize something I did not want to see ... Rachel is dead and we'll never see again her again.-

-Finn? is me Kurt can I come in ?Oops I did.- The boy said, opening the door.

What he saw broke his heart, his brother sitting on the bed facing the wall. Never saw him so sad.

-What do you want?- He asked coldly.

-I just came to talk to you, I brought warm milk it will make you feel good.-

When Kurt came to the boy: his hair was a disaster, he had very dark circles in his eyes and looked very vulnerable. Then he noticed that the pills that the doctor gave to him,remained intact, he did not know whether to rejoice or feel sorry for the poor boy in bed.

Finn, you have to take your meds it's good to you. Kurt said softly in a voice almost pleading.

-Go.- Said

-What?-

-Go , go away! I do not want to talk to anyone you don't understand. Just go! -The tears began to come out of his eyes. -Go!-

-No, I will not go, Finn come on, you can not be like this, You have to take your pills, it's gonna make you feel better.-

-I don't want to take that crap.- He said without emotion in his voice

-I know you're sad for the death of Rac ...

-Don't you dare finish that sentence. -Finn said with anger and sadness at the same time

-Finn, you need to accept that. is the first step to healing, it hurts us all, but it's true she's gone.-

-No! is not true, no! You're a liar, she can not, she is alive I know that, I feel it, she ... she.- The tears I would not let him keep talking.

Kurt also began to mourn.

-Finn, come, harm yourself is not going make her back, it will only make you go too.-

- I ... I can not ... no ... she...uh I loved her you know.- he surrendered

-Yeah I know.- Kurt moved closer to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

-Take the medicine Finn ... you'll be fine.-

Finn took the flask and watch it a few seconds. -She never knew that love her was what I was trying to do.-He said, looking at the bottle in his hands.- And she never will-. Finn said before opening the bottle and taking the pill.

Kurt hug him and he collapsed in his arms, crying harder.

* * *

Rachel was slowly opening her eyes, was the first night in a long time she had slept without the worry of not waking up anymore. They had spent all day in bed talking until the sleep.

Her eyes grew accustomed to the light, she smiled a sleepy to know that she was surrounded by light again and not the cold darkness that had invaded her were completely open when she saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her curiously.

James was looking at her, leaning on his elbow.

-You ,are you watching me while I sleep?- She asked to him.

-Yes- He saidindifferent.

- Why?-

-Because that's what people do in movies when the other person is asleep and you can not do anything because she or he can wake up, and all you can do is look at the other person. But you know what? It's boring, you're bored, you're boring when you sleep, I prefer when you awake, you're more fun when you arre awake.

-Am I boring?- She said with a chuckle.

-Yes, but only when you are asleep.- Said laughing too.

-Well now I'm awake,Do you think I'm bored now?- She asked in a seductive, but innocent and fun way.

-Not anymore. -He said in the same way than her, he bending to kiss her gently.

Rachel answered the kiss and put her hand gently on his cheek. He separated from her by giving her a final little kiss on her lips, smiling.- I definitely prefer when you're awake.-

-Good morning to you too.- She said, blushing.

-Hungry? I can ... make a sandwich or a sandwich, whatever you want.-

-Although I really enjoyed your sandwich from yesterday I don't hungry.-

-Okay, now that I remember.. oh! I need feed my other roommate.- He said standing up quickly.

-What? Is there anyone here?- Rachel quickly pulled the sheets (though she was wearing) she would not risk to the presence of a stranger who she had not seen. But the place was not very big?

James went to the shelf next to the window and took a fishbowl, and took it to the kitchen table.

-What is that?- She asked coming close where he was.

-That's my little friend, I can't have dogs because I'm not here for long, and it is easier to take care. His name is Dumbledore.-

Rachel arching his eyebrow and looked at him.

He immediately understood the message. -Leave me alone, I was born unimaginative.-

She could not help laughing, Rachel watched as he took a small net and caught the small fish and put it into smaller and simpler fishbowl.

-He likes this one more than the other.-

-How do you feed it? I mean, when you're not here How he survive?- Rachel asked, worried by the animal.

-That fishbowl.- He said pointing to the biggest fishbowl.- Have a system that feeds and cleans his water. I put it there when I go out.-

-How do you know is a boy?-

-I don't know, but I hope that, otherwise I would have to change his name.- they laughed

-Now I am going to feed him, want to help?-

She nodded enthusiastically.

-Very well, now where are those books is his food, bring it.-

The brunette turned to the ledge where was the little fish and take his food then took it to the table.

-Okay, now just give it a little, he doesn't eat much.-

She did what he said and watched gleefully as the fish opened its mouth and began to eat the food in the form of small balls floating in the a few minutes there was nothing and the fish swims happily around the fishbowl. The fish was brightly colored blue and red betta fish, it was small.

-It is very nice. -Said the little brunette looking at fish.

-Yes, and knows how to do tricks, is too cute for be a fighting fish, look, put your finger into the fishbowl.-

-No, he's going to bite me, although I love animals and it is very nice, I do not want he eat me.-

-In the first place, he just eat and second, he is very friendly, come on, do it.-

Rachel reluctantly put his finger inside the tank.

-Okay, do not move.- He said smiling.

The fish came to her finger, and swam underneath it twice as if he rub his head with her skin. she feel tickled when he brush his tail against her finger.

-This is how he says thank you. -James said smiling.

-It's nice. -Rachel answered, putting out her finger.

I teach him that, at first he bit me and hit me with his tail but then I started talking to him and he got used to me.-

she smiled and watched the fish a few more minutes.

are you Sure you don't want to eat?, he asked stroking her arm.

-No, I'm fine, I'm going to the bathroom to change clothes and I back. She said moving away from him and closed the bathroom's door.

He sighed and looked around,he sat at the table and saw his fish.

The bathroom door opened and Rachel came out with another of his shirts.

He smiled and motioned with his finger to she come closer to him, Rachel went to where he was and stood between his legs. James looked at her up and down and cradled her face in his hand as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

-Rachel today I want to do something different.-

-Like what? -

-I want to teach you how to use a gun.- He said removing his hand.

-What? Why?-She asked with surprised walking away from him.

-Because I want to be sure that if you ever need to defend yourself you can do it.

-I'm not using a gun.- She said crossing her arms over her chest.

-Yes you do, okay What is gonna happen when I'm not around to help? When no one is there to help you? and then what? I want you to know defense yourself. -

-I am perfectly capable to defending myself. -She said defensively.

-Really?- He challenged.

Rachel looked at him thinking about her answer, a part of her brain was told her that yes, she was Rachel Berry she wasn't stupid and she could defend herself but otherwise everything was yelling that she dosen't knew how. And that terrified her.

-All right. -Said resignedly. -I do it, but there must be rules of safety. -

-Cool, let's not waste time. He took her hand and technically he dragged her to the small balcony off the kitchen.

-Stay here, I coming back. -James ran into the house.

Rachel looked around a bit scared. she really doesn't want do it.

James was soon back with a small black pistol.

-Very good, lets start. -He said cheerfully. -Okay, every gun has a safe, you have to be sure to remove it when you ready to use and put it the save when you done to avoid an accident. Take it , its weight to get used to it. -He give it to her the gun for her to take.

-it has the safe, right?- Rachel took it with fear. it weighed a little.

-Relax, now you see that, watch the trigger, the charger recognize it.- He gave a brief explanation of how work each part and tried to make her feel safe to continue.

-Every time I loaded the gun pointing to the ground, it is safer if you do it that way, but watch out your feet. -James showed her how. -You do it. - Rachel tried to be careful.

-Okay, now let the fun begin.- The boy took an empty food can and put it on one end of the balcony, then back to where he stood, on one side of the brunette.

-I don't know if I can do this ...

-You have to, why are you so afraid? -

-Because I can not bear the thought of killing someone why you don't understand? I don't know how you do it, don't you feel anything? Well I do, I can not live with a death on my conscience.-

-Rachel, I know I am not the example of morality, and it would be hypocritical of me to pretend that I am, I feel like crap every time I pull that trigger, that's what killed my sister, every time I shot this gun that you have in your hands I took the life of someone and I am terrified every time I do not feel anything, but I am more terrified when I think that something can happens to you, why don't you understand? sweetheart, it was my fault that you were here, I brought you here I ruin your life, if something were to happen to you I may die, I love you, and do not want you to become a killer, believe me I don't, I do not want that for you but I don't want you become the victim, I don't want to someone kill you, call me stupid, call me man with double standards, call me all the names you want, I just want you're safe at any cost.- James said firmly and securely even a little threatening.

The brunette looked at him and tried to recognize him, she was trying to understood the guilt of the young man in front of her, and nodded with a comprehensive look, she look at the gun in her hands and sighing taking a decision.

-So how do I shot? -She asked looking at the can it seemed mocking her.  
He sighed and tried to calm down before continuing, stood behind her and put his hand over hers and helped her target. -Take the gun with both hands so you can handle it better-.

Rachel did, and held it tightly.

-Do not put your finger on the trigger, not yet, the trigger is very sensitive to the touch, in the movies makes you believe you need a lot of strength to pull it but it is not, thats why there are many accidents, it is very easy to shoot that is why is so dangerous.-

- All right. -She separated her thumb form the trigger almost trembling.

-Do not be afraid, nothing is more dangerous than someone scared with a gun, you have to control yourself.-

Rachel nodded again,she was too frightened to talk,she took a few deep breaths trying to calm down.

-Your arms should be firm, separate your legs slightly and place one after the other, the impact of the bullet out will push your body, so you have to maintain balance, the noise is too loud so do not panic now points.-

She followed all instructions and closed the eye to point to the can.

-No, do not do that, you have to see what you are aiming for , to point, do you see this thing here. he asked, pointing up a small part of the gun. -This is the peephole, with this you point at your target., when your target is right in the center of the peephole you shoot, okay?-

-Okay.-

-Now breathe and shoot.-

With terror she gripped the trigger, she close her eyes.

-NEVER CLOSE YOUR EYES!-He shouted almost hysterically.

She shivered but she open her eyes and shoot.

The sound of the shot was loud and deafening, and made the gun fell from her hands, when it dropping the gun shoot again.

Both jumped in shock.

-NEVER DROP THE GUN! -He screamed again.

-I can not do this.- Rachel tried to run back to the house. But he stopped her.

-No, sweetheart, you must, try again.-

She reluctantly returned to take the gun from the ground and tried again, several times, each time with less fear and ironically, that scared her more than the very same gun. Until the glorious sound of the bullet through the can be heard in the silence of the forest and fell.

-Well, you spent a cartridge but at least you gave to the can. Congratulations now you know how to use a gun, now we just have to practice.-

-If I hear another shot I'll go crazy.- She said handing the weapon, but not before putting the insurance, and entered to the house.-

-We have not done yet, Rachel. -He said going after her.

-I use the gun and I shot to the damn can ,what else you want?. -Rachel asked desperately.

-I want you to know how to defend yourself, we will work with the self defense, you are strong but thats not enough.-

She sighed in frustration and gave up.- That is something I can do.-

-Okay- James said smiling.- First, when you're in danger you must remember this, all, absolutely everything is a weapon ...

* * *

Puck walked the corridors of the hospital,he had gone to see Quinn after leaving the house of Finn,he had a little discussion with the other kids, all take care for Finn, of course Finn and he were friends but he was not the only suffering through all this, sometimes he thought Finn was being selfish, sometimes he thought he was being selfish, but the truth was that he understood what is feeling Finn, Puck also loved Rachel, not as intense as Finn did, but that did not change anything. And now not only had to passing through his grief but also had to think about the future of their little daughter.

He sat in a chair in the waiting room when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

-Puck?- The boy looked around when he heard someone calling his name when his eyes fell on Shelby Corcoran.

-Hi Miss C.- he greeted

-What are you doing here?- The woman asked in a gesture of kindness.

-I came to see Quinn and the baby, and I thought you was with Mr. Berry at his home.-

-Yes I was, he asked me to come here to see how was Leroy, he could not come this ... he had heartbroken and he doesn't want disturb Leroy more.

-How is Mr. Berry?-

-Well, the doctor says he is out of danger, went into cardiac arrest but was nothing to worry about, was the scare,they just want to keep watching him ... mmm ... tomorrow he can go home. How is Quinn?-

-She is okay, she is gonna be out of the hospital today her mother is coming to her, everything went well, the baby was born, is a beautiful, healthy baby girl, now just have to think about her future.-

-Does she still want to give up for adoption?-

-Yes-he said quietly.

The woman just nodded.

-Ms. Corcoran, I know this is a moment of shit to talk about it but I wanted to talk to you about my daughter ...

* * *

**DAY TWO**

James could not sleep very well, actually he wasn't tired, but did not feel quite right and could not put a name to the feeling that came over him.

He looked around until his eyes focused on the girl sleeping soundly beside him.

-You really are boring.- He said quietly and huddled close to the little brunette.

He observed carefully and then went up to her lips and kissed them, Rachel began to move but his eyes still closed, however he felt a small response. James turned away and watch the reaction of the girl.

Rachel looked happy and calm ... something he had never seen.

-Finn ... -She said with a sigh.

He would lie if he said he didn't hurt or did not feel like a kick in the balls, but also lying if he said that surprised him. With a sigh he huddled away, and she slowly sat up and she opened hers eyes smiling.

-Hi- She said with out knowing what happened.

-Hi- He replied, smiling.

-Already dawned?- Rachel asked, stretching her body, it was very sore from her "training"and she knew she had several new bruises on her body.

-Yes, did you rested?-

-Yes, it was nice,a long time I don't dream ... no ... but ... I forget what mmm...anything important.- She said a little hesitant but smiling.

-I'm glad ... hey ...I'm sorry.- He said staring at the hand-shaped mark on her neck.

She touched the bruise and made a little grimace.- Don't worry ... it was not your intention, you just trying to help and I thank you, somehow I feel safer.- Rachel tried to calm his guilt.

-No ... I was very rude with you, I should not have used such force, I overdo it, no ... I'm not very nice in any way ... when it comes to contact with another person, and is not the first time you notes, I'm sure.-

-Otto, no ..., I understand you ... you just trying to help ... and you're always very kind to me and always take care of me and I love you ... don't have to feel bad.

-Did you call me Otto?- Asked surprised.

-Thats your name.-

-Yes, I know but sometimes ... I think Otto and I are a different person sometimes I think that Otto is gone. -Said stunned.

-You told me that Otto was sweet, loving, kind, funny and you're all that, I don't judge you, and I know you regret what you did and thats why I think Otto is within you and always brings out the best of yourself.-

He smiled.- How can you be so nice to someone like me?-

-Because you were nice with me first and I was also rude to you.-

James nodded and stared at his hands.

-Is there anything else bothering you?- She asked, intrigued.

-No, I was just thinking about what you said, it was very nice thanks. -He took Rachel's face and kissed her softly. She smiled in the kiss.-

- You know what makes me feel good, eat.- He said jumping out of bed. -Hey I was thinking, you almost kick me hard in the balls, hell, if I had not moved we would have a big accident and also I really want a little brother for Harry.-

- haha ..Ron Mmm. -She laughed at him softly.

-Did you say something? -He asked from the kitchen.

-Yes, mmm I'm going to feed Dumbledore. -She said quickly and approaching to the fish returned to his place on the shelf. Rachel took her food and fed it but not before greeting it when her attention fell on a picture hidden in the books, the photo was of a beautiful baby, was asleep on a blue blanket, his dark skin and brown hair, looked like a little marbel angel and looked a lot like James.

-Is that you?- Rachel took the photo and gave it to him.

He smiled wistfully -No, it's Harry ... my son a few months after birth. I take that picture because it looked very cut like that-

-Sorry.- Rachel said embarrassed.

-No ... I did not remember that picture, thanks. -He laughed to himself.- I took this photo the day of his Brit Mila, my dad was the one who did the circumcision, he wanted me to make it, you believe it, I think he did it to me. -He said Thinking. Anyway, Esther held him and surprisingly he was not scared and did not cry was very quiet, I remember I was standing next to Esther and it was all my family and my father took a knife like a scalpel and then ... I fainted.-

-You fainted in the middle of your son's circumcision?-

-Yes, I told you, I was a very scary guy, you should have seen my reaction when my father asked me if I would marry Esther. -

-What did you do? -She asked with intrigue and a dash for some reason, of jealousy.

-I spit the water that I was taking.-

They laughed hysterically.

-Want to meet them?-

-Who?-She asked her laughing.

-My father, Esther, Margot my mother, Antoinette-

She nodded enthusiastically.

Unwittingly they talked for hours, James showed her photos and shared her his personal stories.

He loved to talk about his past but Rachel felt something strange when she heard him speak, a great sadness began to grow in their heart and anguish through her body.

He did not notice. -Sweetheart, I go outside to collect the caps I don't want an animal to eat them. Or something like that, well stay here it's cold outside I don't want you to get sick.- He kissed her forehead and walked out the door leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts.

The fear grew inside her, confusion alter her head, she wanted desperately to remember, remember anything of her life, but her memory had betrayed her, looked around terrified. She started walking all over the place in despair, she was beside herself. Since the window James saw her, and ran into the house.

-Rachel, sweetheart, what's the matter?- He asked scared.

-I can't, I can't ... I can't remember anything ... god! I don't know how they look, don't remember my parents ... I don't remember anything, I don't remember the faces of my friends and I don't remember Finn ! I have to get out of here.- The brunette was trembling and pale, and hyperventilating, she felt that the air wasn't there.

She ran away from him, her legs were shaking.

-Rachel wait!- He shouted after her.

The brunette ran and locked herself in the bathroom.

-Rachel, sweetheart, open the door!- He was banging on the door, screaming hysterically.

She felt sick to her stomach and vomited into the toilet. She began to mourn harder,she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and went to the sink, shaking, rinsed her mouth and face, the tears were mixed with water.

-Rachel! Rachel! -

She opened the door abruptly.- Take me home.- She demanded crying and breathing erratically.

-Rachel, babe you need to calm down, What is happening? you were right a few minutes ago.- Asked trying to approach to her.

She stepped back frightened.-Don't touch me! Keep away from me, I just want to go home ... please! take me home ... I just want to go please ... -

-Sweetheart, calm down, y- you know I can't now, I- I will do it soon, I just..

-Soon? When? If you don't take me I'll go by myself.-Rachel screamed, and ran to the kitchen for the car keys.

-Rachel! Wait! what are you doing? you can't drive like that. sweetheart wait!.-He shouted behind her.

Rachel ran toward the door, but was too nervous to open and tears prevented her from seeing clearly. James grabbed her waist and brought her to his chest causing both to fall to the ground.

-No! No! Let me! Not! I want to go. -She struggled and squirmed wildly to escape of his grip, he took her hands and held it tightly.- Calm down!- After a few attempts to get away off him she calmed down in his arms, her tears turned into hiccups. James tried to calm her down, made small circles on her back and whispered words of comfort.

-I just want to go home.- She whispered.

He removed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.- I know.- He said with understanding.

James took her hand which was holding tightly the keys and he take it gently from her, her hand had marked the form of one of the keys for holding so tightly.

Carefully he picked her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed and sat on one edge and then he sat at her side.

-Shh ... don't cry gorgeous.-

-I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from.- She said ashamed, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

-It's not your fault, I understand, just... why you went crazy?and What made you act in this way?-

-I don't know, I just ... when I heard you talk about your family ... It made me reminded that I had one... and I can't remember how they were ... I can't remember anything ... I tried but I couldn't ... and I don't know why, I ... I've been so far for so long. I don't remember anyone, it hurts. If I.. if ... -the words died in her mouth.

He observed and studied her face a few seconds,the tears didn't stop of coming out of her eyes. He got up and walked to one of the shelves.

-Wh- What are you doing? -

He ignored her and took a cardboard box a bit bigger, took it to where she was.  
And then he opened it, Rachel looked at him with curiosity and a little frightened.

James took something out and then closed the box and she could see what it was, The Thunderclan.

-I already told you, the first time I saw you, I wanted to know who you were, so I investigated, it was hard to find one that was not scratched.{ He said opening the yearbook and looking for a page. -Look here it is.-

He said handing the yearbook with a photo of GLEE club.

-That's why you knew where it was the first time. -She said, surprised and took the book with trembling hands. -Why don't you tell me? -She asked looking at the photo.

I- don't know, but it does not matter now, what matters is that now you will be able to talk to me about your friends and you're going to introduce them to me. come on gorgeous girl, tell me, tell me about them. -He said softly.

Rachel ran her hands over the photo and watch carefully, but nothing happened, she can't remember, she could feel the tears gathering in her eyes and threatened to leave. I can't-

-Yes, you can, come on, you know what you'd talked a little about them, come on sweetheart. I'll help.- He put his hand over hers and guided her finger on the faces starting from right to left, the first face that appeared was Kurt's.

Rachel looked at the boy. -He is Kurt ... he is ... my "friend? ... He has a beautiful voice ... he doesn't like how I dress. -She said with a chuckle. -Kurt is the only one who understands my dreams. -He smiled and then kept moving her finger.- Santana and Brittany, they are ... cheerleaders. -

-Yes, I can see that. -

-mm ... They like the glee club even if they deny it ... Brittany is very good dancer and sweet and Santana is ... ... is a bitch ... but deep inside is cute too I think so.-

-He is Mike ... is a great dancer and is a footballer. -

- Noah, I know him since we were kids ... -Rachel said a little insecure

-Come on baby, you're doing pretty well. -

-He used to slushied me. I know it wasn't his intention, he likes to pretend it's a bad guy but it's nice. We dating once. He is also a footballer and plays guitar. -

-M-Matt, also a footballer. I don't talk to him and this i... is Artie. -

-Yes... I remember him. -Said patting her back.

-He ... is ... Tina's boyfriend is nice,he has a nice voice and is very smart and very knowledgeable about technology. -

-She is Tina, stuttered before ... but now is secure and her voice is beautiful too. she likes the Gothic stuff, she is cute. -

Her finger kept moving.- Mercedes, she is amazing ... her voice is very very beautiful and pleasant. -

-Yes, I remember her voice, she almost break my eardrum but it was great. -

She smiled.- Quinn Fabray... was the head cheerleader but since she got pregnant she was no longer a cheerleader, been easy for her pregnancy, but she is strong, is very beautiful ... she ... was ... Finn's girlfriend, she told Finn he was the father, they never had sex... but she convinced him that she had become pregnant after he ejaculated in a hot tub while they were making-out ... and he believed it!However, the real father is Noah, I told Finn ... I thought ...he..

-He would stay with you after leave the blonde. -

-Yes... but it didn't work, and now she hates me, well she hates me before ... but now I gave her a reason.-

-And he is Finn. -She said bitterly.-He ... is ... cute.-

-I know, you say that all the time... tell me ... you always talk about him. - Said in a low tone.

-Really?- She asked, looking the boy in the picture.

-Yes-

A tear fell on the photo.

-And finally my favorite part. -James said in a whisper. -You.-

She nodded slowly as tears were rolling down her cheek.

-I like how you look. Your smile is so beautiful.-

-In fact, I found this.- He reopened the box and take a picture. -I found this the day I found the yearbook and I take it. You look beautiful.-

She looked the picture and gave him a sad smile.- I remember that day and Finn went to take our picture for the glee club, we are captains so... But he never showed up ...he didn't want to ruin his reputation... Why did you keep with this one? -

-Because I like you smile is big and beautiful, looks so fresh and bright, illuminating the room. -

She was sobbing and looking at her picture.

He left the book and took her face in his hands, his thumb wiped away her tears.

-I saw those beautiful eyes of yours crying, I saw your face sad for a long time. And you don't know how much I would like for seen that smile, I tired of only seeing it in photos, could you give me that smile? Please. Can you smile for me? -

Rachel looked at him, and took some deep breaths before trying to move her lips and form a weak smile, and slowly turned into the smile that he wanted, her Rachel Berry smile.

He smiled too. -You look gorgeous when you smile. This is how I want see you always.-

She nodded. And leaned on his shoulder.

-Do you feel better?- He said putting his arms around her body.

-A little ...you don't have a picture of my parents right? -

- No.-

An idea hit her head. -Can you take me to see my parents?-

He moved away from her and looked into her eyes, he saw her eyes full of hope. -Rachel I ...

-I just want to see them and my friends ... I wont approach or talk to them ... I only to see them, please, just to see them, that's all I want, if I could only see them for a minute I could wait up to one year if..if thats what you want.-

-Rachel...I don't know...-

-Please ... thats the only thing that I'm asking for.-

He thought for a few minutes.

-You would not like to see your child just a few seconds to go on living.-

-Rachel use my son is a low blow.-

-Please? -She looked at him with eyes full of tears, and swollen, her lips were trembling and he could not resist to her.

-I'm going to regret about this.- He gave up

Her face brightened and she was smiled and jumped up and down.- Thank you! thank you very much!- She jumped into his arms.

He stopped her. -But if you play my game will be under my rules.-

-I promise.- She said enthusiastically.- I will do everything you say-

-All right.- He approached her with the intent to kiss her but she stopped him.

-No, I just throw up.-

-Okay. Go get ready and I'll prepare the car-

-Yes -She ran to the bathroom, he took the keys and returned to the front door.

-Otto-. He heard a small voice calling him, he turned and looked at the little brunette.

-Thank you for everything.-

He just smiled. -Get ready in 5 minutes gorgeous girl.-

She nodded and entered in the bathroom

-I really am going to regret about this.-

* * *

Carole came to the room of her son and walked in silence to his bed where he lay with his back to her.

The woman was initiated infront of him, the boy was staring at the wall without paying attention to anything in particular.

-Honey.- She said carefully.- Kurt is here, he came to talk to you, he come to tell you something. -The woman said with watery eyes.

Finn ignored her.

The tears flowed freely, her son and was not even the shadow of the boy she knew, he was like a zombie.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and stroked his cheek lovingly. Then she smiled to the boy at the door. She stood up and left the room quietly, he gave an understanding smile and walked into the room.

-Finn, it's me Kurt, I came for you.-

Finn followed silent ,

-It for something that the club has been organizing. Was Mr. Schue's idea-

He silently endures. Finn had not even had turned to see him.

-It is for Rachel.-

Finn's eyes quickly fell on the youngest boy.

-It is a kind of musical tribute to her in the auditorium,we didn't know if you would be able to go, after yesterday, but I thought maybe you wanted to come to this, Rachel would like don't you think? She loved music, she would like to hear you sing for her-

Finn began to mourn. -She would like it?- He asked between sobs.

-Yes, she would love it, come on, you can think of a song on the road.-

* * *

Rachel and James climbed into the car and drove for hours then they came to town, she tried to remember the way home, gave several around aimlessly, until she began to recognize some streets, and then some houses until they came to a familiar neighborhood and finally like magic her house was in front of them. James parked the car in front of it trying to avoid suspicion.

Rachel noted with care her home , it seemed like she hadn't been there for years. Could not help but mourn for the emotion,sadness and hope to be back there, she had so many mixed feelings.

-Are you okay, sweetheart?- He asked insecure, he was afraid of her having another attack or she run out of the car, but he was more afraid that she would hurt herself.

-Yes, but...It's just I didn't remember how good it felt to be here.-

He smiled. -It's a nice house.-

She just nodded, and watched the house, she memorized every part of the place, every door and window.

- Where is your room? -

-Is the window on the left, next to the tree .- she said wistfully.

The front door opened and showed a man in glasses and pale, wearing an old bathrobe and carried a black plastic bag.

-Dad.- She whispered.

-So he is Mr. Berry.-

-Yes, he is -The brunette watched the man going to the trash.

-How his name?

-Hiram. God ... I hate see him like this, why he look so sad?- Tears stung behind her eyes .

-God! I don't know, I mean, her daughter was kidnapped and he dosen't know anything about her since a month ago. I don't understand why he is sad.- He said sarcastically.-Seriously Rachel?

-I don't understand ... he never takes out the trash, he should be at work, taking out the trash is the work of my Daddy, Leroy. His car is at home do you think something happened to him? -She asked worried.

-I don't know, sweetheart.-

-God! I miss them both, I would go and hug him.-

-Soon.- He said taking her hand.-

She said nothing and stared at the man who moved sad by the front yard of the only home she had known.

-We should go.- He said softly.

She nodded weakly.

The car moved away leaving behind all her memories.

* * *

During the way to the school Finn didn't say a word, he just looked out the window, he saw people come and go,he envied the happy couples strolling along the sidewalk.

After a few minutes they were in the school parking lot and then into the auditorium with the others.

All dressed in black and wearing a white rose.

Before entering Finn noticed a guy looking at him in a strange way,it was not new since the incident everyone looked them like that, He didn't give importance and entered into the auditorium he sat next to Kurt.

On stage was Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue.

-Hey guys, I really don't know how start, well we all know why we're here. Have been a month, very painful, not only lost a teammate, a friend also lost a star in our constellation, our little family will never be the same.-The teacher swallowed a lump in his throat before start speak again.- Music was an important part of her life, like ours. Miss Pillsbury and I believe this would not only be something she'd like but also something that would help us to heal, losing someone you love is never easy and the wound never heal completely . Finn I know this isn't easy for carry. -He said watching the boy. -But you want to go first.-

He looked at him and nodded slowly to the teacher,he stood up and took a white rose.

When it finally was up on stage he look at the seats, all reminded him the brunette he loved.

-I ... I thank you for doing this ... and for being patient with me I know I've been away ... but ... I can simply not go on like this ... every day is more challenging than the last ... I really loved her ... I would give anything to see her smile , for listen her voice, just a little. just one more day. -He took a deep breath. -If I could tell her something .. Would be that she was my life ... my love ... my star ... my Rachel. -Tears rolled down his cheeks. The teacher took his shoulder. The crying of all flooded the place.

Finn whispered something in the older man's ear, Mr. Schue nodded sympathetically and went to the band to tell them the song.

The music began to sound.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**  
** That don't bother me**  
** I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**  
** I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**  
** Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**  
** There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**  
** But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most**  
** Was being so close**  
** And having so much to say**  
** And watching you walk away**  
** And never knowing**  
** What could have been**  
** And not seeing that loving you**  
** Is what I was tryin' to do**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**  
** But I'm doin' It**  
** It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**  
** Still Harder**  
** Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**  
** But I know if I could do it over**  
** I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**  
** That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most**  
** Is being so close**  
** And having so much to say**  
** And watching you walk away**  
** And never knowing**  
** What could have been**  
** And not seeing that loving you**  
** Is what I was trying to do**

**What hurts the most**  
** Is being so close**  
** And having so much to say**  
** And watching you walk away**  
** And never knowing**  
** What could have been**  
** And not seeing that loving you**  
** Is what I was trying to do**

**Not seeing that loving you**  
** That's what I was trying to do**  
** Ooohhh...**

* * *

They parked outside the school and they came out of the car. James gave her a hat and dark glasses just to be sure. He also got a dark glasses, they stood in front of the school.

-Do you think they still inside? -The brunette asked softly, looking around.

-I hope so.- He said paying attention around him.

-I miss this place.- She said.

-They say that school is the best experience in life, for me it was.-He remembered something, he smiled to himself.

-Your school looked like this?-

-No, it was better. -

They laughed.

-How do you feel?- He asked

-I don't know ... I th... Idon't know.-

-I just want you be okay.- He said sincerely.

-I know.- She said smiling.

They waited for a long time there were some students come and go. They were going to give up until they saw coming out a bunch of guys with sad eyes. She recognized immediately.

-Here they are.- Said the brunette.

Both watched them, she did not see Quinn she was wondered why ,she noticed all were wore black clothes. Then she saw Finn and her heart began to stir within her chest, but then I broke when she looked at him carefully ... his eyes were red, it seemed that he had not slept in days, he looked pale and thinner.

-Finn.- She whispered.

-Why all look so depressed? I don't understand-

James knew why but he didn't wanted tell her, he didn't know how she was going to take it.

-It is logical they miss you.- It was not entirely a lie but he knew the real truth.

-I would go talk to him... them. - corrected quickly.

-But you can't Rachel. -He said quickly.

-I know.- She said she resigned. _Oh Finn , I miss you so much._ She thought to herself.

As if he heard, Finn stopped and slowly he turn around looking straight back where she was. Rachel froze but James quickly took her arms pushing her to a wall where they hid.

-Finn?Finn happens?- Artie's voice ask, all the guys looked at him like he was crazy.

He looked at the place where he saw two figures disappear, hoping to see her there. But nothing happened, never did, was not the first time that his mind was playing that joke but it was the first time he swear that he heard her voice that he felt her there ..

-Finn, man are you okay?- Puck asked him.

-I thought I heard ... no matter, I must be tired ... the pills make me a little dizzy . -

-Come on.- Mercedes said amicably, all continued walking, Finn turn once more with hope but, again, nothing happened.

-Did he see you?- James asked a little scared.

-No ... he heard me ...- She said dazed.

-What?- You never spoke.

-No ... but he knew I was here ... I felt it.-

James did not understand what she was talking about or maybe he did and he didn't want to admit it but anyway he just want to go.

-Come on baby, it's time to get out of here.- He extended his hand for her to take and she did. The two walked together to the car, Rachel looked back one last time.

* * *

Finn you are raving! Kurt yelled as he entered to the house again.

Carole and Burt were in the kitchen and heard the discussion.

-What's happening?- The woman said approaching to her son.

-He doesn't want to believe me!.- Finn shouted

-It's not that I don't want is that it is impossible and you know it.-

-Stop screaming, your mother asked a question.- Burt interfered.

-Finn believes he saw Rachel today.-

-I don't believe it, I know it, and nobody wants to hear. -

Both adults looked at each other. -Finn honey, I know you really want to believe that what you saw was real but it is not, you don't know all that I would do to that be true and see you happy again. -Carole said with tears.

-No, no ... you don't understand I saw her, I heard her I know she was there.-

-What exactly did you see? -Asked Burt.

-I saw ... I saw a figure across the street ... but I know it was her.-

Everyone looked at each other.

-A figure?- Her mother asked.

-Yes, but ...-

-Finn, suppose it was her, why she didn't run to us?- Kurt asked eloquently.

-I ... don't ... it ... was someone else, another figure beside her, a figure bigger than she. Maybe that kept her from going to ... us.- He knew that he sounded insane, but he was sure of what he saw.

-I thought you had already accepted the fact that Rachel was not coming back.-

-I did but ... I'm not so sure now.-

-Honey, I think it wasn't a great idea to you went with Kurt today, maybe you should stay away from school just for a while, until your treatment ends.-

-I know I sound like a madman but I know what I saw, what I felt ... and if you do not want to hear I'm not going to listen to you, I done with this.-

* * *

The road was quiet, all in her head was spinning.

- You've not talked with me the whole way. -James broke the awkward silence.

-No. It's just, what happened to me? I feel very different, and ... I'm confused ... and I feel something in my chest ... Why is everyone acting like that?-

He did not answer and sighed trying to look the other way.

-You know right? RIGHT?-

He went unanswered.

-You're hiding something, I want you to tell me, please Otto?-

He looked at her holding the wheel stronger. -Everyone thinks they're dead.-

Rachel's mouth opened and closed several times,she could not form coherent thoughts.

-Th-they lost hope so quickly , how could they? my own parents? everybody? they don't care about me, I knew they would forget me fast.-She crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to cry.

-No, that's not true, they didn't, O'Reilly called your parents and told them I killed you, they think that you are dead beacuse O'Reilly make them believe that it was. -

-What? Oh god ... my parents ... All ... when did you know?-

-Since I ... mmm uhm ... I bought you, you were asleep, O'Reilly called me halfway and he told me. -He said with a sigh.

-Why didn't you tell me? -

-Why? Would not have changed anything, and you'd only feel worse,I just don't want you to feel bad.- He parked carefully.

-Well it didn't work. -She got out and ran toward the house.

-Rachel! Hell is the second time in the day that she makes me run after her.-

James was quick to enter the house and saw her standing at the window with her arms still crossed.

-Rachel, please don't do this, look, I didn't mean to hurt you, really, sorry for not telling you before. -

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck.

-Shh ... don't cry, I'm here.-

-I will do something for you ... I will try to cook something, and we will see a movie or stroll we gonna do anything you want. What do you think?-

-Okay.- She sniffled sadly

James smiled and walked to the kitchen and began to stir things he didn't really know what the hell he was doing.

While he was stirring in the kitchen, Rachel had her ideas going around in her head, she missed her life ... she was alien to all, she didn't belong any more and then Finn struck her mind like a train, he saw her, she was sure of that but... How? She never called his attention Why did he see her? Her mind wandered, she felt something and she knew he felt it too, all she wanted then was to run up and hug him, but she couldn't, she promised to Otto, and Otto again ... she want loved him too,he made her feel protected, but something was missing. .. She thought she had forgotten to Finn that she get over him.

-I don't know what I did.- The sound of his voice made her leave her thoughts.

-What is that? -She asked then she saw what was on the plate. -Do you just add what you found, and you put on the plate?-

-Something like... but I warmed the potatoes.-

She smiled faintly, he sat at her side

She looked sadly at the floor.

-You act like this not only for what I said right? -

She did not answer.

-Because of Finn. -

She still didn't respond again but now the tears was coming out of her eyes, she closed her eyes harder.

-You're still in love with him.- James asked bitterly.

She remained silent.

-Just say it Rachel, I'm not going to get mad.- He said sincerely.- Do you love him? -He asked sadly.

Rachel looked at him and bit her lip

-Say it.-

She shook her head.

-Just say it-

-Yes- She say it with a sob. -Sorry. -She apologized, she felt sick.

-No, you don't have to apologize, gorgeous girl, if you don't like my food you have to apologize.- He said, he was joking but he really was hurt.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She surcharge her head on his shoulder and they stay in silence for a long time.

-Why is so hard for you to say it?- James asked quietly.

-Because he broke my heart, and for some reason, no matter what I do, I can't forget him, I'm stupid, maybe I'm masochistic, but I love him so much that I feel I could forgive him no matter what he do. I'm so stupid.-

-No, sometimes love is like this,a person is so important to you that you work so hard for that special person to be okay, or impress, and sometimes things don't go as you want, and you keep trying, and when is... is not reciprocated it hurts.-

She looked at him and smiled sadly. -When did you fall in love with Esther? Before or after the birth of Harry?-

He almost jumped at the question. Both looked at each other, James's eyes widened almost like a caricature. -Wh-w- What?what?-

-I know you love her.- She said with a small smile. He just stood there staring at her.

-I know you do.-

-How?-

-For how you talk about her, is how I talk about Finn. So when you fell in love with her?-

His heart was pounding, and felt his face warm, his cheeks were red.

- I talk with you about Finn. -

-During ,when she became pregnant when she came to live with us, it just happened ... I guess that was always there.-

-Did you tell her? Have you ever said you loved her?

-No. Did you tell him... Finn?-

-No. -

-Rachel, that doesn't change anything I feel for you. I really fell in love with you.- He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

-I know, and I love you too, but you don't love me the way you love Esther-

He looked surprised. -I love you in a way and I love Esther in another, but I fell in love with you in a way that I didn't with Esther. But I know you don't love me the way you love Finn.-

-Yes-

-Why didn't you tell Esther?-

-Because I can not ... Technically I ruin her life, when I got the idea of revenge I stayed away from her.. I tie her to my life. I loved her and I really, really hope she be fine, but she is not for me, I feel like crap. I don't know how to say sorry.-

-Why don't you sing?-

-You know I sing horrible-

- It doesn't matter.-

-There's a song that expresses what I would like tell her.-

-Sing.- She said stroking his cheek.

James looked at her, then lowered his head a tear rolled down his cheek.

**You could be happy and I won't know**  
**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go**

**And all the things that I wished I had not said**  
**Are played on loops 'till it's madness in my head**

**Is it too late to remind you how we were**  
**But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur**

**Most of what I remember makes me sure**  
**I should have stopped you from walking out the door**

**You could be happy, I hope you are**  
**You made me happier than I'd been by far**

**Somehow everything I own smells of you**  
**And for the tiniest moment it's all not true**

**Do the things that you always wanted to**  
**Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do**

**More than anything I want to see you go**  
**Take a glorious bite out of the whole world.**

He cried silently, clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. She approached him and hugged him, she understood him perfectly. Sometimes she forgot to see that he was not so different from her.

James raised his face, they were so close they could feel the breath of the other, their lips touched, he took her by the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, she replied enthusiastically the kiss, their mouths were moving at the same time, without notice his tongue explore Rachel's mouth, she opened her mouth wider,the kiss was passionate and hard, all their frustration, sadness and desire mingled in a kiss.

Rachel put her weight on him and made him lie on his back, this time she was on top of him. The air became a problem and they parted, James smiled and gently put a strand of hair behind her ear.

-You are so gorgeous.-

The brunette smiled and gave her a last kiss, then she lay down beside him, James wrapped his arms around the girl's tiny body.

- Thanks for listening.- He whisper before kissing her forehead.

-Thank you for what you did today, it meant a lot to me. -She kissed his neck and settling her head on his chest.

-Don't thank me gorgeous. -He stroked her hair

-What would you most like to do?- Rachel asked as she made small circles on his shirt.

He thought for a moment and then smiled to himself. -I would like going to the prom.-

-No ... don't you go to your prom?

-No, the prom was a month after Harry was born, we could not leave him alone so we didn't. Why do you ask?-

-Curiosity.-

-Oh god ... we are losers in love... god we suck.- Both chuckled

Both fell asleep hugging, clinging to their only love reciprocated.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21::The mirror has two faces:2

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter, all the thoughts are welcome, to improve, and all opinions.**

**Glee is not mine I swear.**

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Three.**

The body of James rolled on the mattress until there was no longer any mattress where his body could roll and rolled on the floor with a loud bang making him awakening abruptly.

-Shit, I'm so sorry Rachel! -He screamed thinking he had fallen on the little brunette.

-Haha. -

He heard a small laugh from the kitchen. He looked around confused until his eyes fell on the girl leaning against the table.

-That had to hurt, are you okay? -

-Yes, it is an efficient way to wake up, what are you doing?-

-I cook, I saw you very sleepy and I didn't want waking you up, and well I realized something very important, you really don't know how to cook, no offense, so I decided to cook this time for both of us, in gratitude for what you did yesterday and the this is just one part of your surprise. Rachel winked and continued preparing the food.

-Surprise? What surprise? -He quickly got up rubbing his sore back.

-You will see- . She said in a melodious tone.- But now come on, I'll show you how to cook.-

-Wait. A sixteen teenage girl is going to teach Me, a man of 21 years old how to cook. I've fallen so low, shame on me. He joked.

-Haha, come here, is easy.- She smiled and continued working in the kitchen.

-Wow, how beautiful this looks, you cook with so many colors, I don't even knew that this was in my kitchen, my own kitchen! He said surprised. On the table was a kind of miniature banquet, nothing spectacular but it looked beautiful even in his trays and plastic dishes, there was a small salad and miniature sandwiches set on a beautiful way, and something that looked like a fruit puree that adorned the improvised feast.

- Yes sir. I can't believe you didn't know you have all this... Don't touch. She slapped his hand off the sandwiches.

-That hurt.- He rubbed his hand. - I thought it was for me-

-Well, it is, but not yet, is for the prom.- She said smiling.

-What prom? -His smile was from ear to ear.

-Ours, you said that was what you would most like to do, and that's what we gonna do, our own prom.- She said smiling.

-Our? But... She put her finger over his mouth.

-It's my way of thanking you, all you have done for me, yesterday... since we met you saved me and I will not take no for an answer.-

He looked surprised and happy. -That's the most beautiful thing anyone has done for me, thanks, but how are we going to do?.-

-Well, I thought we could, garnish with leaves of trees or flowers and playing music.-

-Mmm.. or we can decorate with my Christmas decorations, I have a lot ... I usually do like to celebrate alone.-

-But ... I thought you were Jewish.-

-Mmmm uhmm I'm a horrible Jew.-

-Well then adorn, but we just need something to have everything.-

-What?-

-You don't ask me yet if I would like to go with you.. Said flapping her eyelashes.

-Oh yes that is very important ... Rachel Berry, would you like go with me to the prom?

-Sure.- They lovingly hugged.

-Well we have to finish decorating and preparing everything. -She said enthusiastically.

-Okay, how do I help?-

-Why don't you take the decorations and ... prepare the music.-

* * *

-You have to listen me!- With deecision he walked after the detective.

-Finn, this conversation is pointless. Go home.- The man said coldly and walked away.

-No, until you listen me Why you don't hear what I have to say? You, like me was not convinced that Rachel is dead. I see it in your eyes.-

The man stopped and turned to see him.

-Don't deny it. If you could listen.-

-Finn,I just don't want to hear you.-

-No! I'm tired I'm tired of noone hear me, if she is dead, where is her body? Why he doesn't have sent her like he threatened? It is not the way how they do it ,isn't it? I read the records of all cases, each and every one of them, I memorize them. And you know I have reason.-

A hint of doubt flooded the detective's eyes. Perhaps the idea wasn't so crazy.

-Doris, you believe me right? Neither of these convinced you. You more than anyone should know that. They lie.-

-Finn, I don't know you were at the auction ..

-I know, but why pay so much money, only to kill her in immediately.- He interrupted the woman.

-You took something today.- Said the older man with disdain.

-What?-

-You took a pill or something like that, your mother told me you had been hallucinating and fell in depression.-

- Think what you want. - Finn said angrily.- But I know that you are not sure and if you don't want to hear me, I don't care, but I know I have reason. -

And with that he went furious.

-I think maybe he has right. -The woman said after a few seconds.

-Me too, but I don't want him get more involved, he attempted suicide two days ago and now from nothing gets a mad theory that maybe planning something bigger?-

-Maybe not so mad.-

* * *

-Okay this feels more like Christmas than a prom. -James said, looking the decorate of the house.

-I think it wasn't a good idea to put your christmas tree. -She said handing him a glass.

-But it gave a special touch, and it reminds me the Yule Ball from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.-

She rolled her eyes.

-Well, I may need to find something else to be obsessed, I heard that Twilight is good but I have to decide which team I'll be-

-Haha mmm we already have everything we need.- She said.

-Not everything yet something is missing.-

He walked away and went to his closet. -When I left my house I wanted to take something special to me so I chose my mom's dress.- He showed her a red evening gown with straps and the open back.

-My mom loved this dress, she wore it all her birthdays, she loved it,it made her feel beatiful, my dad always offered her to buy other one more beautiful, but she liked it this one. I want you to wear it.-

-Otto, I can't. -

-Sure you can, come on, she died and I don't think she is gonna need it.- He handed her over.

-Thanks.-

-Well, now why we don't chance our clothes.-

-Why don't you go first and I finish the work. -She said smiling.

-Okay. -

He went into the bathroom and she stood there,she took the dress and watched him and smiled to herself, after a while James come out , he still wet with a towel around his waist.

Rachel blushed and tried to hide her face.

-It's your turn.- He said in a seductive tone when he notice her cheeks red.

She nodded and walked quickly to the bathroom.

He smiled and began to dress. He donned a black suit and white shirt that was missing a button.

It had spent a few minutes and she had not left the bathroom, he sighed and he got up from the bed where he had been sitting a while, went to the small stereo and turned it on,he looked one of his cd's when the bathroom door opened and revealed a little girl with the dress, it a beautiful combination with her skin, herr hair fell over her shoulders it was still a bit damp,the dress fit her perfectly,she was barefoot.

-Wow, you look ... wow, it suits you amazing, you look gorgeous.-

-Thanks.- She blushed deeper

- Mmmm now what do we do?-

-I don't k-know.- She cleared her throat- I never went to a prom.-

-Never? -He asked

She shook her head.

-Well I don't feel so bad.- He joked.

-We should play music.- She said.

-Good idea.-

James returned to the stereo and looked back from his cd's. When he found the one he wanted smiled.

-I think this should be our first dance, special for both.-

**A new day has...come **

She smiled at his choice and they were put to dance.

**I was waiting for so long **  
** For a mira****cle to come **

** Everyone told me to be strong **  
** Hold on and don't shed a tear **

** Through the darkness and good times **  
** I knew I'd make it through **  
** And the world thought I had it all **  
** But I was waiting for you **

She leaned her head on his shoulder while still dancing.

**Hush, love **

** I see a light in the sky **

**Oh, it's almost blinding me **  
** I can't believe **  
** I've been touched by an angel with love **  
** Let the rain come down and wash away my tears **  
** Let it fill my soul and drown my fears **  
** Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun **  
** A new day has...come **

He moved her closer to his body, taking her by the waist.

**Where it was dark now there's light **  
** Where there was pain now there's joy **  
** Where there was weakness, I found my strength **  
** All in the eyes of a boy **

Rachel closed her eyes, trying that her mind doesn't ramble in a tall boy, and clung to his shirt

**Hush, love **

** I see a light in the sky **

** Oh, it's almost blinding me **

** I can't believe **  
** I've been touched by an angel with love **

** Let the rain come down and wash away my tears **  
** Let it fill my soul and drown my fears **  
** Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun **  
** A new day has...come **

** A new day has...come **  
** Ohhh, a light... Ooh.**

When the song ended they both smiled.

They continued dancing all over the place, circling like fools, while the music still playing, they laughing and playing around the "dance floor"

-Hey I wanted you to ask something. -He asked as they danced.

-Tell me.-

**Girl you got me tripping on sunshine**

**God knows you just made my day**

**Since you came around I just can't slow down no**

**I wanna see you walk in my way yeah**

-Well, I noticed in the yearbook that your name was Rachel B. Berry. What it means the B?-

-Barbara.-

-Rachel Barbara Berry ... nice name. How they came up with that name to your parents?-

**Girl you got me thinkin' 'bout divin'**

**And gettin' down on one knee maybe two yeah**

**People may stop and stare but I don't even care no**

**Just as long as I'm with you**

-They were big fans of Friends, and Barbra Streisand, they knew I was going to be girl so-

**You got me running on sunshine**

**And ain't no clouds getting in my way no**

**I must be running on sunshine**

**Ain't no rain gettin' in my way no yeah**

**-**Let me see if I understand, your parents got that name for a TV series and a famous actress and you bother me because I took the name of my son from a book?-

**Girl you got me acting real crazy**

**Chasin' tail like some old dog**

**Uh I got this rocket in my front left pocket**

**Ready to explode like a bomb**

**Something tells me you made me lose it**

-A children's book!- She defended

**'Cause everything keeps shaking around yeah**

**We can cut the rule make these walls go boom**

**We can do this right here and now**

**Runnin' on sunshine**

**Ain't no clouds gettin' in my way**

**I must be running on sunshine**

**Ain't no rain getting in my way**

-Again,it is no age for Harry Potter how many times we need to have this conversation.-

**Hey just get over yourself**

**This ain't too good for your health**

**Hey just get over yourself **

**Girl you got me trippin' on sunshine**

**God knows you just made my day**

-Oh god you are such a child-

**Since you came around I just can't slow down no**

**You got me runnin' on sunshine**

**And ain't no rain getting in my way**

**I must be runnin' on sunshine**

**Ain't no rain gettin' in my way yeah yeah yeah**

-I'm not a kid!- He said child doing kicking of tantrum

**No doubt**

**(You got me)**

**No doubt about it**

**(Trippin' in the sunshine yeah)**

**(And there ain't no clouds in my sky)**

She laughed. -I shouldn't do this, I feel bad, everyone is suffering and I'm here having fun, that's not right.-

**No doubt**

**(You got me)**

**No doubt about it**

-Hey, look, maybe you're right it's ridiculous, but you deserve it, and think that everyone will be very happy when they see you. -He tried to calm her.- I don't want you to hear you sad or complaining, it's our night.-

-All right.- She said reluctantly.

**Ain't no clouds don't make my day**

**No doubt no doubt about it**

**And there ain't no clouds in my sky**

-Hey, come on, don't be like this, why don't you put on a show?-

-A show?-

-Yes, for me, Dumbledore and some of my stuffed animals, this is a scenario, the world is your stage, over to you a future star like you-

-Do you really think that?- Rachel asked insecure.

-Yes-

-Why?-

-Because life is short and you're hot-

She chuckled.

-Come on, I want a show!- He said crossing his arms in imitation of a child.

-Okay.-

James sat on the floor and put his fish between his legs, a teddy bear to his left and a small monkey on his right.

-I will sing Not for the life of me from the musical film "Thoroughly Modern Millie" played by Julie Andrews-

She began to sing acapella.

**I studied all the pictures in magazines and books**  
** I memorized the subway map too**  
** It's one block north to Macy's and two to Brothers Brooks**  
** Manhattan, I prepared for you**

** You certainly are diff'rent from what they have back home**  
** Where nothing's over three stories high**  
** And no one's in a hurry or wants to roam**  
** But I do, though they wonder why**

** They said I would soon be good and lonely**  
** They said I would sing the homesick blues**  
** (taking a train ticket from her pocket)**  
** So I always have this ticket in my pocket**  
** A ticket home in my pocket**  
** To do with as I choose**

** (tearing the ticket in two)**  
** Burn the bridge, bet the store**  
** Baby's coming home no more**  
** Not for the life of me**  
** Break the lock, post my bail**  
** Done my time, I'm out of jail**  
** Not for the life of me**

** A life that's gotta be more than a one-light town**  
** Where the light is always red**  
** Gotta be more than an old ghost town**  
** Where the ghost ain't even dead**

** Clap-a-your hands, just-a-because**  
** Don't you know that where I am ain't where I was**  
** Not for the life of me**  
** Boh-doh-dee-oh**  
** Not for the life of**  
** Not for the life of**  
** Not for the life of me!**

-Bravo! Yeah! Other, other, other.-

She laughed. -OKay, now, I will sing my Barbra repertoire.-

She took her place at the center and arranged her hair before starting.

**People,**  
** People who need people,**  
** Are the luckiest people in the world**

** We're children, needing other children**  
** And yet letting a grown-up pride**  
** Hide all the need inside**  
** Acting more like children than children**

**Lovers are very special people**  
** They're the luckiest people in the world**  
** With one person one very special person**  
** A feeling deep in your soul**  
** Says you were half now you're whole**  
** No more hunger and thirst**  
** But first be a person who needs people**

** People who need people**  
** Are the luckiest people in the world**

** With one person one very special person**  
** No more hunger and thirst**  
** But first be a person who needs people**  
** People who need people**  
** Are the luckiest people in the world…**

-Wow ... great! Other!-

**Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know**

**All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right...**

**What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back on my knee someday**

**For whatever my man is, I am his forever more  
It cost me a lot,**

**But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man  
Cold and wet tired, you bet,  
But all that I soon forget with my man  
He's not much for looks  
And no hero out of books is my man**

**Two or three girls has he  
That he likes as well as me, but I love him...  
Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right...  
What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
For whatever my man is, I am his forever more...**

**Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright**

**All right...**

**What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back on my knee someday**

**For whatever my man is, I am his forever more…**

James cheered and stood up, he gave her a standing ovation.

She bowed.

He approached her and took her in his arms, lifted into the air and twirled her.

-That was amazing you are better than I expected.-James lowered her.

-Did you like it?- She asked timidly.

-Of course, you're really talented.-

She smiled at the compliment.

-Why don't we sit and rest, I am too old for this.-

-All right.-

The two sat on the floor and began to eat the food that Rachel had cooked with love.

-Wait, something is missing.- James got up and went to open the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine and took two glass pans.

-Great, I saw it in the morning but I didn't know if I could, but I really had wanted so much to drink it.- She tried to reach the glass but he took it away.

-No Miss, you can't take this, is no wine for Rachel today.- He said as he poured a lot of wine.

-Why not?- Said in a sad tone.

-Because you are a minor, and I don't know how long it takes you to get drunk and that is dangerous, I will know, so what you only going to drink is soda or water you decide.- He took a sip from the cup.

-But, I am responsible ... and I know I'm safe with you...Right? you never would take advantage of me, right?- Rachel gave him her most innocent look.

-I'm not too sure about that ... well okay, give me the cup.- She smirked at him in triumph and gave him the cup.

-Enjoy it because it is the only one you gonna have today. -James said serving

-All right-. She said cheerfully taking a big gulp.

-Drink it with care.-

* * *

A full moon hangs in the sky and lightning going through the dark storm clouds.

Finn walked through the cold lonely streets that reflected, what he believed, was his thoughts.

He spent half the day out, he sneaking out in the morning, and he had not returned, he had like a million missed calls and thousands of text messages.

Nobody listened to him, nobody understood why he had to listen and understand them?  
He walks on, the night was growing darker.

He went to the park, he doesn't going there since he was a kid, it was not very far from home and he was in trouble already,he had nothing to lose, literally.

He turned on the swings until his special place, no one knew about it, even his mother, he had found when he was a child and never told anyone, it was his secret, this place made him feel good, it was quiet.

It was in a hidden corner between trees and bushes. the place end up at a part of the lake, it was a beautiful view and wonderful scenery in the light of the moon.

It was a pity that he couldn't enjoy, the pain in his heart was much to think about anything else. The boy sat in place on the grass near to the water, looked at his reflection and laughed at himself bitterly.

-You like to see me suffer, don't you!- He shouted at the sky. -Kick me when I fall. Are you having fun? Everyone thinks I'm crazy because of you!, no one believes me, well I'm tired, I ask you ... no I demand you, bring her back to me. -The rain drops began to fall and hit his face. -Sure make fun of me, well, it wont work, I wont move, I wont move from here do you hear? -He stood up angrily.- I wont move from here until you bring her back to me, you'll bring her back,you like it or not, give me a sign!- Finn shouted from his lung, his cry was mixed with a lightning burst into the sky.- I don't care! I'll be standing here until she returns!-

Rain quickly became a storm, drops seemed like knives at the contact with his skin. His clothes were soaked and her hair stuck to his forehead damp, cold wind blew and froze his bones, but he didn't move, he stood there looking around, waiting, just waiting, waiting to see some sign, anything but nothing happened.- Please? Just give me a sign!- He could no longer, he gave a last cry of pain and fell on his knees exhausted. As the storm grew stronger.

* * *

-Do I tell you a secret? -Rachel was lying on the floor with her head resting against his legs.

-I like secrets.- He said as he stroked her hair

The brunette took a sip of her drink and chuckled before speaking.- I'm psychic. -She whispered and then began to laugh.

James stared at her.- Okay, give me that, it really affecting you.- He tried to take the wine, but she walked away.

-No, I'm not drunk, it's true I am, well if I telling you this is because I trust you and... God I don't know what I am saying.- She began to laugh again.

-I worry about you.-

-Oh come on, you know I think this prom was very nice.- She took another sip from the glass

-Yes, I enjoyed myself, it was cute and... bizarre, but cute.-

The music was still playing when a familiar tune started.

**Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world **  
** She took the midnight train goin' anywhere.**

-Wow... I love that song. - James said, drinking a bit more wine.

Rachel sat up quickly and looked directly into the stereo, she felt that something broke inside.

**Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit **  
** He took the midnight train goin' anywhere **

**A singer in a smokey room **

** smell of …**

Rachel immediately shot up off the floor, ran to the stereo and turned it off without thinking.

James looked confused.

-I...I don't want to continue listening to music, why not we do something else?- She said nervously.

-All right. Mmm What do you wanna do?-

-Mmm I don't know, maybe we should s-sleep,I... I'm tired.- She lied

-Yeah, me too. It's late.-

She nodded and went to lie down in bed with her back to him, she didn't bother to take out the dress.

James lay down beside her and kissed her shoulder.- Thank you for this, I love you.-

Rachel was silent and a tear rolled down her cheek. -G-Good night.-

* * *

Finn walked through the dark streets, dim lights illuminating his steps. The rain kept falling, he had been in the park for over an hour, now he was in troubles. He was walking when a black van pulled up beside him.

-Finn! .. , what are you doing? Have you any idea what time it is? Everyone is looking for you. Santana had a nervous breakdown and Kurt has been texting you like a crazy.- Jesse shouted down the glass, the storm overshadowed the singer's voice.

-How do you find me?-

-With your height is not very difficult to recognize you, come in, I'll take you home.-

-No, I can get by myself.- Finn said with indifference and walked on.

Jesse sighed, frustrated, put his show-face and left the car.

-Finn! get in the car you will get sick.-

-Who sent you?-

-No one , I was with Shelby, I accompanied her to the house of Mr. Berry and your mother called asking for you, if you were there, the detective told her had you left the police station and were worried about you, so I went out to find you.-

-Why?-

-Because I worry about you.-

-Yeah right.- He growled.

-Seriously, and because I believe you. I heard what your mother told Shelby, and I believeyou I think she's alive too.-

Finn stopped and looked at the boy.-Really? Why?-

-Because I only believe in what I see and I don't see her body, you're not crazy Finn, I believe in what you say.-

Finn looked astonished at the words of Jesse, like Jesse St. James, the guy who stole his girl and then made an omelet in her head.

-Thanks. -He whispered

-Come on, get in the car, is rainning, we are getting wet, and my jacket is wet and it wash in dry, is ruined so come in.

Finn just nodded and together walked toward the car.

The two men entered to the car in silence.

The car moved in the rain. - You still dislike me, just so you know.-Finn said sincerely but grateful.-

Jesse smiled.- I know, I can live with that and you owe me what I spent on gas looking for you, just so you know.-

* * *

**Day Four**

The brunette awoke slowly, her eyes still closed, but was aware of her surroundings and heard a voice in the distance, the voice of James.

-Yes, I understand, everything goes according to the plan,no problem, I see you there.-

She had never heard him like that, so cold and mean, something in his words sent a shiver ran down her back. Rachel opened her eyes and saw him back to her on the phone.

-Okay, bye. -James put his phone on his pocket and saw the little girl who was watching him.

His face softened.- Rachel, hello, when you wake up?- He asked a little nervous.

-Now, who were you talking?- She tried to hide her fear with a smile.

-With anyone, I just ... you know, I'm crazy, hey I need you to change your clothes we have to go. -

-Go Where? -The fear was evident in her eyes.

-Mmm, now you go with your parents, it's over, the nightmare ends today sweetheart, but we must first make a quick stop, okay? -

Rachel's smile was from ear to ear and forget her fear with the joy. -Really? Will I go home? -

-Yes, we don't have to waste time. ' -

The brunette hugged him tightly, jumped out of bed, took some of his clothes and ran to the bathroom.

Soon both were on the way. They had not left the road, was deserted, was thick with trees and there was no sign of people anywhere.

-Otto, where we going? -Her heart began to accelerate, she had a bad feeling.

-Just ... to finish what we started.- his face was serious and his eyes on the road, he had never scared her, until now.

There was silence, all the way he never saw her or spoke to her, what she most wanted was to jump out of the car, the fear grew inside her. He never hurt her, Right? He promised.

After 'a few hours, they came to a mansion in the middle of nowhere on top of a hill. it was beautiful but sinister.

-W..where are we? -Now she was shaking.

-No matter... uhmm stay here, don't leave the car, I'll finish with this quick and then we go. -James doesn't turn to see her and his voice froze her blood.

-What you gonna do?-

-Just... stay here. -He got out without another word.

She watched him,she saw how he advanced to the gates of the mansion and saw him ring the bell.

-Hi, How you doing?- O'Reilly's voice flooded her ears.

He was leaning against the window looking at her with a smile.

-Nonono no, not again, please!- Rachel began to cry hysterically.

-Oh What happens? don't you glad to see me? Don't you miss me? Because I miss you, you were a very fun pet. -

-No!- She screamed and ran out of the car to James.

-Otto please! don't let he hurt me, don't let him touch me again.- She clung to his body, shaking and crying.

James kept his hands in his pockets and didn't move.

-Otto?- The brunette looked at him with fear, he looked her up and down and then smiled in a way that had never smiled before, a sinister smile that filled her body with terror.

-Wh..- He abruptly took her arms and turned her, he took her hair.- What are you doing? You're hurting me. -

-O'Reilly You want her? It's yours.- He shouted to the old man who approached them menacingly.

-No no no, don't do this.- She begged between sobs.

-This is always so much fun. -The black-haired man took out his knife.

-No! -She screamed but to no avail.

O'Reilly put his knife in her neck.- Shh ... don't cry, you know I don't like and you know what happens when you do something that I don't like.- He pressed the knife into her skin while James was holding her. Then he threw her down to the floor.

In seconds, three men surrounded her to preventing her escaping.

She looked around for some help and her eyes stop on James.

The confusion was evident with her face full of tears. -W-why? Why did you do this to me? -

-Oh little Rachel, so naive, so innocent, so stupid.- He said with disdain

His words were like daggers in her heart.- I... thought you loved me. -She sobbed.

-You don't understand anything, don't you ? You're just a little toy that I like to play with but you already bored me, fuck! you're like a pain in the ass, you are the most unbearable that I have never met, a little bitch. I had to endure her voice all the fucking days.- He said to O'Reilly.

-It was a great idea. -The old man said watching the girl.

-I told you, it was better to speak with sweet words than with blows as you do. -

-No, but all the things you said...- Rachel cried harde, sher had never felt more betrayed.

-Oh, sweetheart, I had to earn your trust, you have to admit it, I am a great actor, that story I invented was great, I almost fooled myself. Remember I told you that you should reconsider how to choose your boyfriends, I meant it. Fuck! you were so easily fooled, you were in my power, you really thought that I loved you right? How could you think I could love someone as repulsive as you? Fuck, you technically begged me to fuck you, you little slut.-

She felt like a stupid, crying uncontrollably, she felt that everything broken inside her.

James reached down to be at her height. -Oh, sweetie, did I hurt your feelings? -He scoffed. -Well if it makes you feel better, not everything I said was a lie, I really needed you to advance in level, in fact I you use, there is nothing more cruel than break the heart to a little girl, don't you think? . But you know I really enjoyed the prom, thanks.-

She couldn't see him in the eye. -Don't you want me give one last kiss? -James took her chin and forced her to see him. -A little kiss.- He took her face and his lips collided with hers and forced her to kiss him, was rude, hard and aggressive, he had never kissed her like that, the brunette got her little hands on his chest and tried to get away from him but he took her wrists hard making her scream of pain, and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Rachel tried defend her but the pain and fear paralyzed her, she could only bite his lip hard, James felt a pain and tried to get away but she refused to let him go until she felt the blood from his lips.

She loose him and looked at him with contempt. James wiped the droplets of blood and then looked at her too.

James stood up.-Take her away.- He ordered to the men and he entered the imposing mansion.

Two men grabbed her arms and forced her to stand up, O'Reilly approached her. -I warned you, he's worse than me.- He whispered in her ear and then left.

His words echoed in her head, tears were falling from her eyes, she was dazed, she felt confused, used, she had never felt so humiliated, the person she trusted the most had betrayed her and had delivered her, what she was sure, were her murderers.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**

**And remember, the end is just the beginning.**


	22. Chapter 22:Free again

**Hi everyone! sorry taking so long! I had a blockage of inspiration... was awful!**  
**well ... besides as an apology I work hard in this chapter ... is the moment everyone was waiting for!**  
**I hope you like it and still interested ...**

**Thanks for the comments and alerts.**

**Warnings: viloencia and language.**

**AN: sorry for the mistakes.**  
**Sorry for taking so long I'm really sorry, I will try that never happen again.**

* * *

**There's no one in town I know**

**You gave us some place to go.**

**I never said thank you for that.**

**I thought I might get one more chance.**

**What would you think of me now,**

**so lucky, so strong, so proud?**

**I never said thank you for that,**

**now I'll never have a chance.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**Hear you me my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**So what would you think of me now,**

**so lucky, so strong, so proud?**

**I never said thank you for that,**

**now I'll never have a chance.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**Hear you me my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**And if you were with me tonight,**

**I'd sing to you just one more time.**

**A song for a heart so big,**

**god wouldn't let it live.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**Hear you me my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**Hear you me my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**May angels lead you in..**

He had Rachel's photo in his hands, he sang with all his heart, his soul open, exposed to her image. He had to make her feel how much he needed her and how much he loved her.

-Finn, honey, you have to stop to do this to yourself, don't hurt you, please, what happened to Rachel was horrible, that poor girl didn't deserve this, nobody deserves it, and we will find the people who did this to her, but you have to understand that nothing you do will make her back, she left and now you have to focus on people who are still here with you,who love you and want you to continue with your life.- Carole said, trying to make him understand.

She had heard his voice from the kitchen,she found him sitting in the living room couch with a photo of the little brunette in his hands, and spoke to her, like she was actually listening to him. Kurt and Burt were also watching him from the stairs.

Finn ignored her. -Rachel, babe come back soon, I miss you, I'll take you on a date and we will eat ice cream.- The boy said to the photo with a little smile.

-Finn, son this isn't Rachel, she died and she is not coming back, Finn this is just a photo. -The woman tried to take the photo but he stopped her.

-No, don't touch it, I know this isn't her, I'm not listening you anymore, I'm sick that everybody tell me what to believe, I know she is alive and she is coming back and when she do, all of you gonna have to apologize to me-

Finn ran to his room ignoring the protests of his family.

* * *

It was dark, her feet seemed to move by themselves, looking at the carpeted floor trying to understand what had happened and, although she doesn't want to admit out loud in the back of her mind, she tried to get used to the idea that she would to die, this time there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no one was going to save her, this time there wasn't any knight in shining armor.

A dim light shone at the end of the hallway where she walked, she felt like walking in the death row, silent tears ran down her face, the two men who were dragged her by the arms was indifferent to the pain of the girl .

When she came down the hall she couldn't help it, her crying became louder and began to sob aloud.

In the room were all men who knew every face that haunted her was at the scene, long crimson red curtains covering the windows, preventing any ray of sunlight pass through, the only light was that it provided an elegant fireplace and some candles. The room was big, a large glass dining on one side, and a few couches that matched with the curtains placed on both sides of the fireplace , the wooden floor was black as the walls on which were adorned with paintings and shields. All had already noticed her presence, some were sitting in the couches and others standing leaning on the wall. She looked at every one of them, all seemed twice as big as she remembered and she was twice as small and helpless than ever. Rachel looked at one in particular, one she had never seen before, he had his back to her in front of the fireplace, a bald head a little small than the others but still taller than her, one-piece suit and black pants, carried a stick of wood also black, almost like the floor, but this seemed to be glaze, It seemed the only one who had noticed her presence.

-Sir, here she is.- Said one of the men who took her arm.

The man turned toward her and smiled, he was an old man even older than O'Reilly, black eyes, white skin, her forehead was a lot of wrinkles and very pronounced factions.

-But we have here. -He approached the little brunette,he walked a little slow.

-A gift. -James's voice rang out from everyone.

The old man turn to see him

James was leaning on a desk in a corner of the room, O'Reilly was beside him, looked like a very good friends. Why she had not noticed before? It would have saved her a lot of pain.

-A gift?Oh! Thank you very much. -He said smiling. -Come ,Come here honey.- He stretched out his hand for her to take it.

Rachel looked at him and then looked at his hand.

-Come on, don't be shy girl, come here.-

The little girl took her hand, her hands shook and sweated.

-Very good, good girl, let me see you, approach the fire. -He took her to the center of the room toward the fireplace.

He released her hand and looked down.- You're so young ,It´s been a long time since I'm not so close to a young girl like you. -Rachel followed every movement that his hands did in her body trembling. -How old are you?-

Rachel was silent, she was afraid to talk.

-Don't you speak?- He asked a little angry.

-16.- O'Reilly spoke for her.- She is 16.-

-Look how young you are, you are just a child. -He said to the brunette.

-What is your name? -He inquired.

-Rachel, her name is Rachel.- She didn't even have time to think, the voice of James quickly responded for her.

-Why her? If you offer her as a gift must be because you thought she could entertaining me, so someone tell me what does she? What is her skill? - He asked moving their hands through her hair and face, watching as her chest heaved with fear.

-Ask James, he is the one who has been all the time with her since she arrived.- Bryan grunted from the couch.

The man looked at James in waiting for the answer to his question.

He looked at Bryan and then the old man. -She sings, she can sings kind of good.-

In another moment that would have offended her but now it was painful to hear him talk about her as if her meant nothing to him, as if she were an object that he could give or do with her what he wants, was an irony, a few hours ago he was giving her a standing ovation and now stabs her in the back.

- Oh! You sing, why don't you sing me a song?

She looked down as she crossed her arms over her body in an attempt to protect herself.

-Didn't you hear girl? I find it hard to believe you can sing if you can not even speak.-  
Rachel continued to see the ground.

-I asked you a question. -Shouted the old man took her by her wrist hard , shaking her. -I don't like when someone don't answer me my questions.-

-Please.- Her voice came like a whisper.

His anger subsided when at last he hear talk and let go her wrist

-So you can talk, that's a progress. -He said returning to his voice soft and calm as before.- Are you going to sing or not?-

-Please, just let me go please... I just want to go home.- she cried

-Okay that's all. -The man said before giving her a slap that echoed from the walls.- I am a very impatient, very impatient man, and if I make a question I want an answer, I don't want a stupid whining it cause me migrain, and when people don't do what I command are useless to me and they have to go.-

Rachel began to sob harder, put her hand to her face in pain, she had forgotten how horrible it felt a slap in the face.

-Get on your knees and don't make me say it twice.- He threatened turning around and taking something from a box above the fireplace.

A little laughter reminded her that they were not alone, all of them were watching, having fun with her grief, she was his sick entertainment, she was for them a toy as James said, a toy they like to play with.

She looked around and saw the happy faces of them then she dropped just as he taught her, she let her knees hit the hard ground, no matter the pain she felt, there was no place for her pain or for what she said, she had no voice or vote.

-Good girl. -Praised the old man who had a hand behind his back hiding something while the other still clung to the stick.

The brunette just stared at the floor.

-Look at me when I talk do not be insolent.- He said hitting the tip of his cane on the floor.

Rachel is shocked by the noise and looked at him with eyes red and swollen from mourn.

-I hate when people don't do what I said and less in my own home and as I said before I have no patience.- He pulled his hand from his back and pointed a shotgun small but imposing, directly in the face.

The canyon was directly into her face and began to cry more and more.- No please! no, don't, please don't kill me, I'll do anything, I swear I'll do anything,I will sing all you want just don't do it please!-

-Shut up, shut up, it's too late for that, when I ordered something I hope you do it at the time no when yuo want, you'll have to face the consequences, I'm sorry James but you apparently not trained her well. -Rachel felt the cold steel of the gun on her forehead. -Open your mouth. -Ordered.

She looked scared.- No please.-

-I said to open your fucking mouth. -Repeated crashing the barrel of the shotgun against her lips.

The brunette slowly opened her mouth, her lips trembling open letting the weapon in.

-There it is, I want you to taste the gunpowder when fired, will be the last you will ever taste.

Fear made her body shudder as her tongue touched the shotgun.

Then she closed her eyes tightly when she saw that he was ready to pull the trigger.

-Good night, honey.-

Then she heard when he pulled the trigger with her eyes closed and fists clenched waitting that death come for her.

But nothing happened and then she heard laughter that made her open her eyes and realize that she was alive, everyone was laughing, some hitting their knees and clapping.

She looked at the older man who was also laughing at her.

-You should see your face.- He laughed as he pulled the shotgun out of her mouth.- Is fake, it look very real isn't it? Let this be a lesson to you, I didn't want blood on my carpet, it is very hard to remove, I've tried. Now I need someone to disinfect it.- He put it in the fireplace.

Rachel stared at the fire while trying to absorb what had happened, she still could hear the laughter and the little voice in the back of her mind that wished he had done to end this nightmare, she no longer could stand, and collapses on the floor crying uncontrollably, hiding her face in her hands.

- Oh girl, it wasn't the big deal, it was only a warning, consider it as a little joke.-

-Please... please let me now... just leave me alone... no I never did anything wrong... please just want to go home only that... I promise don't say anything... just let me go, I beg you...please let me go... you had fun with me already... I beg you... let me go!- She begged bowing down to him, begging for mercy.

With the stick pushed her chin up forcing her to see him.

.Do you want to go? That's what you want? -

-Yes please, I just want to go.-

-Okay I'll let you go, but first I will beat the shit out of you with my stick, I personally will smash your back until blows up your spine like glass, and then you can crawl out of here, let's find out how far you get without using your beautiful legs. How about this idea? That's what you want isn't it bitch? -

She hugged her body tightly as she crying, tears streaming down her face to the carpeted floor.

-Don't like the idea? girl nothing is good enough for you,teens are so hard, Nothing pleased them. Oh well I have no time for this, out of my sight you little bitch, go to the corner there and not make any noise, I have many ideas of what to do with you. -

She tried to stand up for do what he said when she felt the stick to hit her shoulder causing her back to the ground

-I never told you to get up, I want to see you crawl, on your hands and knees, all fours like the bitch you are. -

She nodded and did as ordered, when she reached the corner he had told leaned her head against the wall and brought her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth, trying to cry in silence.

-All right, gentlemen, be kind enough to leave your guns in the closet as usual and take a seat in the dining room,we have to start the meeting we have lost much time, thanks James for the gift, you were right O'Reilly she is fun . -Everyone started to move, left their guns in a closet that was across the room and then took their seats at the table, all except James who was still standing where he had this all the time.

-James, sit down. - said the old man sitting at the end of the table.

-Yes, first I want to drink some wine. -The man nodded.- Be my guest. -  
The younger man began to pour the wine on the table where he was recharged.

She felt empty, banged her head against the wall again and again, punishing and blaming herself for falling into their trap, for haven't noticed it before, all the excuses, the lies, the only thing she was grateful to him was the hope he gave her, that hope kept her alive and now, ironically, her blind faith in him, was going to kill her.

Only a stupid could believe that her captor actually really wanted her help, only a stupid would have thought he really loved her, only a stupid would have done what she did.

-I'm stupid. -She said quietly staring into space.

_Rachel ... hold on...don't surrender_

-James before I forget please tie up the little bitch, I don't want her to go anywhere, tie her up well. There is a rope in the closet of weapons take it. - ordered the old one.

James went to the closet where they had all put their arms.

After a few minutes left with the noose closing the door behind him.

Rachel kept seeing empty but heard the creaking wooden with the younger man's steps then she felt how he took her legs and gently pulled her away from the wall so he can sit behind her and tied her hands.

James took her hand and gently led her back and starting to make a knot.

-I told you, nobody does anything for me without expecting anything in return. -The brunette said without emotion in her voice, still staring into space.- I was such a stupid, I should never trust you, you know, for the first time in a long time I really thought I had a friend. - still without seeing him, she said bitterly.

He ignored her and brought her other hand behind her back for repeating the process.

-Someone who cared about me, who loved me and accepted me, who listening me, you know, before I could only think about how the thing could be we if we would have met in a different way but now all I can think in how many times you should have laughed of me. Why did you do this to me? She asked looking him behind her shoulder, with tears streaming down her face.

He continued to work without see her.

-You had many opportunities to kill me Why did you choose this? You could just poison the food or suffocate on the pillow while I sleeping even shoot me in the head from behind, anything would have been less painful than this, at least I could have died thinking that you love me and you would never be able to hurt me and that I would be able to have my life again and now...I will die knowing that you betrayed me and never had my ...friend and my parents will never know what happened with me and how much I loved them and ...Finn ...- sobs didn't let her speaking, she cloese her eyes to try to control herself.

James looked at her and wiped her tears with his finger, she immediately tried to get away but to no avail. He removed the hair from her face and put a lock behind the ear.

-Never you dare touch me again.- Rachel said with gritted teeth and rage.

He looked at her again and approached her, she felt his breath against her neck.

-Why are you always so dramatic? -He whispered in her ear. -You're always so difficult. -She looked at him, she really wanted to slap him.

Then he got up and left without another word.

Rachel leaned her head against the wall, closed her eyes and kept feeling sorry for herself, bit her lip as she felt helpless, angry and devastated.

Heard them speak, spoke very cool as if they were not doing anything wrong, as if they haven't a girl kidnapped, tortured and scared, tied in a corner.

The pain in her back caused by stress was starting to hurt more and more, tried to move for a more comfortable position when she felt the shackles from her wrists loosened.

Rachel froze for a moment and looked around making sure no one noticed her sudden change.

James looked at the corner of his eye and then returned to the conversation.

Rachel again moved her hands and the rope was loosened more and more until it fell to ground, leaving her wrists free, the brunette froze again, her heart raced, she had to think she would do, look again at the table where all were and then sought a exit nearby, looked at the hallway where she entered before.

_There must be an exit there_. She thought

She had to make a decision or stay and wait for them to kill her or try to get out there and risk failure.

It was a very risky decision and she was sure that if they caught trying to escape the consequences would be worse,she remember what happened the last time she try to escape, was a suicide mission but it was worth trying, at least would have tried, they wouldn't be able to say that Rachel Barbara Berry died without fighting.

She took the dignity and strength she had and ran out of there as fast as her legs would allow.

The men saw the little girl run out of the room and immediately got up ready to go for the brunette.

-No, wait, sit down please.- The oldest said carefree. -That stupid bitch will not get out of here.-

-If you want I can go for her.- James said taking a long sip from his glass.

-No, thats not necessary, then I want to talk to you, you really surprised me I think I underestimate you, and I'm very happy to hear how you planned this, O'Reilly you go for her.

-Yes, sir.- He said black-haired man standing up and pulling out his knife

-You have no idea how much I expected to meet you Sir-. James said looking at him with a smile.

-Oh, and O'Reilly, I want her alive.-

* * *

Rachel ran down the hallway, saw the door of the mansion but it was locked,she ran trying to open doors looking for a way out, came to the kitchen and found a door that led outside, without thinking ran to it and came to a courtyard of the mansion, her heart pounded in her chest.

-I don't even know where I am.-

The adrenaline flowed through her body, she looked around for something to hide, the yard was huge and the surrounding mountains blocked any clue that told her where she was, she ran and walked around the mansion when to the distance she saw a big black gate and behind it was the car and her ticket out

-Where you going? You're not going to achieve whore, I don't know why you keep trying. -O'Reilly spat.

She turn to him and felt her legs shaking, she was steps away from him and her freedom and she wasn't going to give up now.

She ran towards the exit but he managed to take her arm and knocked her down.

-See I told you. -He said haughtily.

-No, never again!- She yelled and threw a kick, not too strong enough to hurt him but enough to keep him away from her and give her time to get up and running.

He ran to the fence but it had a big padlock and no way she would be able to break it.

-No please no... come on!- She cried and shook the fence taking out her frustration.

-You'll be sorry. -O'Reilly scream, she heard him behind her.

Quickly find another exit, she found a kind of barn, she hoped there will find something to open the lock or to defend herselves.

Se ran to the barn and went in and dragged furniture to block his way and to make some time to think.

When turned on the light she felt her breath away and felt tears come out again.

The room was like the "special room" only worse, was twice as large and have more thing to torture, the walls hung chains and shackles of various sizes, knives, cages, a table in the center of the room as the other and a video camera on a tripod pointing directly across the table.

- Do you really think this is going to stop me? -The man shouting almost mocks as he knocking over and over again the door.

The blow made her wake up from her trance, she took a knife and hid behind a cabinet waiting to him come in and hopefully attack him.

He hit several times until he managed to break a part of the wooden door that wasn't as strong as it looked.

After a few attempts managed to come in search for the brunette.

-Where are you? Come, come out already, you're only prolonging the inevitable. -

O'Reilly started walking into the place and Rachel took that and hit him from behind.

-Fuchking slut!- He shouted angrily.

Rachel walked away from him but he quickly recovered and stood right in front of the exit.

-Go check this out, you seem to like it here,you having fun in this room don't you? honey you are so dead. -

O'Reilly approached her with a knife in hand.

-Depart from me, don't you dare come closer!- The brunette threatened him getting the knife she had taken.

Her hand trembled and held it with both hands.

-What will you do with that? ¿Stab me?- He chuckled.

-If I must. -

-You know, you're definitely the funniest pet I ever had. -

-I'm not your pet! Or your fun anymore.- She said angrily.

-Really? That itself makes me laugh, you give me laugh, you're a fucking slut. -

-I'm not a slut! and I will not let you hurt me again you or any of that bastards, this time I mean it would rather die than endure one more day with you!-

-I would like to see that, and if you think dying is going to save you from these you are very wrong, Bryan is excited, your new owner promised that he could break your little ass if he left him film you with that camera right there and believe me dear, living or dead he is going to do it, I think Bryan doesn't mind the necrophilia.-

-Sick bastard. -

He walked to her with a cold stare that made her shiver her bones.

-Stay away! don't you dare move closer! -Rachel shouted, trying to hide her fear, but all she did is make it clear to him.

Regardless of threats and protests he came faster and faster as she receded with more frightened than before.

_When you are in danger everything is a weapon, don't be afraid, the more fear you have more power you give, pray,beg and ask that leave you is not going to stop him you have to make him stop._ The words of James gave on your mind, even if she hated him right now, he has right ,she had to stop him.

With she realized he was right in front of her, her face was directly staring at his chest, she looked up and her eyes met his, she saw him lean over her, his blue eyes were looking into her own as the words was coming out of his mouth. -Slut.- He said coldly.

When the words left his mouth, Rachel felt an explosion within her, the rage rose to her throat and came out with a scream. For the first time she was not frightened of him.

-NO!- She cried out from the lungs a few seconds before sliding the knife through his chest diagonally, his shirt ripped and although it was a superficial cut was deep enough for him bleed.

The smile faded as he watched himself bleeding.

Rachel looked at the wound and then looked at the knife in her hand and she couldn't believe what she had done.

O'Reilly's face turned red with anger and her eyes widened.

He took his knife and raised in the air ready to bury it deep in her when she heard gunshots in the distance inside the mansion. O'Reilly automatically lowered the knife and looked puzzled to where the shots came from.

She took it and cut the wrist that had the knife making the man screaming in pain and and dropping knife to the floor.

-Funking slut!.-

-I said.. I am not that!- The girl began to beat O'Reilly's face, her fist hit his nose over and over then her knee hitting his crotch several times.

O'Reilly doubled the pain.

Rachel for the first time in a long time was in control of herself and her actions.

She took the knife and stabbed him in the leg and then pushed him against the wall.

Wasting no time she took his hands and put his wrists in shackles chaining him to the wall.

The hatred she feel towards him came out.

The eyes of the brunette found on the table next to where he lay motionless, something she remembered it well.

Looking around her found what she wanted, she took a jug of water that was across the table and threw it directly into his face cleaning the blood out of his nose and wetting his shirt.

With one leap he was aware of their surroundings. -What the fuck are you doing? -He said weakly.

She didn't responded and took the something on the table and then took both cables and placed on exposed skin on his chest.

-W-what? FUCK! -O'Reilly yelled when the machine turn on and began sending electric shock to his body, just as he had done with her.

-Do you like it? Does it feel good? Who's weak now? huh?-She asked kneeling in front of him.

-Bitch!-

-Payback is a bitch. - She intensity increased gradually.

-Aayyy fuckkkk!-

-This is for what you did to my friends!- _more_

-Fuck you slut aaayyy-

-That's for taking away my life- _more_

-Aayyyyyy-

-This is for the humiliations.- _more_

-Fuckfuckfuckfuck-

-This is for use me.- _more_

-Aaaayyy Mmmm-

-And this is for calling me slut... Enjoy it bastard.- She growled.

The girl stood up leaving the machine on in the highest power, but not enough to kill him.

-Fuckkk hmm I'll fucking kill you!-

When she finally came out she broke into tears which were halted when the girl saw that the house began to burn.

Quickly ran back to the gate.

-Shit!-She had forgotten there was a lock.

_I have to think of something ... the bars._

A big person could not pass through it but she was not big, she was small and thin and she had never been happier to be like that.

* * *

-So James tell us how you came up with that idea? -

-Don't you think O'Reilly it taking a lot time? It's been ten minutes and it is time to him return. -Asked James

-Leave him alone, he enjoys hunting, be sure he already caught the little tramp. -Bryan laughed.

-Yes, O'Reilly is having fun, James answered my question.- repeated the old man.

James let out a sigh and rose from the chair. -Long story ... complicated story.- he get back to the cabinet in front of the table and returned to pour more alcohol.- It all started one night many years ago. -He continued before drinking all in one gulp.-But why not just talk you and me?- He said still back to them.

-What? -One asked.

-Like this.- In one swift movement pulled out a gun and shot each of the men in the room.

In slow motion one to one was falling to the ground, some tried to flee and others try to open the closet door where the guns were but it was locked, when he entered for the rope, he locked it.

The old man dropped to the ground and tried to cover from bullets.

When James realized they were all dead and stopped shooting.

-Now we are alone.- He told to the older man.

The man looked around scared, everyone was on the ground in pools of blood. -W-W..What? What the hell did you do? -The man was in shock and fear took hold of him.

-I did for be alone with you, now we can talk.- He said in calm tone coming dangerously close to the man on the ground. He took the stick and broke it in two.

The old man was dragged away from him. -J...James have you lost your mind?

-My name is not James.-

A shadow of confusion was evident in his face

-Look at me well, look at my eyes, my face do I look familiar to you? No of course not, you don't even bother to know who the boss kill, you just point the finger and your fucking murderers go and do all the work, for a long time I wondered why? Now I know you do it because you like it, you have fun with the pain of others don't you?

-Stop please don't hurt me. - Begged the man.

-It's funny... I remember my sister screaming the same thing and guess what happened? Nothing, absolutely nothing, she ends up dead, I was under the bed and saw everything, that can lead serious traumas in a person. So yes I'm insane..- James was pointing the gun directly at his head.

-Please I beg you. -

-That's more fun, that girl, Rachel, She said exactly that and you laughed at her, do you have fun with her? Huh, do you having fun with her tears? Does watching the agony in her eyes you liked? She just wanted to go home, that's it and you destroy her, did you like humiliating her? do you like to hear her beg you?

-Stop!-

-Let me ask you a question How many people have begging you?- James shouted furiously pressing the barrel against the front of the old man.- How many times do you listened?-

-Please!-

-Murderers like you don't deserve to live, I can not think how many people you convicted, you don't even have the guts to do it yourself.-

-You're like me, a murderer.- He spat.

-Yes I am, and I'm going to have to pay what I have done but now it's your turn.-I'm Otto ... I'll see you in hell.- A bullet pierced the old man's head killing him.

The pain and anger that was building up for years were finally freed from his body, he felt the weight of his shoulders completely gone, he stood in a pool of blood, the smell of death permeated his senses, so many years of hatred culminated in this, he took a last sip of alcohol before use it as fuel, with a box of matches started a fire in the place.

Where he walked he was throwing the matches until get in the front door, gave it a shot to the lock opening the door, before left he threw the gun into the flames,before leaving he gave a last looked back one last time, he watched his past consumed by flames, fire hypnotized him and suddenly something hit him in the head, hard.-

Rubbed his head and turned to see his attacker, his eye fell on the little brunette.

-Rachel!- He said happily but his smile faded when he saw the pain in her face and remembered what he did to her.

-Rachel, listen, let me explain -

-No... no, I don't want you to hurt me more, I don't want... and I will not let you lie me.-She took the knife and held it in front of him.

-Woah girl with a knife, that's dangerous...Rachel please listen to me. -He tried to talk , with his hands up and trying not to make sudden movements.

-No... I hate you..I hate you!-

-I'm sorry,I'm really sorry. -

-No, liar... I hate you, how could you do this to me? -

-Sweetheart, please I never lied to you, the one big lie I ever told you was that I don't care about you.-

-That's not true!-

-Well don't believe me, look, inside the car are my keys, drive it up down the hill, there is the nearest town there someone can help, but just think do you really think I don't know how to make a knot? Why do you think I taught you to defend yourself?-

She thought a moment and slowly she lower the knife, she began to cry again.

-Sweetheart, please.- He tried to approach her.

-No! stay away... please don't hurt me I don't want you to hurt me anymore.- She said defeated and broken.

-I'm not going to hurt. -

-You gave me to them, you let me, you let them hurt me, you promised me you'd never do that and I was the stupid who believed you!-

-No,I never leave you, I was prepared for anything, I knew they wouldn't do anything to you, they always like to play with victimas.I know they hurt you but I swear I didn't betray you, I knew you would stay with me though it was dangerous and I thought if I'd hurt you, you could be so angry and sad that would not hesitate to leave me if you had the chance and you did and I was very proud of you, I told you... I would do anything to keep you safe and that included hurt you.-

Rachel looked at him and gave up. -There is another secret I should know, because I don't stand another surprise.-

-I never learned to ride a bike.- He joked trying to make her laugh.

That made her angrier and slapped him.

He looked surprised. -Okay, I guess I deserved it.-

The brunette did it again.

-Rachel... I-

And she did it again.

-Enough ...you know...to be a small girl you hit really hard-. He said holding her wrists.

The girl began to squirm away from him.-Let me...let me!-

-No. -

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and relaxed, James brought her closer to his body and hugged her tightly.

Rachel began to mourn on his chest.- I thought... I ..I thought. -

-I know what you thought, sorry I'm so sorry.- He said kissing her head.

-But that fucking beautiful couple. -

They spread quickly and saw O'Reilly in front of them, bleeding from both wrists and facial injuries.

-But... I- She could not make a coherent thought.

-I told you but you refused, I more stronger than you.- O'Reilly went straight to her, before throwing the machine electrical shock to them, breaking into pieces when it crashed.

-Stay behind me.-

In his hand he held the knife covered with blood.- Fucking traitor,I will killing you and that girl ,I will kill both. -

-You'll have to pass over me to get her-

-That will be easy.-

-Rachel go. -He said taking the knife from her trembling hand

-What? No, I can not leave you.-

-Now you understand why I did what I did, you have to go now!- He dropped her to the ground just before O'Reilly coming out against him even hurt he was very strong.

She saw them struggle, froze for a moment until she returned to take control of herself and quickly climbed on the bandwagon, she turn on the car, thousands of thoughts invaded her head but something stopped her, she could not leave him, when he saw the two men somehow James was on the floor and O'Reilly was on him, both had lost their knives and now O'Reilly beat him with a stone again and again in the head, the blood left his forehead stained his face.

Rachel stared at scene in horror,she remembered that he kept a gun under the seat, searched until she found it quickly and went down out of the car.

-S-stay away from him. -The voice of the little brunette left insecure, her crying became hiccup.

O'Reilly left a young man on the ground.

-Shoot, what are you waiting? Can't you? Come on girl, don't be a coward, you could cut with a knife, come on... can do this, kill me.- He challenged.

-Rachel, no, don't, there's no turning back if you do, don't become like him. -James yelled trying to incorporate.

-You don't even know how hold it. -

-I'll shoot!- She closed her eyes and fired, Fear made her point to the sky without hurting anyone.

James rose from the ground and hit O'Reilly with the same rock that had beaten him.

O'Reilly fell to the ground unconscious.  
James was quick to Rachel who was still in shock and took the gun from her hand.

-I told you... never shoot with eyes closed, you could kill yourself... get in the car.-  
In automatic she did, and both came out of there.

James drove desperately.- What the hell were you thinking? I told you to leave!-He said, trying to stop the blood from his forehead.

-You are bleeding. -She said worried.

-I know... I told you to left ,Rache what were you thinking?

-I d-don't, I ... I, just...

-Okay, never mind, just let's get out of here, my head is killing me., I feel it is boiling.-

She nodded her head frantically.

-Do you did that to O'Reilly?-

-I c...c-can't help it, I couldn't endure it... I don't know what happened to me I, I just wanted him to stop... I was very afraid and then I...I just attacking him... that wasn't me...I'm not like that... I...I just wanted keep him away from me ...I ...-

-Hey it's okay, you did very well, you don't have to justify it... he would have done something worse to you... you just defend yourself ...that was fine.-

She was silent hugging herself tightly, as if she afraid to don't break.

-James... I.-

-My name is Otto.- He interrupted her.

-I really thought I was going to die, I... thought you were going to let me die and I thought you had deceived me right from the start, that you have invented that story.-

-Really? Come on,how could I make up a story like that? My fish is named like a character in a children's book.-

-I thought there's no age for Harry.. -She said with a shy little smile.

He chuckled

The smile was replaced with a look of terror when she saw a black car in the rearview mirror approaching at full speed with O'Reilly at the wheel.

-Otto...

-Shit... hold on... Rachel.- He stepped on the accelerator and drove even more desperate than before.

- Be careful... please, you going to kill us!- Rachel screamed in terror.

-Rachel, he doesn't want us to stop , he wants us out the way, we need to go fast, I wont be able to stop so please hold on tight ...Put on your seat belt.-

Rachel was about to do it when the black car crashed against them causing James to lose control momentarily.

-Shit!. -

-O'Reilly crashed the car again, Rachel's forehead hit the dashboard of a car with a loud sound that made her head bounce off the window.

-Shit, Rachel, are you okay sweetheart?-

A small trickle of blood began to stream down her face, she touched her wound, she was stunned when she saw her fingers mashed with blood, her eyes began to blink closed.

-No, gorgeous girl don't fall sleep, don't sleep you hear me Rachel? Don't!-

Her eyelids felt heavy and then closed.

_Rachel... Rachel hold on...come on baby_- Finn's voice cooed her all the way.

-Rachel come on.. wake up.- Her eyes opened slowly, she had lost track of time, the car had stopped and the trees are transformed into buildings, She felt that someone took her in his arms bride style and took her out of the car.

-W...what happened? W-where...?

-At the hospital, we need to get help, don't fall asleep again...we are very close make it.-

James looked paranoid side as if looking for something, started to run with the brunette in his arms to glass doors.

-We need help! please my friend needs help!-He shouted as they entered the hospital.

Within seconds a group of doctors began to surround them, they brought a stretcher carefully placed the little brunette.

She was confused, she could hear voices far and her vision was somewhat blurred.

-What happened?- One doctor asked as he scanned the pupils of the girl.

-We crashed the car no time you need listen to this a madman chasing us and is armed he shot me twice you have to call the police to contact the detective leading the case of a kidnapping in Lima Heights, in the McKinley High school the kidnapping of a girl this girl her name is Rachel Berry Rachel Barbara Berry you have to call her parents they need to know that she is okay.- He doesn't breath throughout the word.

-Wait... What? What are you talking about?-

-I..

-FUCKING TRAITOR!. -The shots were heard just outside the place, the panic began to spread in people, all fell to the ground in the hospital.

James drew his pistol and pointed it at the front door.

O'Reilly walked limped through the door and his gun in the air pointing to the young man.

-I'll kill you James!-

-Not if I kill you first.-

-Otto... no.- Rachel tried to move him, but doctors held her on the stretcher trying to protect her.

-Miss, don't move. -The doctor who checked her said.

James fired directly into the chest first, blue-eyed man also shot when the bullet hit his body.

The last thing Rachel saw was two men fell to the floor before everything went black.

The next thing she knew was that she was in a hospital room and it was night.

-Where? What happened? What? -She asked, putting in a sitting position in bed.

-Don't worry miss, you are in the hospital, you are safe, just a small bruise and a few bumps but you will be fine, well my name is Emily and I'm your nurse. -

-My nurse? -Rachel took her hand to her forehead and found a small bandage then she remembered what had happened.

-Where is he? The man who brought me where is he? -

-He is fine, upstairs in the second floor he was lucky, his leg will be fine.-

-He was shot in the leg? And what about the other? -

-He died. -

The girl stared at the woman in front her, O'Reilly was dead.

-Are you okay ? -

I need to see the man who brought me, I need talk to him. -

-Sorry Miss, I'm afraid you can not.-

-But ... Why?-

-After the incident, the police asked us to isolate him and not let you see him, to keep you safe.- The nurse explained.

-He's not going to hurt me. -The girl said quietly. -I need to see him.- She insisted.

-Sorry miss...

-Rachel, my name is Rachel.-

-Rachel, I can't let you see him... I'm sorry but those are the rules.- The woman started to leave.

-He saved my life... I just want to thank him.-

The woman stopped and looked at the girl considering her options.

-Please.?-

-I could be fired if they find out. -

-I wont say anything. -Rachel promised.

The nurse accept reluctantly- Okay, but only minutes.-

- Thank you. - She gave her a big smile

The nurse took the little girl in the halls solitary, up to the locked room.

-Remember just minutes.- She reminded her.

-Thank you very much.- The brunette held her tightly.

-Go before I change my mind. -She said laughing.

Rachel entered the room with timid steps to the bed where he was looking out the window, staring into the darkness of the night and the moon seemed to shine more.

-Hey.- She greeted him at the foot of the bed.

-Hey.- He said cheerfully

The first thing she noticed was that his right hand is attached to the banister of the bed with handcuffs.

He realized that she had already noticed it.

-Once dreamed of being handcuffed to the bed just that in my dream was more sexy and had a voluptuous blonde. - He Joked

-Well you'll have to settle with a brunette with small breast.- She said tenderly.

-Oh thats much better.-

She gave a shy smile.

What are you doing gorgeous girl?-

-O'Reilly is dead.-

-Yes, I know and that asshole shot me before go to hell-. James said, pointing to the bandage around his left leg.

-Will you be okay?-

-Yeah... the doctor said it was nothing serious just before handcuffing me to the bed, goodbye to my dream die as a free man.-

-How can you joke in a moment like this?-

-I love to laugh.- He said with a shrug.

-Will you be able to walk?- Rachel asked, sitting beside him and making small circles on the dressing.

-Yes, I can walk just it hurts a lot, are you okay?-

-Yes... only a little contusion. -She smiled as she pointed her head. -And you? -

-Only a big contusion.- He said doing his head as her.

-What are you doing here? -ask again

-I had to see you, are you going to explain me what happened? Because I still feel confused and damaged. -She countess as if she was ashamed.

-... I never lied to you, I swear, I received a call, asking me to go to the mansion but that had take you with me, so I said yes, the first idea I had was ride you home and then go with them, I would say that you have escaped or something but they would go after you and they would have killed you and your dads so I thought if I take you with me if you were there I could take care of you more easily, I didn't say anything because I was afraid that if they noticed that it all wasn't real then they could kill both of us , so again I thought about Harry Potter, for some reason I told you I'd be Snape, everyone thinks it's bad but he isn't, he always was sided with Harry although it doesn't seems.- He said smiling. -I never wanted them to hurt you, I never think things I just improvise, but at least we are free, now we can breathe again.-

-Did you kill them?-

-Yes.-

-How do you feel?-

He was silent a moment, then looked into her eyes.- Relieved...I'm relieved.-

-So this is it, right?-

-Yes.- he said

-What is going to happen with you.-

-I guess I'll going to prison, technically I am the only one of your captors left and there are bad things I've done.-

-But you helped me.-

-Yes, but I don't help others, a few hours ago you thought I was the biggest bastard and there some evidence of that so I need you to do me one last favor.-

-What favor?-

-You testify against me, I need to pay for what I did. Will you? -

Rachel stared at the floor with her arms crossed over her chest.- Yes. - she whispered

-You promise me? -

She looked up at him.- I promise. -

- Thank you. -

-I'm going to see you again? -

-I don't know, I think I will spend too much time in jail.-

- Will I be able to visit you?-

-I don't think your dads will want you to see a criminal and neither will I, I want you to go on with your life, I don't want you to stay stuck in the past.-

-But ... I want to visit you, you are my friend.-

He took her hand in his. -I'll tell you something... If I get out of jail and if I don't use a respirator, I will go to see you on Broadway... I will be stand in the back row giving you a standing ovation. -

-Do you promise?- The brunette asked as tears threatened to leave.

-Have I ever broken my promise?- He asked pretending to be offended.

Rachel laughed through her tears. -I'll miss you, you're the only person who made me feel safe. -

-You don't need someone to make you feel safe anymore, first, because you don't have to worry about someone coming to hurt at night, everything it's over,second, if someone came I'm sure you'd know how to protect yourself, you deal with O'Reilly and beat him., didn't let you fear dominate you, you were very brave and strong, you are -He said sincerely.

Rachel smiled and then grew serious again.- I didn't mean to say that I hate you, maybe at that moment yes but I don't hate you and I feel bad for have told you that and for having slapped you.- She said sorry.

-No it's okay, what I did was horrible and I feel say sorry it isn't enough.- He said apologetically.

-At least it's over.-

There was an awkward silence

-I guess I should go.- She said wiping little tears that had escaped from her eyes. -Thank you ... for everything you did for me ... thank you very much...you saved me.-

-No... you save me. -He said, stroking her cheek.

-I love you.- Rachel leaned over to kiss him on the forehead and then clutched him in a hug.

-Me too...hey go see Harry Potter for me and it will be the last film so.- James tried not to cry.

She chuckled. -I will... you're my best friend.-

He couldn't longer hold back tears and with his free arm hugged her back.

-You'd better go to sleep tomorrow you'll be home again, good luck sweetheart.-

-You too.- They moved away with a last kiss on the cheek, and then she rose out of bed, looked at him before leaving.- I'm going back home. -She said cheerfully as if she'd just understand that.

-I know.-

-Goodbye Otto.- She said before walking out the door

-Goodbye Rachel.-

* * *

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word**  
**mama's gonna buy you a mockin'bird**  
**If that mockin'bird don't sing**  
**mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring**  
**If that diamond ring turns brass,**  
**mama's gonna buy you a looking glass**  
**If that looking glass gets broke**  
**mama's …**

-This isn't helping you? Come on Beth... sweetie you need sleep, you going to awaken to your uncles. -Shelby asked to the baby in her arms that who saw around her, she was awake for hours and half crying, Shelby's voice calming her.

-Baby, let's try again, okay? Let's skip to the end.-

**mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart**  
**If that horse and cart fall down,**  
**then you'll be the sweetest little baby in town.**

The phone rang disturbing the baby and began to crying.

-No, no, my love quiet,shhh here's Mommy. Hell Who is calling so late ... Goodnight, don't you think it's a little late to talk, it's almost two o'clock in the morning and ... oh sorry ... Detective Duchovny is everything okay? ... Something happened?- At that time Shelby's heart stopped and began to fear the worst, pulled the small body of the little baby girl to hers.

-What did you just say? -Her mouth went dry when she heard the reason for the call.  
-Are you sure that's her?... Oh my god, where is she? ...¿Toledo? ... Thank you... thank you very much ... we will be there soon. -

She hung up the phone and kissed the little baby's head several times without knowing what to do, her whole body trembled when she controlled herself, she ran back to the room and put the baby girl in the crib.

-Don't cry sweetie, everything is fine, mommy will be back in minutes. -

She ran up the stairs to the main room, she almost kicked the door open.

Leroy is important !... wake up ... wake up Hiram!. Shelby shook the little man until he abruptly woke up.

-Shelby What? -Blindly reached for his glasses and put them in his face.

- Is the baby okay?- Asked black-skinned man rubbing his eyes

Tears stained her face and cold sweat.- Rachel is alive! was the detective on the phone ... the police found Rachel ... she is in the hospital ... in Toledo.-

Both men looked at her, his eyes lit up, Leroy unconsciously took the hand of his husband.

-A-a..are y..yo you..u s-sure? Hiram stuttering .

-Yes!... she is in Toledo.-

-Take the baby in the car... Hiram honey go with Shelby..I- I will call Burt ...we need to get there soon.. come on!-

* * *

The phone rang interrupting the peace of the couple in bed, reluctantly Burt separated from Carole.

-It better be good.- The man replied slumbering, she chuckled as she stretched sleepily

His smile faded. ¿Leroy?

Carole opened her eyes.- Is Hiram okay? Does his heart?-

-Leroy ... calm down I don't don't understand... what you just said?-

* * *

-Rachel ... Rachel .. hold on baby- Finn spoke asleep.

-Finn! come on!Wake..wake up! ... we gotta go! ... crap!- Kurt took the glass of water he left on the bedside table and threw it to the face's boy.

-What the hell? What the hell are you doing? Have you gone insane?- Finn began shouting angrily.- Answer me!-

No answer.

He looked at Kurt's face... his face was red and watery eyes.

-What's going on Kurt? You're scaring me.. come on answer me!-

Kurt gave him a little smile with tears rolling down his cheeks.- We all owe you an apology.-

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23:Bittersweet beginning

**Hi, well I worked on it and modified it a bit because I wasn't comvencia at all, is why I take to long in uploading.**

**but here it is. is a little long and I hope you enjoy it a lot, and that filled you expectations**

**sorry beforehand if there is any mistake**

**I want to say thank you to  StBerryLover24, who gave me a great idea so thanks.**

**-well enjoy it!**

**Believe me, GLEE is not mine but I'm excited about the new season!**

* * *

It began to dawn when a group of kids in pajamas came running down the glass door after them a group of adults also in pajamas.

-Where is she? Is she all right? Is it true? -Puck was the first to get to Finn with Artie.

-Yes, and you all owe me an apology.- Finn said happily sitting in the waiting room.

All looking perplexed.

-I'll write you a fucking letter as an apology.- Puck shouted for joy and tears of happiness.

-Noah!- Sarah Puckerman hit the head of her son for his language.- Leroy, Hiram is it true? Did you find Rachel? -The woman asked nervously.

-Yes, she is... my girl, my little angel is there ... our star is alive.- Leroy said, crying.

-Oh god. -The woman hugged the man with dark skin and then the man with glasses.

-But is she right? Did they hurt her?- Santana asked, clutching the hand of the tall blonde girl.

-We don't know, is she... the doctors gave us her description but they don't even let us see her yet and no one says anything, but apparently she's okay.- Kurt said cheerfully.

-Rachel is alive!- Tina repeated endlessly smiling.

All children approached to Finn and gathered in a group hug, letting their emotions, their sadness, their anguish and most importantly their happiness, their little family that was broken was finally going to get their little diva.

All adults watching watching them moved. The sun returned once again to shine on their lives.

-Can I join the hug.- The voice of Mr. Schuester interrupted.

-Mr. Schue.- They all shouted with excitement, and embraced the teacher too. -No phone call at three in the morning had made me the happiest person in the world.- Will hugged tightly to each of his children, then parents of the brunette.

- Will, thanks for coming. -Hiram Berry said, wiping tears.

-Sure, I feel my heart is going to get out of the chest, how long are you waiting? -

-Since the morning, we got here as fast as we could, we rented a room in a nearby hotel, Shelby was to get some sleep with the baby and returned a few hours, she went to the bathroom to change the diaper of Beth. -Leroy said.

-Beth, is she here? -Quinn asked, looking a little worried at Puck.

-Yeah- the man noticed it right away.- Sorry...

-No,it's okay. -She said smiling. -She is happy, that's what matters.-

-Now we understand what is best for Beth, she will be able to have a family and will have all the things she deserve and we don't regret of our decision, Beth deserves a happy life and Shelby loves Beth and ...at the end we knew that we couldn't keep, she deserves a lot of things that we can't give her at this time, we will always love her, but deep down Quinn and I always knew that Beth was never ours,she always belonged to Shelby -

No one had ever heard Puck like that and all looked at him surprised even his mother and little sister.

Quinn smiled at him, after all, Puck was not a badass.

-Shelby loves Beth very much - Leroy said.

-We know.- Quinn said.

-Hi, we returned.- Shelby left the bathroom with the little baby in her arms. -you all came!-

Quinn and Puck looked at the baby with love, she noticed right away.

-Hi ... Want to hold her Quinn?- She asked to the blonde.

She nodded her head, she handed her and both sat together.

-Hello, sorry for the interruption, I'm Dr. Leo Matthews, looking to the Miss Berry's family -A middle-aged man in a white coat and brown hair said.

All stood with eyes full of expectation.

The doctor was surprised to see so many people.

-We are her parents.- The two men approached to the doctor.- Hiram and Leroy Berry. -

-Nice to meet you, all are relatives of the girl?

-Yes, we are her parents, that woman is her mother and they are her family. -Hiram said, smiling to the kids-

The doctor nodded.

-First of all, sorry to keep you waiting, we had to wait until the police arrived and was a very delicate situation. -

-How is she? is she Okay? -Finn could not contain the urge to ask, the intrigue was killing him.

The doctor smiled in understanding.- She's fine, I have understood that she was abducted?-

-Yeah... a month and a half.- Leroy said in a trembling voice as he remembers the agonizing days spent without her daughter.

-Well, I'm surprised, because normally the victims of kidnappings occur in conditions worse, but she is fine, shows signs of physical abuse, bruises and wounds all over her body, most have healed and some were treated before arriving here, had a small contusion on the head before I got here, in a kind of car accident, she presents principles of anemia but otherwise she is very healthy at least physically.-

-So is she right? Don't have anything serious?- Mercedes said relieved.

-Yes, she's fine as I said, I think the emotional and psychological damage is bigger than the physical.-

-Can we see her?- Artie asked anxiously.

-No, not yet she didn't sleep well in the night so the nurse gave her some sleeping pills and still asleep, she needs rest. -

-When will we see her?- Santana asked a little disappointed.

-Soon, you have to let her rest but as soon as she wake up I promise I will call you. -

-I have not seen my daughter in a month and a half ... I thought she was dead, I need her, we really need to see her to believe that the girl in there... it's my girl- Hiram said trying to control himself.

-I understand Mr. Berry, I really do, but believe me, she needs to rest has been through a lot and still can't let you see her, but really go to rest she will be fine here, sorry. -The doctor left without another word.

-Hiram, Leroy ... you can't collapse now ... Rachel is fine, alive ... and I'm sure when she wake up the first thing she will ask is for you.- Mercedes's mother tried to encourage the couple.- And I'm sure she will be glad to see that her mother is here.- She looked at Shelby.- All of us are here for you-

-Thanks Amy, thank you all for all the support.- Hiram said.

-I think we should do what the doctor suggested maybe the kids should go to rest.- Sarah said.

-No ... no we're not leaving Rachel.- Quinn said quickly

-We can't, we will stay here until she wakes up. -Artie said.

-I agree with the guys, why you're going to the hotel and I stay with the kids, and we organize, it would be ridiculous to drive to Lima and back here, we don't know how long we stay here until we leave take Rachel home. -Will intervened

-I think that's a good idea, Shelby come with us, you look tired. -Carole said concerned.

-No... I can't leave Rachel, not again, I don't want her to think I don't care about her, I want to be here when she wakes up.-

-Well, why not let me take the baby with me? She needs rest too. -Carole asked, smiling.

-Yes, I can ... take care of her for a while and then bring her back.- Judy Fabray asked for, a little unsure.

Shelby thought for a moment, she didn't like separated from Beth and give her to technically her grandmother was a little uncomfortable, but they were right, the baby needed to rest, at this time her eldest daughter needs her more.

-Okay, she already ate, just lay her dow in bed and try to sing if she cries that reassures her. -Shelby gave the babygirl to the blonde woman and the diaper bag to Carole.

-Don't worry, I'll take good care of her.- Judy said excitedly.

-Everything will be alright, don't worry... you have your two girls again.- Carole said quietly just to Shelby hears.

-Thank you.- She said with small tears. Since the tragedy of Rachel the two women had become friends.

-Finn son, I'm so sorry ... I should have listened you, I should have trusted you ... sorry honey ... I forced you to take those pills... god damn if I had heard you... you wouldn't have tried to escape and ...suic...- Carole was in tears, she felt as the worst mother in the world,she should never distrust of her son but she didn't know what to do, she felt the pain of seeing his son like that, she felt pain thinking about Rachel being tortured, she felt pain thinking of her parents, she could not imagine what she would do if that happened to Finn and suddenly the pain blinded her so much that she distrusted of the words of her own son.

-Mom,it's okay, please don't cry ... I understand you ... I don't blame you, I admit that I sounded like a madman, Mommy I love you and now the important thing is that I can recover my Rachel. -

Carole hugged her son tightly.- Yes... sweetie ... you have her back, I love you... -

-I love you too. -

-Well guys why don't you sit? 'll see if I find something to eat. Will said.

All GLEE club sat in the waiting room, tired, hungry but they didn't care at all.

-Funny, I had forgotten how it feels to be happy. -Tina said with a smirk.

-I think everything is finally solved, I can not even believe.- Mike said taking the hand of Tina.

-It was a month ago and I feel it's been years, we thought that she was dead and now she is...alive ... I'm afraid to go in there and not recognize her or worse she didn't recognize us... everything she must have gone through, she should be so afraid I can't imagine what they did to her ...I can't believe how someone can do something like that?- Mercedes said with tears.

-I... in the back of my mind...I always thought that the next time I could see Rachel again ... she was going to be in one of those black bags and several policemen taking out her body from some river or worse.- Kurt felt a chill in his body at the thought.

-Santana are you crying? -Quinn asked tenderly.

-No... I... I... have something in the eye.- The Latin lied trying to hide behind Brittany.

Everyone looked at her with a small smile of understanding.

-Okay... I'm glad she is fine, I missed the dwarf... I love her too are you happy? -

-Oh babe... come here. -Brittany said before embracing Santana lovingly.-You don't have to thank me. -The blonde said cheerfully.

-What?- The Latin looked through her tears.

-Britt what are you talking about?- Artie said softly.

-Well, I've been sad lately even see Lord Tubbington dancing with a tutu didn't made me smile so my mom told me that when I saw a shooting star asked one wish to make me feel better, so I stayed up all night staring at the sky and never saw anything, so I asked a normal star that Rachel come back and then the phone rang... now I know that all stars are magical. -The blonde finished her story with a smile.

Everyone looked incredulous to Brittany and with a smirk. -You are magical Britt.- Santana said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

-Right now I can believe in anything.- Kurt said leaning on the shoulder of Mercedes.

-Wait... Where's Finn? I just saw him. -Puck said with concern.

-Does he wasn't here? I swear I saw him sit down.- Artie said.

-Don't bother looking for him, I think we all know where he is.- Kurt interrupted shrug.

-Do you think he...- Mike asked.

-I'm sure of that... he went to find Rachel, Finn needs her as the air he breathes.-

-Should we worry?- Artie asked.

-Of course not, he deserves it, both deserve it, we didn't believed him but he knew that his heart wasn't lying.- Puck said

-Where is she!- Jesse entered the hospital altered and with white flowers in his hand.

-Jesse how...- Kurt asked in surprise.

-Finn called me, I could have come earlier but my GPS was decomposed ...Where is she? Is she okay?-

-She's fine, the doctor don't let us see her yet. she is asleep.- Quinn said

Everyone seemed surprised to see you there and more surprised that Finn called him.

Jesse sighed and sat next to Mike. -How she got here?-

-That's a very good question.- Said Tina.

-I had not thought of.- Kurt said separating from Mercedes.

-Does she got here alone?- Quinn asked.

-With the excitement we forgot to ask.- Artie said.

-Where's Finn?- Jesse asked looking around

-Where do you think?- Santana asked.

* * *

Finn's heart was pounding so hard that for a minute thought I would give a heart attack.

He had dreamed about Rachel that night, he always dreamed about her, but this was different, he could feel her, hear her cry,she was begging to don't hurt her, he was in a dark house, he ran through the halls guided by her voice, looking for her, he just could tell her to hold on and he was going to save her and he was now in a hospital looking for her.

He had to see her, know she was fine, feeling his body close to hers, he didn't know how but he knew where to go to reach her, he went through several rooms until he reach a door near the end of the hall not so far from the waiting room, he felt electricity ran from the knob to him.

And without thinking he opened the white door with a sigh and walked into the room.

A little hum of a machine disturbed the silence.

His eyes fell on the girl on the bed, his heart stopped and accelerated, she was in front of him, the little girl who longed for in his arms was with him in the same room.

Fearing he approached the bed and looked at her closely, her eyes closed and her lips between open, her beautiful brown hair is spread on the pillow,she had small bruises on her face, her lip was split and had a small bandage on her forehead and yet she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, looked like a princess, his princess.

He took a minute to admire her, she looked so beautiful sleeping deeply, her chest rising and falling with each breath that made him remember that she was alive.

He was afraid to hold her hand and she disappeared, it wouldn't have been the first time that it happened, he closed his eyes and took her hand gently in his, she was flesh and blood, he was afraid to open his eyes the happiness came over him when he saw his beautiful brunette was sleeping peacefully in bed.

He ran his fingers over her arm relishing the feel of her skin beneath his, was as soft as he remembered, came to her shoulder where it began her blue hospital gown, lovingly caressed her cheek and patted her lips with his finger.

-Rachel.- He whispered in her ear.- My love... baby can you hear me?- In truth he didn't want to disturb her sleep but he couldn't help it, he had to hear her voice, just once.

There was no response, Finn couldn't stand to see her lips, they looked so delicious, so plump,so fleshy, he had to taste them, he couldn't help it, her lips feel like magnets to draw his. He brought his mouth to hers, when he felt the gentle touch of her lips, closed his eyes for all his senses focus on the kiss.

It was an innocent and chaste kiss, it felt so good, he hadn't even realized that he was crying, all the pain of his heart was consumed in that kiss.

Her lips parted a little,was a little reaction, it was like she was invited him to continue kissing her, it felt just like he remembered it, so warm and full loving.

Finn continued kissing her, his mouth moved gently over hers.

It was when he felt a change, Rachel began to move her lips against him, she started kissing him back, he simply didn't think about it and he deepened the kiss, Finn felt her small hand stroking his back until his neck and bring him close to her.

It was the most beautiful kiss they had shared never before.

Finn suddenly felt a change, her lips stopped moving and her hand was on his shoulder as if she was trying to stop him.

Finn broke the kiss and opened his eyes, her chocolate eyes looked so bewildered.

-Rachel, baby! I can't believe... I knew it... I knew you were alive! my beautiful Rachel!- He brought her body to him, hugged her with all his strength.

-I love you... oh god... I love you so much... I love you! God ... I love you so much! Rachel ... tell me something-

He separated from her and took her face in his hands, tears came out from her beautiful eyes, she looked confused and afraid.

-Baby, What's wrong? Why are you crying? - Asked the boy a little scared, she looked as if she were afraid of him, he didn't like that.

-Rachel?-

-I..I...-She tried to speak but she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

-What are you doing here? You can not be in here, Miss Rachel needs rest, please leave. -A nurse asked kindly to Finn.

He looked at Rachel and then got up and left, he felt so hurt.

* * *

When the door closed, Rachel realized what had happened, she didn't want to hurt him, it's just that she was surprised to see him there, kissing her, she felt his hands and heard his voice but she thought it was a dream and then she felt his lips on hers. for a moment she thought that it was Otto so she kissed him back. She had forgotten where she was, but then she felt something, something she had never felt when Otto kissed her, his kisses felt good but this kiss was different,it felt different, the kiss made her heart beat faster in her chest and her body scream, made her feel loved and special and that feeling only felt it was when Finn kissed her, when she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe it was him, then he was saying he loved her, she had imagined that moment in her head for so long even before of being kidnapped, see him, feel him and hear him was too much for her, Rachel didn't know what to say or how to react, only Finn Hudson could let her speechless and felt her body floating with a simple kiss.

-Miss are you alright? Did you hear what I just said? -The nurse asked a little irritated.

-No ... I mean ... Yes ... No... I'm sorry ... I ... I ...-

-Relax, it's okay ... I will call the doctor, there is some people who want to seeing you. -Said the woman smiling.

-Yes- Rachel really didn't pay attention again ... the only thing she could think about was what had just happened, she was so confused at this time she would like Otto be with her, he would explain her what happened and would also make a joke without grace.

* * *

Finn came out something angry and hurt ... Why she didn't say anything? Why was she afraid of him? He would never be able to hurt her. He could first cut off his hands before hurt her.

-Finn! Wait ...What? Where are you going?- Puck attempt to stop him.

-Excuse me, Mr. Berry?... Children. -The doctor interrupted before any attempt to go after Finn.

-What? Rachel... is she fine? -Asked Hiram.

-She is already awake, you can go to see her, parents first. -

-Why? Just because they gave her the life, doesn't mean we are less important, that is favoritism. No me gusta!-Santana shouted.

-Santana quiet, we will be the next, the important thing is that she is okay not who see her first, let's sit and wait.- Will said calming the kids taking them back to the waiting room.

-Wait what about Finn?- Asked Tina

-I'll talk to him.- Kurt said standing up.

-No, I'll go.- Before anyone could ask why Jesse went after Finn.

Jesse left the hospital and found Finn sitting on a bench with his face buried in his hands.

-What? Are not you supposed to be happy? -

-Leave me alone. -Finn said dryly

-Not until you tell me what happened? -

-I ... I don't know... I just wanted to see her and when I saw her all I wanted was to feel her close to me and I couldn 't help to kiss her ... when I kiss her I felt that connection with her and then she woke up and I said the words that burned into me for days, I told her I loved her and she looked at me in a way that ... broke my heart, she was crying and seemed scared of me ... hell I said I loved her and she just cried! ... I imagined that when she went back it would be more romantic ... or something.-

-I knew you were stupid but not that stupid. -

-What? -

-The girl you love, which you almost kill yourself , is there live ... and you are here crying because she didn't tell you she loved you ... you are so selfish. -

It was the straw that broke the camel, Finn got up angrily.- I am selfish ... look who's talking. -

-God ... you are so immature, rather than feeling sorry for yourself, get up and go in there with the girl you're in love and be with her. -

-That's not the point ... I am not angry with her is just that ... you have no idea how it hurt the way she look at me ... I wouldn't never hurt her,I just wanted to kiss her that's all. -

-You kiss her ... God ... you think she was on vacation Finn, she was kidnapped only God knows what those assoles made her,you never thought that they could abuse her... rape her... and the first thing you do is kiss her is obvious that she was going to be scare.

-No ... if they put a hand on her I will kill them ... they can't... no they can not ... she is ... -

-Hey, I really want to think that they didn't but instead to think of revenge if they did, you better be with her ... and now I understand you, we all know that you love her and your intention isn't bad but you're stupid !... Rachel is alive and now she needs you more than ever, she needs our support, be with her, this is harder for her than for us ... and listen ... although it pains me to say this, and it does, never doubt that she loves you, you were the reason that things didn't work between Rachel and me.-

-Really? because always thought the reason you two broke up was because you did an omelette on her head. -

-Look ... I already apologize for that ... I'm not blaming you, I was the culprit, was my mistake, I get that, what I mean is that I liked her and yes I love her and I know she had feelings for me ... but the truth is that she was always in love with you ... that's why we never sleep together. -

-Wait what? But she ...- he didn't know whether to be angry that she lied and he didn't sleep for weeks for that, she leave him thought that idiot had touched her or feel happy because that idiot didn't touched her.- But she told me...-

-Did you ever thought she say that to make you jealous?... Look I will not discuss my love life with you, much less my sex life ... now I just want you to realize that it could be so many reasons why she reacted like that ... come on even I might have scared if I wake up and some guy jumped on me and kiss me ...-

-Well...I think you're right-

-I have always right.-

* * *

-Rachel? Hi, I'm Dr. Leo Matthews. -

Rachel looked up and looked at the man with a white coat.- Hi-

I need talk to you but first there are some people want to see you ... Mr. Berry you can come in.-

-Baby girl! -

-Daddy? Dad? -

The couple ran to thier daughter.- Oh god ... my girl, I can't believe you're here!-Leroy hugged her daughter as if his life depended on it.

-Let me see you... oh god are you hurt? My little girl ... you're here ... you are so beautiful. -Hiram also hugged Rachel.

-I'm fine ... Dad ... Daddy I love you so much ... I miss you so much ... but I'm back... don't cry ...I'm here. -She cried, Rachel clung to the two.

-Is not that sweetie, we cry of joy ... god thank you very much ... you don't know how much we miss you. -Hiram said, stroking her hair.

-Yes ... every day was hell without you my little star.- Leroy hugged her sobbing in her hair, the brunette buried her face in his father's chest.

-Rachel? -The brunette stared at the woman who technically gave her life, she didn't expect to see her there but she was very happy that she was interested in her.

-Mom? -She said separated from the two men.

-I...I can hug you?- Shelby asked unsafe walking towards the bed.

Rachel nodded frantically. -Yes ... please?-

Shelby sat down beside her and hugged her daughter, Rachel breathed her aroma and leaned her head on her shoulder.

-My girl ... my innocent little girl ... you are as beautiful as I remembered ... my baby forgive me for keep you away from me ... sorry for not realizing earlier that no matter how old you'll always be my baby, my blood ... Forgive me for not realizing it before ... I love you, need you in my life.-

-Mommy ... I love you too ... I'll always I need you, no need to apologize I also need you in my life.-

- Baby ... I will always be with you my love.-

-Shelby has been living with us ... and she will stay home for a while to be around you. -Hiram said cleaning their lenses.

-Really?... Mommy are you going to live with me?-

-Yes my baby girl.-

-I am very happy to have the three of you with me ... I miss you so ...so much ... I thought God!... I thought I would never see you again ...I was very afraid!-

-It's okay ... don't be afraid anymore ... now you're wiht us. -Leroy said.

-Hi, sorry for the interruption. -The two detectives and Doris entered in to the room.

-Detectives, Mrs. Sylvester?...oh Rachel dear ... they are the detectives Anderson and Duchovny and she is Doris Sylvester they have worked very hard to find you- the Afro-American father said.

-We're glad to see you and that you're safe... but the truth is that who really helped was a young friend of yours, Finn. -Said Doris.

-Finn? But ...

-I'll explain everything later honey but now ... we need to ask you some questions.- Said the woman with red hair.

-Now? You can't wait?- Hiram said hugging the brunette.

-No ... I'm sorry we have to talk to her now, we know that the last thing you want is to talk about what happened but this is important, we would have come earlier but we had another emergency not far from here ... but we must start now, Mr Berry, Mr. Berry you should stay, Rachel is a minor and the parents must be present for the questioning do you agree with that Rachel?- She asked.

-Yeah, okay-

-Interrogation? ... but ...

-Leroy, relax is just a simple procedure, don't worry.- Doris said.

-Rachel he is Dr. Mitchell is a psychologist.- The detective said.

-Hi, I'll be here listening as you ask the questions is that right?- An asian man asked politely.

-Yes -She felt afraid again, many people were looking at her and she didn't like it, it made her feel very uncomfortable clung to the hand of her father.

-Let's start. -Detective Duchovny said . -Rachel if you ever want to stop just say so.-

She nodded looking down.

-Well, do you remember what happened the day you get kidnapped?-

She nodded again.

-Can you tell us what you remember of that day?-

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed before she spoke, it was very painful to remember that, she tried for so long to put out of her mind that day.

She take a deep breath before looking at the man and started talking -I. ... I remember it was a normal day ... I went to school ... I went to all my classes and then I was in the library ... I had to stay after school for Glee so stayed there and I think I fall sleep because when I realized there was no one and was late for rehearsal and then ... I felt someone press against my back and the voice of a man and ... he plucked out my necklace ... and then came another, and they...dragging me out of there.- She had enough to cry, she tried to but she failed to hold back the tears that began to accumulate in her eyes, her mother's hand stroking her leg in an attempt to comfort her.

-Rachel You're doing fine.- Doris encouraged.

-T...they took me to the choir room where the were all my friends and then they ...hit me ... so many times ... he hit me so hard ... -Tears ran freely down her face. -I don't know how long but ... for me it was a long time and then ... O'Reilly tried to r-rape me but I remember heard sirens of police cars and he didn't have time.- Rachel knew it was nothing to be embarrassed because what happened wasn't her fault but for some reason she felt really embarrassed just remember his hands on her and everyone watching, she was really tired of being observed.

-O'Reilly?... How do you know his name? -He asked really interested in the answer.

-He made sure I learned his name.- She laughed bitterly.

He just nodded and asked her to follow.

-When I realized he told me ... _Don't so happy princess, you come with me_ ... He said don't be so happy princess you're come with me and then they were pulling me out of the room and I yell ... I asked them... but they didn't listen and then I got into a car and ... it destroyed my life.- She cried out, put her hand to her mouth to stop her cry.

-Rachel I know this is very difficult but you have to be completely honest with me What did happen? What they did to you while you were kidnapped?-

Rachel closed her eyes tight and let out a sigh, closing her fists.

-Honey ... you don't have to do this if you don't want.- Hiram said drowning in his own tears, her parents had already heard the story Rachel just told but hear it from her was a thousand times worse and he didn't know if he could stand to hear the rest and he kept thinking about his husband and his heart.

-Rachel your dad is right if you don't want to continue just say it and we stop.- The detective really didn't want to stop but he didn't want to scare the girl either.

-No ... I'm fine ... -she lied.- All I want is to end this and never again think about it.-

-Okay you can go on when you're ready.-

She took a few deep breaths trying to control her voice to keep talking. -They took me to a house I only saw it once and I remember that seemed abandoned ... The first day was the hardest ... was when I heard their plans to sell m-me... mmm ... and all that ... and then ... O'Reilly, took me to a room in the basement ...and ... he really hurt me ...

-What does he made you Rachel?- Asked the redhead.

She played with her hands while looking toward the sheets. -He chained me to a desk ... and opened my blouse and he... electrocuted me to give me a lesson... Until he got bored.- She said closing her eyes, she didn't wanted to see the reaction of her parents.

-It's okay Rachel, you can do this- Said Doris.

-What happened next? -The man asked.

-I don't know ... I woke up in a cage and then I met Ot ...- Rachel was silent, she wasn't sure if she should talk about Otto ...she didn't want speak ill of him but she made him a promise.

-Who? -He insisted

-No ... I don't remember ... I only know that I was forced to eat something horrible and I refused it made him very angry, but he left me alone ... then took me to a room where I was almost all the time ... every day was almost always the same ... O'Reilly just made me leave the room to torture me more.- She said through clenched teeth.

-What kind of torture? -She asked.

-All that came to his mind, he usually made me clean the place ... I got a collar that I had to wear while doing what he told me ... sometimes he put me under the table and put her feet on me ... he didn't like I say something or made a sound he said ...Talk was a privilege not a right.-She felt sick as she remember what she was forced to to do. -He made me crawl because he said bitches ...doesn't walked on two legs. -She recited obediently what he obliged her to say when she begged him to let her stand up just for a moment when her knees were killing her, he repeated it so many times that she gave up for insisting on her pleas. -They liked to play with me ... they used to call me names ... and whenever they could they beat me ... made fun of me ... they like being entertained, I was their entertainment and that was my life every day... for a month. -The last syllable came out with a sigh.

Everyone was silent for a moment waiting for the brunette to calm down.

Her parents were paralyzed, impotence and revenge filled all coherent thoughts about the situation.

Rachel didn't dare look at them, it was very painful, say what they did made her feel more humiliated, it was like it to happen again so she kept it to herself some of the things they did.

-Rachel, thanks for telling us this now I'll ask you some questions, you have to tell the truth. They raped you?- She asked.

-No ... they tried ... they touch me whenever they could.-

-Oh god!- She heard her mother.

-Where they touch you?-

-Everywhere ... once was the closest they were ... two of them got into my room and he almost succeeded ... put his fingers into me. -She began to cry harder, she felt her father's hands trembled, but he didn't said anything on the other hand Shelby decided to look the to other way trying to stifle her crying in the back of her hand, her father Hiram just looked at her.

-Just that? No one else touched you?- Asked Doris.

-No ... they couldn't finish.- She kept looking at her hands.

-Why not Rachel?-

-I don't know.- She lied.

-Rachel, when you sold, where do you get? Do you remember the man who bought you?-

-Yes, he took me to his home. -She said playing with her hands.

-Did he hurt you?-

-No, he didn't make me anything.-

-Did he not try to rape you? Hurt you in any way?-

-I just said he didn't do anything.-

-Rachel, I need to tell me the truth How did you get here? -The man asked.

She looked up thinking about her answer.- One of them brought me.-

-Do you know the name of the person who brought you? -

-Ot-...James. -

-Why he brought you here?-

-I don't know.- She lied.

-Remember I mentioned that before we came here was another emergency. Well it was a fire in a mansion not far from here, in the place they found the charred bodies of the men who kidnapped you more the body of a man millionaire owner the house you know anything about that? -

-No.- She said looking away.

-Wait are they dead?- Leroy asked taking the hand of his daughter.

-All but one.- said the woman with red hair. -The same man who brought Rachel to the hospital, we assume that he kill them.-

-What?- Shelby had managed to control her voice.

-That bastard ... is still alive.- Hiram clenched his fists, what he most wanted was to kill those responsible who harmed his daughter.

-He is not a bastard!-Rachel said, she couldn't even if she tried, she couldn't let them speak bad of him.

-Was he the man who bought you? -

-Yes...but

-And that brought you here? -

She nodded.

-What happened in his home? -Asked the detective.

-Nothing.- She said without looking up.

-Nothing? Rachel during the time you were with him did he ever hurt you?-

-I said no, he didn't do anything ... nothing happened he was kind to me.-

-Rachel, you know he's a bad man? -The woman asked

-He is not bad!- She said desperate.

-Rachel, he is a murderer, he is bad. He was the one who bought you like if you were a kind of object, don't you think that's bad?-

The brunette was silent.

-You know what this man has done? He has hurt so many people we just want to stop him to hurting more girls like you and you can help us.-

-Rachel, honey, don't be afraid ... no one will annoy you or hurt you, just tell the detective what that man did to you.- Leroy said, stroking her cheek.

-Daddy ... he didn't make me anything ... he saved me ... if not for him I would be dead.- Rachel turned to see the detectives. -And thats the only thing I will say ... I don't know what happened in that house. -It wasn't all a lie.- ... I don't want to talk more.-

-Of course... if you don't want to talk I understand, thanks for telling us what happened it helped us. -He was disappointed, he really wanted to keep asking, he felt she knew more than she said, but he respect her decision he didn't want to pressure her.

-Rachel, Dr. Mitchell wants to talk to you. - said the woman in the same tone of her partner.

-I don't want to talk more, I just want you to leave me alone. -She clung to her father.

-Don't you think she had enough?- Shelby said

-Rachel, I swear I will not ask youb about anything, I just want to ask you about your feelings about your emotional state, that is all, of course only if you want.- He said Asian man, seemed sympathetic, his glasses was similar to her father.

She thought for a moment, all she wanted was to end that and they leave her alone.- All right.-

-Okay, I'll ask everybody to leave the room, I need to speak with her alone.-

-Shouldn't we stay with her? -Leroy asked, he reused to leave his daughter.

-No, this isn't an interrogation, it is more like a therapy.- Said Doris.

-We also need to talk to you Leroy. -Said the detective getting out from the room.

The three agreed reluctantly.

-Baby girl , we'll be outside if you need anything please say so ... I love you my golden star.- Leroy said before kissing her forehead, he didn't wanting to break down in front of her.

-Honey ... we'll be near- Hiram also said kissing her forehead affectionately.

Both men left the room, leaving her daughter in the hands of the doctor.

-Rachel my love ... I brought you something ... I want you to have this, is my bracelet is nothing special is just ...I want you ... to have something of mine. -Shelby remove from her wrist a bracelet with small blue beads and put on hers.

The girl looked at the wrist and then the woman and smiled. -Thank you.-

Shelby kiss her and left the room leaving the doctor and Rachel alone.

* * *

The moment the door closed no one could avoid breaking down in tears, was the worst he had experienced in life, hear from the mouth of his daughter what had happened only shattered their hearts.

-What will happen now? -Leroy said with hiccup.

-Well, now we're questioning the man and see that he says, if the story fits maybe he can fill in the blanks that Rachel left.- He explained the detective.

-Do you think she is lying? -Asked Hiram.

-No, we don't,we think that she isn't tell us everything, it seems that it is protecting or justified him.- said the woman with red hair.

-Look, this man is an expert at manipulating people, and maybe he will ask her to lie for him or threatened or anything, we still have to know what happened while she was with that man.-

-If that bastard did something to my daughter, I swear I'll tear his head. -Shelby said angrily.

-Look, he may did several things to her, but if Rachel doesn't want to talk we can't help her.-

-Sorry, I need to talk to the parents of the patient. -Interrupted Dr. Matthews.

-Is Rachel fine?- the mind of Hiram was about to exploit.

-Yes she is fine, we took blood samples and X-rays all indicates that she is fine ... just that in this kind of cases like these we are asked to make a thorough examination of the patient and well I need your permission to practice a rape exam to Rachel ... she is a minor and we need parental approval for such tests if you agree you need to sign this.- The doctor handed a document.

-She says she wasn't raped. -Leroy said having faith that it was true.

-Well this is the opportunity to know for sure. -The detective said.

-Leroy maybe... just to be safe for the sake of Rachel ... what is she is lying. Hiram said wiht concerned.

-Why did she lie in something like this? -

-For shame I don't know maybe ...she's scared ...I just want to be sure she is okay, don't remember that phone call. -Sobbed the man with glasses.

Leroy considered the options he had, he had to decide what is best for her.

-Tthis isn't going to hurt her?- Leroy had to be sure before he sign.

-No.- said the doctor.

Hiram and Leroy as both have signed the papers only thinking of what is best for Rachel.

-Thank you.- Said the doctor taking the papers.- I also need one of you be present in the room as I do the exam.

Both men looked at each other.

-Maybe ...Shelby you are her mother and you are a woman, Rachel may feel more comfortable if you go with her.- Hiram looked at the woman brunette.

She nodded quickly. -Yes, of course I will. -

The door opened and in came the psychologist. -We done. -

-Well? What did she say?- Leroy asked desperate to hear the answer.

-Well ... she would not discuss what happened with James but says he never hurt her and in fact she regards him as her friend ... but she anyway will cooperate with you in everything you are asked to, even declare against him ... but that supports and want to make clear that he is not a bad person and she doesn't consider him a monster as the others ... she also told about the abuse she suffered and that bothers her that people watching her because she feel like a circus attraction, also she doesn't like the dark ... she suffers from nightmares and other things that she said and I don't think is the right time now to say. -

-So what do you think she has?- Asked the detective.

-Well she suffer from anxiety, she feel unsafe being around people, which is normal for her condition, she needed therapy and I guess she will suffer more symptoms post kidnapping over time. Caught my eye how she speak of this man James.-

-Do you think she suffering from Stockholm syndrome?-

-What! Does she have that?- Scared said Leroy.

-Well I also thought that, but I'm not sure, it isn't that easy to diagnose there many factors involved but I'd like to hear what this man has to say. -He said the 'psychologist looking at the couple and detectives.

-Oh god, what if she had it? -Shelby asked.

-Well there are treatments but don't worry now ... as I said I need to hear what this man has to say so I can get a better picture of this.-

-Do what you have to do.- Hiram said.

The detective,the psychologist and Doris left.

-Well Miss come in please. -Dr. Matthews said.

* * *

-But I said that I haven't be rape!, Why do I have to do this?- Rachel asked on the verge of tears, what she most wanted was to left her alone, was it too much to ask?

-Honey... I know, it is just to be sure that you have nothing, we worry for you and we only want the best for you.- Shelby caress her hair trying to calm her, it was horrible seeing her like this.

-Rachel, this is routine. -Said the doctor. -I promise I will finish quickly, just relax.-

-Is this really necessary?- The brunette wanted to run out there and call her dad to stop them.

- Yes, I will not hurt you I promise.-

She watched her mother and then the doctor, nodded resigned.

-Okay, Rachel lay down the nurse will take your underwear.-

Rachel lay down on the bed and closed her eyes as she feel how someone take off her panties.

-Honey, you can squeeze my hand if you feel pain or anything.- Shelby held her hand and pat the back of her hand with her thumb.

-Can you open your legs sweetie? -Asked the doctor.

She did, she felt very uncomfortable, she doesn't even know this man and now he would see her most intimate place.

-Okay, before I'll ask you some questions, have you had your period?-

-Yes -She said, looking away, she remembered how uncomfortable it was to be in her period, Otto also helped her with that.

-Do you feel any pain when urinating, irritation, itching?

-No.-

-Have you had sex?-

-No.- Her cheeks turned red.

-That makes it easier, I will begin the physical exam, try to relax if you ever feel pain or feel uncomfortable please let me know. -He said putting on gloves.

Rachel shivered at the first contract of latex gloves with her skin, and tried to calm down, Shelby kissed the back of her hand. -Quiet sweety.-

-Well it seems that there is no external wounds, everything looks normal now I am going to introduce an instrument, is a speculum, you will feel some pressure, don't worry I will not hurt you, I know this is uncomfortable for you but I need you to relax.- He said while lubricating the apparatus. -If it hurts you please tell me.-

Rachel clenched Shelby's hand until her knuckles were white, closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth.

It hurt,it really hurt.

-Honey quiet ... everything will be OK, he almost done. -Shelby caressed her face.

After a few minutes the instrument came out of and her body relaxed.

-I done. -The doctor took off his gloves.- Rachel the nurse will give your clothes you can wear it now.-

-Well? Is everything okay? -Shelby was so desperate.

- Everything is fine, is normal, you are healthy in every way-

-I told you so.- She said bother that they don't believe her.

-I know sweetie, thank god ... so is she okay?-

-Yes, I think she is perfectly fine and I don't see any reason for her to stay longer in the hospital, I authorize her departure tomorrow afternoon, Rachel you can go home.- Said the doctor with a smile.

-Really? can I go back to my house.-

-Sweetie!- Shelby hugged the little brunette.

-Yes, I just want you to stay tonight just to check for concussion.-

* * *

-Well first of all you are very foolish if you still believe that they were Nazis, Yes they commit crimes of hate but I swear they did not even have the slightest idea who Hitler was, the only one close to being a Nazi was O'Reilly and second Yes I kill them and I enjoy it a lot and NO, I never hurt her , she is special to me.- He said, looking firmly to the detectives, they bombarded him with questions suggesting his other crimes but particularly asked him about Rachel and his relationship with her.

-What? Do you expect me to believe you never tried anything with her? She is special to you? when someone is special to me I could never deprived of her liberty. -Detective said coldly.

-What you said about not being Nazis? -Doris almost fainted, she had been working to find them like years.

-The house, the mansion that man paid good money for killing in cold blood, he wanted to follow a pattern and he was a misogynist, so people are recruited under the guise of being neo-Nazis, there are many crazy people who still believe in being superior by things like race or creed, so there was not hard to recruit them, only a few know who he really was and where to find him, was a fucking coward even for that, a sadist who used others so I kill him when I met him.-

-Why?- Asked the woman detective very surprised.

-Revenge, I will tell you want you want to know and I just want you to know that I do not justified myself and I am willing to pay what I have done, but before I tell you, I want to make clear that what happened with Rachel it was unplanned, I call the police that day, I did n't want kidnap her or do her any harm but what's done is done and if I brought her here was to remedy what happened, and yes she tries to protect me but not for the reasons you thing, I asked her to don't do it because I know I don't deserve it and I will not say what happened to her and me because nothing happened, I never hurt her, I protected her and it was for me that she is alive, not you, because believe it or no detective, she is special to me, very special. -He said looking at the man in the eye.

-Now I will tell my story.-

* * *

Hiram and Leroy were on both sides of the bed curled up with Rachel, stroking her hair and whispering how much they loved her and missed her, the three were happy taht she was to return home.

Shelby entered the bedroom, smiling. -Rachel, some people want to see you -

-Please don't another doctor, I can't.- Rachel was buried in the pillow she didn't want to remember or talk about what happened.

-They are not doctors. -Shelby opened the door. -Come in-.

She looked at the door not knowing what to expect.

Without warning they were coming one by one the faces that thought never to see again, the glee club kids, all in pajamas, dirty and tired but smiling.

Rachel sat on the bed immediately,she doesn't knowing what to say or do, she only looked shocked.

-Hey diva.- Kurt was the first to speak, moving carefully toward the brunette, he doesn't want to scare her just embrace her.

-K...Kurt? -Her voice was barely audible she was trembling.

Kurt gave her a big hug and Refuse to let her go, she was a little surprised at first but then she doesn't doubt of put her arms around him, in seconds all were on her, around the bed in a big group hug. The three adults decided to leave them alone.

-Rachel ... god, is you...- Mercedes embraced her just as Kurt let her go.

-Hey my hot little Jewish American Princess.- Puck practically jumped on her in a hug.

-Noah!...god ...I miss you so much ... ...- Rachel cried.- I miss you all of you-

-We too ... honey. -The voice of Mr. Schuester excelled the rest.

-Mr. Schuester? -Rachel could not believe that he was there too.

Will sat down next to her and hugged her as hard as he could and kiss his head repeatedly, all in glee were his children, and he was more than happy to have them all back, there wasn't a moment in his life since that fateful day that he didn't blamed him for what happened, that should never to happen to her.

-Rachel forgive me ...for not protecting you ... I left you ... you asked me for help and I didn't help you ... I'm so sorry honey. -Will cried in her hair.

-No ... i..is not your fault ... it wasno't anyone's fault ... I ... I understand why you did it ... I no ... I don't blame you.-

Those were the most beautiful words she could say, he needed to hear it.

Rachel smiled fondly.

-We really thought that we would never see you again ... We love you Rach. -Tina wiped her tears.

-So do I.-

-We really glad you are back and we want you to know that we will be for you and we will help you to get through this ... we're not going to leave you alone.- Finn went to the bed until he decided to sit next to her, Will stepped aside to make space for him. Finn was nervous, he doesn't knowing if she wanted to see him after...their awkward reencounter, It wasn't maybe the best way to approach her the first time but he can not help it.

Rachel looked at him, she thought he would be mad at her for what happened but there he was, they were all there, she would lie if she said she did not think they don't missed her but she did not expect to see them there and less in their pajamas.

-Thank you. -That was all she could say she wanted to hug him, she was lost in his eyes but the spell was broken when he heard Jesse's voice calling her.

The brunette looked at the boy with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

-Jesse ... Why are you doing here?

-I ... I ... came to see you ... I brought you this.- He said handing the flowers to her. -I'm glad you're okay ... I also wanted to apologize ... I'm very sorry for what I did ... I'm very sorry.. I really sorry ... I miss you. -He said hoping to her forgave him.

-In fact Jesse was a good guy he isn't as asshole as we thought.- Puck said with a smile.

-Noah ...- Did he just defended Jesse.

-Can I hug you?- Jesse asked with hope.

-Y-yes-She smile before hugging Jesse.

Finn moved somewhat uncomfortable but he wouldn't give much notice.

-Does it hurt too much Rach? -Brittany asked, running her finger by the bandage of the brunette

-Just a little.- She said before the blonde leaned over and put a kiss on Rachel's bandage to make her feel better.

Rachel was happy all the people she loved were there for her, it felt good, she didn't imagine that they cared so much for her. after a while she felt more comfortable, at first she felt insecure, she didn't like being surrounded by so many people but then she understood that they would not hurt her in fact none asked about the horrible experience she had during the last month, all were nice to her and made her feel like if she never left, although they all looked different and she was aware that she would have to start again, she was full of joy to know that she had friends and family as they that take her by the hand and guide her to get out of the deep hole which she had been thrown violently by a twist of fate.

All the girls (and Kurt) sat on the bed with Rachel except for Brittany who sat next to them in the wheelchair of Artie, the boys were standing laughing and sharing a very nice time even Mike did a little dance for her and Artie he put his glasses to make her smile, laughing she forgot she was in a hospital and the reason why she was there.

-So you had your baby Quinn ...do you keep her? -Rachel asked to note that Quinn's belly was gone.

Quinn was uncomfortable by the question, she didn't know exactly how to tell her that she gave her daughter to her mother.- Yes ... me and Puck decided to give her to a very nice woman ... she makes her happy.- She said with a smile.

-Good for you ... and ...do you won regionals? -Rachel asked, playing with the hair of Tina, the Asian girl had her head leaning on the legs of the brunette.

They exchanged glances and smiled to themself.- We didn't go to regionals ... we would never go without you. -Artie said smiling.

-More than our star you are our friend ... we just couldn't ... you're more important than a stupid competition.- Santana said.

Rachel smiled at the gesture of Santana. -So I guess Vocal Adrenaline win again. -She looked at Jesse.

-Well ... we didn't go ... we want to be supportive to you and Shelby ... she and Mr. Schuester agreed to leave the competition. -He said smiling.- Also we didn't need another national title for the fourth straight time.-

-You know ... I like you more when your mouth is shut.- Puck said hitting Jesse's arm.

Everyone laughed, something that Jesse didn't seem very funny.

-If you think for a moment ... this is like a slumber party ... I've never been to a sleepover at a hospital ... do you think they let us sleep with Rach?- Brittany asked, looking at Santana.

-I don't think so babe ... it was hard convince the doctor to let us pass all of us. -

-When the doctor going to let you go home with us?- Mike asked

-Tomorrow afternoon ... I am so happy to be back. -

-Guys sorry but that visiting hours ended Rachel should rest. -The nurse came in breaking her bubble.

There were several protests.

-Come on guys tomorrow we will back and take Rachel with us. -Will said helping the nurse to take the kids out.

Rachel did not want to thay leave but she felt that the pill had given her moments before was already emerging effect and her eyelids felt heavy.

Reluctantly, one by one began to leave but not before saying goodbye to her.

-Finn ... can you stay? ...Please? -She stopped him before he went out the door.- Just a moment. -Asked to the nurse.

The woman sighed and nodded.- Only a few moments. -Warned before leaving them alone.

Finn went back to bed and sat beside her.

An awkward silence came between them, they just looked at each other waiting on the other make the first move.

-Finn ... I...- Rachel began but was interrupted.

-Rachel I'm sorry ... I should not do it, I didn't mean to scare you ... ... I'm really sorry.- He said embarrassed.

-No ... you don't scare me ... you surprised me ... I don't expect to see you here ... I thought you maybe had forgotten me ... I didn't think ...

-I never could forget you Rachel.- Finn quickly said, how she couldn't really believe for a minute that. -You were all that was on my mind. - He gently put a strand of hair behind her ear. His touch made her feel so special.

-Why did you kiss me? -She whispered looked at her hands and then looked at him.

-... I had to do it ...I just wanted to feel you near me ... just one more time ... I would do anything to feel your lips just a little. -He said softly, stroking her cheek.

-Finn ... please I need you to be honest with me ... I have to know ... what you said ... when you kissed me ... do you really love me? -She asked fearfully of the answer.- Or you just said it on emotion of the moment ... because if so I...I understand. -

Finn took a few minutes looking at her before answering, he had nothing to think, he loved her but he ust liked to watch the expression on her face, she looked so unsure in an lovely way, he really missed that about her, Rachel was strongest person he had known but at the same time she was a little unsure at times and that just made him want to hug her all the time and make her feel how much he loved her, show her that his love was something that she should never doubt about.

Finn took her hand to his chest by placing it over his heart, he had finally learned what side it was. -You feel that? -

Rachel looked confused and disappointed.- Y...Yes ... your heart is beating.-

-Only you can make my heart beat like this ... when I see you I feel my heart wants to get out of my chest and jump on you, I love you... I should tell you this before ... but I was a fool but I don't want to be one ... I love you ... I'm so in love with you ... and I thought I lost you and it was the most horrible moment of my life ... I had never felt such a pain since my father died ... without you I felt like I was ripped inside something and now I feel complete.- He said giving her one of his crooked smiles, he still had his hand over hers on his chest. -I don't want to push you ... I know you're going through a lot right now I just want you to know that I love you, never you doubt about that ... I'm not very smart and I don't know a lot of things but the only thing I really know and that I'm sure about it's that no matter what I'll be there for you ...-

Finn looked at her face and thought he had screwed up again, Rachel's eyes were wide and she was crying again.

-Rachel ... I'm sorry I didn't want...- He was about to let go her hand when she took with her free hand his hand and took to her chest over her heart.

Both had their hands on the other's heart. Finn looked nervous.

-You feel that?- Rachel whispered

-Yes. -

-Only you provoke that in me ... I love you too ... I have a lot of fear Finn, but I like to feel you near me ... I miss you much ... please hold me?-

Finn didn't waste time and brought her body to his putting her head on his chest, he stroked her back. Rachel buried her face in his chest and breathing his scent clung to his shirt. -I love you... stay with me Finn ... ... Until I sleep please ... don't leave ... not now.-

-Of course I'll stay with you ... baby I love you.-

Rachel separated from him a little looking into his face, she brushed his hair from his forehead smiling.- It feels very good ... when you call me "baby"- She said before kissing him gently on the lips, was a sloppy kiss at the beginning they were both nervous but that doesn't avoided them from enjoying the kiss that he had long coveted, her body began to vibrate of the feeling of kissing him but her body felt heavy and tired and she want to cuddle with him and fall asleep in his arms.

-Finn ... -She whispered against his mouth.- I am very tired.-

-So do I.- He no longer knew how was to sleep without fear, without anxiety and was more than happy to go back to sleep easy knowing that Rachel was already with him.

-Will you sleep with me?- She asked sleepily.

-Yes - He whispered, gently pushed Rachel on the bed for her to harass.

She watched as he took off his shoes and climbed into bed with her.

It was a small bed for him but he didn't care, Rachel settled her head on his chest and Finn put his arms around her ,he put his head in her hair, their legs are intertwined and their bodies fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces .

-Finn ... What happened to you?- The dream began to dominate her but not before she noticing his wrist bandaged.

Finn pulled the sleeve of his pajamas to cover his wound ashamed.- Nothing...an stupid a-accident it doesn't matter ... no anymore.-

-Is not even night. I don't want to close my eyes...I don't...I really don't want to ... but ... the pills make me dizzy I feel tired.-

-Yes I know about that ... just let yourself go ... close your eyes and sleep ... you need to rest, here I am... I'll take care of you ... I love you baby.- He said as he fell asleep.

-I love you too.- She whispered after a few minutes.

When they realized they were already asleep, it seemed that the world ceased to exist and only were they.

The nurse entered the room willing to take the boy out but she found the two teenagers asleep in the arms of each other it was a beautiful scene but she didn't know what to do.

-Let them sleep. -Shelby told the nurse as if she was reading her mind.

She nodded and left the couple with a smile.

Shelby smiled to herself and closed the door trying not to make a noise.

-Rachel. ...-Finn muttered asleep. -Never go away from me again.-

-Leroy, Hiram I will go to the hotel and I will take Beth home of a good friend of mine, I just talk to her and she will take care of Beth for a few days.- Shelby said to the two men.

-But you don't have to do that, you know that you and Beth can stay with us all the time you want. -Hiram said.

-I know ... I'll stay but I'm not sure if I should tell Rachel about Beth ... at least not yet ... I don't want she think I changed her or I forget about her and I got another daughter because it wasn't like that.- She said worried.

-Shelby ... Rachel is going to have to know at one time or another ... plus you gave us the opportunity to become parents, thanks to you we have a daughter and you deserve that opportunity too and we are very happy that you have one and we are very sure that when Rachel knows she will be very happy too and she will love her little baby sister.- Leroy said trying to persuade the brunette.

-I know ... but I'm terrified that I will hurt her and and she didn't love me and I want to take care of Rachel ... and I will tell her about Beth but not yet ... Please?-

-Shelby we support you, do what you believe is right for your daughters and don't worry we wont tell her until you decide. -Hiram said.

-Thank you very much ... I will come back soon.-

* * *

_A dark room illuminated only by a dusty lamp hanging from the ceiling swinging on her._

_Rachel tried to recognize where she was looking around her,it was nothing to give her a clue but she definitely wasn't in the hospital,she tried to move but her arms and legs were immobilized as if they were tied, her blood froze and her body began to shaking._

_-Finn! Finn ... where are you? ... Please help me!... -she started screaming desperately trying to get out of hard surface on which she was tied up._

_-Did you really thought you were going to get rid of me so easily, little bitch? -O'Reilly came out of nowhere and grabbed her neck with strength gradually removing the air._

_-No ... no ... no ... please ... Finn!- Rachel tried to scream with the little air still had her lungs._

_-Shhh... be a good girl you don't want to wake him up, do you?.-Said in a way that made her heart stop, looked where his finger pointed and saw a figure on the floor she had not noticed before, was Finn his glassy eyes were open and without any emotion, his pale skin and he was in a pool of blood ... his blood._

_-No ... Finn ..._

_-Yes whore and now you are the next.- He said before burying the knife in her stomach moving slowly up tearing her skin._

_-NO!- She screamed in pain._

-Rachel, honey, wake up.-

_-No please no ... no ..._

-Rachel!-

Rachel opened her eyes abruptly, she was sweating and crying.

-Rachel honey ... relax you had a nightmare it was just a nightmare, you are okay, you're safe.- Kurt reassured.

She unthinkingly embraced Kurt desperately, crying uncontrollably until she could calm down after a while enough to realize he was in the hospital and it was all a bad dream but ...

-Where's Finn? Where is he? Finn!-She said ... hysterically looking for the boy.

-Quiet ... he's fine ..he had to go.-

-Is he gone? But ... he let me?-

-No, he didn't ... he didn't want to go, we wouldn't separate him from you with a crowbar ... but ... we convinced him... everybody were for some clothes, you leave hospital today and we didn't want to be in pajamas when we take you home, your parents were also to bring you clean clothes but they will come back soon.- He said smiling.

Her body relaxed but she really wanted to wake up beside Finn. -Why do you don't went with them? -She said noting that he no longer wore his pajamas and was wearing his normal outfit.

- ... I always keep some clothes in the car of my father, if the occasion arises so there was no need for me to go besides I wanted to stay with you, I promised Finn that I would be here when you wake up and take care of you . ... it was the only way for him be agree to go. -

She smiled and lay down again in bed.- Kurt?... Thanks for being here ... it means a lot to me. -

-Rach ... you mean a lot to me, for everyone, we love you and missed you as you have no idea, I'm glad you're back and you're fine.- He kissed her cheek.

Rachel noticed something that was not in her room yesterday, there were many flower arrangements of different sizes and balloons.

Kurt noticed immediately. -They guys let you this, in morning before leaving ... even than we like a little bit Jesse St James were not going to leave him be the only one who brought you flowers, all us buy flowers, except Mr. Schue, he brought the balloons and that vase there. -He said pointing to the little table beside the bed.- Those are from Puck.-

-Are so beautiful.-

-Yes ... but I'm sure I saw the same pink flowers in the garden of the hospital yesterday and today are gone and I'm not sure where he took the vase... whatever... and this is from Finn, he asked me to give it to you. -Kurt gave her a white teddy bear who had a heart in it hands with the word "I Love You" in big letters. -He ran like crazy into every gift shops to get the "perfect one for you".-

-God ... it's beautiful!- She hugged it like a little girl hugging a toy on Christmas. Her heart leaped with joy.

Kurt gave her a smile before settling with her in bed.

-Rachel ... sweety ... I wanted to thank you ...what you did for us that day ... You were very brave,you always have been, had it not been for you I don't know what would have happened ... I know it sounds horrible because you were the most hurt ... I have no idea what you went through and I feel bad just thinking about it ... after what happened we never thought we could see your face without shame if you came back ... we feel very guilty even that deep in our mind we knew that there was nothing we could do to help you but... we were cowards for not trying.- He cried.

-Kurt ... I know you couldn't do anything, okay? I always knew that ... For a long time I thought I wasn't worth it for anyone to risk thier life for me ... and that I wasn't important but ... it was because I was hurt and scared and I was looking for a culprit but it wasn't... nobody could do anything ... I... I know what is feels to be cornered with no way out ... That day we could all have died ... and... things happen for a reason right? And I don't blame anyone ... and I don't want to never think about it again ...I just...I just want my life back okay? No more talk about it ... I think... it will be a long time so I can talk about it without cry ... -Rachel endured the tears, she didn't want cry anymore, she was tired of feeling this way.

He closed and opened his mouth before he know how to answer.- Thank you ... you're right... we shouldn't talk about that now ...I don't wanna ruin the moment ... I know the last thing you want to is talk, it's just that I wanted you to know that we love you and we never stop thinking about you.-

-I know. -She laughed before wipe the small tear that escaped form her eye. -All you came here in pajamas ... and you managed to make me forget everything for a few minutes ... you made me feel at home ... but lets forget about it , okay? why you don't tell me something ... what happened while I was gone ... everybody look different and I feel I must start from scratch.-

Kurt sighed. -Well ... almost everything stays the same ... we became closer but ... Quinn had her baby not long ago ... the birth went well and she left the hospital very fast, Santana and Brittany left the cheerleaders and now they have a kind of relationship.- Rachel looked surprised.

-Love knows no limits ... Artie and Tina broke up ... and now she and Mike are "somewhat close" ... they have not said anything but it is very obvious, Artie has taken it good. Mercedess well she is doing well, Quinn helped her a lot after what happened Quinn's parents separated and she now lives with her mother ... Matt's father took him out of school and moved to AL ... we have not heard nothing from him, Puck ... he also has someone very special...he has had very bad times ... he had to give his daughter, the...uhh you know, but he found a really big shoulder to lean on, two words ... Lauren Zizes I think they have a love / hate relationship, Jesse ... he has been very nice ... He has spent so much time with us for your mom ... but oddly enough, he and Finn did has become "good friends"...mmm we had to pick Mr. Schue from some bar once but he recovered quickly for us, he still teaching but he has been nervous and Finn ... he had a really bad days ... all we had to take therapy ... but Finn.-

-What? What happened with him?-

-He attempted suicide, it was when he hit rock bottom ... at first he tried to be strong he attended to his therapies and even helped the police ... he spent there every day ... he found you but they came too late ... you know at that house.- He said in fear of reliving the experience to her.- After that, well ... we all thought ...

-I was dead.-

-Yes ... that's when Finn ... well he just... he didn't resisted and attempted suicide ... I found him in the bathroom ... he cut his veins, after that everything was worse ...everyone lost hope but ironically he was always sure that your still alive I don't know why, but he refused to believe that and we all thought he was crazy but apparently he wasn't-

-mmm...And what about you -

-Me?...well ... I was in therapy the first two weeks ... my father and I moved with Finn's mother so I couldn't let him see me cry ... he is like my brother so I had to be strong for both ... my father took me out of school and took me to another, the Dalton Academy ... I wasn't last long.- He laughed.- I was a lot at McKinley, all fathers was a little paranoid about what happened but after a while I convinced my dad to left me to come back ... they even wanted to Finn attend Dalton too ... but he refused ... but you know, there was not all bad ... I met someone. -Kurt whispered in her ear like it was a secret.

Rachel smiled.- You don't waste time, right?-

-Hey ... all that was in my head was you but ... he was very helpful ... he was nice with me on my first day he even accompanied me to some therapies and he was patient.-

-You guys are... dating?-

-No ... as I said he is patient ... he never pushed me to anything ... I cried on his shoulder several times ... and he is gay so I considered that as a progress.-

-That's great ... I'm happy for you Kurt! -She said sincerely-. And what's his name?-

-Blaine ... is the lead singer of the choir at his school ... he is wonderful,he makes me feel different.- He said grinning from ear to ear.

-Kurt ... you blush. -She laughed, she start to feel normal again.

-Oh god ... well every time I see him my stomach scream, I hear bells in my head and ... I never felt like this before to anyone ... and I think he feels the same, but nobody knows ... you're the first person who knows ... I didn't think it was appropriate to tell about it... you know... for everything that has happened but now I think I'll take the first step and make it official.-

Both began to laugh like crazies.

-What are you laughing? -Finn asked entering to the room.

-Nothing!- They both called in unison and laughed again, Finn looked at them like if they were hiding something.

-Well I think I...I better leave you alone guys... I'll go out with the others. -He said before leaving quickly hiding his face.

-Did anything I should know? - Finn asked approaching to Rachel.

-No, we just were talking. -She said looking at her hands.

Finn didn't believe her but he didn't care, he liked to see her laugh. Then he noticed the bear in her hands.

-Did you like the gift? -He sat on the bed.

-Yes- She leaned over and kissed his lips gently, savoring the feeling, she understood completely what Kurt was talking about. -I named it.-

-Really? How do you call it?-He asked curious.

She smiled in a way that made his heart light. -Finny Bear.-

He felt like his skin was going to break from the big smile formed on her face, it was a long time since he smiled that he had forgotten how to smile. Then he took her neck and kissed her lips, he never get tired of connected like this with her.

-I love you.- She said breathlessly.

-I love you too and I sorry for not having been here when you wake up.-

-It's okay ... Kurt explained everything to me ... He also told me what you did for me.- Rachel looked at him waiting for his reaction.

His smile disappeared when her hand reached his sleeve, revealing his bandage.

-Why did you do it?- She said seriously.

-I ... I ... don't know ... I was not thinking ... my heart hurt so much I just wanted to stop it... it was a mistake ... I now know that now.-

-Never do it again, I do not want to you get hurt because of me I can't ...

-It wasn't your fault ... It was me, I took the knife ... I was stupid but ... I don't know what I thought ...it only happened ... But I will don't ever do it again Rach ...-

-Finn ... I love you and I can not really believe that you were capable to do something like that...but I never thought that you were able to do what you did and I don't talk about you ... Attempted suicide I talking about everything else you did for me ... and thanks ... to believe I was alive.-

-Rachel ... you have nothing to thank me ... I always knew it, I felt it, I did a lot of stupid things and for a long time I also thought you were dead but then I felt you,you know ...My heart told me you were going to come back even when my head screaming the opposite.-

-Finn ... I... I want to go back home with you now... and we can start again you and me...just us...and be boyfriend and girlfriend and dating ... Well only if you want to.- She said lowering her head, she knew the answer she just wanted to hear it from him.

-Rachel! Of course I want to!- He said angrily. What had not been made clear that he loved her?

She laughed at his reaction. -I know ... I'm kidding ... but really Finn and want to go home ... We will be very happy ,right? And we will overcome it.-

-Sure, we'll be happy and you don't need to wait babe, it's already noon you slept half the day it is time to leave.-

-Really? ... god!- Rachel grabbed his neck and kissed him, she was happier than ever.

-I missed all about you my love, my beautiful princess ... your face, your smell, your hair, your skin, your lips ... I'll make you very happy. -he said kissing her

After a few moments of being alone her father came and gave her clean clothes, he left her so she can change the hospital gown.

Finn met his friends in the waiting room, all with normal clothes waiting eagerly to return finally to their normals lifes .

-We bought a cake!- Brittany said cheerfully pointing to the hands of Santana.

-It is chocolate.- Mercedes said, she obviously had already gave it a bite.

-We are going to take Rachel and you guys to eat some pizza what do you think?- Will asked, approaching them.

-That will be great, let's do a celebratory party. -Said Tina.

-Why don't you come to our home? you can stay there all the time you want,it will come in handy some company for Rachel.- Hiram said.

Finn sat next to Jesse to rest, He was happy, that feeling was he only one he feel, he was happy, until other feeling came over him, a pain in his chest, the same pain he had felt before, the feeling that something was wrong, the feeling increased when he saw a doctor pass in front of him.

-Finn are you okay?- Jesse asked, noticing his sudden change.

-NO! ... I am not okay... something is wrong Jesse ... no ... I need to see Rachel. -He tried to stand up but Jesse stopped him.

-Hey! wait she is changing her clothes, relax!you just leave her room..-

-You don't understand I have a bad feeling Jesse.-

* * *

-The doctor says that your leg is fine, tomorrow we'll take you to jail and in a week will start your trial.- The detective told the man in bed.

-All right. -

-You may be interested to know that Rachel comes today of the hospital, she is okay. -

-Glad to hear it ... she deserves her happy ending. -

-You know, I don't know who you are,For a long time I had a clear picture of you but now I'm not so sure. -Since he heard his story and confirmed it, the good and evil wasn't anymore so simple to differentiate.

-Yeah...I have that effect on people, speaking with the truth, would you mind taking off my handcuffs? It start to hurt and I want to walk around the room just to see how is my leg ... I never believed much in doctors. -

The detective gave him a serious look , thinking before deciding.

-I will not try to escape if that's what you thinking.- He tried to convince him.

-Fine, but if you try something I have my gun and I will not hesitate to use it. -He warned.

-I wont.-

He removed the handcuffs and stared at each move he made.

Otto rubbed his wrist trying to regain sensation and then tried to stand, supporting his weight slowly to his feet trying to walk without hurting his injured leg, it hurt as he remembered, but at least he can walk.

-How do you feel?-

-I feel like if I got shot in the leg but it could be worse.- He walked from side to side of the room adjusting to the unpleasant feeling of his injury

The detective didn't reply and just watched him intently looking for anything suspicious until his phone rang, interrupting him.

-Duchovny.- He said answering.

-We have a big problem, I'm in the morgue ... is not him, the body that led to the morgue isn't O'Reilly's body.- Detective Anderson said

-What! it isn't O'Reilly -He said loudly enough to Otto to hear it.

-No, we don't know who is this man but he carries a doctor's uniform but it isn't any record of him working in the hospital, so that means.-

- O'Reilly could still be in the building right now.-

without knowing where his gun was taken from him and he fell to the floor.

-Are you okay! What happened? what was that!-

- We need reinforcements now!.-

* * *

Rachel missed being in her normal clothes, she missed the smell of soap that her dad used in her clothes.

She looked at her reflection with a smile, her face still bore the traces of abuse and horror that she lived but she was ready to face it, her daddy brought her pink skirt, with the same color waistcoat , her white shirt and her socks and shoes also pink. He knew it was her favorite, made her feel pretty and confident and now that is what she need to go out to the world again. She also had the best accessory in the world, the bracelet which her mother gave her, she felt ready.

She left the bathroom smiling, brushing her hair with her hand when she saw a doctor in her room giving her back.

-Oh...Hello, I don't listen you enter.- She approached to the bed to take her teddy and go out to her new life.

-I am very happy to finally return home. -She said casually smiling at Finny Bear.

-Don't be so happy princess-

Her smile disappeared and she started sweating cold, tears escaped from her eyes so fast that she doesn't even realized she was crying, her body began to tremble and she closed her eyes wishing it was another nightmare lived as before.

Do you really believed you were going to get rid of me?, Do you really thought it was that easy? I was let you go after what you did to me, nor forget nor forgive, you are not so brave now? Are you happy to see me?

-Fin...

- Don't you dare scream!-He pressed against her back something she knew was a gun.

-Come on sweety, sit down, you look very pretty ... you look like a sweet, sweet candy.- He said pushing her down in bed.

-Nonononono ... this is not happening ... no again no anymore you're dead. -She began to sob uncontrollably as her body shook with tears,she pulled the teddy to her chest wishing it was Finn,she wanted to cling to anything that would make her feel safe and the bear still had the smell of Finn.

-See how easy it is for me to go for you, fuck! I can not believe that idiot thought he could challenge me,I fucking teach him everything he knows but... I learned something over the years, surprise factor.- He walked around the bed to stand in front of the vulnerable girl.

Rachel refused to look at him he snatched the teddy from her arms suddenly.

-NO ... please don't... give it back to me.- She tried to take it back to fight him the best she could.

He laughed in her face as he holds her hands and trew the bear to the wall.- Listen bitch, it's time to pay. -He said shaking her until her eyes met his.

-I knew that idiot was going to bring you here so I called someone who owed me a favor, but I had to get rid of him, the best witness is the dead one, the last time you took me by surprise but not now , I always had this. -He opened his robe to show a bullet-proof vest.- I took it before going after you, your little friend is a fucking idiot but I don't, thats why I'm the boss. -He said coldly.

She was petrified, she stop listening when the bear hit the wall, her still fragile walls which began to rebuild, it shattered when she looked again into his blue eyes.

-Oh What you got here? You did not have this, little whore.- He said playing with her bracelet that made her wake up.

- Please don't touch it.- She whispered scared, writhing away from his grip.

He smiled in a way that made her tremble. He took the bracelet gently with his fingers and then pulled it hard, to break it.

-NO! -Rachel dropped to the floor trying to take the beads that went flying everywhere.

O'Reilly started laughing hysterically as he watched the girl on the floor trying to save what remained of her bracelet.

-Why! Why you ruining all the good I have? It was all I had of my mother! The only thing that was hers! Why you had to do it?- She cried out, looking at him from the floor.

-Fuck, you are so pathetic! -He supported his foot on her back and pushed her firmly down until her body was lying completely on it.

-This is how I missed seeing you. -

She felt powerless and weak. It was as if he was dragged her back into the darkness. -Just do it already... kill me ... Just do it ... what you waiting for?-

-It will not make that easy, first let's get outta here.- Rachel felt him took her hair and made her stand up, dragged her to the bathroom and then to the sink, stopping in front of the mirror.

-Look at your pretty face, is full of tears, we can't leave like this, can we? So you have to wipe your tears to anyone noticing, because when we go I don't want you to draw attention, I want to looks like everything is fucking good. Do you understand? -He said looking at her from the mirror.

She nodded and was pulled down as he opened the water and washed her face sharply, she tried to move away, the water jet and his hands kept her from breathing properly.

When he decided she was ready, he let her go, Rachel tried to sit up, rub her eyes, and restoring her normal breathing.

-It wasn't so bad. -She heard just before her face was roughly rubbed with a towel to dry the water from her face.

-Presto, you're ready.- He threw in the towel and pushed her outside the bathroom.- And don't cry again slut.-

* * *

**FINN POV.**

_I can't take it anymore, I have to go in there ... I know there's something wrong, I'm feel it, but everyone seems to pay no attention to the fact that this doctor takes a long time there with my Rachel, we would have to be on our way to our new life together ... I feel paranoid but I can feel within me that she isn't okay.I get tired, I'll go in there._

_I stood up and go to the door of her room, it's not far from the waiting room, I just want to make sure she is okay._

-Finn Where are you going?- _ I hear Jesse's voice calling me, is not that now he's my friend, I don't even know if I want him to be, but lately he has been very kind to me._

-I'll see how Rachel. -_I say without stopping, I need be sure that she is safe, I lost her once and I don't want to risk losing her again._

-Hey, relax she is fine, you're nervous, if she doesn't comes out is because she is not ready. -_ He stopped me just before reaching the door._

-You don't understand. -_This time I turn around to see him._- Something isn't right ... This doctor ... I don't like him ... and he takes a long time with her, he doesn't have to be there. -_I'm trying to control my voice, I'm sick of not being taken seriously._

_He looks at me as if trying to understand my reaction. I have no reason to explain anything, I just want to see if she doesn't need anything, I just want to take care of her and I hate this feeling, it reminds me that day and I know that is not good, I know she is not okay, it is weird but feel like I have a kind of power when it comes about her, I feel her calling me._

-Look, I know you love her but you must relax.-_Jesse started talking again, I don't paid no attention to him, something caught my eye, I see a man running toward us,he is running kind of funny as if he was injured, that would explain why he is wearing one of those hospital gowns, is not very nowhere near where we are, I feel like I seen him before, seems desperate to get where we are, Jesse haven't noticed it, he keeps talking, thinking that I'm listening what he says, but I don't, there's something I don't like it, the pain in my chest grows as this man comes closer, I feel my body shaking, I hear a noise inside the room and I know perfectly that it is Rachel crying, this time Jesse also heard it, was when I finally saw the man's face, I see it and I can't believe it, it was him, he was one of those bastards who took Rachel away from me, and he carries a gun in his hand, is within walking distance of us, I don't know what to do, Jesse notices that I see something and turns around , I don't see his face but I know he was scared, the man is pointed at us as he walking closer, I feel the anger starts to build up inside me, I will not let him do more damage to Rachel, I will not let him approach to her, I don't have fear, but then I noticed something, he isn't pointing to us, he is pointing to the door._

-Move.- _He said without looking at us._

_I don't moving, I will defend Rachel as I should have done that day, but Jesse is not helping, he tries to move me away from the door, I know he is doing it for protect me not because he doesn't want to help her._

_I hear cries, others have noticed the gun, my friends come to where we are but thier parents stopped them when they saw the man._

-Move Finn!-_ He said, looking directly to me ignoring Jesse. How does he know my name? he look at me if is he knew me, I am surprised but I will not let him go near to Rachel._

_And it looks like he knows it because he come closer to me and pushes me away, making my body hits Jesse,he is very strong more than I imagine. I tried to back to the door._

-Come out of there mother fucker! ... I know you're in there ... leave her alone, come out and fight with me fucking coward! _-He starts screaming and he isn't talking to Rachel, there's someone else with her...the Doctor! I knew it, I knew it when I saw him enter. I stood there, I had not noticed by the hatred I feel for him, but I realized that he didn't come to hurt Rachel, I see it in his eyes, but I still don't trust him._

_The door opened and I slowly see Rachel go out , she is crying, looks scared, I want run to her, but Jesse doesn't let me, he is holding me, she isn't looking at me, she looks at the man, he isn't pointing the gun at her, he is pointing to someone behind her, the door doesn't let me see it, but I can see the a gun against her back, it kills me, especially when I see a hand on her shoulder and then the rest of the arm and then I finally see who he is._

_I know him and also he is the one I most hatred of all of them, I saw him hurting my brother , hitting Mr. Schuester, mocking the pain of my friends and I saw him mercilessly hurting Rachel._

-Look who came to see us, how's your leg? -_He said facetiously, I want break his face!_

-Let her go, this is between you and me and if I don't send you to hell before I will do it now. -

-Really? Well, do it but I warning you I taking her with me .- _I see the gun against her head now, Rachel is crying louder. No, I will not allow it, but I don't know what to do, I get to feel weak, as if it happen again._

-O'Reilly ...put the gun down. -

-You ...put it down James or I will put a bullet in her head.- _He push the gun harder against her. I hate him, I hate myself for doing nothing._

-Put the gun down now!O'Reilly -_He screamed, I don't know what to do.I should have entered before._

_I see the younger man thinking before do anything, I see him putting down the gun._

-Throw it there.- _I see him pointing to the trash aside of me and Jesse where we are stand, he comes to us ,he still watching Rachel and throws the gun into the container, Rachel and t that bastard moved away from the door, now I can see her clearly, they changed their position, the young man stands now before the door._

-Look, I hadn't seen them, we meet again.- _He speaks to my friends, they seem to relive what happened._ -There is the fagot! you see honey, say goodbye to your friends.-_ I see him lick her cheek, wiping her tears, I want to kill him, I will not let him put his filthy hands on my beautiful Rachel._

_I don't know what I am doing but I was walking to Rachel,I finally let go of Jesse, I hear my mother screaming for me to stop, the man saw me already and he is pointing me with the gun._

-Finn!- _My name comes from her beautiful lips._

H_e laughs in a way that makes me break him into pieces_.-Honey... ask him to back off or I'll make a nice hole on his forehead.- _I hear him say to her, I don't really matter what happens with me. Rachel looks at him and then looks at me, her eyes were red and looked at me with love but also had pain in them._

-F-Finn ... please ... Go away ... please. -_She asks me, her voice makes everything fall down inside me, I don't do it but I see the despair on her face for my safety,but she didn't understand that is the love of my life and if she isn't safe then I would never be safe._

-Please ... For me. -_She sobbed,I hate she suffers, I hate how her voice sounds like, no, I will not make me aside._

-If you shoot, you have to kill me too! -_Jesse walked at my side._

-And me!- _I don't know when Puck came to us but he also was standing at my side._

-Oh look at this ... and you said you weren't a whore, you little bitch ... three boyfriends. You should definitely do something very well ... sorry James it seems that you have some competition ... the whore has already changed you for a younger dick ... Well for three. ...Dirty slut. -_How dare he call her like that? I'll kill him, I will destroy him, I will not allow him to do this to her. _  
_Rachel spat in his face that made him angry and pulled her hair so hard that I thought he was going to pluck it, making her cry out._

-No! Please don't hurt her ... I'll give anything just leave her! please.- _Rachel's father, Leroy, is also walked to us. I feel bad for that _man.

.Don't tell me ... you fuck him too.-

-He is my father!-_ She screams as the man pulls her hair harder._

_I have to think, I see the detective walk behind him, I also see Doris coming down the main corridor with a gun. I have an idea is risky but I can't let him hurt Rachel. I looked at Puck and then I looked Jesse and I waited they understand what I mean, It seems they understand and not and only them also the other man._

_I start walking towards her again, Jesse and Puck walked beside me. he threaten us again with the gun,diverting his attention from Rachel or the police behind him, the plan worked._

_Doris hurried to him and punched his arm causing the gun fall to the floor, and released Rachel,then Puck was on him and began punching in the face._

_Rachel ran into the arms of that man. After that everything was in slow motion for me, I didn't understand why she ran to him and not to me._

_I remember seeing Jesse tried separating Puck from that bastard and the police holding them_. -Fucking bitch! I'll go for you ... and I'll kill you! SLUT!-

-Shh sweetheart, I'm here, you are okay... everything is fine, don't listen him, don't listen to anything he said to you ...gorgeous.- _I hear him say to my Rachel. I don't understand why she hug the man who kidnapped her,Why he calls her sweetheart?_

_I remember everything was so confusing, I didn't move, just watched the scene before me. And I will never forget what happened then. That marked us all._

_Somehow the man managed to move away from the officers and hit them, he hit Doris pulling her into the floor taking her gun, I remember him pointing the gun at Rachel._

-Rachel!- _I remember screaming, I'd swear I saw the bullet passed in front of me and go to her, I also remember seeing the young man opened his eyes and see the gun, I remember him turning their bodies putting himself as a shield, I remember the sound did the bullet impacted on his back, but what I remember most was the look on his face and the face of Rachel when blood jumped over her._

_It was horrible, all the sound of the world vanished, everything was dead silence, I never saw Rachel and she tried to bear his weight on her arms, but he fell on her, I see them both fall to the ground, I can't help feeling a sort of connection between them, this man saved her, I stop asking why, Now I am very grateful to him._

-It is the second time that asshole shoot me.-

-God no you can't! ... You can't die ... you have to live... you can't let me...You promised me!_-Rachel tries to stop the blood from his chest with her tiny hands, everything is full of blood._

-Rachel ... I'm going to die ... I can ...f-feel it... Sorry.- _His pupils are dilated he has trouble speaking._

-No ... you don't.-

-Yes ... but is fine ... I love you ... and be happy ... no regrets p-please...don't for me.-

-Oh God! ...this isn't fair... why you did it!... god ... It can't happen ...

-Rachel ... smiles ... -_It looked like a request, all was chaos, I want to approach to her but don't know if I should. I see her looking at him,I feel her pain, she forces a smile at him, was a big contrast to what was happening around us. I want to run, run and take Rachel with me and never look back._

-Goodbye gorgeous girl...- _He closed his eyes, I can't believe it_

_I see Rachel break apart in front of me._

-You are free now... _-she whispers, almost inaudible but not for me._

_Paramedics come to them, he still alive, but Rachel doesn't want to let him go, actually everything was very fast, they came in minuts, but not for me._

_My legs finally works me and I hasten to her, took her in my arms, and try to separate her so that doctors can save the life of the man who saved the woman I love. _

_She resists,she try letting go of my arms. Doctors get the motionless body of man and take him, I certainly hope they saved him, I want to thank him in person what he did, I feel Rachel relaxing. _

_That bastard is still screaming horrible things to her while the police take him, he threats to everyone including her parents, Mr. Berry hit him before they takes him. I want to take away her pain, I want do many things that I can do._

**RACHEL POV.**

_I see the blood on my hands and my clothes, I see Otto on a stretcher away from me, and I know that he will not survive ... and it's my fault, I should be in his place, I've ruined everyone's life and now I killed who risked everything for me. I was stupid if I thought that everything could be happy and everything was pink again, nothing would ever be the same ... never again,I will never going to be safe again and nobody who is near me will be safe. I finally ... see my situation clearly, I didn't want to see it before because I thought it was not that important and I could overcome, but I can't it's bigger than me. I was kidnapped, I was away from everything, I was beaten, tortured, abused and lived in fear and loneliness for many days, I was dying more than once._

_Everything closes around me, I feel that the hands of all men over me, I'm back in that house and everything is dark, I hear their laughter, Otto is gone, he is no longer there to protect me and I am alone, I'm alone again, I hear their laughter close to me and tried to get away from the arms that hold me down because I know they going to hurt me, they want to hurt me and I don't want to, I feel more hands, and I kick and scream, I have to protect myself ... I have to escape ... Before they do more damage to me but I can't ... everyone is holding me. and I feel trapped ... I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'm sorry ... really sorry._

**NORMAL POV.**

Rachel began to squirm in Finn's arms, she was screaming and kicking, her eyes were open but it seems she isn't seeing anything. Finn tries to calm her.

Puck also sat on the floor and try to calm her by holding her legs but that only made her kick more.

Jesse also tries, holding her and calling her name, but she just screams louder.

-PLEASE NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STOP ...DON'T HURT ME! ... PLEASE DON'T! SORRY... I'M SO SORRY! ... I'll DO ANYTHING ... PLEASE!-

All the glee kids get around Rachel trying to calm her down, they try to hold her so she doesn't hurt herself because she was lashing into the floor.

-Rachel honey! you are safe Rachel!.- Santana tries to bring her into her reality.

-NO! NO ANY MORE! ... PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!DON'T PLEASE...-

-Rachel ... it's me babe ... no one is going to hurt you ... I'm here ... is me Finn- Finn whispers in her ear and that automatically makes her stop, she stops screaming and kicking.

-FINN?- She looks around trying to find him, until she realizes that the arms around her are Finn's arms.

Doctors moved away the kids from her to get to her and separate her from Finn's arms to control her, that made her begin to kick and scream again, until doctors immobilized her and put her a calming.

The last thing that came out of her lips before the injection took effect was the name Finn.

* * *

Several hours passed before she returned to awaken when she opened her eyes again, she was no longer in the hospital and she has other clothes, they didn't have to tell her that the doctor couldn't save Otto and he died not long after the bullet pierced him, she already knew it.

Rachel was in his parents' car back to Lima, she woke up halfway, but she made no noise, everything was back to her memory, but now that she was quieter, she hadn't another attack.

Finn had his arms around her, Rachel was resting her head on his shoulder while she slept, she also had in her arms Finny bear and pressed it to her chest, as if she was trying to protect it.

Finn noticed that she was awake but he didn't said anything, he only kissed her on the head to make her known that he knew she was awake and that she was safe.

Shelby was also in the car sitting next to her.

The car stopped in front of her house, behind them came the guys in different cars.

Her father Leroy quickly left the car and opened the door to helping Shelby to get out of the car.

-Rachy ... sweetie ... you're home. -He said with love offering his hand to help her out.

Rachel looked at him and left the car without saying anything.

She glanced at her house and a mixture of happiness and sadness took her body. She no longer felt like before of thinking about her life back.

She clung to her teddy while everyone got off their cars, Finn took off his sweatshirt and put it on her shoulders against the cold.

-Welcome home. -Hiram said, and opened the door of her house.

She wasn't given time to look at her own house and just walked up the stairs to where she remembered was her room, she wanted to be there forever. she just wanted to feel safe.

No one stopped her.

Rachel went into her room and she feel like she was in an unknown world, it no longer felt her room, she no longer felt she belonged, she was a stranger in her own house.

She walk around scared as if she shouldn't be there, she let Finny Bear in bed, and continued to explore the place, she was devastated, she was dying and then she collapsed on the floor. And let out all her pain, she lost her friend and was all her fault.

-Bebe!- Finn held her from behind, he couldn't leave her, he doesn't want to leave her, so he went after her and found her in the floor.

-I want to die ... I want to die! ... I wish I were dead!- Rachel cried out.

-Rach ... Don't say that. No-

.But I should be dead now ... that bullet was for me ... and he died because of me ... He ... helped me and I get him kill! ... God ... no ... he had a family ... Oh my god !... take away a dad to an innocent kid!-

-NO ... you weren't ... you don't shoot ... It was that man, It was't your fault.-

-Yes ... it was ... and now you must get away from me ... because he is going to come after me ... And he is coming for me ... and if you're with me he will hurt you too and I don't want that ...

-Rachel ... no one will come after you ... no, it's over you're safe.-

-I also thought I was safe in the hospital! ... And I thought I was safe on many occasions and I'm never going to be ... I will never again be safe and if you stay with me ... you will not be either... and you hear him... He said ...he is coming after me ...-she said shaking.

-No, he's not going to be able to hurt you, I'm not going to let him, baby ... I love you and I will not leave ... and

-You don't love me! -She abruptly moving away from him.- You just feel sorry for me ... and you will let me when you have the chance! ... You always do ... and I don't need your pity so please go ... -She said crossing her arms staying away from him.

-Rachel that isn't true.- He said reaching out to her, he felt his heart had broken into small pieces.

-Of course it is! ... I was foolish to believe you ... stay away from me !... I don't want you near me ...go away!-

- No.- He said angrily.- I wont leave you.- Finn took her back in his arms, even when she resisted and tried to get away from him again.

-Rachel ... I love you! ... I don't know why you don't understand ... you're the only woman I ever loved ... I in love with you ... I would do anything for you ... you're everything to me ... what happened was horrible ... and I'm sorry but baby ... no ... understand he saved you ... because he wanted you to be alive, it was his decision ... and you don't know how much I thank him ... I am very sorry because I get wrong many times ... I told you I'm not very smart ... but you stole my heart, you are the owner of my love ... and I'm not going to leave ... nobody can move me away from you ... I'm not leaving alone.- Tears came to his eyes,he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips, trying to convey his feelings, his words had hurt her before now he wanted his actions speak for him.

At first she resisted but then stopped fighting and allowed him to hold her in his arms, their tears mingled.

-Finn ... I'm sorry ... I didn't want to say it ... I don't know what I mean ... I just don't want you get hurt because of me ... I love you so much and I don't want to lose you too ...- Rachel hugged him, burying her face in his neck.

-I know baby ... I don't want lose you ... I swear I will not let anyone hurt you again ... Not even me ... Don't be afraid, he no longer can hurt you ... Let me come near you ... let me be part of you like you're part of me ... let me heal your wounds.-

She nodded.

-Finn I don't know where I belong, I feel so lost.-

-I'll tell you where you belong ... you belong in my arms and I in yours... we belong together ... okay?- He said, making small circles on her back.

-Y-yes.-She said between sobs.

-Come on baby ... cry all you want ... it's okay ... -he said before taking her in his arms and take her to bed while whispering words of love.

-Finn ... I feel I am falling into a black hole ... please catch me ... don't ...don't let me go please.- She pleaded as she clung to his neck without releasing him

-Yes baby ... I got you ... I go you babe, I wont let you go ... I'll help you out of this ... we will overcome this together ... I wont let you ... ever ... no matter what ... let's do this together, my beautiful girl ... I'm going to help you ... I will never leave you alone ... I swear.-

* * *

**so, thanks for reading as always.**

**Thoughts?**

**and if you think this is over then you are mistaken, and maybe many of you may ask in the next chapters, why I don't start there from the beginning.**

**Well, it's my first Fic and I never really have write anything so I didn't think about it, but please give it a chance.** **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	24. Chapter 24:Welcome to the new normal: 1

**Hi, God! has spent so much ... and I'm really sorry, for me the most important thing is your entertainment , I write for you and all your opinions are very important ... believe me, I understand you, sometimes when I read what I write after post it I'm like WTF! hehe so I took your advice and I looked for a beta reader but without luck, I was expecting to have one before updating but it has been a long time without any answer so I decided to do it anyway,this time I tried to be really careful with the orthography and make smaller chapters :)**

**Hope you like it, and I'm still looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested or can recommend one I will be grateful.**

**I did some research for this chapter ... and I've been seeing a lot of Law and Order SVU lol, so enjoy.**

**I hope not but I am sorry if there are any mistake!**

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER ...**

"I understand your concern, it's very normal but believe me when I say that what happens to her is normal for her situation. " Dr. Mitchell said quietly trying to be understanding.

"I know it's normal, we knew this would make it difficult, but I do not understand, she was 'fine' a few weeks ago, now she doesn't talk, barely eats, doesn't leave her room and seems to be locked up in her mind." Hiram said miserably.

Hiram, Leroy and Shelby were in the living room talking with the psychologist, As the days passed Rachel seemed to get worse,the panic attacks were constant, nightmares invaded the night and an irrational fear took hold of her mind on several occasions, and then she just stopped talking and ignores anyone who talk to her. And now they don't know what to do and honestly were desperate.

"Look, kidnap victims have loss of trust and security in relationships, in itself, loss of joy. Being shy, isolated, withdrawn, anxious, and has trouble maintaining relationships. Besides their smile is conspicuously absent from face. The physiological symptoms are characteristic representing anxiety, tremors, palpitations, shortness of breath and sweating. Also physical lessons, but it all depends on the victim while in captivity lasted or how he treated their captors."

"And what you said about this disease... Stockholm? What if that's what happens to her?" Shelby said worried, She was tired, hadn't slept well and was worried about her two daughters.

"Yes, she got worse since the death of that man, in the hospital she spoke and looked, you know, normal, at least she let us help her, approach to her and now just doesn't care if we are in the room or not, she seems distant." Leroy said her husband's hand as he spoke.

"Stockholm Syndrome usually becomes one of a main concerns for family and the person kidnapped after a release, from the psychological perspective, this syndrome is considered one of the many emotional responses that can present the kidnapped because of the vulnerability and extreme helplessness produced by captivity, and although it is an unusual response, it is important to understand and know when and when not present it, because the phenomenon has been so misrepresented, which has come to think that is a "disease" suffered by all people facing a situation of captivity. And this isn't true."

"Oh! ... Sorry to interrupt ... the door was open and I just came in." Kurt said entering to the room, ashamed to have interrupted their conversation.

"It's okay Kurt, no problem. " Hiram assured him. "Kurt I guess you remember Dr. Mitchell."

"Yes hi ... mmm is everything okay?"

"Yes, Kurt don't worry... everyone else is in Rachel's room why you don't go with them." Shelby said pleasantly.

He nodded and gave one last smile to the doctor before going up the stairs to meet with others.

"Very well then, how we know if Rachel has the syndrome and if she has what should we do?." Leroy asked

"First of all, it is not a disease, but only one mismatch and /or emotional turmoil, because when the kidnapped person is threatened with death by the aggressor and it doesn't execute the action, the hostage experiences a kind of gratitude, and at the same time, fear, feelings that prevent it from holding a grudge toward the offender. According to mental health specialists, the syndrome occurs when the hijacked unconsciously identifies with the aggressor, either by assuming responsibility for the attack that is being or imitating physically or morally the personality of the captor. It have found that four situations or conditions are present and serve as the basis for the development of Stockholm syndrome. These four situations can be found in cases of abduction, severe abuse and abusive relationships: The perception of a threat to physical or psychological survival and the belief that the abuser will carry out the threat. The perception of some kindness from the abuser to the victim. Absence of a different perspective of the abuser. The perceived inability to escape the situation.

And, in my opinion she doesn't has the syndrome , has many of the signs, but that doesn't mean anything, in the Stockholm Syndrome involves many factors, when someone is kidnapped and remains solely with their captors can develop emotional tie to them . This situation, called Stockholm syndrome, created a big confusion among families of the affected,

It also influences the time, The truth is that any former hostages succumbed to the devastating consequences of trauma. People who have been victims of kidnapping often suffer from what is called Post Traumatic Stress

This is a collection of symptoms characterized by Reliving the traumatic experience repeatedly, either nightmares or 'flashbacks' Having distressing fears cause people to be isolated from their family environment, social and academic, and avoid consciously or unaware of the traumatic event until a point of denying the event occurred. That's what Rachel has."

"Too much information." Shelby said, rubbing her temples with her fingers." And, what are we supposed to do?"

"My specialty is criminal psychology but I have a friend specializing in kidnapping cases and it treatment I will give you her number,she will give a better diagnosis, her specialty is the abduction of minors. That in my experience are very different from the others."

"How different?" asked Hiram

"Well, are a little more delicate. The abduction of children causes a serious imbalance in normal development and depending on the age, can suffer severe psychological trauma type. After the captive children can have from small changes in mood ranging from laughter to tears in no time, significant regression in their behavior as bedwetting or thumb sucking again, talk like babies, these reactions vary according to each child and their age. In young people between 12 and 18 years, abduction can cause serious psychological damage. Although at this age have sufficient cognitive tools to understand what a kidnapping, sudden behavioral changes can be observed over long periods of at this age tend to have confusion and ambivalence that are generated by its relationship with the kidnappers, depending on the treatment that they have given them, some people tend to identify with their captors, to share their opinions. Others, however, harbor deep feelings of revenge and resentment. Also, don't talk about the experience with their parents or the family. Experience intense feelings of incomprehension. Over time these reactions will disappear and the behavior of young people tend to normalize, gradually begins to behave in the same way they did before the kidnapping.

The kids have a great capacity for physical and mental recovery, and for this reason it is important to consider all the changes that may arise and the time they return to their normal behavior. We talk about psychological trauma if after about four months,I know is not a consolation but It can be diagnosed if there was any damage and whether it will be permanent." The doctor said, noting the faces of anguish.

"When someone is held against it's will and stays for a time in isolation and is only accompanied by their captors can develop, to survive,an emotional conexion to them. And she definitely developed a dependency on this man, a friend in such circumstances is never healthy, he was like her protector, she felt safe with him, when he died, that sense of security vanished, died in front of her at the hands of the person who hurt her, when she thought that he could not hurt anymore, so of course that affec her, I think Rachel was more dependent on him than she thought. What she need now is to you rebuild that sense of security, help her to return to her daily routine."

The couple sighed in frustration as they realized the situation of their daughter is going through ."So this friend of you." Hiram cleared his throat before continuing." Can help Rachel?"

"Yes, but only if she accepts the help."

Leroy dried his tears and breathe deeply. "In your opinion, what Rachel need now? We don't know what to do, and we have no idea what to do with school, Hiram doesn't want her to return to that school and frankly neither do I, but we can't separated her from her friends and after what happened I don't know if she can walk without fear into that school again, I mean she can't even be in the back yard without shouting and mourn. And it breaks our heart. "His voice was sad, and his hands were shaking when holding hands with Hiram firmly.

"Therapy, not only for her, for you and all those around her, kidnapping not only affects the person kidnapped but all around it, if you take a group therapy will not only help you with all this but also will help you to know how to treat her, how to understand Rachel, for example, is good for her to talk about what happened, but only if she wants, is not good to force her to speak, if you talk a lot about what happened without her being okay with that will deepen the trauma, because her mind is going to revive it. If you see her getting anxious for tell the story or for listen it, stop, change the subject and talk about something pleasant. It's just the way her body has to say it's too much. If it necessary she should say "I do not want to talk about this now." Look also is normal that people who have been released to avoid people, stimuli, thoughts and situations that remind her the event, difficulty to control the fear or terror even after the kidnapping. Rachel may have an unusual need for security, for company, not to re-experience the solitude she lived, so it is good if you not left her alone for periods longs of time, she should start to feel comfortable and safe when surrounded by people, and treat her to leave her room and feel that she is not in danger, do things she enjoy and relax, things that make her return to find herself, And with respect to school only time will tell, but it is good if she decides what to do, if she does not want to return, she should not. I think that's something only Rachel can decide."

* * *

_ I think that's something only Rachel can decide._

"Santana, I'm sure there's a reason why they sent us up here, stop spying." Artie said from the room to the latina who was for several minutes hiding on the stairs listening.

"The man talks a lot why he just can't tell us in simple words that Rachel is so screwed up."

"Santana! -Jesse yelled at her almost in a whisper, leaving the hall bath. "Could you be a little kind?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to being 'kind' besides I want to help Rach, You don't want help her? "Asked the brunette coming back to the room Jesse walked behind her.

"Sure, WE ALL WANT, but ...

"Now we need focus on what's important, Rachel, we have to be firm and strong for her, we can't keep pretending around her that what happened didn't happen. Instead of feeling sorry for her we have to help her to feel good again." Santana folded her arms across her chest making eye contact with Jesse.

Jesse stared at her before sighing in defeat, his gaze drifted from Santana to the little brunette lying in bed ignoring her surroundings. "She still asleep?"

"No, she still drugged, with that amount of medicine I don't understand how she has a lucid moment." Kurt said, sitting in bed playing with the pills on the nightstand beside her bed. "There are pills to sleep, nightmares, vitamins for anemia, pain pills, stress relievers even injections for panic attacks, but of course for emergencies only and the list goes on."

"It's like a mini pharmacy." Mercedes said." Not even Finn had to take so many medicines.-

Jesse looked at Rachel with a sad smile, his heart melted just by seeing her chest rise and fall slowly, so quiet that even looked like it wasn't the effect of the pills and she doesn't suffer at all.

Puck also sigh at see her. "Why are we here? You know that Rachel doesn't like we're all in the same room with her, get scared"

Santa looked steadily. "Finally... it passed sentence to that son of a bitch and ...

"I really don't want to know anything about him in my life unless you tell me he's going to be executed so I can attend and sit in the front row. "Quinn interrupted the brunette before she finished, her words came out with pure bitterness.

"No, he ... n-no... it was not sentenced to death ... but he was sentenced to life in prison without parole, will spend his entire miserable life rotting in jail. "Santana spat.

" Can we stop talking about him? I still have nightmares ... please? "Tina looked beseechingly, sitting next to Rachel. Mike took her hands in his and kissed her gently on the back of her hand, looking at her kindly in an attempt to calm the tremor that ran through her.

"The point is ... maybe she would feel better knowing that he would never be able to hurt her or ...us and well me and Britt ... Brittany! What are you doing?"

Everyone looked at the blonde quickly without even notice what she was doing before. Brittany was kneeling next to the bed by sticking small gold star on the entire face of Rachel." What? I'm just trying to make her feel good, she likes gold stars and I thought she would be glad to be bright and full of stars when she awoke. Logic." She said 'eloquently'

"Ok-a-y Okay, w-whatever." They all returned thier attention to Santana, as she tried to organize her mind." I thought we can divide the time with Rachel ... and now that I heared what the doctor said, the idea made sense, we ... you know, can have a kind of schedule to be with Rachel and let her get used to us again and know that we are not going to hurt her."

"I think understand what you mean." Kurt said considering the idea.

"Since she doesn't like that we are all together with her, we can make 'teams' and every day take care of her. We can try this week and if it works continue. And since Finn technically live here he stays with her the other half of the day."

"Sounds good to me, so Mike and I will come Monday." She affectionately kissing him on the lips.

"Britt, Santana and I took on Tuesday. "Quinn agreed.

" Puck, Jesse and Artie on Wednesdays and Thursdays Mercedes and Kurt."Santana said.

"What about Friday?" Jesse asked.

"That day is only for Finn, and Saturdays and Sundays with her parents." Mercedes said happy about the idea. "Maybe this will work."

"Speaking of Finn Where is he?" Artie asked.

"He said he had to do something important but he said will be here soon. I guess he is on his way. "Jesse said, looking at Rachel, still hypnotized by her serenity.

"Kids come down, we need to talk with you." Hiram's voice was heard in the room.

Everyone whispered a small goodbye to the brunette before leave trying not to make noise, Jesse made sure everyone had already left and returned quickly to give her a little kiss on the forehead and smile before leaving.

Coming down the stairs he met Finn opened the front door (with the key that Leroy had given him so he could come and go at will) was carrying a small box with holes.

"Hey, her dads have something to tell us, the doctor was here today." Jesse said a little nervous, trying to break the tension that had grown between them.

"I-Is she okay, right?" He asked with obvious concern.

"Yes ... w-what you got there?"

"Nothing ...just ... just a gift,I 'll go in a second I just want to see her." And without further he went up the stairs to her room. Carefully opened the door, his heart beating in his chest at see, her, smiled to himself and walked slowly, he sat on the bed and gently put the box on the floor.

Had been difficult days, Finn was the only person that Rachel let be near her but that doesn't excluded him from many things, sometimes Rachel rejected him, was something he didn't understand, she seemed to have an internal struggle. Not long ago she spoke with him and one day she started to ignore him too, that didn't prevent him trying,he kept talking to her only now didn't expect any answer, once he made the mistake of hugging her without first ask if he could, and it was horrible, she started screaming and crying and begging him not to hurt her, the fear in her eyes don't let him sleep that night. After that Finn try to be more careful with her, and yet, when he was around, Rachel felt safe, happy and that terrified her.

He pulled out his cell and took a picture of her, she looked so adorable that he wanted to keep that image. he took time to admire it, Finn couldn't help laughing when he saw her beautiful face full of stars on the screen. When his attention returned to her, was surprised to see her brown eyes looking at what he does.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful, I couldn't help it." He showed her the photo.

Rachel took her hand to her face, feeling the stickers .

"Let me." Finn took each sticker carefully from her face until remove the last. "Done."

His eyes met hers,Finn felt the connection between them, electricity through him, his heart racing more and more. All about Rachel was so intense for him. His body vibrated, his soul and everything he has,sometimes he was afraid of the power that Rachel had on him, with a glance she could get him out of his body, he just could not resist her.

She just looks at him and then turned back to stare into space.

Finn was taken out of his thoughts and returned to the task at hand. "I brought you something ... a gift, I know you already have a pet ... mmm Dumbledore ... b-but your dad told me you've always wanted a kitten, so I brought you one."

The brunette turned her attention to him immediately as he was taking something out of a box, was a kitten, a really small one, all it hair was white except for the legs, were black, it's eyes were blue and the little nose had a tone pale pink.

"It took me so long choose one, they were all so cute but then I saw this, it is so pretty and it seems that is wearing little socks and I thought it would be perfect for you because you used to wear socks and I thought when you were ready to, you know, go out and re-your clothes would be great if your cat also use them... and I also chose it because it was the only one different... from the others cats, it is like you... different, unique, beautiful and special."

Finn put the kitten gently in her arms. "It's perfect for you."

He could swear saw a small spark of light in her eyes when she touched the kitten for the first time, saw how her face lit up as her fingers played with it's small ears, which made the little feline purr with happiness,it rubbed against her hands as it walking on her belly.

Finn loved the small moments, almost fugases, that her sad look disappear. "I think likes you." He said giving her his adorable crooked smile.

The kitten walked to the side of her body to find a comfortable spot on her bed and curled up near her feet.

"I have to go down with the others ... but before I wanted to be with you, would you mind if I lie and hug you?"

Rachel keep watching the kitten at her feet, Finn wanted to interpret her silence as a yes and lie near her body, paying attention to any reaction that would tell him that she wasn't comfortable, leaned his head on her shoulder and gently put his hand on her stomach. It felt so good to be like this with her, it seemed that everything wrong go away.

"Rachel, baby ... you know, I really like being with you... I-I know you're scared, I promised you I wouldn't leave you and I won't, and I know what you're trying do... you think you protecting me ... but you don't understand... I-I'm just going to be safe while I'm with you, if I not with you I don't feel complete, I don't feel happy... I'll take care of you, I know it's horrible that everyone forced you to talk when you don't want to and treat you like you are damaged... I will not treat you like that... I'm not going to push to do anything that you don't want but please... just don't push me away from you, please don't ... and even if you try it won't work ... okay, I will not let you go away from me again." He put little kisses on the exposed skin of her shoulder and made little circles around her navel.

Rachel's hand stopped his movements, Finn panicked thinking that had bothered her and tried to move away from her but Rachel stopped him.

"Rachel?" He asked confused.

The brunette wasn't seeing him, she stared at the ceiling without actually seeing anything, guided his hand in hers to her chest over her heart. Finn felt her heart beating like a drum at a rapid pace, he smiled to himself, approached to her ear and whispered. "I know, I love you too."

A tear rolled down her cheek and before Finn could say or do something she turn around on the bed her back to him. He was not sure how to react, his first impulse was to remove his hand but Rachel did 't let him, he felt her need for him to be close, the way she held his hand tightly to keep him in her heart, the way she had cried in silence and her tiny body trembling against his reminded him how vulnerable she is now, and like him, she needed him with her.

He hugged her from behind, pulled her close to his chest, his front is pressed tightly against her, with his free hand brushed her hair away to expose her neck and placed small kisses repeatedly before accommodate his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you ... I'm here for you and I will not leave you ... no matter how much you ignore me." Finn whisper. "You don't get rid of me so easy ... I'll never leave you, I love you too much to give up with us, you need time and I understand it just don't push me away."

When Jesse went up to look for Finn found the image that made his blood boil and break his heart, both of them are asleep facing away from him, spooned up against each other.

He stood at the door for a long time trying to find the strength to move on, in every sense of the word, then gave them a little sad but sincere smile and left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
thoughts?**

I'm working on the next chapter, I hope to finish it this week.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! A little late...


	25. Chapter 25:Welcome to the new normal:2

**I tried not to do it so long, tell me what you think, ****It took longer than I expected, sorry. ****Thank you very much for your reviews, it mean a lot to me ...really thank you very much, from my heart. ****So, I hope you enjoy it, your comments are always welcome!**

**I'm still looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested or do you recommend one, I'll be grateful.**

**Meanwhile, I tried to not have mistakes, but if it any, sorry.**

**Thanks again ...**

**Enjoy!**

**Glee is not mine, I mean it.**

* * *

The summer holidays had just begun and the glee club was willing to devote it exclusively to Rachel, they hoped she could return to school at the end of the holiday.

They had already surpassed the harassment of the media and the horde of reporters in the Berry's house courtyard,The had to testify again on that fateful day in school and face the trial. The next step, perhaps ironically, the most difficult, is to convince Rachel that together could get through this. They put their plan into action, her parents were very happy that their daughter had such good friends. Finn also was very happy with the idea, wanted to bring back the old Rachel, his Rachel.

**MONDAY**

Mike and Tina arrived early, could not wait for make a great day for her friend, Hiram received them with a smile and told them to go up to her room.

They entered the room feeling optimistic.

"Hi Rachel." Tina took the initiative.

The brunette was lying in a bed in her pajamas, stroking and playing with the kitten. She looked at them a brief moment and return to what she was doing, ignoring the presence of the two teenagers.

"We come to spend the day with you, are you okay with that?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

Rachel followed in silence.

Mike followed the example of Tina. "M-My mom sent you some of her special meal." He said with a smile.

"If you remove the chicken feet doesn't taste as bad." Tina tried to make Rachel laugh, something that Mike didn't give much grace.

Again no answer.

Tina sat next to her and brushed her hair from her forehead, Rachel shivered at the touch but then relaxed.

Mike sat in the bed next to Tina.

"Do you know that Mike and I are dating? ... It was very spontaneous a-and I love him ... he is my first love." She said smiling, Mike took her hand.

"I know you know what I mean right? ... You feel the same way for Finn"

Rachel stopped stroking the kitty and looked at smiled at her and thought she had achieved it, but with the speed that appeared hope faded when the little brunette turned her attention to the kitten.

Tina sighed sadly. "You know ... I really would like to talk to you about this ... the truth is that before entering glee, you were my friend ... maybe not as now we are but we grew together, and you are an important part of our little family ... I love you and I miss you." She said sincerely.

"Rachel ... I love you too... I miss everything about you, you are really talented ... but now Tina and I prepared something special for you." Both smiled and stood up,Tina pulled out a small CD from his bag and put it in the recorder on the desk of Rachel.

**M-See, I really couldn't sing I could never really sing What I couldn't do was...**

**T- Sing!**  
** M-I have trouble with the... -**  
** T-Note!**  
** M-It goes all around my... -**  
** T-Throat!**  
** M-It's a terrifying... -**  
** T-Thing!**  
** M-See, I really couldn't hear Which note was lower or was... -**  
** T-Higher!**  
** M-Which is why I disappear If someone says, "Let's start a... -**  
** T-Choir!"**  
** M-Hey, when I begin to... -**  
** T-Shriek!**  
** M-It's a across between I... -**  
** T-Squeak!**  
** M-And a quiver or I... -**  
** T-Moan!**  
** M-It's a little like a... -**  
** T-Croak!**  
** M-Or the record player... -**  
** T-Broke!**  
** M-What it doesn't have is... -**  
** T-Tone!**  
** M-Oh, I know you're thinking what a crazy... -**  
** T-Ding-a-ling**  
** M-But I really couldn't... -**  
** T-Sing!**  
** M-I could never really... -**  
** T-Sing!**  
** M-What I couldn't do was... -**  
** T-Sing! **  
** M-But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in... -**  
** T-Power**  
** M-And all my friends Say I am perfect for the shower**  
** M-Still, I'm terrific at a... -**  
** T-Dance!**  
** M- 'Cause I'm messin' on my**  
** T-Pants!**  
** M-I'm a birdie on the... -**  
** T-Wing!**  
** M-But when I begin to... -**  
** T-Chirp!**

**M-They say, "Who's the little..." -**  
**T-Twerp!**  
**M-Goin' 'pong' instead of... - '**  
**T-Ping'!"**  
** M-And when Christmas comes And all my friends go caroling**  
** M-It is so dishearten -**  
** T-ning!**  
** M-It is so disquiet -**  
** T-ting!**  
** M-It is so discourag -**  
** T-ging!**  
** M-Darling, please stop answer -**  
** T-ring!**  
** M-See, I really couldn't -**  
** T-sing!**  
** M-I could never really -**  
** T-sing!**

**MT-SING!**

Rachel looked on quietly during their performance, she also missed them but something just don't let her.

Both ended with the song waiting for a positive response from the brunette but nothing.

Both were a little sad about it, but understand.

Attempted to establish a conversation with her and encourage her to speak but without success.

After a while the two teens leave with their smiles off.

"Any luck?" Hiram asked with hope, despite their faces.

"No." They said said in unison

Hiram looked a little disappointed. "Well, thanks anyway, and tell your mom thanks for the meal."

"Seriously take away the chicken feet before eating." Tina said almost dramatically.

"Tina ... stop making fun of mom's food." They left the house.

"I'm sorry baby, I love you." She said smiling.

Mike smiled back. "I love you too."

"But I hate your mother's food"

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

As soon Mike and Tina left, Finn arrived.

Rachel was looking toward the ceiling, the kitten was asleep next to her.

Finn went to her and took 'Finny-bear', lay on the floor pulling his hand holding the teddy, like a puppet.

"Hi Rach." Finn said, feigning another voice.

Rachel look at him.

"Is me, Finny-bear and I came to talk to you about something very, very important, Finn does not like when Rachel is sad,Finn want me to tell you that Finn loves Rachel very much ... And it hurts Finn to see Rachel like this and ... Finn also misses Rachel ... do not tell Finn I told you this but... Finn thinks that Rachel has the most beautiful, kissable and soft lips around the world ... And Finn is scary try to kiss them cause Finn does not want to make Rachel feel bad ... but Finn would do anything for kiss Rachel one more time."

Rachel stretched out her hand to reach the hand that held Finny-bear.

Finn stuck his head and smiled shyly at her, she stares at him.

He approached her with uncertainty until their faces were just inches away. "Finny-bear is telling the truth." He whispered.

He kissed her forehead and handed little kisses across her beautiful face.

"I love you." said grazing his lips against hers, she didn't move, that encouraged Finn to try to kiss her. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, looked at her again making sure she agreed, Rachel just looked at him expectantly, he kissed her again, she didn't move just let him kiss her.

"You are so beautiful, I love you ... I know you'll get through this ... I know you can, you're the bravest, strong and intelligent girl I have ever met."

* * *

"I can't do this ... Why this is so difficult?"

"Shelby, just relax ... She will understand." Leroy looked how Shelby paced nervously from side to side, he was holding Beth in his arms , the baby looked around smiling at everything she saw.

" I'll just going in there and tell her, she knows that I love her, right? So she will understand and accept it... okay I'm ready." Shelby looked determined and then she entered to the room.

"Good luck ... wish good luck to mommy sweetie." Leroy told the baby.

Rachel was leaning against the headboard of the bed, humming a tune to herself as she scratched the cat's tummy who purred happily. Shelby wanted to use that Finn had gone home for clean clothes to speak alone with Rachel.

She sat up in bed with Rachel. "Hey honey". She started "Did you have a good day?"

There was silence, Shelby began to succumb to nerves. "Each day you get more beautiful." She said at random, with a nervous smile.

"Mmm ... your parents have been very kind with me for letting me stay ... I like being around you, be part of your life." Shelby tried to read her face, Rache only paid attention to the damn cat! "Rach look at me." The brunette woman took her chin to make her see her, Rachel looked at her with glazed eyes. "Rachel, I love you and want you too be part of my life." Shelby swallow her fear and insecurity. "So I want you to meet someone very important in my life." Shelby took the kitten gently off her lap, Rachel didn't want to let it go but eventually relented."It will be only a moment." Shelby got up, her palms were sweating. "J-Just wait."

Shelby quickly returned with a baby in her arms and sat back down in bed. "S-She is... is your baby sister ... Beth" She said smiling. " Beth she is your big sister, say hi to Rachel my love." The baby looked at Rachel and smiled, the little brunette looked at the baby and then to her mother.

"I adopted her, she needed a home ... Isn't she beautiful? ... now I have the two of you and I have never been happier, my two girls, I love you and that will never change... I also love her , she is so adorable ... I was thinking that maybe I could bring Beth up here and-d bring her toys, you could play with her and sing to her ... she loves when I sing." Rachel looked at her, just that.

" Would you like that? ... Maybe when she grows up you could help me to teach her singing ... Do you wanna hold her?" She asked with an open heart.

Rachel stared at her, it seemed as if she wanted to cry, Rachel stretched, Shelby thought she wanted to reach Beth but felt the tears in her eyes when saw that Rachel just wanted to take her kitten again.

"Well ... I ... I'll let you alone." She said trying not to cry."I- I love you, I will come to see you in the morning..." She kissed her forehead and went as fast as she could.

"Shelby I really sorry." Leroy watched everything from the door, he felt bad for her, he thought that Rachel would take it better.

"Yeah ...me too." She said disappointed, took a last look at the room before leaving with a broken heart, she felt like she had lost Rachel.

* * *

**Tuesday.**

Quinn, Santana and Brittany went into the room silent.

The three girls approached the bed, Rachel had her back to them, Quinn and Santana looked at each other without having any idea of how to talk to the girl, they never were friends,not even when they entered to the glee club, and in that time, most of their "conversations" ended or began with insults. And now they wanted, really wanted to be kind to her, but how, they didn't want to seem hypocritical,the two cheerios knew they had been horrible to Rachel, and wanted get it right, a clean slate, the problem is how to begin.

Their dilemma was alien to the tall blonde, who eagerly ran to the side of the bed to face the little brunette.

Brittany put a big, fat cat on the bed. "Hi Rachy, I brought Lord Tubbington to play with your kitten, he cancel his poker game to come." She said smiling. "Everyone needs a friend."

The smallest cat approached Lord Tubbington, the size difference was too obvious, and it appeared that the kitten is thrilled with her new friend because she started to jump from side to side of Lord Tubbington . Rachel stayed watching the cats interacting

"Does your cat have a name?"

Having no answer, Brittany's face turned sad."Rachy are you mad at me? ... Why you don't wanna talk to me?"

"No honey, Rachel is not mad at you, just doesn't feel like talking." Santana decided to step in scene, took the chair of the vanity of the diva and approached it to the bed next to Brittany.

"It's like when you felt sick and had no desire to talk or do anything, you remember Britt?" Quinn said, she sat on the bed near Brittany.

Immediately her face lit up again. "Oh Rachy, are you sick? Don't worry we will take care of."

"Hey Rachel, you might not expect to see us here, is weird, look...we know that we haven't been kind to you, and well... we want to change that, I hope ... we hope you wont feel uncomfortable with us here and give us an opportunity to be your friends." Santana said nervously.

"Rachel, I really sorry for have been so awful to you, and all the names that I have set, I really hope you'll forgive me, I guess now, with everything that is happening and what happened, I changed and I think... I done me softer and I have had time to reflect all aspects of my life, I was wrong, I'm aware, I just want to believe in second chances...you know before ...I... thought I was bravest and strongest girl all over Ohio, but I was in a error, you are and you really admire. I'm sincere."

Rachel kept looking down with tears running away from her eyes._ I'm not brave I'm a fucking coward_. She thought to herself.

"I want to apologize too... for being horrible to you, I was so focused on keeping my reputation, stupid little things, I know that's not justified but I wont be that person any more, I don't even know her, ... I'm sorry, even when I got pregnant you offered your friendship and you were nice to me ... Puck told me why you did what you did ... you know ... thanks... you not only saved me, you saved her too , and I don't think a thanks is enough, Rachel ... We are here for you, I know you've heard this a lot these days, but we say it for real, we will support you in everything ... we can't imagine the pain you feel now, but ... We know how is feeling lonely and distressed and sometimes ... desperate ... and we know that doesn't talk about it, is much worse, the pain consumes you from within." Quinn also wept as she spoke. "You can talk to us when you need it."

"I think you're hot, and cute too cute to be sad ... I don't want you to be sad ... Sad people make me sad ... and I hate being sad." Brittany stroked the girl's hair affectionately.

Santana looked lovingly at her girlfriend and then looked at Rachel, she looked scared and confused ... lost, the situation was different but she had seen that same look in the mirror.

"Rach, I know we are the last people whom you trust, it is hard to trust after feeling pain and being insecure about everything, I know ... I ... I came out of the closet not long ago ... Rather, I fell out of the closet ... I had ... a heated fight with Finn in the middle of the hallways at school... I was upset, he was upset ... I don't even remember how it started ... I-I just I started yelling and I was angry and well ... I hurt him... with the thing that more hurt him ...you, he just exploded ... I don't blame him... and Finn yelled at me things about Britt and then about my sexuality ...and... All who were in the hall heard it a few days later the whole school knew it, and then my parents and my family ... It wasn't as bad as I expected ...but I haven't had the courage to tell them about my relationship with Brittany, neither do in school ... Only the glee club and Mr. Schue knows ... I'm scare ... I remember everything that Kurt suffered...the abuse and ... after everyone at school knew, I could feel their eyes on me ... I feel how they watching every move I do and I heard them whispering behind my back ... I feel like I have a huge neon sign on me... and I don't want Britt feel the same, I don't want anyone hurt her ... my parents don't mind really, and they have been very supportive ... But now they see me differently ... thats how you feel? You feel observed ... labeled as a freak show, as if all that someone see to see you...is.. is a big neon sign with the words kidnapped in it ... what happened to me, is nothing compared to yours but I'm telling you this cause I can understand what you're going through."

Santana broke down and started to cry free until she found the strength to go on. "I say this as a friend, I want to be your friend you can trust me."

Brittany took Santana's hand. The blonde's eyes were full of tears, Brittany was not stupid as everyone thought, but all she understood of what Santana said was that she loved her and how sad she had been these days and she didn't like to see sad people and less to the girl she loves.

Quinn tried to catch her breath, a train of emotions hit her.

"Rachel, I ... I have felt lost ... After Beth was born ... I lost what I think I have never really had,I spend half of my life pretending to be someone I'm not and... in one point and I lost myself ... I feel like I have lost my way ... And now I have to find it again ... Just like you, and if you let me ... I would be there to help ... I really want to be your friend too."

The three girls were sincere to the little brunette.

The Latina clean her tears and smiled at the beautiful blonde who had her head resting on Rachel's head as she played with her hair and let out tears over it. She still held her hand tightly.

Rachel was looking down without paying much attention, or at least that's what they believed.

"I think it's time to go ... Come on babe, we have to let Rachel rest." Santana helped her up from where she was sat.

"Rachy, don't be sad, please ... You don't have to, you still alive ... You should be happy for that, when I am sad mom gives me ice cream,I'll bring you ice cream, I can bring to Lord Tubbington played with booties."

"¿Booties?" Quinn laughed between sobs as she wiped her tears.

"That's how I call her,she is using little pretty boots, it's like the cat with boots but small." Brittany kissed her several times on the forehead. "Goodbye, Rachy"

Brittany took the fat cat in her arms, Santana leaned up to Rachel and whispered. "You can trust me, I'll be willing to listen, I mean it."

Suddenly Rachel's arms were around her neck holding her tightly in a hug, the Latina heard the girl let out a soft, repressed sob.

Santana smiled against her hair. "Its okay, you're doing well, I swore, soon you will be okay."

Rachel let her go, for the first time since they arrived she looked into her eyes,they reflecting a big sadness. Santana smiled and wiped Rachel's tears with her thumb. "You'll be fine."

Quinn also said goodbye to the girl. "I'll be around when you need me, I'll be there honey, okay?"

Rachel looked at the blonde and nodded gently.

Quinn smiled big. "Yes sweetie? okay." She kissed her cheek gently.

When the door closed behind the girls, Rachel sat up on her bed and stared at the door, assimilating what just had happened. The kitten jumped into her lap faithfully.

Rachel looked at her kitten. "Everyone needs a friend."

When they were going to leave the house they met Finn.

"Hey ... How did it go?"

"Okay ... in fact it was ... something good, we're happy to help." Quinn said wistfully looking at Finn.

"Thanks for doing this, it means a lot to me and I'm sure for her too". He said smiling.

Quinn, doubtful, approached Finn and hugged him.

He was surprised, but it felt good, he'd lie if he said he had no feelings for her any more, he still cared about her, but not in and look romantic, Quinn was not as bad as it seemed, she had just made some mistakes, now Finn thinks that he know her more now than when they were dating. It is weird but he loves her more as a friend than as a girlfriend. She would always be that special girl who he fell in love and a part of him will always love her, but the truth was that they never belonged together, just not feeling right, It didn't feel like it feels with Rachel, he thought he would never get over Quinn but now his future was waiting upstairs.

"Quinn, we have to go. Santana broke the moment, Quinn nodded and smiled awkwardly back to Finn, perhaps she felt the same.

The three girls were about to leave.

"Santana, wait ... I can talk to you one moment please, in private?" The Latina stopped at the door and looked at him strangely. "Tell me."

Finn waited for Brittany and Quinn leave and started talking.

"Santana ... We ... well I haven't had the opportunity ... I mean ... I-I regret for what happened ... You know." Finn sighed." I should never say that Brittany would never love someone like you or that she wasn't stupid enough to love you ... and ... I'm sorry to repeat it again now ... I'm not good at apologies,I mean that... I should never have said that ... or yell at you the way I did."

"No need to apologize ... was partly my fault too ... , I should have never said that Rachel was better with those guys than with you or that Rachel should be very happy to not see you any more ... Or

"Okay I got it the first time."

"Sorry, I'm not very good at apologies... What I meant to said was that you don't need to apologize, I ...

"No, I have to." Finn interrupted her." I shouldn't have yell at you all those horrible things, and I shouldn't do it in front of everyone, I hadn't the right to tell your secret."

"Yes, but it was my fault, I started the fight."

"Yes but ...

"Now we will discuss about who had the fault?"

Finn laughed. "No, I just want you to know that ... I really sorry, I feel I ruined your life." He said embarrassed.

Santana looked down and then to Finn, she tried to lower her defenses."I accept your apology Finn." She said sincerely.

He approached to the Latina and before she react he hugged her , Santana tried to contain the urge to kick him out of her, and accepted the hug,she gave him little pats on the back.

"By the way, you don't ruined my life, in fact you helped me to accept who I am, gave me the push I needed ... I ... I thank you."

Both were separated, when Santana was leaving said Finn stopped her again.

"Wait ... I just wanna say that you shouldn't let that what other people think stop you from being with the person you love, if you love Brittany you shouldn't be ashamed or afraid to show it in public, one day you could wake up and discover that she's no longer is there and you never had the chance to prove it to her, to tell her... It's like if a huge tractor pass over you again and again and you just can die, feeling how is breaking your bones, I know that, no ... let them tell you who you should love."

Santana looked at him, smiled and walked out the door to meet her friends.

On the way to Brittany's home, Santana thought about what Finn had said as she watched the blonde sitting beside her, talking to Lord Tubbington about his problem with the alcohol. She loves Brittany, she had no doubt about it, she loved her from the first time she saw her, and she want to shout out to the world her relationship with her, although she loved to make love to Brittany every time she had the opportunity, and kiss her at will when they were alone, she also craved a contact just as intimate but innocent in public, like holding hands in the street, hugging in the hallways of the school and dance with her at the prom. Then she thought what if she loses Brittany, if she had never admitted to herself that she was in love with her best friend or if she will never have the courage to show their relationship to the world.

Brittany looked at her girlfriend and realized she was crying.

"Why are you crying San? Please don't cry. "Brittany sat closer to her, started kissing her tears.

Santana smiled. "Britt ... I love you, I- I cann't imagine my life without you, if you had been the one who was ki... If someone took you away from me ... I ... would look for you under rocks if it was necessary I will never let anything bad happen to you, and I'll rip the head of anyone who dares to hurt you, I'll kick the shit out of anyone who hurt you"

"I know San, I love you too."

"Britt I will... I want to tell your parents and mine about us, I wont hide our relationship nevermore, I'm very proud of it, I wont hide you, I want us to be a couple as a real couple ... but baby you have to know that not everyone will understand, and some people can be really bad,I don't want them to make you feel bad"

"Santana, I really don't care, I really don't pay much attention, not when I'm with you, it's like when I take too much syrup cough and I forgetting where I am or my name, you are like my syrup cough, you make me feel like floating in clouds and good, like the Ke$ha song says."

The Latin took the chin of the blonde and crashed her lips to hers in a passionate kiss, full of love.

Quinn looked at her friends through the rearview mirror while she was driving, she smile to see the kiss,she was happy for them, it have been to much since she didn't feel that connection with someone special.

* * *

It was night and Hiram went to his room to sleep after going for a glass of water, when he met a Finn Hudson accommodating his pillow as if he were preparing to sleep on the floor right in front of the door of his daughter .

"Finn, son what are you doing?" He ask surprised.

Finn used to sleep much at Berry's home and since Shelby and Beth used the guest room, he slept on the couch thing that he didn't mind, he would sleep in mud if that's what it took to be near to Rachel.

"I ... I'll sleep here ... Sometimes I hear her cry or waking up from a nightmare and hear how you wake at midnight to comfort her until she returns to sleep and I thought maybe if I stay here I can take care of her so you can rest."

Hiram smiled to the boy. "Finn you know, I really like you ... Why not, if Rachel is fine with it, sleep in her room, I trust in you." He said in a tone stern and tough.

"I would never do anything to hurt Rachel, I'm in love with your daughter."

"I know, and I think that's what worries me ... go." Said in a kinder tone, he didn't like much the idea of a teenage boy sleeping in the same room with her baby girl, but he knew that Finn was a good kid who only cared about his daughter.

The room was dark except for the light which produced the lamp on the nightstand beside the bed, which was always on at night for Rachel's fear of the darkness that had aggravated from her "situation", Finn noticed that Rachel was awake despite the hour.

"Baby it's late, what are you doing awake., you should be asleep already." He sat at one side of the her.

Rachel looked at him worried, Finn looked at the table and realized that the sleeping pills still there

"Why haven't you taken your meds yet?" Rachel looked at her nightstand a little ashamed, for some reason. Finn understood what she was trying to say with her eyes.

"Want to try to sleep without them right? ... Okay I understand that." He said smiling.

"Your father gave me permission to sleep with you tonight, if you agree with that, of course."

Rachel said nothing, he took it as something good, he was ready to settle into the floor when she stopped him and made him a space in bed.

"You want me to sleep in the bed with you?" He had to be sure.

She looked into his eyes and nodded her head gently, Finn's heart raced, was the first time in a while she gave him a straightforward answer.

Wasting no time he fills the space created for him, when his body was already in bed, Rachel immediately settled near him.

"You know that first you have to close your eyes to sleep right?" Rachel still had her eyes open as if she was afraid to close them. Finn had an idea,he stretched to turn off the light, when all was dark Rachel tensed noticeably and began breathing erratically and hyperventilate.

"Baby relax, I'm here, right next to you, nothing will hurt you, come here." He didn't have to say it twice, in seconds Rachel was in his arms, shaking. "Baby, trust me just close your eyes."

He didn't know if she did or not but he hope so, Finn settled so that Rachel's head was on his chest.

"Just close your eyes and hear how my heart beats just for you." Rachel began to relax.

"I'll be awake until you fall asleep, I'll take care of your dreams." He whispered. "Don't think of anything, just let yourself go, let the dream take you, I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel forced herself to close her eyes and concentrated on the beating of his heart.

"Hear my voice ... Rach I'll sing for you, my voice is just for you." He said, stroking her hair.

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**  
** Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**  
** But I got lost a time or two**  
** Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**  
** I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

_Is your fault... slut._ Rachel hugged tightly to his chest, ignoring the voice

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**  
** Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**  
** Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**  
** This much I know is true**  
** That God blessed the broken road**  
** That led me straight to you**

** I think about the years I spent just passing through**  
** I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**  
** But you just smile and take my hand**  
** You've been there you understand**  
** It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

**Now I'm just rolling home**  
** Into my lover's arms**  
** This much I know is true**  
** That God blessed the broken road**  
** That led me straight to you**

** That God blessed the broken road**  
** That led me straight to you…**

His voice and the heart beats were the perfect harmony, by the time he finished the song Rachel started to surrender to the sleep, several minutes after she had fallen asleep in his arms, feeling his soft touch and hearing his heart beating for her.

True to his promise, Finn didn't sleep until he had ensured that she was already asleep.

Rachel got a peaceful night without pills.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**thoughts?**

**I'll try to update soon ...**


	26. Chapter 26:Colorblind

**Well here's a new chapter, thank you very much for your reviews always make me smile: D**

**I hope you like it. **

**Sorry if there are any mistake!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday**

"All I'm saying is if someone understands how is to be useless and woebegone at a situation is me." Artie took her hand in his."Some things happen in life, things that change you ... forever, things that we never fully understand, and not worth trying to do it 'cause only tortured us to ourselves."

He sighed. "Life sometimes is unfair Rachel, very unfair ... but if we only focus on the bad parts ... slowly we lose the beauty that life truly is. ... you just have to learn to live with it, I still doing it and in my experience I can tell you that you just never get over it completely ... but with time everything is better, it changes and you keep going on with your life, it is important don't let it becoming in an anchor that sink you and don't let it get you caught in the past, you know, learn to smile to the future by learning from the past but never keep the pain and the word what if."

Rachel looked Artie carefully as he spoke, a few tears got out from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, he gave her a warm smile. "It is too soon to you feel good but you will, you are strong ... but well ... I brought a gift, something I did."

Artie pulled out a box, wrapped with glossy pink paper and gold sparkles with a big white bow, he handed it to the brunette.

"Open it". Artie insisted eagerly.

Rachel looked at Artie and then Puck, both smiled her, then she looked at gift wrap, took off the bow and began to gently tear the paper to open the box.  
"It is a digital picture frame, passes different photos every five seconds."

The picture frame was very nice, the frame was thin and it had a pink background with flowers and petals form a stronger shade of pink and half a screen. Artie turned it on.

The first photo was of all the glee club, the yearbook´s photo, then a photo of Mr. Shue smiling in a park behind him was a beautiful tree, he was holding in his hands a big sign with the words: **RACHEL'S BERRY BIGGEST FAN.**

The following photo was Quinn, Santana and Brittany in the same place where Mr. Shue was, the three were smiling and the three held a sign that said: **YOU ARE NOT ALONE.**

Then there was a picture of Mike hugging Tina from behind while she also held a sign: **YOU INSPIRE US**

Then Artie, he had a big smile and his head sticking out of a sign: **WE LOVE YOU, WELCOME BACK.**

Then Puck appreciated with his badass look, sexy and sweet with a sign: **YOU ALWAYS WILL BE MY HOT PRINCESS , KEEP YOUR HEAD HIGH.**

Kurt and Mercedes appeared , with funny faces as if they were posing for a magazine photo with a sign: **YOU ARE OUR STAR.**

Jesse had a very striking sign (just like him):** I ADMIRE YOU.**

Finn appeared on the screen, smiling with a huge sign:** I LOVE YOU BABE, YOU MAKE ME BETTER. THANKS FOR LEAVING ME LOVE YOU.**

Shelby smiled and carried a sign decorated with gold stars: **I LOVE YOU, SWEETIE, I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU.**

Her dads were the next to appear: **WE ARE VERY PROUD OF** YOU,** WE ARE HERE FOR YOU.**

All appeared posing in the same place, her heart filled with joy to see and know the things so beautiful they thought about her. Her eyes lit up.

"We all made our own signs I hope you like it, so every time you're afraid, you feel lonely and you feel sad you can see this picture frame and you'll know you have a bunch of crazy and freak people who loves you and supports you in everything. And in their own way understands what you're going through."

Rachel smiled to Artie, she was red and tear stained her face and despite the sadness that was clearly on her face, there was a flash of happiness.

Puck knelt before her, took her hands." I'm not good on feelings, you know that. But I love you, you always have been the only person who doesn't believe I'm a loser since we were children you made me feel good ... and I promised never to hurt and I disappoint you. ... I don't just mean ... you know ...I- I'm sorry, and thanks ... For all you've done, I can never thank you enough, you saved only thing I'm proud ... thank you. You are important to me Rach." He kissed her knuckles. "You are Rachel Berry a fighter ... keep it that way babe, I care about you, the hot Jews must keep together... You need help ...please accept the help, go to the therapy, we all want you to be okay, don't hide anymore, going to therapy doesn't mean you're damaged, it only mean you love yourself and because you love you, you will do it for you, come on baby... you need get out of this."

* * *

"I like this mansion but honestly if it were mine, I would make the pool bigger,I really hoped to have it one after my graduation from college, I guess that will have to wait a little more ...I mean, how I was supposed to know that I was actually supposed to show to those other classes in school? I was majoring in show choir. I just assumed it would be like in Carmel and the school would get some Asian kid to take Math, English and scientific for me... well I think maybe it was my mistake."

Jesse came after Artie and Puck. It was an awkward moment for both, but then that little spark that their personalities shared made that the words flowed. And soon they were both more comfortable.

Jesse was lay on the bed with her, Rachel hesitated at first, but then she started to like his company and without realizing how she leaned her head on his chest, he reached for her and held her against him, his chin resting on her hair.

He held her while he was holding a magazine. Taking tips for his future life as a celebrity. Rachel loved to hear him dream big, it reminded herself and how she used to be.

"You know it's weird not to hear you talk, I'm not used to. Your voice is like a gift and not use it, is sad."

Jesse closed the magazine, put it aside and took her chin forcing her to look in his eyes.

"I understand that this must be difficult, I'm with you, I know you heard this so many times, but I want you to know that I understand all the dramatic atmosphere of the moment and I know that despite everything you also understand it, after all you are Rachel Barbara Berry that's why I admire you, you are so wonderful and I don't understand how you're still standing after all you've been through."

He wiped her tears with his finger." I don't want to see you cry anymore, you need to recover, stand up and say no to adversity. You don't have to go through this by yourself. I need you in my life, it seems impossible and maybe it is but I know if someone can come out victorious in any situation is you."

Jesse kissed her forehead gently, Rachel looked at him and clung to his body in a big hug.

"You are truly amazing ... you know what you need? A song and you know what song I think of when I think of you?"

Rachel lifted her head from his chest and looked at him with intrigue. Jesse was surprised at how expressive were her eyes, it was like if he can read every word she thought like a book through them, then smiled at her tenderly.

**I studied all the pictures in magazines and books**  
**I memorized the subway map too**  
**It's one block north to Macy's and two to Brothers Brooks**  
**Manhattan, I prepared for you**

He started singing as a whisper, slow and soft, watching her reactions.

**You certainly are diff'rent from what they have back home**  
** Where nothing's over three stories high**  
** And no one's in a hurry or wants to roam**  
** But I do, though they wonder why.**

He smiled again when he saw her staring at him.

**They said I would soon be good and lonely**  
** They said I would sing the homesick blues**  
** So I always have this ticket in my pocket**  
** A ticket home in my pocket**  
** To do with as I choose**

Sang chuckling as he pointed to his pocket and she was doing the same, mimicking every gesture.

**Burn the bridge, bet the store**  
** Baby's coming home no more**  
** Not for the life of me**  
** Break the lock, post my bail**  
** Done my time, I'm out of jail**  
** Not for the life of me**

He sang louder and faster.

**A life that's gotta be more than a one-light town**  
** Where the light is always red**  
** Gotta be more than an old ghost town**  
** Where the ghost ain't even dead**

He felt happier when he saw that she opened and shut her mouth repeatedly while he sang as if she wanted or tried to sing with him.

**Clap-a-your hands, just-a-because**  
** Don't you know that where I am ain't where I was**  
** Not for the life of me**  
** Boh-doh-dee-oh**  
** Not for the life of**  
** Not for the life of**  
** Not for the life …of… me!**

She smile widely, Rachel smiled back but then dropped her head in shame and began to cry.

Jesse's smile went as well. "Soon ... soon you'll be alright. " Said hugging her.

* * *

"I used to be afraid of the dark too ... I used a night light until I was twenty." Shelby took the little pink sponge and dipped it in water then put the strawberry liquid soap that she knew that Rachel likes and gently began carving the skin of her back.

It was noon.

Rachel was sitting in her dads bathtub, she hugged her legs to her chest and stared at the water with bubbles partially scattered, and many more accumulated around her hugging her tiny body while Shelby was kneeling next to the tub with her shirt sleeves rolled up.

The first time she tried to bathe alone,stayed on her shower floor with the cold water hitting her skin, she was too depressed to move until her dad found her, Hiram was frightened, he thought she was dead because she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed, he reached her and felt how soul returned to his body when she open her eyes.

Since then Shelby or her dads helped her bathe.

Shelby was desperate to win the love of Rachel back. She continued washing her body and then with a small cup wet her hair. " I have also a mole on my shoulder." She said smiling at the little brown stain that contrast with her skin.

"You look a lot like me ... When I was your age I was like you ... Funny how time passes, you want me to tell you how I discovered I wanted to be an actress?" She asked hopefully that Rachel had interest in her.

Rachel looked at the water and then looked at her mother and nodded. Shelby dropped the sponge to water, chuckled crying took her cheek with her wet hand and kissed her forehead.

He took the sponge and continued spreading soap in her body." I was ten and my mother rented a Bette Davis movie 'What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?' "Shelby stopped and smiled as if remembering a good time. "When the movie ended I was thinking, hell I could do it better." She chuckled.

"Since then I started acting in my room all the movies I saw, I dressed up and imitated for weeks every performance I saw, although at that time I wasn't good ... in my mind was as good as all those actresses and in my teens, the stage was the only place where I felt free then I discovered I could sing."

"I didn't made it ... like I dreamed it but I'm sure you will." Rachel looked at her and gave her a small sad smile and then looked back at the water.

Shelby took a moment to watch her daughter. She was beautiful and looked so broken, Shelby knew she had made a mistake but she really loved her.

"I want to do it good ... Rachel I really want ... Just please give me the chance ... Just give me that sweetie ... you know I wish I could, I don't know, go somewhere just you and me alone, spend the day together, sing ... I still remember the firts time I sang with you, the first time I felt you move inside of me, when you born ... I never get to hold you, but I saw you ... you spun your little head and looked at me... I want to be with you as your mother ... I-I made a mistake to rejecting you ... but I was afraid of not being good enough for you ... your dads are wonderful and I didn't know how to compete with them. "Shelby sighed, she stopped talking to clear her mind." I've never been good at making a connection with anyone ... I didn't want that happen to me with you, I didn't want to hurt you, I was so scared that's why I thought it was better get out of your life... I'm sorry really sorry okay? I never meant to hurt you ... I was selfish in not thinking about you ... sorry."

"I love you Rachel, I will be better ... I promise ... you could try at least ... let show you I can be your mother?"

Rachel remained silent, making figures on her knees with her fingers.

She gave a sigh of defeat." I don't want you to reject Beth for my fault ... she is just a baby, it isn't her fault the mistakes I made ... it was never my intention to replace you ... Rachel, You are by far ... The best thing I've done ... You are my best decision ... I didn't regret having gave you to Hiram and Leroy... they are wonderful dads who gave you what I couldn't ... I only regret is having gone when you wanted me to stay ... Rachel I love you, do you think that if I didn't you love ... if ... if I didn't worry about you... I would be here begging you?"

Rachel abruptly stopped her movements and slowly looked at her mother, Shelby's eyes bored into her waiting for an answer, Shelby moved uncomfortable, almost anxious she couldn't believe it, when she saw how Rachel opened her mouth to  
answer her heart stopped.

When...

Shelby's cell phone rang making a uncomfortable echoing in the silence of the room.

Both women looked at the cell, which was over the sink, Shelby turned her attention to the little brunette, incredulous that her own phone had just ruined her chance. Rachel looked regretful of having tried to talk to her and then she just looked at the water again.

She quietly swore her bad luck as she stood to take the damn phone, she just wanted to throw it against the wall in frustration.

Yes?" She answered angrily.

"Yes What is going on" She didn't want to sound rude but she couldn't help it

Her anger subsided. "Oh yeah, sorry ... Look this is not a good moment I... what?" Shelby looked at Rachel, who had her head buried in her knees." Honey just wait a moment ... I'll be back soon. "She said quickly.

She left the bathroom to the hallway and kept talking.

"Okay... um ... No I can't ... no one is home and I have to take care of Rachel and ... oh ... I see ... yeah ... No no... don't worry I understand ... Yeah okay ... I'll be there in ten ... Yes thank you." Shelby hung up and sighed swearing her luck again.

She was about to come in to the bathroom when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh ... Finn I thought you were Hiram or Leroy. " She said obviously tense.

"Are you all right?"

"No! I'M NOT ... I'm sorry ... is just ... My friend who is taking care of Beth, she has a personal emergency and has to leave, I have to pick up Beth but ... I can't leave Rachel ... I haven't finished bathing her I just can't leave her ... and her dads went out for food and everything for dinner today and I don't know when they will be back." She said miserably.

Finn thought for a moment and then he had an idea. "Maybe ... I can take care of Rachel, I can finish bathe her ... I can take care of her until you come back."

The woman looked him like he was crazy. "I don't want to sound rude and no intention to offend but I don't think that's a good idea in any situation especially in hers I...

"Why not? I mean, I take care of her all the time and I kind of help bathe her once ... well ... to brush her teeth but it is almost the same and she likes when I'm with her ... and if she doesn't want to I'll understand. I just wanna help." He said innocently.

Shelby looked distressed. Finn read her mind. Besides you have to pick up Beth with your friend ... I know you try hard to be the mother of both but don't need to prove anything to anyone... and you know she love you just needs time ...just go she will be okay with me." He said smiling.

Shelby looked doubtful but his comments made her feel good." You know ... I think you're a good boy and you care about Rachel but if you dare to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable in any way or take advantage of her, I'll really hurt you Finn ... I really like you but she is my daughter and she is my priority."

She gave him her best look of a coach,serious and authoritative.

Finn shuddered at the tone of her voice. "I-I ... understand." He said awkwardly.

Shelby softened but remained firm. I trust that you will be very respectful to her."

"I will."

Shelby came back to the bathroom. "Sweetie" She said softly. "I have to leave ... I kind an emergency ... Finn is here and he will take care of you, your dads will be back soon, and I will too ... he wants to help you finish bathing, are you okay with that?"

Rachel didn't move for several seconds until slowly nodded, hugging her legs to her body more tightly.

"If you don't want to... I can stay a little more ... really." Rachel shook her head, avoiding her gaze.

The woman closed her eyes, calming herself. She gave her a quick kiss on the wet forehead. "I love you." And then she left the bathroom.

"Make sure she take her vitamins, I leave her clothes ready on her bed and some food in the kitchen." She said passing beside him.

Finn watched how Shelby left hastily from the house and then he went to the bathroom.

When he came in, his breathing quickened and had to ignore the sensation of heat that ran through his body and the fact that his pants felt uncomfortably more tight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**all comments are welcome.**

**The next chapter will be ready very soon.**


	27. Chapter 27: Dinner Time

**Hello!**  
**Is very night now so sorry if there are any mistake.**

**Enjoy! All comments are welcome! :)**

* * *

He went to the tub and knelt staring at her, she was just the most beautiful girl he had seen.

Rachel was in front of him, naked and wet. Her wet hair was plastered to her back and framing her face delicately, Finn could see the bottom curve of her right breast hidden from his view by her arm which hugging her legs tightly against her breasts and pushed them together, he could clearly see the valley of her breasts, he could see a small part of the skin of her flat belly. Her naked body was the most amazing view, he stayed with a puzzled look to see such beauty. The lower half of her body disappeared into the water, leaving only her shapely legs to the surface, just some bubbles hid her from him. He licked his lips involuntarily as the water drops slid over her skin deliciously.

His cheeks grew red, tried to ignore the fact that it was the most erotic moment of his life and calmed down his breathing. Reached out and with his finger made small circles on her back, stroking her, her skin felt so smooth.

Rachel looked up at him and she looked scared, he smiled trying to made her relax, admiring her beauty. "Hi" He whispered.

She relaxed a little and lowered her head, Finn sighed choppy and took the cup with his hand trembled as he removed the soap from her skin.

The sound of water and their breaths were the only sounds in the room. He liked to feel her skin and enjoyed caressing her and look after her but wanted her to relax and the silence wasn't Finn's idea of relaxation ( was Finn after all) also remembered the threat of Shelby, he never would take advantage of her but he was a teenager and his body was reacting to the beautiful creature in front of him and the last thing he wanted was to scare her, she had enough trust on him to let him see her in that position so vulnerable and hell he wasn't going to ruin it but he was having a very hard time.

"So, you had a good day?" Finn wanted to start a small talk, took back the cup and wet her hair.

Rachel didn't answer immediately, but nodded slightly as she felt his hands in her hair.

He chuckled." I'm glad ... I like knowing that you have fun, do it more often, I love when you smile , I would like to see you smiling all the time." He took the shampoo and put a generous amount in his hands, the smell of apples flooded his nose, was his favorite smell, it was Rachel's smell.

Began to spread it gently all over her hair,making lather and giving her a gentle massage. She looked at him all the time, Finn was so focused thinking about the mailman running his hands through her brown tufts, that he hadn't noticed it.

He took the cup to wash away the shampoo when he realized how her eyes followed every move he did. Her eyes were so big that intimidated him and even forgot what he was doing, stammered inconsistencies before remembering what he was doing. "Babe close your eyes ... I don't want the soap get into your eyes."

She did and he ended removing all the soap from her. "Now you're ready." He said awkwardly. He took the towel and left it next to her so she can take it. "Need help?"

She shook her head, looking down. "Look babe, I'll go down for something to eat for us I see you in your room, your mom left your clothes ready on your bed." Rachel looked at him in a weird way when he said 'mom'.

"She does the best she can." Finn said giving a crooked smile.

Finn left the bathroom and went down to the kitchen, tried to catch his breath, he felt silly, still remember her body and every curve of it. He felt his body was heated and was sure his cheeks were really red and she had noticed it. He takes a deep breath and gave his body a few moments to calm down before taking the food Shelby left and put in a tray, He let pass a few minutes more before he decided to go into her room.

"Rachel?" He said before opening the door.

He found her sitting on her bed in her cute pink pajamas with hearts, her hair was wet and pasted it into the cloth of her back, he saw the little kitten lying on the floor in front of her .

He came to the bed and put the food on one side of her, he sat behind her, took the wet towel from her hands and began to dry her hair. "You can get sick." He said softly. "Eat something Rach." Rachel took the sandwich, cut into star-shaped with great precision, it was clearly a creation of Shelby,she gave it little bites, Finn continued drying her hair, ignoring the image of Rachel naked in the bathtub. When he finished, the sandwich was gone, he saw her take the small pills next to the orange juice and take them in one gulp and then put the tray aside, Finn looked for a long time, naked or not she still be really beautiful, and he wanted to hear her, and take the pain away from her, it was all he wanted.

"You know... I know I told you I wasn't going to push you but I really miss hear your voice, I miss you Rach ... I want to help you... but...

Rachel turned to him and kissed him then moved away from him slowly, she looked at him sweetly and then looked back the front. He was surprised, of course he liked it, they had kissed before but it was the first time she was the one who started the kiss, it was a nice way to shut him up.

He smiled and brush the hair from her shoulder, exposing her skin and placed small kisses. "Is this your way of telling me to shut up?" Said feigning a serious but seductive voice.

She began to smile widely thinking that he couldn't see her but she was wrong. "Oh god ...Miss Berry are you laughing at me?" He asked, kissing the skin of her neck. "Do you think it's funny huh?" He started running his hands on her sides, tickling her.

Rachel squirmed trying to get away from him and bit her lip trying not to laugh out loud.

"Don't resist to me , I'm the king of the jungle ... You laughed at me and now you have to pay the consequences... Are you resisting to the king? ... RAAWR!" He growled and jumped over her without stopping to tickling her, Rachel can't take it anymore and shouted out from her lungs and started laughing uncontrollably.

Finn couldn't believe it, he really made her talk ... well laugh, was almost the same, right? He finally heard her voice. it was her voice,her laugh,it was his Rachel.

She laughed hysterically, and god he had forgotten how loud and adorable her laughter was. At last he heard a sound coming from her lips that wasn't a sob.

Rachel was fighting against him, without stopping to laugh, had formed a thin layer of sweat on the forehead of both. Until finally he took both of her little hands in his and placed them on her head and used his free hand to support his weight on it, although technically his whole body was on her.

Her chest rose and fell while trying to stop her laughter. Both breathed irregularly, after some seconds, they looked at each other and smiled. It was the brightest smile he had seen on Rachel in a while, was the first time there was no sadness or worry in her eyes only happiness.

"God, you're so beautiful when you laugh, so beautiful." He bent down and stroked his lips against hers and then kissed her, sucked her lower lip, let out her hands and took the back of her neck to bring her as close as possible to him. She laughed against his mouth and he couldn't hide his smile,he can stay like that forever but need get some air.

He cup her cheek in her hand, she instinctively put her hand over his and stroked it against her cheek and then put a small kiss on his palm, looking at him.

"Rachel, I love you... I really do" Whispered, tenderly kissed her then kissed her neck and went leaving a trail of kisses up to her collarbone.

Rachel closed her eyes and threw her head back feeling how Finn kissed and sucked the skin of her neck, it felt good, she slipped her hand through his hair and her other hand stroked his back. "You are gorgeous." He whispered nuzzling her neck

**_"Gorgeous... gorgeous girl ... You are my gorgeous girl."_** Otto's voice hit her like a train and made her feel sick about herself.

She opened her eyes and kicked him out of her strongly, Finn was surprised, she was stronger than he thought.

Rachel jumped out of bed and tried to get away from Finn as possible. He seemed confused and dazed. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Finn asked scared.

She shook her head quickly avoiding his gaze. Finn got out of bed and walked slowly to her. "Did I say something wrong?"

She nodded her head slowly without seeing him.

"What did I say?"

Rachel didn't move and crossed her arms over her chest. He came to her and took her chin forcing her to see him. "You see, this is what I mean, I ...Rachel I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong, I love you but I can't read your mind even if I wanted to."

Rachel couldn't hold back tears anymore and threw herself into his chest, Finn made small circles on her back and stroked her hair. She wept on his shirt until her crying became hypo and started to calm down.

"Are you okay baby ... are you better?" She nodded still sobbing.

"Rachel look at me." She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were also red, looked embarrassed. "Come on baby ... I'm not mad at you ... it just I-I...didn't expect you jump out of bed like that... I would like you to tell me what is wrong ... I thought we were ... you know, having a good time ... you were fine with it and comfortable ... with me." He whispered innocently.

She shook her head and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

He smiled. "Is your way of telling me that's not my fault and you were having a good time with me?"

The tiny brunette smiled and nodded slowly. Finn kissed her lips gently. "Let's forget this happened okay?"

Rachel nodded, it still felt tense and uncomfortable atmosphere, until he saw the window and had an idea to relax her. He left her and went to the window infront of her bed.

It was a beautiful and peaceful evening, an orange light illuminating everything, the sky covered with clouds of different shapes and sizes., In a few hours it was going to get dark.

"It's a very nice evening there is hardly anyone on the street and you can hear the birds sing." He said looking out of the window "Come on, baby, is a very nice view, you'll like it." Rachel looked confused but did what he said.

He stood behind her and hugged her from behind holding her waist and pulled her over to the window, both were contemplating it several minutes without speaking, Rachel's eyes saw everything with fascination, he constantly had to remind himself that everything was so new to her.

He never believed that in a month a person could change so much, sometimes Finn wonders what they had done with her, he had heard some things but he knew there was more, it hurt to imagine what had happened to her during that month, he would like talk to her, there are things he can't mention in front of her, would like her to stop running away from him whenever he tried to talk about going to therapy,he would like she tell him about what she feels, what goes through her mind,the things that haunts her. He would like to see her smile, laugh, talk, get her little summer dress and go out holding hands and enjoying evenings like this one.

"You know what I like to do? ...go to the backyard near the pool and have a picnic with you ... Outdoors ... on a blanket, homemade food and airplane cups"

Rachel tensed in his arms and walked quickly away from him, shaking her head, looking frightened.

"No ... sweetie ... I'm not saying we should do it now ... was just an idea, babe you should stop being afraid to go out, the outside world is not as bad as it seems, it have good things ...

She shook her head vigorously and seemed on the verge of tears.

"Okay baby ... forget that I mention it okay? we won't do anything you don't want ever." He said soothingly.

Rachel relaxed considerably. "Let's go to bed, okay? I will help you feel better." He took her hand and took her to bed, Finn asked her to lie down and she did.

He ran to her bathroom and came back with her lavender essence cream, climbed to bed with her. "Well my beautiful princess I'll give you a massage." He smiled and took one of her little feet in his hands and gave her a slow and gentle massage, Rachel was looking sweetly how he treated her like a delicate piece and gently passed his hands over her foot.

She was relaxing, maybe it was his chance, so he risked "Have you thought about going to therapy ... you know, with Dr. Harriet, she looks nice and I think she can help you." Rachel lowered her head anguished. "Look, I just want you to consider it, I know you're afraid to even leave your room, but I will help you in every step of the way." The brunette looked at him with glazed eyes, he gave her a gentle smile. "I think you're better ... you look better, I'm sure that you soon will overcome this but it is important go with a doctor."

Rachel started playing nervously with her hands. "I'm not the only one who think so, your dads also think so ... maybe you don't feel it but you are letting people come close to you, that's a good sign." He took her other foot and gave the same attention.

"That's why I ... need to ask you something ... your dads are planning a dinner today, they invited my parents and Kurt will come and Shelby and I obviously, ... And well they expected ... you maybe...you could join us, they think that maybe you're ready for that."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"I know you're not comfortable with many people around you but I think it would be a good opportunity for you ... Well... you dare to laugh again and it was wonderful, I know you can do this ... and if you don't want, they will understand and I can have dinner with you here, watch movies late and ... we'll kiss up falling asleep." He chuckled.

Finn waited in silence for an answer, the brunette's face was thoughtful and wrinkled her pretty brow as if she was solve a math problem until she looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Yes for dinner? Or ... yes for ..." He was interrupted when he saw her nodding her head again safer.

"You will dine with us?" He couldn't contain his smile, it was amazing, she had made a great progress in a single day., Rachel is getting better.

She nodded again, smiling at Finn's reaction , he crawled to be on top of her covering her body with his. "This is the best day ever." He laughed. "Although ... I kind of really like the other idea too". He whispered against her lips, she laughed too, looked into his eyes and then looked at his lips, took her fingers to his lips and caressed them, delineating his lips curves.

Finn caught her fingers in his mouth, kissed and sucked them, Rachel laughed softly, he was so adorable when trying to be sexy.

"Do you dare to laugh at the king again? "He threatened sweetly.

She shook her head quickly unable to hide her smile and before he was able to start his tickle attack again, Rachel captured his lips on hers, kissing slowly and passionately, their mouths were moving together at a rate almost perfect . She ran her fingers of both hands in his, she felt a delicious tickle through her body.

Both were lost in the kiss, every sound, every fear, everything in the world disappeared until Rachel heard that voice again.

_"Are you having fun, slut? It was your fault ..."_

_"No ... no I don't...I... it wasn't my fault... I'm getting better ... I'll be better soon ..."_

_"You are getting better? You'll never be better"_

_"NO ...IT'S NOT TRUE I WILL BE FINE SOON! I WANT BE FINE!"_

_"No ... you're not going to be fine... never... you will see"_

"Rachel, babe? "Finn felt her change, she stopped to kissing him and began to shaking beneath him and not in a good way.

Rachel came out of her trance, looked around and was relieved to see that still in her room then returned her attention to the cute guy on top of her.

"Baby, is anything wrong?" Rachel looked him, out of herself and nodded, forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" He hesitated. "You know you can tell me anything."

She nodded again, trying to convince him. She wanted to be fine, she craved it, but she saw it impossible, so if Finn thought she could be fine, she had to hold on to that idea, Finn would have to believe in her until she could believe in herself again. So she put that voice in the depths of her mind and locking it.

"Okay." He said not entirely convinced but he wouldn't force her to talk, don't want to ruin how much he had advanced.

Finn smiled at the memory of her laughing, nor the most beautiful song compared to her voice, soon, so he thought, he would take her to all the dates in his mind.

"This is another step for you get better, babe." He kissed her lips. "You'll be fine." He assured her.

Rachel looked at him and thought about what Artie said, then smiled and nodded. He also smiled, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, rolled out of her body and lay down beside her.

"I think you are getting better, you're better ... But you must promise that when you're ready to go to therapy and get help you will tell me."

The brunette nodded slightly with a little smile and approached to kiss his cheek slowly and gently, leaving a trail of kisses all over his face, she felt more secure, Finn chuckled as he felt her soft lips on his skin, her body tingled , turned on his body to be in front of her, took her face in his hands stopping her movements, kissed the tip of her nose and then kissed her full lips.

"Will I hear your voice soon?" He couldn't help asking if she talked to him, Finn was sure she would recover faster, he could help her more.

Her lips were inches away, she could feel his breath and stroked their noses.

She looked a little surprised, bit her lower lip, closed her eyes and took a deep breath then looked back to him and nodded.

Finn smiled widely and kissed her lips, was the way the two communicate, smiles, long looks, fleeting laughs and kiss were like words, words of love, and although Finn loved their secret language, he wanted to hear words slipping from her lips and her to gave him that hope was like a dream, most of all wanted her to be free again, to stop being afraid and be happy again.

It was several minutes looking at each laughing, Rachel felt ready ... just needed a little more time and so she could begin to heal but for now just wanted to enjoy be with Finn.

"Don't fall asleep yet." He laughed touching gently your eyelids closed.

Rachel's eyes opened and immediately found his

" I want see your eyes more time... I love your eyes, I miss them, they tell me everything I want to know, is a shame they don't let me read your thoughts."He delineated her eyes with his index finger. "They are so beautiful, it's like chocolate and you know how much I love chocolate."

They looked for several minutes without saying anything, exchanged brief smiles, Finn leaned on his elbow to see her better, they were face to face. He wanted to remember every line of her face in his mind to continue watching her in his dreams.

"Okay and you can sleep, I'll awake you up in a while, so you can get ready for dinner, I'm glad that you agree dinner with us."

Rachel continued to stare at him, then brought over her body to his, buried her face in his neck and fell asleep with his breath in her ear.

* * *

Finn awoke a few hours later, the moonlight streamed through the open window, the cool breeze filled the room, he ran to close it and close the curtains, the room went dark and with difficulty found his way back to bed, woke her up whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

When she awakens, he asked if she wanted help to get ready for dinner, she looked confused, but then remembered what dinner he was talking about and shook her head.

Finn left the room, Leroy and Hiram had arrived, he found them in the kitchen preparing the final details of the dinner, when he said that Rachel was going to join them at the dinner, he couldn't help laughing when he saw the two men laughing and jumping around the dining room and then they both hugged him enthusiastically.

He didn't want to interrupt their celebration but he also had to dress, cause he didn't think jeans and blue sweatshirt was adequate for dinner.

The two men smile endlessly and told him, he could use their bathroom to dressing and bathing.

Bathed and dressed as fast as he could becuse he heard the door bell and he supposed that were his parents and Kurt.

* * *

Rachel meanwhile, wasn't sure what to do, didn't knew how to dress, she wasn't ready to dress up as before but she wanted to try so took her little white dress with red polka dots and a ribbon at the waist and put on a little white sweater and red ballerina shoes, then she try to put a little makeup, she had dark circles under her eyes and her skin looked a bit pale.

Brushed her hair, letting it fall on her shoulders, she looked herself in the mirror, looking at her appearance, not even all makeup of the world hide her sadness and she hated it, she wanted to look in the mirror and find something, anything but she couldn't .

Then she took her necklace, the gold necklace with a small Jewish star, her heart raced to have with it in her hand, her dad gave her a few days after her return home, a few tears slipped down her cheeks, tried to put it in her neck but her hands were shaking too much and see it hanging on her neck brought to her mind horrific images, laughter, insults, hits and before it taking up her mind completely, threw the necklace to the table and walked quickly away from the mirror hitting against the bed.

She sat down and breathed deeply several times and stopped the voices in her head.

"I'm ready ... I'm fine." Was repeated to herself, wiped away tears and got up.

* * *

"Rachel is having dinner with us, that is a great news!" Kurt said happily and hugged Finn.

"I know, I still can't believe it ... she really is getting better ... Today she laughed, like a really laugh." He said excitedly.

"That's amazing! ... I'm so glad to hear that."

"And I'm glad I cooked her favorite food, everything has to be perfect."Hiram put the dishes on the dining room, smiling at the both boys.

"I think she will be very happy about this." Leroy said helping Hiram to bring food from the kitchen.

"Look who is ready for dinner." Shelby left her room with Beth in her arms wearing a pretty little pink dress.

"She looks adorable." Carole came to Shelby.

"Thanks, is a very important dinner and she wants to look pretty for her sister... right, sweetie?"

"This is an excellent opportunity to celebrate, you have been through so much so you deserve a moment of pure happiness and we are very happy and grateful to be invited." Burt said approaching to Carole , kissed her forehead and gave her a glass of sparkling cider.

"Thanks Burt, we are very happy to have you here, this is a very important night for us and I think this is the beginning of a better life for everyone and well, after all I think we're kind of a family, because a young gentleman shows a interest in my little baby girl." Hiram looked at Finn raising an eyebrow.

Everyone looked at Finn with grins in the face.

Finn blushed and took a long swallow of his drink. Carole looked at him with eyes adorable to her son's reactions.

"And speaking of young lovers where is the guest of honor?" Carole said still laughing at how nervous her son looked.

"She should be here soon, isn't she, Finn?" Kurt said mockingly.

"Yes, she should be ... By the way Kurt, a guy named Blaine called today asking for you but you weren't home but don't worry he will call you tomorrow." Finn said enough loudly for everyone could heard him, was like a personal revenge

Kurt's eyes widened comically and almost throws his drink, his cheeks were redder than Finn's cheeks.

The laughter stopped, and looked at him with curious eyes and smiles of fun. Burt looked at his son suspiciously.

"Look who's here!" Kurt screamed when Rachel was down the stairs, diverting everyone's attention to the little brunette, including his father.

"Oh Rachel, sweetie ... You look just beautiful, come here." Hiram helped her down the last steps, then out of nowhere he hugged her tightly against his body, a few tears escaped from his eyes.

Leroy came to them and technically snatched her from his arms to hugged her. "Look at you honey ... you look lovely." He took her hand and leading her to the room to meet with the rest.

"Rachel, you look amazing!" Finn approached them and took her hand. "Ready?" He asked with his crooked smile,she smiled and nodded.

"Rach... oh it's so good to see you." Kurt hugged her.

"Honey, you look really beautiful, I'm so glad to see you smiling and shining... oh come here." Corale hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Isn't she precious Burt?"

"Of course she is." Burt smiled at the girl.

"Ladies and gentlemen dinner is served. "Shelby said, putting the finishing touches. "This way please."

"It smells delicious." Burt said following Carole to the table.

Rachel took Finn's hand tightly and walked together to the dining room.

They all sat down, the dining room was decorated with white candles and a beautiful flower motif in the middle.

Shelby took Beth's high chair and put it near her chair. Rachel looked at Shelby and then to the baby and thought about everything Shelby had said. Shelby noticed that the little girl was watching her and gave her a little smile.

Rachel smiled back and turned her attention quickly to Finn, sat together, in front of them was Carole, Burt and Shelby, the other side of Finn sat Kurt and Hiram sat on end of the table and Leroy sat at the other end .

"Rachel dear, your dad cooked your favorite food." Leroy smiled at his daughter.

"Hope you like my love." Hiram said, smiling fondly, she nodded and smiled nervously at them.

They began to eat and start a little conversation, even Finn want be nice and asked her dads how they met but Rachel didn't care what they was saying, she was very concentrated trying to keep her nerves down, Finn held her hand under the table during the whole dinner, making small circles on the back of her hand. Rachel loved to feel his touch, the way his skin felt but she was nervous and tense, everyone looked at her and she hated to be looked at, hated being among many people, but then looked at the beautiful boy beside her, his smile soothed her, he made her believe she could do this, so she tried to enjoy dinner.

"You're doing well ... everything will be fine." He whispered in her ear, reassuring her.

"The food was delicious, Mr. and Mr. Berry." Kurt said, finishing his last bite.

"Oh thank you, Kurt." Hiram said finishing dinner.

"And the house is exquisite." Carole said smiling.

"Thanks darling,you are invited to come whenever you want." Leroy said serving more sparkling cider.

"Yes it's a pleasure to have together the Hudson-Hummel-Berry-Corcoran clan... Hell we need a shorter name!" Hiram said breathing dramatically.

"What he meant is that we are very, very happy to have you all gathered here, it means a lot to us and we are especially excited to have our little star here ... with us, baby girl we're proud of you and wanted to thank Finn to make our little Rachel so happy." Hiram said fondly, looking Finn.

Finn smiled and looked at Rachel, her eyes were bright, he knew that this was very difficult for her but see her trying it made him feel very proud of her and he couldn't help kissing her lips softly, forgetting for a second that they weren't alone, until he realized that everyone were watching them, both blushed, everything was going amazing, nothing could ruin this night, nothing, everything was like a dream come true.

"Okay! a toast to Rachel, our fighter." Leroy said standing up.

"Wait ... let's toast with something better, Leroy where you put the champagne.?" Hiram stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Down in the cabinet along with the other bottles." He shouted. "We only drink champagne in celebrations or with a good excuse." Leroy laughed to Carole and Burt. "Just kidding."

"Where did you say?" Hiram asked from the kitchen.

"I said down!" Leroy shouted louder.

_"I SAID DOWN BITCH !... GET ON YOUR KNEES!"_ His voice took possession of her mind and she just couldn't help it, couldn't stop it.

Suddenly, all they saw was Rachel push the table forward and jump out of her chair, fell down, her knees thrashed the floor hard, began to shaking and cry hysterically.

There was an uproar, Beth began cry for the loud noise of plates, glasses and the chair falling. Burt and Carole suddenly jumped from their chairs, the table hit Shelby in the abdomen. Kurt jumped from the shock, not understanding what had happened.

Hiram and Leroy quickly ran to Rachel.

"Oh sweetie ... you okay!" Hiram said, almost shouting, shaking her shoulders.

Her gaze lost, her pupils dilated and seemed to see nothing but her eyes wide open. She began to squirm away from them and began to cry harder and shook her head, her breathing became irregular, began kicking and thrashing against the floor.

"Get away from me! ... I swear I did it as fast as I could... please forgive me!... I tried!" She screamed in her mind, everything was dark and she can saw anything but she knew where she was and what would happen if she tried to flee.

"You didn't fast enough."

"Honey wakes up, everything is okay ... come on, you're safe! ... Nobody's gonna hurt you." Leroy tried desperately to stop her movements, grabbed her arms and legs, so she can't hurt herself, Carole covered her mouth, sobbed in her hand.

"Come on sweetie wake up! Rachel!" Hiram cried out desperately.

Her movements were stopped and turned to reality, from her eyes still coming out tears ,she looked around stunned, everyone looked her shocked and deeply concerned, Everything was silent, the room was a mess, liquid ran from the table to the floor, the remains of food were scattered all over the place, her dads were sitting on the floor with her, both were altered, tears staining their faces and both hyperventilating, her knees hurt.

She felt embarrassed and stupid, she had ruined everything she couldn't help it but she didn't know what happened to her.

"Sweetie ... What-"Before Hiram could finish his question, Rachel ran up the stairs crying, couldn't stand their looks.

No one moved, they were stunned, Leroy helped Leroy up.

"Oh my god ... What the hell happened!" Hiram cried hysterically, he felt his heart was out of his chest.

"Oh ... S-Shelby you okay?" Carole asked trembling from the shock.

"Yes I am fine, was just a hit." Her voice trembled.

"And the baby?"

"She is fine just got scared. we are good ... What just happened?... She was fine...what-"

Finn looked stunned to the floor, where it was Rachel, froze he saw her fall to the floor but he didn't know what to do.

"I ... I don't know, she squeezed my hand very hard a-and then I saw her... on the floor ... I don't know... what to do ... I didn't know how it happened." He said quickly, unable to organize coherent thoughts.

"Finn ... nobody is blaming you for what happened, relax honey." Carole came to him and tried to calm her son,he looked anxious but hewalked away from her.

"Finn, your mother is right ... no ... no ... i-it wa- wasn't y-your f-fault." Leroy stammered.

"NO!... it was my fault ... I convinced her to come with us and I told her... she would be fine, and I couldn't help her and I ... just ... I don't know... I-"

"Finn, no, you have to relax, you're getting anxious." Kurt tried to reason with Finn, he seemed about to explode.

"Please calm down Finn, it wasn't your fault she is in a very delicate situation." Hiram assured him.

"No! ... I ... I have to talk to her ... she ... I have to talk to her!" Finn tried to go to the stairs, he was ready to go after her when Leroy and Kurt stopped him, he tried to fight them, all he wanted was to go for her and make sure that she is okay and hug her and protect her.

" NO!...LET ME GO ... I HAVE TO GO WITH HER!"

"No, Finn ... Listen to me. "Burt took his face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "Listen! we're all very disturbed, but if you want to go with Rachel, you must calm down first, she is very fragile right now and if you go like that, all you're going to do is scare her more. Listen to your mother, it wasn't your fault, what Rachel need now is that we help her, not you looking for a guilty."

"But... But she." Finn began to calm down.

"She is an amazing and sweet girl but she is going through a very difficult time you must understand that, this is a process, if you love her you should understand that, you're the one who have to adjust to her, not she to you, it takes time. So sit back and calm down and when you calm down you can go with her."

Finn looked at him and nodded, Kurt pulled up a chair and tried to reassure him.

"Leroy, are you okay? Your heart?" Burt asked, concerned about the health of the man.

"I'm fine, just give me a few minutes... oh god"

Carole hugged Shelby who was trying to make Beth to stop crying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**next chapter soon**


	28. Chapter 28: I am ready, I am fine

**Hello people!**

**Thanks for your reviews are my greatest joy :)**

**So here's another chapter, I hope you like it and as always all thoughts are welcome.**

**So enjoy! and sorry for any mistakes.**

**I'm looking for a beta reader :)**

* * *

Rachel ran up to her room and locked herself in the bathroom. Her legs felt weak and couldn't support her own weight and fell to the floor not as sharply as before.

"OH GOD NO ... why! ... I couldn't ... Why!... I didn't wanted ... no, I hate not having control over me!" She wept and beat her little fists against the floor.

Her body shook with sobs, she still felt the looks of horror from everyone over her. Closed her eyes saw in her head the fear, laugh chases her into darkness, hunting her in her thoughts without rest, without truce and she just wanted it to stop.

She took her head in her hands trying to silence the voices in her head, felt like in her dreams.

"They are not here ... They are not here ... They are not here ... They are not here ... They are not here. "She repeated aloud herself.

"They can't hurt me ... They can't hurt me ... They can't hurt me." She repeated as she rocked back and forth. "He ... he ... doesn't hate me ... I'm fine ... I'm fine ... I'm fine!" She cried out in despair.

"I don't want feel this way ... please!, I just want it to stop."

Leaned her head against the wall and wept silently. Her makeup was ruined and her hair was a mess, let out a shuddering sigh when her eyes were placed in the drawer in her bathroom, maybe the answer to her prayers was there, she crawled toward the drawer and opened it, from among her things found what she wanted, a piece of sharp metal that shone with the light of the bathroom, the razor in her hand had begun to hypnotize her,she looked it for several minutes playing with it between her fingers, she imagined how easy it would just slide it through her skin and wait for the pain go away. She would never considered suicide as an alternative but were desperate times and she wasn't herself these days.

She took the razor and held it to her wrist, pressed against her skin a little, testing her own will. Rachel was sure that if she wanted, it could tear her skin very easily and just wait ... just wait. "_You can cut your veins, that would be fun to see you bleeding to death."_

She closed her eyes trying to find the courage to do it. _"Come on bitch that's what you want, come on do it!" O'Reilly yelled_

"Shut up!" She whispered to herself, she buried the razor a little more, a stab of pain went through her body.

Then she heard the sweet voice that she missed and no the cruel one that haunted her. _"What do you think you are doing gorgeous girl?"_

Rachel jumped in fright and started looking to find where the voice came.

"Rachel babe? Are you all right?... Please open the door." Finn knocked on the door a little bit paranoid, shakily.

Rachel looked at the door and then the razor in her hand, she couldn't do it, she couldn't give up so easily, she just couldn't. Rachel threw the razor to the floor and ran stumbling to the door.

They stared with glazed eyes, Finn tried to be calm and not panic but then his eyes noticed a small piece of metal in the floor. Finn's face turned pale, a bomb of thoughts exploded in his mind, he had a flashback to his bathroom, the night he attempted suicide, fear seized him, he couldn't imagine Rachel like that, like him that night.

"Rachel oh god ... you weren't thinking about-? He couldn't even say it out loud.

She understood what he meant and shook her head quickly, trying to convince herself more than him.

"Please never think about it ... please don't, I can't lose you... please"He began to cry with her. Rachel threw herself into his arms and held him hard against her, she couldn't see Finn cry and know that it was her fault

"Rachel no ... I can't lose you." Finn took her face in his trembling hands and kissed all the exposed skin, desperately kissed her neck to her cheeks, leaving a trail of kisses all over her face, was the only thing in his thought, he couldn't get enough of Rachel and think of losing her again drove him mad, he felt helpless of not being able to help her, he didn't know how, because she wouldn't let him.

Finn kissed her lips and tried to stop crying. "Please babe ... Never do it ... No ... Please tell me if you feel bad ... but please never even think about it ... please never! ... Promise you'll come to me when you feel down or whatever! I need you to promise me that! ... I don't want to lose you!" He didn't want to scare her,he took her by the arms and shook her, not hard enough to hurt her of course, but he was desperate.

What would have happened if he hadn't arrived in time, the only thing going through his mind was his beautiful Rachel lying on the floor bleeding to death and he couldn't stand it, he still disturbed for what had happened in the dining room, a thousand times he had sworn to her that he will always protect her and tonight he proved just the opposite and that killed him.

Rachel was crying but she nodded energetically, she looked really scared.

"Promise?" Finn tried to calm down but his body doesn't respond. She quickly nodded again, trying to calm him down

"Sweetie, I'm sorry is just I-" He was interrupted by her warm lips against his in a brief kiss.

He nodded, feeling less altered, Burt was right, both couldn't be altered, with one was enough, she sat on the edge of the bed and he sat beside her. "Let me understand Rachel, I can't help you if you don't let me ... babe I hate to see you cry without knowing why. If you tell me I could know what to say to make you feel better ... Rach, I need words, real words, words that make me understand... I- Sorry if I scared you but ... I can't handle the idea of losing you, Rachel you mean everything to me, I love you so much, you are the love of my life and I promise I'll take care of you, just let me." Finn took her in his arms and brought her closer to his body as he could, rocked her in his arms until they both stop crying, he felt calmer, he had to learn to control himself, he can't have a nervous attack close to her, she was so sensitive and he doesn't want to hurt her.

"Rach, little princess?" Hiram and Leroy came into the room. Rachel moved away from Finn and faced her dads, she looked like if she was in trouble, her lower lip trembled.

"Honey, don't be scared, we aren't angry with you, everything is fine... oh dear, what was it that happened? Do we have push you too soon? Was it too much?" Hiram kept asking anguished, he didn't wanting to be the cause of her pain. Finn got up from the bed to let her dads sit with her.

Rachel just shook her head guiltily.

"Shh honey, I think that we shouldn't disturb her more, Rach I just want you to know that everything is fine, what matters is you ... No matter any dinner or gathering or anything ... just you." Leroy smiled.

"Finn, would you mind leaving us alone, Please?" Hiram asked.

"Sure "He said understanding,they needed time to be alone when Finn about to go, Rachel instinctively took his arm to stop him.

He smiled and took her hands in his, was uncomfortable being in front of her dads but he didn't care. "Rach, I'll be around if you need me ... there is nothing that can keep me away from you, I love you remember?" Rachel looked at the door and then to him she looked embarrassed and worried."No, they understand, don't be ashamed ... They think you're amazing and for the record I still think you're better." He thought about Burt." It's a process and this means nothing,okay? ... Do you know Rachel laughed again today?" He said watching the two men.

They felt how the smile returning to their faces. "Rach Is that true? ... Do you laugh?" Hiram asked, continuing to smile.

Rachel looked at her dad and nodded with a shy smile, letting go Finn. "That's incredible sweetie." Leroy laughed.

"She is beautiful when she laughs." Finn said, looking into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel smiled widely, her dad Hiram cradled her in his arms,he leaned his chin on her hair and laughed softly, she buried her face in his shirt.

Leroy smiled to Finn before whispering. "Thank you."to him.

The boy nodded smiling and left the room leaving them alone, Hiram continued rocking her as when she was a child, Leroy stroked her hair gently, both men hummed the song she knew well, she relaxed in her arms and closed her eyes, trying to keep out of her mind all the bad things and keeping only the good of that day even when it was so difficult. "I'm fine." She thought to herself, swallowing her tears.

Her dads didn't want to push her to another panic attack, so they decided not to ask more and just make her feel good and safe, after all it was a process and she needed time.

* * *

**Thursday**

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Mercedes." Kurt went upstairs a little nervous, trying to convince his friend not to go in there."It was horrible, she was fine and then Finn loses it and... I don't know it j-just happened and I ... the truth is that it scared me, I think we better let her rest was a really big step for her yesterday and didn't turn out as well as we would have liked but she did and that something, and well, is kind of important, maybe she wants to be alone to assimilate it... I don't want to bother her, no even Finn has seen her."

"That's why I think we should go with her, not to mention the shock of the dinner, the simple fact that she decided to leave her room mean that she wants to be better, she's better, she needs our support ... I don't want her to regret having tried ... besides is our day and hell to the no I'm going to let it go and if she wants us to let her alone, we leave. I promise ...will only be a few minutes

"Okay but just a few minutes I don't want her uncomfortable or ... scare her."

After the incident at dinner, Burt and Carole decided to help clean up the mess in the dining room and Shelby changed Beth's clothes and put her sleep in her crib, while Leroy and Hiram took care of Rachel, Finn told Kurt what he saw in the brunette's bathroom and cried all the tears he held in front of her, Finn made him promise not to tell anyone. That was the reason why Kurt didn't want to disturb the brunette, he didn't want to push her to those kinds of thoughts.  
.

Upon entering the room, thay saw the tiny brunette, stroking her cat sleeping beside her, enjoying her touch.

Rachel honey, we just came to say hello, you may feel tired, we don't want to bother you." Kurt came to her, sat down and put a lock of her hair behind her ear. The girl didn't move and just kept running her fingers slowly through the soft fur of her pet.

"You need some nice fresh air, it's a beautiful day." Mercedes opened the curtains and let the sunlight shine into the room, opened the window and let the air come in and fill the room.

"So how you feel?" Mercedes asked gently, but it seemed that Rachel had no intention of responding maybe Kurt was right and she wanted to be  
alone.

Kurt sighed. "Do you want to be alone?"

"As Kurt said, we just come to see how are you, but if you want we can go, I really do not want to bother you." Mercedes said, generally she wouldn't have given up so quickly but on second thought, it was obvious she didn't want company now, the brunette was staring looking at nothing in particular, she had dry tears on her cheeks, and her eyes were swollen.

"I think we beter go." Kurt whispered to her friend, he didn't want to push Rachel, maybe what had something to do with dinner, maybe it was too soon for her and he didn't want her to have an other panic attack. Mercedes nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Rach the idea was to spend the day with you but ... Kurt told me what happened so I understand that you want to be alone, so we're leaving, I just want you to know that whatever happens ... you are our friend and that means we are with you and if you needs us just let us know ... The three of us are divas, we have to stick together and we miss you, just know that you can tell us whatever you want, nothing you can say can make us love you less, you know that"

Kurt nodded, whispered a goodbye and made their way out the door.

"Guilty." A barely audible voice sounded in the silence of the room.

Kurt and Mercedes stopped short, they looked unbelievers to girl in bed, her big, deep chocolate eyes was looking at them, her face was red and her lips trembled.

" I feel guilty." She repeated slowly, almost in a whisper.

"Sweetie you just- ... But ... guilty? What do you mean?" Mercedes went to bed, her legs seemed to have minds of their own, Kurt followed her closely in a state of shok for the sudden change of the little diva.

" I-It was my fault." She said letting out tears from her eyes. "It was my fault h-he died." She closed her eyes trying to stop her crying.

"You mean-..." The words died on his lips when he saw her nod quickly with her eyes still closed.

"Honey ... I thought you... Rachel we've talked about this, it wasn't your fault, I thought you'd overcome it."

"How can you overcome that?... Because if you know how, I'd love you to tell me." She cried harder.

"Oh ... sweetie." Mercedes took the brunette in her arms. "Don't cry, it's okay, it wasn't your fault ... you-"

"Please don't leave me! ... I can't be alone ... please?" She begged.

"No Rach, we're not going to leave you.." Kurt said. "We will stay with you all day." Said fondly

" It hurts a lot." She gasped

"Relax, you want to talk about that? We will listen." Mercedes smiled at the girl in her arms, Rachel shook her head.

"It hurts to talk." She said into her chest.

"Okay, we don't need to talk, we can do something else." Kurt took her hand. "We will do whatever you want."

"Hmm Would you like to see a movie? It will make you forget for a while." Mercedes brushed her hair from her forehead. The brunette turned away from her and she tilted her head to the side curiously. "A movie?" Asked with hiccups.

"Yes, a movie." She smiled.

"Funny Girl?" Kurt smiled at the brunette.

It had been a week of ups and downs, she still had a long way to go, but now, Rachel just wanted to enjoy and forget for just a few minutes all the pain. Her friends stopped make more questions and watched the movie, an occasional laugh was heard in the room, they didn't know how to react,it took them quite for surprise, but most of all their minds were screaming: "SHE TALKED!" By the time the movie was over Rachel was asleep huddled close to their bodies.

They decided not to tell anyone anything they wanted to be a surprise when they heard her speak.

* * *

_"Are you having fun slut?... It was your fault" Rachel sat on her bed crying, it was a figure sitting in front of her, the darkness hid his face but she knew who he was._

_"No ... I don't ... it wasn't my fault!" She said desperate._

_"It wasn't your fault? Not even you believe that ... Do you think you're going to forget me so easily? ... Do you think he will love you when he realize the whore you are? ... The monster you are?" His voice was cold and emotionless, just anger._

_"No ... he ... he loves me ... IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Leave me alone! ... please ... I'm getting better ... I'll be better soon ... you should be happy for me!"_

_"Happy? Please haha... you are getting better? You'll never be better ... you are more fucked up than ever ... you'll be put in a madhouse ...Finn will take you there when he gets tired of you!" He snarled at her._

_"NO ... THAT'S NOT TRUE! I WILL BE FINE SOON! I WANT BE FINE!" Rachel walked towards him. "Please forgive me!... PLEASE!"She knelt in front of him and begged_

_"NO! ... And you're not going to be okay ... you will see." His voice was dangerous and suddenly he took her neck in his hand and started strangle her._

"NO!" She awoke abruptly, turned on the lamp and looked around making sure there wasnt any intruder, she was alone,she wanted to run with her dads,she wanted to scream and call Finn to hold her in his arms until she fell asleep, she was too afraid to speak so she just cried silently with her head buried in her hands,she was sick of crying all the time, she just wanted to be fine and normal, she wanted to run in the backyard and feel the grass in her bare feet and lying in the grass without feeling that someone observed her, not be afraid to close her eyes and without fear that someone could hurt her.

"No ... no, I won't let you do this to me... No anymore" She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Friday**

Finn went into the house as he did every day, it was his routine, every day, always at the same time, he helped in the house and then waited patiently for his friends finish spending the day with Rachel for then to see her angelic face, but today was different, today was just the two of them, without interruption, today was his day with her, well technically every day was her and him at the end of the day, but today he hadn't to wait his turn, just run up the stairs and jump on Rachel and only love her.

There weren't noises in the house, usually there always were voices talking or the sound of one of Mr. Berry washing the dirty dishes and Beth's gurgling, playing in her crib. But today everything was silent, tried to help but feeling awkward at just hear his breathing so he just ignored his paranoid thoughts on that something was wrong and made a mental note to himself to stop watching scary movies before bed.

He walked into the kitchen to leave the things that his mother asked him to take, he was sure it was food, but he really didn't pay attention cause all in his mind was focused on the little brunette who would be waiting for him in her bed, her smile when she see him and her full lips... and her beautiful body against his and her ...MAILMAN! he had to go up fast to that room.

Before he could run to the stairs a piece of paper on the dining table caught his eye,it was a note meant for him.

**Finn:**

**Leroy and I had to leave,we will be back soon, we leave food in the refrigerator for you and Rachel, please take care good of her until we come back.**

**By the way, Shelby had to leave for emergency, she let Beth asleep in her crib please take care of her too, we leave the baby monitor so you can keep an eye on her, her bottle and diapers are on the changing table.**

**Thanks, Hiram.**

Finn sighed and took the baby monitor. _"That explains the silence."_ He thought to himself.

Beth, he occasionally took care of Beth too, she seemed to enjoy his company, every time she saw him or heard him she uneasy and lift her little arms for him to take her, he wasn't really sure if it was for that or it was just a reflex, perhaps she remembered him, remembered his voice, he used to talk to her when she was in Quinn's belly and he felt a special love for the baby, not to mention that she was Rachel's sister, he thought, well she made him think that Beth was his daughter and every time he saw her he always thought what would have happened if indeed she would been his daughter, then imagined what if she was the daughter of Rachel and him, his heart leaped at the thought, then the image of Rachel's belly swollen with their child growing inside her, it was the most adorable thing, but he had to return to reality, had so many dreams and illusions about their life together but first he had to wait until she was fine to start planning his life with her.

He had a long way to go, but all roads pointed to her.

He ran to the stairs up to Rachel's room, but his enthusiasm waned when he found nobody in the room, the bed was neatly made, as if no one had slept there, frowned and went into the her bathroom, but no one was there.

His heart began to accelerate and panic began to grow within him. "Rachel?" Asked to empty room.

He reached into her dads room and everywhere, ran down the stairs and went straight to Shelby's room, he dropped on the way, the baby monitor, and stumbled to the door. No one, her crib was empty, and the baby monitor in the bed of Shelby was off.

He felt the tears burning in his eyes. What if someone took her? Did she escaped? And Beth? Thousands of thoughts invaded his mind, each more horrible than the other.

"Rachel!" Shouted between sobs.

Ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone, he was willing to call the police when he saw a small figure sitting on the backyard.

His heart stopped and ran to the backyard to the figure.

"Rachel?"

The little brunette was sitting on a white chaise lounge facing the pool, with Beth in her arms, the baby was trying to chew her hair, the diva gently removed the lock of hair from her little hand. She was dressed in her white pajamas with black horizontal stripes and those pretty cute little pigtails, the sun shone on her hair, the wind blew moving the small loose curls.

Finn's jaw fell.

Rachel looked at him and then looked at the baby in her arms, gurgling happily. "She was crying and woke me up ... no one was home and she didn't stop crying, so I went down and took her from the crib, she just wanted company but then she began to cry again, I check her diaper and she didn't want to eat, I didn't know what to do to calm her down so I sat here and she stopped crying." She explained slowly.

Finn was surprised, wiped the small tears that ran down his cheek with the sleeve of his white sweatshirt, was so shocked that he forgot the terror of a few minutes ago.

"She ... likes ... she likes be here ..." He said awkwardly, she was talking and not only that, she no longer rejected Beth and she was outside on the backyard.

"It took all my willpower to come out here,I had to think about it thousand times before finally deciding to come out." She said in a choked voice.

He sat in front of her, looked perplexed waiting to wake up and all this was just a wonderful dream, but she still there in front of him, like a beautiful vision.

"Did you cry?" She said worried.

Her voice made a chill run through his body, he felt how the electricity running through his body to every nerves. "I thought ... that ... I don't know... that something had happened to you ... I went to your room and no one was there and I thought that maybe-"

"I know what you thought." She said taking his hand, holding Beth with the other, she turned her little head and recognized Finn's voice, she began to squirm in Rachel's arms of excitement.

"Hello little girl." He said playing with her tiny hand.

"She likes you." She said with a shy smile.

"Yes, it's a very smart baby... Rachel ... Your voice ... I can't believe it ... My Rachel." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

The brunette's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern. "Finn ... I have to tell you something, I'm not who you think I am." She closed her eyes remembering her dream, although it wasn't real, it felt very real.

"What are you talking about? I know who you are ... You are my Rachel." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I'm not! Finn, I'm scared that you no longer love me because I'm not- ... I know you fell in love with the old Rachel ... but ... I'm not ... the Rachel you knew ...and I can't be that girl again, I changed ... and I will never be that girl... again and I'm scared that you don't love me anymore 'cause I'm not the girl you loved." Her eyes filled with tears, and looked at him as if she expected to him to reject her and leave her.

Finn on the other hand, didn't know what to say, he never thought about that, he was being selfish again and was only thinking about himself, just thinking about how he felt, and he completely forgot the girl whom he loved dearly, she was right, she wasn't the same girl he knew but that didn't mean that he didn't love her, Finn loved every part of her, he loved her for who she was, and he would have liked to told her before and not been forced by horrible circumstances to realize it, he liked her since the first time he saw her but he love her from the first time he kissed her lips and he will love her until the last time he kiss her lips and beyond.

Finally looked at her eyes, the eyes he loves and smiled. "Hi I'm Finn Hudson."

Rachel looked confused. "What are you doing?" Sobbed

"I'm introducing myself to this beautiful girl that I love, no matter if she changes her hair color or if she grows up and become in a big star or she just changes, I will always love her, because inside, she is Rachel Berry ... My question is if this Rachel loves me."

Her heart swelled with joy and couldn't believe what she just heard. "Yes, she loves you."

"Then How could I not love you?, you are my Rachel, today, tomorrow or in twenty years, you are my Rachel and I love you."

There was a silence between them, broken by the Beth's gurgling who smiled at everything she saw.

Until eventually she asked. "Why did this happen to me Finny?... Why?" She cried harder, she was angry and terrified and she kept thinking about that dark day.

"I don't know ..I.. I don't know babe." And it was the truth, he didn't know, he asked the same question every day at all hours. Why her? Was it fate? Was it planned?, It was meant to be? Or it was just bad luck? These were questions he knew it wouldn't have an answer no matter how much he thought about it.

"Why they did this to me Finn? I never did anything wrong." She thought of the probability. "Did I?" Maybe she did do something wrong and now she had to pay for it.

"No, of course not, you didn't do anything wrong, no one deserves that... what happened to you had nothing to do if you did something wrong or not ... It just happened." The truth was that he didn't had a good answer for that, but if he was sure about something was that it wasn't Rachel's fault.

"I don't want ... that happens to you Beth, I don't want that... she is so little ... no-" It formed a knot in her stomach of thinking about the possibility that something like that might happen to her.

"No ... no nothing like that will happen to her, I promise, they can't hurt you or her... not anymore."

"So why do I feel like somebody's watching me? Why do I feel I'm in danger?" She said frightened.

"No Rachel, I take care of you, I won't let anybody touch you ... ever." He promised, he couldn't do anything the last time but now was ready to protect her for anyone.

"I feel sick ... Finn, I never felt so vulnerable before and I never want to feel that way again ... And I'm angry ... for not have done anything to defend myself that day... but I couldn't ... I was so ... Helpless but I wanted to do something I- "

"It wasn't your fault, nothing ... There was nothing you could do." He will know. "Nothing was your fault."

"I-I have dreams ... nightmares Finn ... He blames me for what happened, he hates me ... But I always tell him that wasn't my fault and I beg him to forgive me but... he doesn't want to hear it..."

"Rachel,... Who?" He asked intrigued.

"His voice ... I hear it in my head, and it hurts"

" Who's voice? come on sweetie ... Talk to me please."

"You think I'm crazy right?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"No, not at all, I've been there ... I don't think you're crazy, the doctor said it was normal."

"I don't know what is normal anymore." She said wretchedly.

Suddenly, Beth began to cry and squirming in her arms. "She is crying again I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe she is tired, wait here." He got up and ran to the house.

"Where are you going? Finn!" She had no idea what to do with the baby in her arms.

He ran back with a pacifier in his hands, held it to her small mouth and immediately she opened her mouth and started sucking happily.

"That's always calm her." He said proud of himself, he had a little experience in taking care of Beth.

"Sometimes I take care of her, is a lovely baby,she is always smiling, almost"

"She's my sister right?"

"Yes she is" He said putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Is weird , she is Noah and Quinn's daughter, Quinn hated me and I dated Noah and now her daughter is the daughter of the woman who is my mother, I didn't want be close of her because I thought that ... I thought that maybe." She sighed deeply." I thought that maybe if she was near me, something bad would happen to her and ... see her with Shelby just-... I was jealous and I feel like she was replacing me, but isn't Beth's fault, she is a baby, a baby... a very cute one, but ... when I saw Shelby and her ... I ... I don't know ... I didn't know how to feel."

"She loves you."

"I know ... And I love Shelby, she is my mother after all, but she was very clear to me when she said... she wanted nothing to do with me, and it hurt that she rejected me, I love my dads but I always wanted meet her and feel that now she play with me and she will go again...I still see her in my mind leaving and telling me that she is my mother but not my mom. I ... I don't want her to let me again, I love my mom but I don't know how to act around her, I don't know if I can tell her that I love her ... Am I a bad person?" She asked sobbing.

"No ... Honey, you're not a bad person, you know, Shelby loves you, I always see her watching your baby pictures and videos when she thinks no one is watching, and I think you should talk to her about how you feel, she will be happy to know that you love her, give her a chance."

"I don't know how."

"You may not have to start with love, maybe you just need start knowing her and let her know you and when you're ready you can tell her that you love her, you can trust her, Shelby won't let you again." He said.

"I...I will."

Then they realized Beth was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"I think it's time for put her in the crib."Finn tried to take the baby from her arms but Rachel moved away.

"Wait ... I-I want to hold her more, no ... I won't hurt her." She said quickly.

He chuckled."I know."

Rachel looked calmer, maybe she just needed to talk to someone about her feelings and she trust him, and he love it. "Let's lay down, okay?." She whispered, the brunette leaned back in her chair, making a space for Finn, although the chair had an appropriate size, his body didn't fit very well.

"It's kind of small." He said sheepishly, their bodies were close together. Beth's head rested on her chest and her breathing was simultaneous with the brunette's.

"Thanks for being patient with me." She said looking into his eyes.

"I can wait for you forever."

She smiled. "I love you so much Finn."

"Say it again."

She chuckled. "I love you Finn."

His heart stopped and began to beat at the same time. "You don't know how long I waited for hear that, how much I wanted to hear it, ... It's amazing that you can talk."

"I always could Finn, it's just I didn't wanted to... do you really think I can get better?  
Do you think I'm going to be okay?"

"I believe in you and in this love, so I do believe that you can and when you do you and I are going to have a beautiful life together, grow up together, and simply enjoy life, cry and laugh together I'll help you make your dreams come true and when I find a dream, I would love share it with you."

"You actually see a life with me."

"I don't see other."

"Finn ... I'm ready, help me please?"

His answer was a passionate kiss, he came to her lips, he cupped her head in his hands and just kiss her, Rachel opened her mouth and let him shove his tongue into her mouth, his body began to vibrate with excitement, he was ecstatic to be able to kiss her like that, it felt like the first time, their tongues played and danced in their mouths, it was sweet and sexy at the same time, it was as if they met again, they didn't want to stop but the lack of air became a problem.

Rachel sighed and looked into his eyes with love. "Thank you for everything you've done for me ... I see a life with you too."

Finn couldn't help laughing with happiness and hugged her forgetting that Beth still in her chest until she started cry again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I will try to update soon!**

**I am planning a new character a villain who will appear subtly in the next chapters so I would like to know what you think about this. In fact in this chapter made its first appeared, so tell me what you think.**

**I'm sorry, it is very late and my mind no longer works so see you soon!**


	29. Author's note

******A/N: **Hi folks

**I've been reading the story and I really don't know how you read it, hehe :)**  
**So while I write the next chapter, I will correct the mistakes of the previous chapters. **  
**I started with the first " Start" and the others will be corrected soon.**

**So this is for you understand the story better, for those who didn't understand (probably most of you) what was happening in the other chapters.**

**Chapters corrected, will have a notice, I will correct them as best I can, I don't promise much but hope it helps.**

**And thank you for given it an opportunity, this story is my first and it really means a lot to me that, eventhough most of the chapters don't are very clear or have too many mistakes, you keep reading it , so thanks.**

**I'll do better next time, and thanks again for the opportunity!**


	30. Chapter 30: Hello again

**I know I've taken too long to update ... really sorry, I hope you don't hate. ****My computer was damaged and had to use another, I get sick, exams, it happend a lot of things but I'm back.**

**My apologies to all of you really, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Without more, here is another chapter, enjoy!**

**The mistakes are mine and ****I neither own Glee nor the characters.**

* * *

It was a long time since she could sleep peacefully, really quiet, feeling safe at home, of course sometimes she wakes stirred overnight and still had nightmares and horribles but she no longer went mad as before, or at least not as often, she was learning to be more independent and controlled herself. Finally she agree to go with the therapist, well something like that, the doctor visits her at home so she could take her therapy in her room, 3 times a week for 2 hours, it was weird to talk about such personal things with a complete stranger but paradoxically was easier, she began to adapt to her new life.

It had been two weeks since she decided to take Finn's help and he convinced Rachel to start taking therapy as soon as possible. And now here she was, she could have a repaired dream, most of the time, and wake up with the bright morning sun, without pills or drugs, feeling refreshed, happy and with a warm feeling in her body that simply wouldn't let her getting out of bed.

And there was something else that doesn't let her out of bed, a strong, warm and beautiful arms around her.

Rachel slowly blinked, getting used to small rays of light that filtered through the curtains and smiled to herself when she felt Finn's hand under her sleeping shirt, she felt a little tingle when Finn moved his fingers lightly on her belly skin.

She let out a little moan as he drew her closer to his body. They slept together every night, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, everything was so natural for her when he was around, the scent of his skin made wreak havoc on her mind, Finn inebriated her with his love, she feel like flying everytime they touch, Finn had been so good to her, she fell in love with him more and more every day , it was the way she had always wanted to be with him, they spent their afternoon on the patio, looking for shapes in the clouds or enjoying the breeze , her favorite part was the first time she ran barefoot through the grass, the grass between her toes tickled her, she remember the laughter and the love declarations in front of the tree and the endless kisses by the pool, she remembers Finn pursuing her around the yard, trying to catch her and when he finally had her in his arms he started a tickle attack and then lifted her over his head with his hands resting on her hips, she felt like she could touch the sky, Finn took her in his arms and both turned in circles over and over again until they fell down dizzy and disoriented.

That was the best afternoon they had spent together, she remember crying with joy that night and how her body ached the next day,that was very important for her and she loved being able to share it with Finn.

Her friends kept coming to her home in the afternoon, now they do more things together and she could talk to them about things that she couldn't even talk to Finn yet. She didn't want him to see her differently, a part of her wanted to tell him all, but another part didn't want that, Rachel was afraid of losing him, Finn was so sweet with her and as honest and caring but she still felt bad, as if she betrayed him by not telling the whole truth, she always tried but when she saw his, her mind clouded and forgot everything, and that was what Rachel wanted, forget, it was a beautiful morning and she didn't want to overwhelm her mind so early.

She stroked his leg with her foot, only because she wanted to feel him move against her and hear his little sighs in his sleep.

Rachel tried to move away from his arms to get out of bed, go to the bathroom and back as soon as she can, so Finn wouldn't noticing. When she could finally move his arm and sit on the edge of the bed, his arms held her waist and put her back to her place in bed making her let out a little scream.

"No, don't go, you're not allowe to leave the bed yet, you're mine my sweet princess."

He still asleep, holding her tightly to his chest and resting his face in her neck and breathing a whiff of the smell of her hair. 'Apples yummy!'

Rachel chuckled, her boyfriend was adorable and looked so cute sleeping, she didn't want to leave the bed, she didn't want to be away from Finn no even for a minute but her body need it and she likes be pretty for him.

"Baby, I have to go to the bathroom." Rachel squirmed in his arms.

Finn thought for a moment before smiling mischievously. "Well if you really have to go ... You'll have to convince me to let you go." He whispered in her ear, she shuddered at the tone of his voice. Rachel turned to be face to face with him.

"Bebe" She started with a sweet tone and kissing gently his neck, ran her hands over his chest and his arms slowly. " Can you let me go ... Please?"

His body began to vibrate by hear her whispers against his neck, her small hands felt like silk on his skin. He was the luckiest guy. Took her face in his hands to face him, he removed the tangled hair of her beautiful face, and there she was, she was a beautiful mess in the morning, kissed her forehead and the small scar. "I'll miss you." He whispered against her hair before releasing her.

Her heart beat harder, she really expected him to resist to let her go a little more even if that meant some pain in her bladder, she loved the feeling of being surrounded by his body and his warmth, his words were always sweet and kind, she really loved Finn with her whole being.

Got out of bed as fast as she could before his mind fell under the Finn's spell, she ignored the moaned in anguish at the sudden loss of her body against his, she tried to look straight ahead avoiding any contact with his eyes, she if knew he looked at him, her body would betray her and would run back to his arms and the comfort of the bed.

She was about to make it.

"Rachel." His voice was so soft and full of love that she couldn't help but turn to him. His eyes stared at her, his hair was disheveled and stuck to his forehead, the sheets wrapped his body, he looked so peaceful, her head resting gently on the pillow. Finn made her legs shake.

"I miss you already." His words slipped from his lips and felt her heart melt.

"I love you." She responded so quickly and it felt so good that she was surprised how easy it was to say that word.

Rachel entered quickly to the bathroom and closed the door leaving Finn with a silly grin on his face.

He couldn't help grinning like an idiot every time he heard her say that she loves him, he was spending the best week of his life, no drama only peace and love . It was incredible waking up beside the girl he loves. Never expected to end in this way, after all that had happened, at last things are in place.

He stretched his arms and legs feeling his muscles tensing untill relax, letting out a slight yawn, he could feel the empty place beside him still warm,he really began to miss her.

Finn look around, everything looked so peaceful, magical, an orange light illuminated everything, he didn't want to get out of bed today but he had to,he had a plan so Rachel could return to her normal life. She began to trust people, taking the therapy, and get out into the yard but she still didn't want to leave the house.

Finn wanted to take her out on a date in the park or something like that, his plan was very simple, help her overcome her fear of leaving the safety of home. Her dads and his parents had been very compressive with them, his mother left him to spend most of the time at the Rachel'shome, and her dads gave him permission to sleep in her bed and help in everything he could, what made him happiest was that they also let him hear what the doctor had to say after each session. He was aware of all the progress of Rachel, the woman told them to begin to help her to get out into the street, so from then all in the mind of Finn was it and finally today he was going to execute his plan, the only problem was to convince her.

He sighed happily again, he was surrounded by an aura of pure love, as if he was in a bubble floating in the universe, peace, something that he didn't believe could recover, not even the slightest feeling of happiness. He felt full of harmony, even if he didn't knew what it meant,it was a good thing right?

His eyes were placed in the bowl of fruit on the bedside table, the fruit looked so delicious, fresh and juicy, his stomach began to demand some attention.

_Wait a second, that wasn't there before._

Finn began to blush deeply, her dads entered into the room while they slept. What if he did something embarrassing like drooling or snoring or worse Do her dads saw them cuddle? His cheeks were redder at the thought that her dads saw her little babygirl in his arms. So intimate, at least so he thought, the fact of touching Rachel was very intimate for him, but sometimes he couldn't avoid doing it in public, he just couldn't resist, now that their relationship was in the right direction, he couldn't help wanting to touch her or kiss any part of her.

_Relationship?_ Finn wasn't sure they had a formal relationship, of course he loved her, but were they dating? that's what Rachel thought, he couldn't be her friend, he loved her too much to be just herr "loving" friend and he wanted her like a friend shouldn't, but he neither asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend, their relationship need a label? she wanted it, right? He knew he wanted it but Finn didn't want to pressure her, but she loved him too, then they did have a relationship.

He was in a relationship with Rachel Berry. She was his girlfriend.

Why he bother to question that? They didn't need words to know, she was his and he was her she loved and trusted him, is all he need to know.

He shook all his thoughts, he didn't need that in his little bubble, they were happy here and now, and that was what mattered.

He took a strawberry from the dish and tasted it in his mouth, strawberry refreshed his throat, took the orange juice, the liquid relax his vocal cords, as he ate he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was. His mouth became a delicious fruit cocktail, his stomach was glad to get attention.

He heard the door lock and when he realized the little brunette climbed onto the bed and put her tiny but strong arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Finn couldn't help laughing as he felt her need to feel close, they were in love and tried to recover the sense of security that both had lost and more importantly, they were together and couldn't be away from each other.

Finn took a good look at her, her brown hair was brushed delicately, he could smell her perfume and had a flash of brilliance on her lips, lip gloss. He loved the idea that Rachel always tried to get up before him, so she can be capable to get pretty for his eyes, Finn thought it was adorable, of course that for him Rachel, in the morning, in the afternoon, in the night always looked beautiful, but he loves that she does it for him. Besides her plan never worked because at the time he lost the contact with her body his brain awake.

"Hey babe, you miss me?" Asked kissing her hair.

"A lot." She said sincerely against his shirt, placed a kiss upon his heart, left the mark of her lips on the fabric, looked at his face and felt the sudden urge to kiss him until she was breathless. It started with an innocent kiss, touched his lips with hers, their bodies began to react to the feel of their kisses, their chaste kiss became more passionate and full of need to feel their connection with her, it was the spell of her kiss that didn't let him get enough of her mouth, he could taste the mint on her breath combining with the fruit flavor that had impregnated his mouth, her lips parted allowing their tongues play together in their mouths while his hands felt the silky that her hair was.

He couldn't resist anymore although he wanted, his lungs were beginning to be empty and he had to separated from the sense of petals of her lips.

He opened his eyes and watched in fascination what red and swollen her lips looked and how she still had her eyes closed as if she expected him to kiss her again.

"You taste delicious." She said in a sigh as her eyes met his.

"You too". He put a lock of hair behind her ear. Rachel took his hand in hers kissing his knuckles.

"So, do you have any plans for today? Because I found that today will show a horror movie marathon and although I think that kind of movies are bloody and grotesque, lack of plot and good performances and some of them with ridiculous circumstances, sometimes illogical and impossible, they scare me too much but I know you like them, so I'm willing spend the afternoon watching those movies with the condition that you hold me in the scary parts and we kiss between commercial and promise me you will check the closet before bedtime."

Finn hear fascinated her explanation, he missed the way she speaks and although he didn't understand everything she said, he understood what he needed and that was enough for now.

"That sounds great babe but I had a different idea." He said choosing his words carefully, Rachel gave him the most adorable look waiting for him to tell his idea. "I was thinking we could spend the afternoon outside." He waited for her reaction with a little afraid.

She seemed not to understand. "That sounds nice! we can lie down in the hammock and rock us the whole afternoon." She said smiling. " Or we can swim in the pool if you want to." She said innocently and at the same time in a way that made his mind wander to the most erotic place in his mind, which made it more difficult what he was about to say. "No baby... I-I meant to go out, you know, out of the house... to the park or ...

"No." She said roundly, interrupting him. Her smile was replaced by a grimace of terror, he could see how her tiny body begun to shake, Rachel began to move away from him.

"Rach, stop ...just please just listen, I just want to go to the park or for ice cream, just you and me...

"I said NO!" She cried in despair. "Please don't push me to do this, I'm not ready! She jumped out of bed and looked at him with tearful eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Of course you are, Rach just look how much you've progressed, I don't want to push you on anything but I feel that if I don't I'll lose you, we will lose everything you've progressed." He got closer to her.

"If you push me that way, you'll lose me ... I don't want a relapse. No ... I don't" She cried openly. "Please Finn"

He felt horrible but he knew it was for her own good. "Sweetie, look at me, you'll never be in danger while you are my arms. You're ready to face it, nobody said it would be easy but it doesn't help put it off, it won't make it easier. Trust me ... I won't leave you alone, I'll take these baby steps with you, I know you can do it. You're stronger than you think." He wiped her tears with his thumb. "This is good for both, for our relationship. He loves that word. "Especially is good for you, Don't you want recover your life? You can't hide forever, you are free to come and go, you have to believe in you." Finn take her little hands in his, the size difference was obvious.

"I want to go everywhere with you, I want to explore, learning with the girl I love, I want to plan dates and to mark them on the calendar that you did for me, with those kittens." He smiled, holding her waist.

Rachel looked so broken that it hurt." I thought you hated it." She said shyly. "It was stupid."

He felt like he was kicked in the balls and he remembered how bad he was with her. "No, I love it, sorry if I ever made you think otherwise, is the most beautiful thing anyone has done for me, is unique like you and I can't wait to fill it with memories of our dates, even if we need a new one."

Finn felt itching of his own tears, but he fight against them, it was no time to cry, this was something new, the beginning of something better. Finn had also learned to control his emotions.

"I am scared." Rachel whispered with hiccup.

"I know, but we can do this. " He said, taking her in his arms.

Rachel sobbed into his chest, she clung to him as if her life depended on it. "We can do it... I love you."

* * *

Rachel looked at her reflection once more as she brushing her hair compulsively. she felt a lump in her throat, her hands were sweating and she felt frozen. Say that she was afraid it wouldn't be enough.

She had hardly touched her food, she felt that if she ate something her stomach would give it back. It's been over an hour that Finn had left her alone a few minutes ago that managed to dominate her anxiety and be able to bathe and dress.

Rachel looked outside the window, only watch the street made her nauseous. In the moment she set foot on the street something bad would happen, she could see it in her mind, something was waiting for her, she could feel it.

She dropped the brush, if she kept brushing like that, she was going to rip her hair off, Rachel took her little bag and put everything she thought she could need. She took a little bottle of pills from her drawer, held it in her hand, she began to stop use to medicines but this one she just couldn't let it go. Rachel kept it hidden so noone could take it from her,Rachel quickly put it away for fear that someone could saw her with it, put the bag over her shoulder and waited with great distress for Finn to come back for her and take her to face her biggest fear.

She didn't have to wait too long, Finn crossed the door so fast that Rachel didn't have time to breathe, she felt a distressing fear, she wanted to thrown herself at his feet and beg him not to force her to do it, she lacked air in her lungs, she was so terrified, that wished she could to nail her feet to the ground, she would do anything just so he wouldn't force her to leave the security of her home. But before she had time to repent and say no to his proposal to went out, Finn came to her with a huge smile of pride on his face.

"You look so beautiful, I missed that skirt." Finn said cheerfully, watching her clothes, the sweater, the socks to the knees and the skirt, were things he could only see in his dreams and now they were infront of him, even when they seemed random clothes and didn't combine at all, Rachel didn't stop be incredibly beautiful and adorable. He knew this was difficult for her, but he admired her effort.

"We can do it." He cradled her cheek in his hand, he clearly could see the fear in her eyes.

"F-Finn ... Please" She begged innocently in a last attempt to avoid face the world.

He kissed her lips slightly. "Trust me, I'll be with you all time." He pulled her body to his and held her for a long time, he wanted to convey all his love to Rachel and to make her feel protected, Finn had a plan and this was only the first step. "Ready?" He asked after a while.

She didn't feel ready but she felt safe with him, she couldn't be scared all her life and she trusted Finn and she had to begin to recover her life, had to start living it. "I'm ready." Rachel said in barely audible whispered .

"That's my girl." He smiled proudly. He kissed her forehead and took from his pocket a red silk scarf, for a moment she thought it was his mother and he was going to give it to her , something beautiful and romantic for good luck or something, in her mind clouded by fear it made sense and her anxiety subsided until Finn tried to bandage her eyes she understood the true purpose of that scarf.

A new wave of fear took control over her. "W-whatt... What are you doing?" Her voice betrayed any attempt to hide her fear, Rachel stopped him with her hands as fast as the scarf touched her skin.

"Baby, relax, just trust me ... It's part of my plan."

"Finn ... I can't ... I don't like being blindfolded... bad memories, t-they ... no, please I-I don't want to be tied ... no anymore ... I don't want to!" Cried desperately.

Finn hated seeing her crying like that, she hadn't for many days, but he had to be firm, he had to prove her that there was nothing to be fear. "Love, babe I just want to help, don't be afraid, you are with me ... not with them ... With me. Nothing bad will happen to you, I love you... Remember you asked me for help? This is my way to help you ... I've been with you in the bad times ... It's time to be with you in the beautiful moments ... all I ask is that you trust me, it's just me Rach."

"I ... I trust you."

Finn smiled. "Thank you." He kissed her forehead and pushed her slightly so she could sit in bed and relax, patience and constancy, was something that the doctor kept telling to him and her dads. So he did, waited patiently for her to calm down, he didn't want to push her but he had to.

He knelt before her, took her hands between his and waited. "Are you ready to go?" He asked wiping her tears with his thumb.

Rachel nodded, she didn't trust her voice to answer, but the time had come. She was glad to have Finn, he would take care of her, everything would be fine.

"If you feel too scared, I will take it away , but only if you are really really scared."

When the fabric was in contact with her skin, the memories hit her like a train, each in front of her eyes. Her doctor said it was normal to react to certain stimuli, but for her this was one of the worst, Rachel began to hear laughs around her, and little caresses all over her body, products of her imagination, almost like hands on her, and that voice ... His voice.

Many people may think that her nightmares were about O'Reilly but surprisingly, he was the last person that crossed her mind.

Sure, occasionally she dreamed of him, but her most recurrent dream was about... Otto and were the worst.

"Rachel, honey? Just relax." Finn noted how her body tensed and a thin layer of sweat was formed on her forehead.

"Relax, remember you never be in danger in my arms, I'm going to protect you."

Finn's voice brought her back from her thoughts and try to suppress her fear._ I'm with Finn ... Nothing is wrong_. She repeated to herself.

Finn finished making a little knot, not tight he wouldn't want hurt her, he settled the scarf making sure she couldn't see, she seemed ready, Finn just hoped everything to go as planned otherwise it could affect their relationship and more importantly her progress.

When it was set correctly, depriving her of a sense they were ready to go,Finn kissed her cheek to let Rachel know that he would look after her.

He helped her to his feet, grabbed her waist and walked to the door behind her, guiding her steps, he felt her body shaking. "Let me be your eyes, just trust me." He whispered softly in her ear.

She sobbed, her breathing was between cut but she ceded him control over her steps and let him take her, Rachel felt like a puppet, he felt helpless, everything around her intensified.

"Just trust me."

_Deja vu._ She thought to herself as she felt his hands caressing her to comfort her.

"The door is in front of us, now let's turn the knob. You need fight anymore babe, just be free."

* * *

They descended the stairs with great care, Finn held her firmly against his body, leading her to the front door but Rachel was so scared and didn't notice that they turned and headed for the kitchen.

Hiram and Leroy were watching in silence, they were fearful of the experiment that Finn had proposed, but they trusted the guy and also had the support of the doctor. They only hoped it would be a good thing for her. Shelby also was looked at them, she had faith that this was a good thing for Rachel, he wanted to start building a better mother/daughter relationship but they had to solve one problem at a time.

Finn opened the backyard door, when the wind hit her face, she stopped short and began to hyperventilate, she was so small, she felt observed and vulnerable to any attack.

"Come on baby, we already got this far, we can do this."

"They are waiting for me ... I know it." Her tears moistened the silk.

"That's in your mind, don't let your imagination control you, just walk with me." He pushed gently and kept forcing her to walk.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I will update very soon, I promise to compensate you guys for the wait. :)**


	31. Chapter 31: One more step

**HI! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

He held her against his body as they were walking in circles around the yard, Finn described her the path without giving too many tracks of where they were, Finn made Rachel walk on the concrete that covering the edge of the pool to make her believe they were walking on the pavement the street. They walked for a long time creating the illusion in Rachel's head that were far from home.

Rachel felt a mixture of emotions, on the one hand, she was happy to have left her home but at the same time she couldn't enjoy it,she was more scared than she could handle, she felt in constant danger every step she made, all her senses were alert , awaiting the attack of some hidden enemy, waiting for someone to come and take her away from Finn, for take her back the living hell she endured.

As time went on she felt more away from home, Rachel could even say that she wasn't in Lima anymore. She couldn't distinguish any sounds, all she could heard was Finn breathing and she only felt the constant feeling of being watched by something or someone.

When Finn decided it was enough of walk without path, he led her to the white chaise lounge, made her to sit, Rachel didn't look relaxed at all and even when she was attentive to everything around her, she didn't enjoy it.

Rachel touched the surface on which she was sat, in an attempt to discover where they were. "Finn W-where are we?... Please take this away ... Can I... take it off... please?"

"No baby, not yet, you haven't enjoyed the walk."

Rachel didn't feel Finn's body and began to feel afraid. "Just tell me... wwhhere we are, please" She moaned

"Where do you think we are?" She saw herself in a dark room guided only by Finn's voice, she had no idea where they were, if she only had a clue.

"I don't know! ... Where are you?" She moved her hands in the air looking for him, Finn took her hands and brought them to his face, he put to her height to make it easier for her touch him, Rachel moved her hands gently over the skin of his face, then over his chest, she wanting to be sure it was him. Finn took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Relax, you are very tense, don't be afraid, tell me Rach where you think we are?"

When Rachel was sure she was with Finn, her left hand fell to the ground, without letting go his shirt and felt the grass. What... In a park?"

Finn smiled. "Well, we're in a park... We are in Central Park!" Chuckled

"Finn!"

"Just relax, we can be wherever you want us to be, I just want you to enjoy it, feel the air, the sun on your skin... god you look beautiful with this light."

"Finn... please take it off."

"No, just relax babe, trust me, try to relax, would you try for me?"

"Fine." Rachel took a deep breath and blocked any bad thought.

She suddenly felt his hands touching the skin of her legs, his touch made her relax, she was with Finn, that was important, Rachel began to calm down, she trust Finn, his hands moved up her socks and started to slide them down her legs .

She stopped his hands. "What... are you doing"

"Shh, it's okay, you're doing okay, you have to trust me." He removed her shoes and then her socks, her bare feet touched the grass, she loved that feeling, her mind was distracted for a moment of fear.

"I want you to think of a place you want to be, don't be afraid princess."

Unbuttoned her sweater and took her bag then got rid of the sweater. The brunette looked noticeably less nervous even when he technically was undressing her. "Come with me." He helped her stand up and let him guide her.

"Finn, where are we? Just tell me" Her voice was less restless and her body felt less tense.

"Sit." It was the only answer she received, she didn't walk on grass anymore, she was on a hard, harsh and cold but she decided that battle was lost and she was tired of fighting so she did what he asked but jumped off surprised when her feet touched a wet surface.

"Rach is just water, baby sit, dip your legs." And she did, Rachel was really tired of fighting, She felt anxious again.

She moved her feet, she was doing her best for relax but it was hard.

Finn was standing beside her, watching her playing with her hands eagerly, he just hoped that she wasn't too angry when he told her the truth. He just wanted to help but he had taken too long and he had to go to the point quickly. Finn took off his shirt and pants, stayed in his spongebob boxers ,he didn't want to scare her so he got into the pool as quiet as he could.

He swam to her, placed her hands gently on her thighs, just below the hem of her skirt. Rachel let out a little cry of surprise when she felt his hands. "It's me baby relax."

"I can't! I try ... I can't really, I wanna go home ... please just take me home ... he is coming for me I know! He will hurt me."She cried.

"It's all in your mind." He tried to comfort her as best he could.

"Finn, I'm scared."

"Yes I know"

"No! you don't, I'm scared all the time." She said frustrated.

"After all we've been through, getting your life back, Babe it's normal to be afraid."

"No...it's not, I should be better... I-I went to therapy and ... I ... is not working!... I can't do this, it's too hard ... please take the blindfold off my eyes, I don't want to be in the dark again"

"Rachel,is not magic, it takes time but worth it, babe you will recover, you have to remove your fear and I can help, let me help you." He stroked her tenderly.

She sobbed, took a deep breath before answering. "I want you to help me. But... please tell me where we are." Begged one more time.

"Okay, now I want you to listen and do everything I ask. Tell me the place with water you want to be... Just think about that place where you want to be, where you be able to swim."

"I-I just"

"Just think about it."

"The... sea"

"The sea? that is beautiful, then we are at sea. I want you to try to imagine what I say. Now come here, hold my neck, I will take you with me." Took her hip and waited until she was ready.

"I ... I can't, I have so much fear, I ... I don't know what to do!"

"Rachel, I'm scared too and a lot." He said sincerely. He was about to open his heart.

"W-what? Are you afraid?" She asked confused. She knew that Finn was sometimes explosive and passionate but he didn't seem afraid.

"All the time, baby... sometimes I wake up at night just to make sure you are there, I'm scared of turn around and no longer see you, I had to take therapy and take pills too, it me dizzy but you know, it kind of helped me but there is another thing that helps me,that pushed me through the fear, you know what it is?" He made small circles on her hip bones covered by the fabric of her blouse.

"No."

"You, be with you, when I see you I have no fear, just see you smile, hear you laugh or just feel your warmth makes me feel good, your love keeps me sane and balanced, healthy, I don't want to live in fear, fear won't let me enjoy being with you one hundred percent , Rach I don't want to be afraid, you make me want to be good and now I want you to let me do that for you. Let's stop be scared together."

Rachel nodded her head gently, touched by his words, with trembling hands gripped his neck firmly and breathed deeply, Finn pulled her into his arms, the water was a bit cold, her blouse was transparent, Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him. He held her thighs and made sure to hold her tight. "Now babe, relax your body and put your mind blank, imagine what I say." She nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"We are at sea, in a beautiful blue sea, the sun shines high, just you and me in the vast sea, no one can touch us or hurt us, feel the waves, we move from one place to another as we float, relax and not be afraid." Finn whispered softly as he moved with the water.

Rachel's ear was right above his heart and with every beat, her body felt less tense, this time she was completely relaxed, being in his arms made her feel light and carefree,she imagined every detail,every place, she didn't really cared where they were, for a few precious moments she was at the sea with him. she could even swear heard seagulls and waves crashing on the rocks, she could see each paradisiacal landscapes in her mind and enjoy it, the feeling of his bare chest made the fear go away.

When her mind wasn't blocked by the panic anymore, her defenses settled down, Rachel could smell an aroma similar to chlorine and could hear beyond the descriptions of exotic places, a crying baby ...

_It can't be ... Crap!_

Rachel removed the scarf as fast as her hands let her, she felt a big anger growing in her when she saw her house and Finn noticed it. He was screwed.

"We still at home!... We never go out." She hit his chest with her little fist with all her anger. "I can't believe you did this to me!" She shouted, moving away from him with fury.

"Rachel ... let me explain it!". Finn rubbed his aching chest

"Explain what! ... How could you do this?... I can't believe you made me go through all this for nothing!" Rachel swim to the edge, all she wanted was to get away from him as possible. How she could go from wanting to hug him forever to want throw him a rock

This was what he feared. "Rachel honey ...

"Don't honey me ... I never thought you were so mean! how could you play with my feelings like that?"She began to cry in frustration. "I trusted you." She looked at him with tearful eyes, before she tried to get out of the pool, his muscular arms stopped her.

"Don't touch me! I don't want you near me!" Rachel tried to take his hands off her, she felt betrayed, a feeling that never wanted to feel again, it made open old wounds that were just beginning to heal.

"Just... listen to me, Rach."Finn tried to reason with her.

"Let me alone!" She didn't want to hear him explanation, she just wanted to be away from everything and hide under a rock.

Finn was desperate, he was pushed off his fairy tale bubble but he had to do it and he had a very good explanation but Rachel didn't want to hear it so he did the smartest thing he could think of. He kissed her, crashed his lips to hers and hope that she succumbed to his "charm", which was, however, not the reaction he expected, Finn definitely didn't expect a slap so hard that he was sure it left a mark.

"Don't you dare to do that again! I just cann't believe what you did ... You know what this means to me, you played me in the most cruel way and now you think that a kiss is going to fix it."

He was dazed by the slap, he was so desperate, he wanted to get things right , now his plan had stalled and he was more than screwed, so before she continued yelling and push him away, Finn put his hand on her mouth to shut her up and grabbed her hands before Rachel hit him again.

"Just listen!" Rachel squirmed and he saw the anger in her eyes and the pain. "I wanted to prove a point, I wanted to prove to you that your fear is in your head, you only torture you, is your imagination that creates all these horrible scenarios, you are hurting yourself. All these paranoid thoughts are what stop you from get out of your box."

Rachel stopped moving and Finn took it as a good thing, even when she still looked upset at least looked like she was ready to hear him so he let her go hoping Rachel doesn't beat him and left him with himself and his heart drowned in anguish.

Rachel looked at him expectantly and he moved away, beacuse she didn't seem as if she wanted him near her, Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, small tears ran down her cheek mixing with pool water, his heart sank in his chest and wasn't a nice feeling." I didn't want to hurt you." He said humbly.

"You did." She said looking at the water covering her waist, she was hurt but she wanted to hear what in his right mind made him believe that deceive her was a great idea for her to stop being afraid. "I'm listening."

Finn smiled, he had a chance to fix it. "It was to prove a point." Said calmer, he wanted her to understand. "Your imagination is what keeps you away from your true freedom, you thought we were in God knows where when in fact we never left the house, I want you to start going out but I knew I couldn't get you out of your comfort zone just like that, when you get scared you don't think clearly, you let it take full control on you, so I wanted to do this experiment to prove that everything is in that pretty little head yours."

Her defenses began to fall and her face softened.

"Baby look, I really meant everything I said.. I also have fear, sometimes my mind fools me, I know how you feel." Chuckled at the thought. "When I walk down the street ... sometimes I feel like, you know, sometimes I think I see a figure or something watching me."

Rachel's face change drastically for a moment Finn could swear he saw surprise that was replaced by fear that was later changed to a face that he couldn't read."Really? "Asked in a way that made him felt a cold go through his body.

But Finn had to be coherent for her and for him, they couldn't live looking over their shoulders all the time. "Yes, but it's my imagination, believe me it happened to me a million times before, I understand...I understand your fear ... but after what we went through, does anyone could blame us for not feeling safe?"

Rachel seemed more relieved in some way. "I think you're right".

"Babe, I just want help you, I love you, I could never do anything to hurt you, I just wanted you to feel safe and that you realized that you can control your fear not your fear you, I just wanted to show how your mind dominates you to the point that you block your reality, when you learn to control your imagination we will be at sea soon."

Rachel relaxed her stance and finally looked at him with gentle eyes, her anger was appeased. "Since when you're so smart ... More than me." She said softly.

He gave her that crooked smile she loved so much. "Since I realized I'm in love with you."

Rachel couldn't help the sigh that her lips allowed to leave, they exchanged silly smiles , no matter how upset she was with him right now, Rachel couldn't deny that her heart longed to be close to Finn.

A tortuous silence fell between them as the water gently rocking them.  
"Can I hug you now?" He asked trying to break the tension and regain his place within their bubble of love.

Rachel couldn't resist the way he ask her and how he saw her, she went to him and let him take her in his arms, she needed comfort from the emotional shock she had, even when he was responsible.

"I'm still mad at you." She whispered against his wet chest.

He was relieved. "I will make it up to you."

* * *

After a few more minutes of kissing as apologies, Rachel was in the water, Finn was holding her in his arms and he twirled her in the water slowly, Rachel let herr body fall like dead weight and enjoy being with the boy she loved, she felt like if a big weight was taken away from her, she felt as light as a feather, Rachel finally felt safe again, closed her eyes and felt free, she ran her hands over the surface as if it was a thin sheet, she knew her wet blouse became transparent, exposing her bra to him,she didn't care,Rachel trust Finn.

Rachel let the water drown her fears,she return to the state of complete peace like in the morning.

Finn's hands tangled in her wet hair and still felt like silk, he drew her lips to his and placed a light kiss on them, the brunette opened her eyes and couldn't help smile to see his face, the way that he saw her had an effect on her that she loved.

"Thank you." Rachel said, standing up in the water, she had to stand on tiptoe.

"For what?"Asked moving wet hair away from her face.

"For being with me." She said just before kissing his cheek.

" I am determined that we can walk free without fear, I will protect you, I swear." He said gently cradling her cheek in his hand.

Rachel hugged him tightly, she doesn't want to let him go, she rested her head on his shoulder, he loved the feeling of being around him, her bare skin was so soft and cozy, so familiar.

They were hugging a lot of time, it seemed an eternity and wasn't even enough for her, from the first time Rachel saw him always wanted to be like this with him, him taking her in his arms and making her feel the way that only Finn could, his hands played with her hair as he humming softly, her fantasies were interrupted when Rachel's eyes were put in a figure protruding from above the garden fence, her breathing was cut, there it was in front of her, looking her, stalked her.

Rachel closed her eyes convinced that she was hallucinating and that when she opened them again it would be gone and it was just her imagination.

Finn noted her sudden change, her body was completely tense and he could hear her heart beating against his chest, her tiny body was shaking and her breathing was erratic. "Rachel...babe What's the matter?"

Finn moved her away from his shoulder and took her face in his hands, her eyes were closed tightly. "Baby... what" He looked behind his shoulder to see if there was anything that would disturbed her. There was nothing, only the wooden fence that covered the yard and the branches of a tree near it, moving.

He returned his attention to Rachel, her eyes were open and looked straight ahead, behind him, as if she was searching for something. Finn looked at once again finding nothing, Rachel relax her body and her face looked relieved, put a hand on her chest trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Rachel baby... are you okay, what happened?" Finn stroked her face trying to comfort her.

Rachel was looking at the fence, she wanted to make sure it was gone. "Nothing ... It's just ... nothing, should be the whole tension." She said dryly. "I love you, okay?" She finally looked at him.

Finn didn't understand why she said it in that way, as if she want be sure he knew, but he had no time to react, the brunette swam away from him, went out of the water, leaving Finn confused. Finn observed how she was looking frantically for something in her purse, he was surprised when she uncorked a small bottle of pills and brought them to her mouth desperately ,he watched her forced her throat to swallow the pill.

Finn swim to the edge of the pool. looking her suspiciously . "What are those pills, what are for? I thought you didn't take any pills"

Rachel looked at him nervously. "They are ... m-my vitamins ... I still not go back to my normal weight ... I need them. " She felt guilty about lying that way to Finn but she couldn't tell him why she took those pills, Not now that he was trying so hard to she doesn't let her imagination dominate her, she couldn't disappoint him.

Finn seemed not believe her, he knew what time she had to take her vitamins and how they look like and those were definitely not her vitamins and Rachel knew that so before he could question her more, Rachel intervened." I don't want to be in the pool anymore, can we lie on the grass?" She asked trying to divert his attention.

"But ...

"Please? I'm tired. "It wasn't a lie." I just want to lie down with you... okay"

Rachel looked away from Finn who still looked confused, she walked to the tree,it fallen leaves gave a very cozy a shadow, the sun was stunting her head and she needed to rest, she was exhausted, physically and mentally. Rachel lay on the grass and leaned her head on the root protruding from the ground, closed her eyes and folded her hands on her forehead, just waiting for her pills take effect.

Finn was dazed floating on the edge, he had thousands of questions, there were things in Rachel he didn't understand, he adored her with all his heart, he loved being with her but even now after all, he hated that she doesn't have him enough confidence to talk about many things, how couldn't she? What he had to do to show her she could talk with him about whatever.

Finn left the pool dripping wet and leaving a trail behind him, he walked slowly to the little brunette, when he was close enough, he studied her body language, she looked so worried, as if she was bothered about something and she looked tired. He didn't want bother her again, it hurt that she doesn't tell him what happens but if she didn't want, he wasn't going to force her, if she just wanted his company then that's what he is going to give her, Finn would do anything to make her feel good. He ran his eyes over her little body, water shone on her tan skin and sunlight in her hair,she was like an angel resting on earth , her shirt exposed her bra to his eyes, the wet fabric clung to her skin hugged her body gently.

Finn sat down gently beside her,she looked so beautiful, he felt the need to worship her body, he did all the time and Finn knew that Rachel loved it. He ran his finger over her leg, breaking all the water droplets that had formed on her soft skin,he get to her knee and found small scars that began to fade, a twinge of pain shot through his heart, he couldn't bear the thought that someone hurt her,Finn pushed his anger and sadness of his mind and put little kisses on the marks of her knee, listened how she sigh of joy, which encouraged him to continue kissing his way to her thigh, kissed her creamy thigh until reached the hem of her skirt. Finn stopped,he wanted to keep kissing her beyond her skirt, he tease the skin that was just below the fabric with his fingers, he ran lightly a finger on the inside of her thigh, making her shiver, Finn left it before that he couldn't stop. He unbuttoned the last two buttons of her blouse, exposing her belly, kissed and sucked the water in her skin, kept kissing her covered body up to the collarbone, he continued kissing and sucking up to the sensitive skin of her neck, reveling with the little moans that Rachel did.

Rachel enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her, she was never tired of it, her eyes closed just to heighten the sense of his kisses, she could felt his breath close to her face, opened her eyes and saw him above her, Finn bent to kiss her slowly, gently. He tucked his head on her chest and stroked her abdomen.

Rachel's mind began to wander, she didn't know if it was the pills or the sun or just her insecurities coming out, how long this would last? Everything was so perfect and by her experience, each time she thinks that everything is fine, bright and perfect, something bad happens, something inevitable always ruin it. This day was a perfect example, was only a matter of time before Finn leave too, how long would last his little crush on her?

"Finn, Can I ask you a question?" She whispered,she had to know.

He leaned on his chin to see her better. "Sure babe" She sat slowly forcing Finn to sat up. "I need you to be honest, very honest with me."

_Ohooo ...oh no, this couldn't be good._ He thought to himself. "I promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**More soon, please review! :D**


	32. Chapter 32: Out of mind Out of sight

**Hello, I hope you enjoy it.**  
**Sorry for the mistakes.**  
**by the way, Glee is not mine.**

* * *

_"Finn, Can I ask you a question?" She whispered,she had to know._

_He leaned on his chin to see her better. "Sure babe" She sat slowly forcing Finn to sat up. "I need you to be honest, very honest with me."_

_Ohooo ...oh no, this couldn't be good. He thought to himself. "I promise."_

"I ... I need to know ... Do you love me? "

Finn was quick to answer. "I know you'll say yes." She said before he had the chance. "And I believe you but." Finn frowned, hen wasn't understanding what it was all about

"Why now? ... Why we are together now and not before? ... we coulda been. Before I ... I never thought that be possible, you were the quarterback, the most popular and good-looking boy and you were dating the most beautiful girl in the whole school... and I was... me ...I didn't even know if you notice me, althought I'm sure you slushied me once." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "But then you join the glee club and I thought maybe something could happen between us, when we sing I feel a connection with you and I though you also felt it and then we kiss and ... was perfect,I never been kissed before and that you were the first was like...It was like a miracle for me ... It was great because it was you, but I never understood why you left so fast ... I thought I had done something wrong... I'm so pathetic." She laughed at herself. "I even try to vomit to be thinner so you can notice me."

He felt the air was missing "You did what?"

"No ... it doesn't matter anymore, it was my mistake... I did so many things to get your attention but ... how could I believe that... I would be able to compete against Quinn Fabray, hurts to admit it but you two make a beautiful couple, she is beautiful like you and when she get pregnant I thought it was too late for us, I tried to get you off my mind but couldn't. When you discover the truth about Beth, I really thought that this time we could be a true couple ... Until I realized that you didn't want me back."

"That's not true." Finn said in an attempt to not break down completely.

Rachel wiped her tears before giving him a sad smile. "Come on Finn, you tried to avoid me every time you saw me, you were ashamed of me, I thought we were dating but apparently you didn't want that, you really think I didn't notice how you pretended not to see me in the stands during the games ... I-I don't blame you, it was a stupid idea wear that shirt. I always felt like I was never good enough for you, no matter how hard I tried, it was never enough, then you went out on a date with Santa and Brittany, how could I thought you were going to choose me over them. Guys like you don't go out with girls like me, it must be awful for you having me following you around like a puppy."

"Why you are telling me all this?" Finn couldn't bear it more, it was like if someone ripped his balls and make him swallow them.

Her voice was full of anguish."Because I need to know, why suddenly you're in love with me, why now? before everything ... happened, you didn't even want anyone to know you kissed me, you put your reputation before me, why it had to happen THAT, for us to be together? Why didn't we be a couple when we had the chance? What change? ... tell me the truth... do you feel sorry for me, That's what happens, I'm your charity case? ... When did you fall in love with me, huh? When I became the love of your life?... And how long will this last? Because the last time I check your true love was Quinn and I was only the second choice ... no ... I just don't understand why now"

Finn couldn't hear more, he had to stop her. "Do you ever hear the phrase that goes, 'you don't appreciate things until you lose it in the way' or something. "

Rachel didn't even bother to correct him. "I will know...Do you realize who you talk to?" The tears were flowing down her face.

"Well that's what happened, I didn't realize how much I love you until it was too late, when I couldn't tell you anymore ... I thought you'd never get to know how much I love you." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was an asshole to you ... I know that, but you have always been the only person I can be me, you are the girl who I'm happy with,I know I screwed up but I love you, I have always love you. I always felt something in my chest when I see you, something beautiful that scared me that I had never felt before, I hate myself because my stupidity and my ego threw you to Jesse's arms. When I found out Quinn and Puck thing it was humiliating and annoying and it hurt, yes but see how you looked at him and the way he touched you it was like death to me."

He take a deep breath."You are more than enough ... you're perfect, vulnerable, beautiful and genuine, I regret for not having seen it before ... When those men hurt you ...I would have given anything to be in your shoes, you look ... I looked for you everywhere I swear, I couldn't be without you, you have always be the only one ... I'm with you because I love you ... I want to get it right, amend my mistakes and show you that I am worth it, I love everything you did for me, I'd love to see you again in that shirt, pointing to the stands and say ... 'That's my girlfriend, that brave and strong woman is my girlfriend.' Let everyone know you're mine, I can't turn back time but I can promise that I won't waste this opportunity we have, I love how you laugh, how you talk, how you get angry ... I love you ... Please believe me, what I feel for you is pure and real love and I want it to last."

Rachel burst into tears, she couldn't believe she was so naive. "I believe you ... I believe what you say... I'm sorry, I'm so stupid ... I shouldn't have said anything ... it's not you it's me and my stupid insecurities... I ...

"No ... it's okay, I'm the stupid and pathetic, I didn't realize what I had in front, I didn't have the guts to admit how much I liked you... I'm crazy about you, thanks for telling me this, I needed someone give me a punch in the face to show me how stupid I am ... But not anymore ... I will be better, I'll be the best boyfriend in the world ... I will be the kind of man you deserve, I promise." He took her hands to emphasize his words. "I am so sorry for what I did to you."

"Oh Finn ... I love you ... you're not angry with me for doubting about your feelings?" She asked fearfully

"Of course not, it's amazing to find a girl as fantastic as you and I can't help wondering how I spend so much time without you, this is good for our relationship, we needed this, we needed to talk about this."

Rachel didn't hear a word more after he said relationship."Relationship? Do we have a relationship?" She was smiling so big that it could break her skin.

"Yes I mean... Right?... We don't have to."

"I would love to be in a relationship with you ... I know we haven't made it official but I'm so glad you said it."

He took her in his arms, hugged her as hard as he could,he didn't want let her go, this was love, so easy and so complicated at the same this what bothered her so much? so this was what she wasn't saying to him.

He took her face in his hands. "No more secrets." He whispered fondly.

Rachel felt how guilt overcame her once again, how she could ask for honesty if she couldn't be honest with him? Finn had opened his heart, he just kept showing her his love and sincerity, she was going to tell him all very soon. Rachel promised to herself.

"Rach?"

"No more secrets." She said not entirely convinced, she grabbed his neck and kissed him, put her head on his shoulder and let Finn to seize her senses. "Finn I love you, I want to take care of you too." Rachel could feel his smile against her hair.

As the day progressed, the sun was setting, and they had passed another drama, now she was ready to go out to life again, she was going to take the risk, she no longer wanted to live in a box, she was locked in a room but now she had the option of leaving and she was locking herself in another room.

Finn slept quietly in her lap, she played with his hair, stroked his face gently and watched how lovely he looked curled around her body, how he breathing slowly and his bare chest rises and falls, how his pale skin glowed with the light, how his muscles fold each time he moved. Leaned her head against the tree and let out a little sigh. Everything was so calm, the world had lost its luster, but maybe wasn't so bad after all.

Rachel looked around, her dads should have cooked dinner already, the very thought made her stomach roar, it was time to go home,it had been a long day and although it was tempting close her eyes and follow Finn's lead , she missed the comfort of her bed. Rachel was about to wake Finn when she felt something watching her.

She turned to see the fence and there it was again, that shadowy figure, watching her, Rachel frozen in place, unable to move a muscle,it was in front of her and she couldn't believe it, it was looking her and if things couldn't be more chilling already , the mystery person pointed the finger,it was pointing straight at her. Rachel felt her heart speed up, her mouth opened in shock, again she was vulnerable.

There were only two options:

A) Her pills against hallucinations weren't working, she was going crazy and Finn was right about everything was in her head.

B) She wasn't hallucinating and indeed someone was watching her.

Rachel closed her eyes hoping it go away and even when she still felt it's gaze, when she opened them again, it was gone.

* * *

"We are proud ,so proud of you little star." Hiram encouraged her daughter, all had gathered on the porch of the house, the excitement was in the air, watching his daughter getting her life back, Hiram remembered very well the first time he saw her little girl walking awkwardly to he, now he saw her taking her first steps to her healing, new life, away from the ghost of what she suffered.

"I just want to remind you that there is no pressure and you don't have to do it if you don't are completely sure." Leroy was excited but also scared,he didn't want to force Rachel,he knew this was great news but she hadn't had a panic attack in several days and he just didn't want to ruin all the effort she invested to recover.

"I'm ready daddy, I can't postpone it anymore, I want this." The brunette said firmly, looking at her dads, she had convinced herself that she could do it and that the person she saw was a product of her imagination and a way to sabotage herself.

"Well, I'm happy for you, I know you can do this." Shelby was leaning in the doorway, looking proudly to Rachel, her daughter was very strong, she was happy that their relationship was progressing, at least now Rachel talk to her, was surprised when she saw her playing with Beth for the first time , it wasn't yet the relationship she wanted but they spent some time together even when their conversations were only about everyday things and she even called her mom so.

"Thank you." She smiled at the woman.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked her tending his hand, they will do this together. She nodded, smiling.

"Come on diva, you can do this." Mercedes' voice caught her attention. Rachel turned to look at her and nodded again with a smile, Kurt took her hand and squeezed in a gesture of support, he smiled to himself as if remembering something good. "Courage!" Simply said kindly with confidence and pride.

Rachel looked one last time to everyone and smile, looked toward the street, it looked so far, she still had to walk down the concrete path that crossed the front yard of the residence Berry and then nowhere to hide, she held Finn's hand tightly.

"Can I close my eyes?" The little brunette whispered so that only Finn's ears could hear.

"Of course babe, I'll hold your hand all the way." He grabbed her hip as she closed her eyes, breathed deeply before giving the signal to Finn to start to walk, her feet moved at will, her body shuddered to know that she was moving away from the protection she received from home, she could hear the beating of her heart echoing in her ears, it seemed eternal even when she only took a few steps, Rachel knew that if she opened her eyes she would run back into the arms of her dads, her eyes closed tightly and she keep walking with conviction.

**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel **

Finn began to sing in her ear to distract her mind from fear.**  
**

**Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby **  
** Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel **  
** Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady**

Rachel couldn't help laughing, his breath tickled her, she keep walked with Finn's voice, his song prevented any dark thought and suddenly they stopped and she knew that they had come and she could breathe again.

"Open your eyes." She heard his sweet voice, her eyelids slowly began to open, she was incredulous that she had finally left the house. Rachel looked back and saw faces of happiness and pride. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop a startled giggle, let the tears come out freely from her eyes and rush down her face. She cried with happiness.

Lifted her arms dramatically and let out a little cry of victory followed by a burst of clapping.

"I did it." Rachel said incredulously,she looked at Finn. "I did it!" She threw herself to his arms in a state of euphoria, laughter mixed with an occasional sob, Finn lifted her, holding her tightly against her body, savoring the moment with her.

When he let her go out of his arms,she immediately fell into her two dads arms, whom had run to her, attacking her with endless kisses and hugs, her mother was the next to attack her with her love.

Finn saw amazed, she was the most amazing girl he had ever seen and she had chosen him to take her through, to share these kind of moments, the girl who thought him worthy of her love and he wasn't going to disappoint her.

He looked how Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes were holding hands, laughing and enjoying in an atmosphere of happy tears, were screaming and talking at the same time, Finn didn't understand what they were saying, it sounded like another language, although it's seemed that they do understood each other and it seems that was something good for the way they hugged.

"So, you are going to take her with you, where?" Hiram's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Finn allowed them to continue celebrating and looked at the man. "Yes ... we'll take a walk around the neighborhood, so she can get used again ... of course only if you give me huhm permission." Said a little scared to see the expressions of concern from both men.

Both looked at each other looking for an answer in each other's eyes until both nodded, reaching a conclusion as if they had agreed it through their minds. "Okay, you can take her, just bring her safely and please don't come back very late and take this." Leroy said in a serious tone and firm. Finn looked at the object that the man gave him.

"Is pepper gas, you know, just in case." Finn smiled in understanding.

Her dads also had problems with the trust to let their daughter out of their care and admitted it or not, they was afraid that something like that happen to Rachel again but like everyone around her, they trying to work on that and not look suspiciously anyone who watched Rachel more than five seconds, in a town so small, she was still news.

Finn fully understood thier concern. "I'll take care of her."

"We know." Said Hiram, more softly.

"I'm ready to go." The brunette came to them with some dried tears on her cheek and a big smile even when she still looked nervous. Finn took her hand, both said goodbye and started walking down the street away from what she thought was the wall between her and reality.

Rachel walked without looking back, after walking several blocks and despite all attempts to Finn and even when she was putting her best to enjoy the walk, she began to feel the sensation of someone walking behind her, stopped short and turned around quickly just to see the streets empty except for a few carefree people.

"Is something wrong?" Finn asked gently,Rachel's eyes were still looking for something that Finn didn't understand, maybe she still afraid.

"Sweetie, everything is fine?, Do you need anything?"

"No babe, is just ... Remember you mentioned that sometimes you felt that someone was following you? ... I think I feel that ... I don't know how ... I'm not sure ... I think we should go back home whatever it is can't hurt us there." She said looking for signs of anyone unusual, she really had faith that was it just her imagination, but the anguish on her chest made it hard to believe.

"Baby, but ... You've done it very well,you are do it very well,don't regret now, that feeling is normal I swear." He said holding her shoulders to get her attention, so she stop looking at the street and looked to his eyes.

"Yes, but I have seen." The words died in her mouth. _He would think I'm crazy and maybe I am. It's just your imagination, come on Rachel, is the tension, don't screw this up, this is what you wanted, a fresh start. Take advantage of it, life is short and I'm hot. _She smiled to herself

Finn brow furrowed. "Babe, have you seen what?"

"Nothing important, it's just that sometimes I see someone, I close my eyes and when I open them ... it disappears so I think is just the emotional tension I'm going through, is like a roller coaster of emotions."

_Someone?... it can be the same... no, it can't be. focus Finn._

"Look, everything has changed, we can't pretend that everything is the same, we just have to find a way to get used to and go slow, I understand, I'm with you, remember that you will always be safe in my arms but we can go home when you want it. The important thing is that you feel good and happy, we can do this another day." He sincerely

"I always feel safe with you ... when I'm in your arms I know anything bad will ever happen to me, I'm just being silly, let's keep walking, I think it is time to get back on track and I love go hand in hand with you, stop being afraid, I'm happy to do this, hello life! "She smiled, he bowed and kissed her lips gently.

"Then Miss Berry, let's go and if you behave well, I'll buy you an ice cream." He said mischievously.

Rachel chuckled as they walked. "Tempting."

Went their way and the brunette decided not to look back and concentrate on the feeling that she had lost and she missed it so much, the feeling of deciding for herself, about herself, she have a say and she wasn't controlled or abused anymore. So she decided to let her irrational fear off her mind and just ignored it all the way.

They talked and even when she clung to his arm tightly, Finn could feel her change and how she struggled to relax, he could feel her more peaceful and full of light, something that he missed. He was happy with himself, he felt he had finally done something right, maybe he could also start making some changes, could return to see the psychologist, resume therapy that he had ceased, so he can be better for him and maybe with time he could forgive himself and so then help Rachel even more.

The day wore on, and it was getting dark, they were walking back home eating ice cream and laughing, even that part of him felt calm and relaxed, another was alert, his mind began to betray him, contradicted, he didn't want say anything, didn't want ruin their perfect day with his nonsense, but Finn couldn't help feeling, that feeling of someone is behind you. Discreetly, looked out the corner of his eye, just to be sure and for a split second he saw something that even when he wasn't sure what it was, he could swear that something was watching them from the other side. He tried to shake it away of his head, it wasn't the first time that happened to him, even to Kurt has happened, so he opted for what he believed was the more convenient, to ignore it and stop thinking about it. Besides what you don't see makes you stronger or don't hurt you, or something like that, right?

They came to the house without a hitch, safe and without re-think about it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**The opinions are appreciated.**  
** More coming on.**


	33. Chapter 33:Can you see me now?

**HELLO has been a long time I'm really sorry!**

**I finally have an idea for the sequel.**

**So here is another chapter, and I'm planning to end this story in a few more chapters.**

**I'm feel like I screwed up with this one, it was supposed to be shorter but I guess it was so long in my head that I think I just added more and more and I lost the thread of the story, so I'll make this sequel, much better than this one, now that I know what NOT to do lol XD.**

**So I hope you like the new story, it will be better in all aspects and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**obviously, GLEE is not mine.**

* * *

I ran to the door with a gold star on it, I was excited, I'm dying to tell Rachel, I tried to calm down a bit, even when I feel free to enter and leave the house at will, I don't want be rude and just open the door without knocking first. The door is between closed, I try to normalize my breathing, I was about to knock when I realized I could see Rachel, she looked so pretty but ...

She was looking out the window, staring at something and she looked scared, I start to worry about her, is not the first time I caught her doing that, she didn't even blink and she hugs her body as if she was trying to protect herself from something . I don't understand many things about her, she was right, I don't know this Rachel, I see the old Rachel on her, but she has changed, don't get me wrong, I love her, no matter what, she could be a vampire and I could still loving her even if that means using a garlic necklace forever, and I hate garlic but if that's what it's needed to be with her, I wouldn't mind. But something about her behavior bothers me, something about it scares me, she looks out her window every day at the same time, at first I thought it was because she liked to watch the sunset or something, Rachel is a girl and girls likes that right? but then I realized she doesn't saw the sky,she looked toward the sidewalk, like if she was watching someone. Her behavior was variable, sometimes she was fine and sometimes she seemed terrified, but I always say myself that it was normal... but she keeps taking those pills which I'm sure are not vitamins.

I won't push her, Kurt said something to me that piqued my curiosity, something that Rachel had told him but...I want to hear it from Rachel,but I don't dare to ask her,it would be too much for me to handle now besides I promised to Kurt I wouldn't do it, apparently Rachel had asked him specifically not say anything to me, he's been very distracted lately and he just said it, I see him humming for himself around the house, I think it has to do with that boy who sees in secret, he thinks I don't know.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, I scared her a bit but then she smiled me warmly, I love that smile.

"Hey Finn, I didn't expect you this early." I saw her looking once again at the window before she closed the curtains sharply,avoiding the eye inward, or perhaps avoiding me to see outside?

"Are you okay? You seem upset." I walked up to her, I leaned a little and placed a small kiss on her plump lips.

"I am now." She took my hand and we sat on her bed.

Before I could ask anything else Rachel began to speak. "So how was your first day of therapy, Now, I know it's hard the first day and if you don't want to talk now I get it , but if you want to cry." She handed me a tissue box. "Feel free to do so." She said solemnly, her face changed completely, more relaxed.

She made me chuckle. "Thanks but I think I'm okay, I have had some experience with doctors and psychologists, I actually feel good, you know I think it is helping me." I say smiling. "That's what I wanted talk you about, I'm happy to have gone and this new doctor I have is better than I had before, at least this one doesn't see me like a madman all the time and doesn't treat me like a fool." I put the tissue box away." I don't feel like crap anymore."

"Finn, you're not that." Her voice is sweet, but a bit melancholy, gently passed her fingers over the scars on my wrists with a sigh.

I'm not so sure about it, I don't wanna worry her because I don't even know what's wrong with me, therapy moved something inside me, I have feelings I don't understand at all, even when it makes me feel good I'm not so sure what else I feel but I don't like it. All my energy was focused on Rachel and her welfare and that nothing affect her but now that she is better, I have nothing that distracts me and now I have to start dealing with myself, I have no more excuses.

But I try to changing the conversation. "Oh I almost forgot, here you go."

"What is this?" She took the invitation from my hands.

"This is the official invitation to the Hummel–Hudson wedding."

"Oh my god! your mom is getting married? That's amazing! ... Wait you aren't happy... you don't look very excited." Apparently she noticed my grimace.

I sighed." No, is not that, I'm happy for them, really." I really am. "Is a long time since I've seen my mom so happy, she smiles all the time and well when we moved with Burt it was only a matter of time, I think always knew they were going to marry, he is a good man."

"But."

"But I don't know, I don't want him replace my dad, I know that Burt and have discussed this before and everything but now I feel like I am bound, you know, I don't know if I'm ready for that, I like him and he has been good with me, he supported me, I can talk to him, he behaves like ... like

"Like a father?" She said softly

"Exactly, but I don't know... I never had a father figure, the closest I have is Mr. Shue, and I don't... want to betray my dad."

"Oh baby, you are not betraying anyone, I know how you feel, it's almost like I feel with Shelby, but why not take your own advice, remember what you said to me? Give it time, Burt is a great man and loves your mom and loves you, don't you think that's all your dad would want for both? you just need to get used to the idea and you don't have to call him dad if you don't want to and Burt will never replace your dad, I don't think he wants that and neither your mom."

I thought about it a moment." I'm happy to have you." My comment makes her smile.

"You're just starting a new family Finn, this is great news besides I'm here for you. I actually meant what I said, I'll take care of you." I kiss her softly.

"Yup, I think it will be good to everyone,they love each other right? And it will be interesting have Kurt as an officially brother. It's just... everyting is very overwhelming, therapy helped me but also gave me a lot to think."

"That's the idea." She said sympathetically.

"Want to hear an other news?" She looked intrigued. "My mom asked me to ask you if you wanting to be her bridesmaid."

"Really! Oh my god! of course, I would love it." She said cheerfully.

I can't help but laugh, she always is adorable when gets excited.

"You see, everything is getting better." Rachel's enthusiasm is always contagious. "We support each other babe, now come here." She said flirtily, making a gesture with her finger.

We spent the afternoon kissing, until I had to go home, I got lost in her arms and drowned any restlessness on her lips, it was easy not to think with her caresses and any concerns simply vanished from my mind and I just let her take care of me as I take care of her.

It feels good to be fine.

* * *

"Have you ever thought about shave your head?" Brittany asked bubbly to the brunette , like if it was the best idea ever.

Rachel took the strands of hair that the blond was combing gleefully, She was afraid that Brittany actually thought about shaving her head.

"You'd look super sexy." She said smiling.

Rachel looked at her timidly, in disbelief with a nervous smile, she looked at the lock of brown hair before answering but was cut off by the voice of Santana.

"Please, Berry can't be sexy, at least not with these clothes." Santana was snooping in the closet, stirring her clothes, looking disapprovingly, each garment inside.

"Santana for the last time I will not get rid of my clothes, I like my clothes! and now that I'm getting use to wear it again, I will not throw it away and for your information, Finn finds all my clothes cute and I'm no-

"Look Ray, I don't care how much Finn enjoys his Lolita fantasy or any fetish he has." Rachel blushed at the idea, but before she could answer the Latina continued.

"You need new outfits, that express the new you, and I think you have a great opportunity to show another side of yourself, the beautiful, sexy and daring Rachel to the world, in the barbecue that your dads are doing for you."

"My dads what"

"Didn't they tell you? Oh... whatever, you were going to find out anyway." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Like ... like a party? ... no, I can't do that the last "reunion" I attended was a disaster ... I don't want that to happen again." She felt embarrassed remembering that night with Finn's parents.

"Rachy is not a reunion is a party, they are two different things." The blonde said, brushing her hair again

Both girls looked at her with a smile before returning to their conversation.

"Ray, the last time has passed, is in the past. Adios!, this is different, we all will be in the yard, we'll have a good time and if you get anxious or whatever, given that you are the party girl, you can go when you want and come back if you want, nobody will stop you."

Rachel bit her lip thinking about her options.

"Ray, there's nothing to worry about, it'll be fun, look, we go to the mall and buy at less a cute outfit for the party, and hang out with the rest of the girls." The latina tried to convince her but Rachel didn't look entirely convinced. "Berry look, I'll tell you a secret, and if you repeat it I'll deny it, but I think you're hot as hell, you just need to believe it, and not be afraid to be sexy."

Rachel blushed, the hottest and prettiest girl in the school thought that she was sexy?

"Yes, Rachy, I also think you're sexy, sometimes I imagined you naked or dressed like duck, I like ducks."

Santana couldn't contain a small laugh to the comment of her girlfriend, but she doesn't like the idea of Brittany walking around imagining naked people who wasn't her.

The brunette looked at the two girls. The two most beautiful girls thinks she is sexy!

"It's just that ... I like my clothes but ... I would like try something new, a different kind of dresses ...It's just that I never dress in a more attractive way because I don't feel like an attractive girl or... sexy." Whispered ashamed. "I'm not like you."

"Rachel." The latina began. "You're an attractive girl, didn't you say you wanted to start from scratch, a fresh start means that, you know, new life, new vision of yourself, new attitude, new look."

"New clothes." the blonde said in a melodious way .

The brunette laughed nervously, before accepting the offer, she didn't lose anything by trying. "Okay I will." She finally said, she liked her new friendship with the two cheerleader.

"But wait" She had forgotten about something very important. "Where is Quinn? She hasn't come with you to see me for a while, she told me that she would come today." Brittany and Santana shared a strange look.

"We haven't spoken to her a long ago, the blondie, has been ignoring us." Said irritated the latina.

"You haven't seen her?" The brunette asked worried.

"No, but maybe she got lost in the sewers like me last summer."

Rachel ignored the comment of the blonde. "I talk to her almost all the time, she sounds ... different, I thought maybe you would know what's going on with her."

"We aren't in good terms now, we had a little discussion. She has behaved in a bitchy way and we haven't talked since then." Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

Rachel noticed that both girls missed their friends, even if Santana didn't accept it.

It was when the door of the room opened revealing a very, very changed Quinn.

"I'm here." She said dryly entering the room, the three girls looked at her stunned.

" Fabray what the fuck!" Rachel covered the ears of her small kitten curled up in her lap, she didn't want to submit it to the wild vocabulary of Santana.

"Did Lord Tubbington convinced you to smoke that thing with him?"

Quinn didn't seem like Quinn Fabray, the beautiful blonde head cheerleader, she looked like someone else, her blonde hair was dyed pink and short, tousled, with a piercing in her carved nose , smoking eyes and black baggy clothes that was revealing her new figure. Who would ever have thought that after having a baby she might have a stomach so firm. The blonde was still beautiful but seemed angry and rebellious, scruffy. It seems Rachel wasn't the only one with a new beginning.

Quinn ignored the other girls and just went to Rachel. "I am glad you're okay." She simply sat down abruptly, almost rudely, between Brittany and Rachel, the brunette could swear she saw a tattoo on the lower back on her perfect skin.

"Wow Britt, you were right, Fabray finally found her way out of the sewers. Welcome to civilization." Santana spat

Quinn looked disgustedly to the latina. "I don't come to see you, I just came for Rachel, I'm not glad to be in the same room with you".

"So Quinn." Rachel interrupted before they started a fight. "Your new outfit is ... Interesting, a radical change." She tried to be friendly and calm the atmosphere.

"It's just who I really am, I finally found myself, through many changes this is me." Rachel looked a little worried but tried to smile, not wanting to offend her.

"I'm just letting flow my being." Quinn responded when she saw the face of the brunette

"And where exactly that fluidity got stuck?" Santana laughed sarcastically, Rachel's attempted to keep the peace had failed.

Quinn glared at her but she couldn't intimidate the latina. " Your new friends with whom you replaced us should be proud of you, they finally brainwashed you, congratulations, you're a walking disaster, you're one of them ... how they call ... oh yeah, 'The Sluts'"

"The Skanks." Corrected Quinn angry. "They accept me for who I am, I'm not the pretty blond girl and good and I have no ambition to be popular or to be a cheerleader and I'm not shallow like you."

"Whatever, Is there any difference?." Santana rolled her eyes and walked back to the closet.

Just when Rachel thought that the awkward moment was over.

"You know, it's funny that you call them that, being you the girl who spreads her legs to the first guy that buys her food, oh god wait, what I'm saying, you spreads your legs to anyone who smiles you, if you could keep your legs closed for five minutes it would be a record."

The room was silent, the latina radiated anger and by the way she looked at Quinn, Something told Rachel that Santana was about to go all Lima Heights on Quinn.

"It finally happened, all that breastmilk went up to your head. You know, if I had known that you would become in a scruffy bitch, I would never have suggested you a haircut, you're so desperate for attention that you forget who are the ones that supported you when you needed it, if you want turn your back on the people who have been with you, fine, but don't pretend that we are the problem. Grow up Quinn!"

It was hard to read the expression of Quinn but by the way she looked at Santana, she seemed angry but also hurt.

"I'm out."

"Fine go ahead, we already have a screwed up head to deal with , we don't need yours."

When she went to open the door and make her dramatic scene Rachel stopped her.

"Quinn wait." The brunette took her wrist to prevent her to go. "Please stay, I need you here, I hardly see you ... You said you were going to be with me when I need it you ... please"

The punk looked at the pleading eyes of the girl, she had just gone for her, she nodded reluctantly to stay. Rachel smiled victorious, the two girls hugged and sat down again on the bed.

The tension was feeling in the air, it was almost palpable and finally after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rachel decided that was enough.

"Santana, Brittany and I were talking about a small party, which I just found out that my dads are planning , you are of course invited, and we were planning a makeover for me." She said cheerfully.

"Yup, but I think you're not the best person to ask for right now." Santana scoffed.

The brunette scolded at Santana with the gaze. The Latina rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't mean to be a bitch ... well actually I do."

"Stop the violence." Brittany scolded. "I don't like when you fight, you two supposed to be friends, so act like friends."Brittany looked at Santana "No matter how horrible your friends look."

Quinn "appreciated" the attempt to Brittany, the problem was not really her, it was Santana, it just that none of them fit now in her new life, she was only willing to make an exception with Rachel.

Meanwhile

Santana stopped only for the dancer and the little brunette, She really didn't care about Quinn, or at least that was what she was repeated herself.

Both "pact" an implicit truce with the look, the only reason they were in the same room was for Rachel, so they tried tolerate each other for that reason.

"So when is the party... when you're going shopping." Quinn tried her best to make the brunette happy.

"Well we can do it tomorrow, the party is this Saturday ... we can go ... tomorrow." Santana was also trying, trying not to make any sarcastic comment.

"That sounds great to me." Rachel was happy that the bad moment was over." I'm calling Finn for asking if he can tomorrow." She took out her cell phone but before she could even mark the number Quinn snatched the phone from her.

"What, now you need his permission?"

Rachel was confused. "No ... Of course not, it's just ... I wanted ask him if he can join us." She said innocently, trying to get back her phone..

"Ray, he can't come with us." Santana intervened, forgetting her problem with the blonde. "I am surprised that you even thought about it. it's just us and Mercedes, Tina ... just ladies and well Kurt... I thought it was clear."

"Yes, is like ladies fashion night out . ... but in the day." Said the dancer

"No ... I can't go without him... Finn wouldn't mind going with us." She tried to convince her friends.

"Sure you can, you will go with us." Brittany said encouragingly. "It will be fun."

"No I- ... I know I'll go with you but ... I can't ... Finn is the only one with whom I been out of home. ... I need him." She had to convince them.

"I'm sure that the giant would love to see you trying on dresses for him all day but it is assumed that you are recovering your life. Why you wanna tie you to frankenteen?" Santana said

"Rachel, why Finn no longer sleeps here with you?" Quinn knew the answer, the brunette had told her but she wanted her to say it out loud for her to noticing. "Do you remember what you told me?"

Rachel fiddled with her hair. "The doc ...the doctor advised our parents that ... we shouldn't spend so much time together." She whispered.

"And why is that?" Quinn pushed.

Rachel looked at the three girls, she felt cornered, but she knew that Quinn was right. "Because ... so not to develop a co-dependent relationship."

"Exactly, both are very united ... and that's okay, but you are beginning to act as if your lifes dependent on the other, both need to heal and be independent is the first step, is not that what you wanted?" Quinn questioned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this thing formerly known as Quinn, is right." The blonde rolled her eyes. "You two are in love, I get it, but if you want to be with him in a 'healthy' relationship and be able to share together and all that shit, you should start being more like lovers and less like Mama Bear, trusting others especially in yourself, it gonna be the best for both."

Rachel looked at her pink carpet on the floor before she could look at them again."I know ... but you don't understand me ... I ... I just feel safer with Finn ... He helps me ... I just ... I understand why you are saying this but ... I'm scared and I want him with me, he's the only one with whom I feel protected out of the house, not even with my dads feels that way and I don't know if I can do it without him, even if I want to." She said embarrassed.

"It wasn't just Finn, even when you're convinced otherwise, it was you, only you, you did the hard work, you overcame your fear because you wanted to and you can do it again." Quinn took her hand as she spoke.

"Rach, look, we may not be Finn or as tall as him, but I assure you that you're as safe with us as with him." Brittany said.

"Come on, I swear you gonna have a really good time, we can put a whistle around your neck with his photo if that makes you feel safe ... Hell I'll put a whole SWAT team around you if you wanna it." Santana said.

She chuckled "I don't think that's will be necessary ... alright I'll do it, I can do it ... but ... If I want to... can we go?" Asked doubtful, playing with her hands.

"I swear." Santana put her hand on her heart.

Brittany offered her little finger as a sign of promise that the brunette happily accepted.

"Great, I'm calling Kurt."

* * *

"I still don't understand what the problem is." Finn said, he was frustrated and tired of following Kurt around the house without receiving an answer he could understand. What was wrong with everyone? He wasn't doing anything wrong

"Finn, how many times do I have to repeat it? It's the best for both." Kurt was beginning to lose patience.

"I'm not asking you to let me go with you, I want Rachel to have fun and all that, all I ask is that you call me to let me know if she is okay, if needs something, I don't see what's wrong with that."

"What are you her dad? I told you, I won't call you and don't you even think of calling her, I confiscated her phone. Hell Finn it's just the mall, we aren't taking her to the other side of the world, we'll back in the afternoon."

"Kurt, I just want her to feel safe and know that I am lookout for her, and what happens if she has a panic attack? I could tell you what to do"

"Finn, we already know what to do if that happens, her dads agree with this and even they aren't as paranoid as you." He checked his watch, it better Rachel hurry up or he won't be able to take Finn off him.

"You don't understand, I'm her boyfriend who loves her, I just want to take care of her."

"We all understand that, but Finn, she's not made of glass, nothing will happen to her.  
You keep telling her how strong and courageous woman she is but you don't treat her like one. Don't you trust her?"

Finn stopped short, Kurt's comment had reached him loud and clear.

_"Finally! Apparently he understood."_ Before Finn could say something, Kurt spoke again. "Look, you're my unofficial brother, so I'll be honest, I love you, I love Rachel and I know what she means to you, but please, enough with the act of overprotective boyfriend, is irritating and is affecting you and is affecting Rachel too. She is doing so well, don't make her going back." He smiled at his brother. "Start acting like a normal boyfriend and stop worrying so much, you're wrinkling."

Santana rang the claxon of Kurt's car desperately. They had gone to pick up Rachel to her house, Finn had insisted on accompanying them, Tina went up to help Rachel to prepare and Kurt waited down stairs, trying to reason with Finn, it had already spent more than 10 minutes and it was clear that Santana was already growing impatient.

"We are coming!" Kurt shouted opening the front door.

The Latina rang again the claxon in response. Luckily Shelby had taken Beth to a walk to the park and Messrs. Berry went to fix things about their jobs,they were planning to return to their daily lives.

He looked back at Finn who looked thoughtful.

"Hey, all right if something really bad happens, that it won't , I'll call you and I'll send you a message when we get there and when we were on the road back here, deal?"

Finn nodded, still without an expression on his face that he could read.

" But you still can't call her and if this goes well, maybe we can convince her dads and her to come back to McKinley at the end of the summer." He said smiling, hoping cheer him up.

"Oh thanks, what took you so long?" He asked to the two girls when they finally came down.

"Oh, we just had a motivational talk, but everything is fine now, right Rachel?"

The brunette nodded sharing a knowing smile with Tina.

"Well, I'm glad, now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to the car before Santana loses it!" Kurt ran off but not before saying goodbye to his brother.

Tina also said goodbye to Finn and waited for the brunette outside to give them some privacy.

"Hi." The brunette said timidly approaching to him.

Finn stared at her, she was looking at him with her sweet, big brown eyes full of light and finally realized Kurt was right but that doesn't make it any easier, He couldn't relax without knowing that she was fine but he could try. "Hi, are you nervous?"

"Yes, I wasn't feeling like this for some time but in a good way, I mean, I'm glad that I accepted, I missed this." She said cheerfully. "The only thing I don't like is that I won't see you and be with you the whole day, I would really like you to come with us, not only because I feel safer, I like being with you, I love you."

"I love you too... What will you do?

"Well, I'll wait for your mom back to tell her that you left and everything is fine, I'll go back home and I think I'll play Xbox and maybe call Puck to hang out." He shrugged his shoulders,but the truth was he doesn't know what to do other than wait anxious by the phone.

Rachel nodded. "Kurt will not let me call you,will be the longest time I've ever been without hearing your voice." He took her hand and lovingly stroked her knuckles.

"I know it will be ... new, but still, you can call me at night and tell me how it was your day and what you did, how fun it was, we'll talk all night until we fall asleep, as always."

"Shhh, it's supposed to be our secret." Sh whispered.

Finn chuckled before whispering. "I know, we can, you know, do what we did last night, agree how we go to sleep, like the time I fell asleep behind "you" and I put a pillow and hug it and pretend it was you and you did the same but put all your stuffed animals behind you to look like me because I'm very tall." He awkwardly to hide how nervous he was.

The brunette laughed before putting her finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "I remember, god, we are so silly ."

He laughed. "Yup, you better go they are waiting for you." The brunette nodded smiling and a little sad of separated from him, but she knows that is the best for both, to start doing things separately, no matter how hard it is.

"I love you, okay? He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss goodbye until the claxon sound made them be separated, Rachel ran to the car.

"Finn?" He turned and saw that Tina was still there.

"Hey, I thought you were in the car." He said confused.

"No, I ... just wanted to say, I know what Kurt said and I know why is all this, but I also know what it is being in love so in the name of love, you can call to my phone if you want to talk to Rachel, I won't tell if you don't tell."

Finn grinned. "Thanks Tina, you are a good friend."

They said goodbye and as he watched the car go away and disappear into the distance, he thought in Tina's offer and even when it was tempting it was, he wasn't going to accept in the name of love too, just hoped for the best.

But before closing the door on the other side of the sidewalk, Finn saw someone hooded watching him from there and didn't like what he felt when he saw it.

Finn couldn't see his face, he couldn't tell if it was male or female, but for some reason he felt like he had seen it before. He tried to focus his gaze to see it more clearly the noise of something hitting the ground did he turn.

It was Rachel's little cat, apparently had thrown a glass cup from the table and fled upward.

When he looked back again, the sidewalk was empty.

He stared, waiting for something to happen, but it never happened.

Finn sighed and closed the door, he started to clean up the broken glass from the floor.

He looked at the closed-door, thinking about what he saw. "Am I going crazy?"

* * *

The road to the mall was quiet, at least for Rachel, everybody were talking and laughing, it took her a while to included in the conversation and without realizing she started to feel like before, she felt normal and good just relax and be with her friends. Maybe and just maybe, she did not need Finn to feel good after all, at least not for everything.

When they get to the mall, everything became a little more difficult for her, as was normal the mall was crowded, the instinct of Rachel told her to run, but she decided against it, she took a deep breath and walk after the others, Tina noticed her discomfort and took her arm to make her feel safe.

After walk around the place she started to relax more and more, and even when she hadn't bought anything yet, she was having fun and was able to relax and she could let go Tina's arm but she stayed close to her in case.

Everything seemed something new and she liked it, everyone had already bought things, Kurt was about five bags in each hand, and when they were about to go into ANOTHER shop, a little shop caught her attention.

Rachel left the others and went to it, small necklaces and bracelets were displayed but what interested her was section with a small sign: LOVE RINGS, it had rings placed in pairs with different prints on them. It was perfect for her and Finn. Rachel analyzed through every row of rings until she chose the right ones. the ones of gold color , with figures that seemed like branches that formed a heart to join both. Yes it was cheesy but she thought that Finn would love it.

"No way, really? we toured shops with beautiful things and the first thing you buy is a ring for Finn." The brunette turned her head and saw Mercedes looking at her with a mocking smile.

"Not just for him, it is for me, and I'm supposed to buy what I want and I want this." She smiled and paid by the rings.

"That is super ridiculous." Quinn said approaching them with the others.

The brunette rolled her eyes and put the rings in her purse. "It's not ridiculous, is romantic." The brunette said.

"Whatever you say." Santana said boring.

"Keep walking ladies I still have to choose you clothes." Kurt shouted, they followed him through the mall,but when no one noticed, Santana returned to buy rings for her and Brittany before reaching the rest of the group.

After an hour of walking, Rachel was tired and even when she had only bought a couple of cute dresses with matching shoes, she was very satisfied with her purchases. Her friends had been advanced to eat something, but she stayed behind watching a pink night dress in the window of a store, it would be the perfect dress for her prom night. Rachel sighed sadly at the thought that maybe she would never have a graduation party.

When she went to catch up with the others,in the glass reflection saw the same figure that has plagued her for days,she turned quickly and saw the hooded figure watching her from afar.

She felt her heart race and tried to get away from it, even among the sea of people she could see him walking behind her, panic began to seize her and walked faster, it was right behind her and was about to catch her, and just whrn she felt it was her end, Rachel crashed into a man.

"Miss are you all right?" The man kindly asked when he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"I...I" Before she could say anything Brittany's voice interrupted.

"Rachel where were you? Are you okay?" Asked the blonde.

"I ... don't ... yes I'm fine." Rachel looked around for signs of anything but when she didn't find anything she relaxed.

"Come on, we're waiting for you, we ordered vegan pizza for you." She smiled taking her hand to lead her with others.

Rachel looked back one last time, but there was nothing. _"I'm going crazy."_

* * *

The phone rang at night, when the lights were off, Finn felt incredible relief and felt proud of himself for not having called Rachel immediately that Kurt walked through the door of the house that afternoon, he had controlled himself, he trusted that all was fine and he was quiet waiting all this time and finally his sweet little girlfriend was calling him, ran nervous to answer the phone and as quietly as he could returned to his bedroom and got under the covers to talk to her.

His mother wouldn't be happy when the phone bill came, because neither of them was going to sleep any time soon, they had a lot,a lot to talk about.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
